


Beginning of an End ( Eren X Reader, Bakugo X Reader )

by AlphaTurtle08



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Crossover, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jean Is A Little Shit, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Being Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Being an Asshole (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love at First Sight, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, POV Bakugou Katsuki, POV Eren Yeager, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Punk Jean Kirstein, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Titan Eren Yeager, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Vaginal Sex, Wingman Ashido Mina, Wingman Kirishima Eijirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 101,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaTurtle08/pseuds/AlphaTurtle08
Summary: On a day the LOV attacks Class 1A once again for what seemed as the 100th time to Y/N, the so called ¨Warp Shit¨, messed up the plan by teleporting Class 1A along with Pro Heroes EraserHead and All Might. When Y/N woke up she was in a grass field filled with trees beyond the distance. Before she can get up she was knocked back down by the earth shaking repeatedly. Once the shaking stopped she looked off toward the distance where the trees are in view she spotted a-Aaaaa....A giant human? Kinda reminded her of mount lady but um-....naked. The second it turned its large head towards the class´s direction, they new they were screwed.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 87





	1. Author´s Note

**Author's Note:**

> In this first chapter the point of view will be Y/N´s.  
> My first fanfic so please show mercy on my writing )Xd  
> This will be a reader x Todoroki, Bakugou, Eren and Levi fic. Meaning them four boys will fall for you while your oblivious to this. Your closer to Bakugou than Todoroki but you two are still close. You are besties with Kirishima and Mina. Your father is abusive to you and your mother. You and your mother have an amazing relationship where she loves, cares, and protects you. She´s the best mother you could ask for. 
> 
> Will be lemon/Smutt/Nsfw waaaaaay later on. If you don´t want to read that part don´t worry I will let you know when it comes I promise!
> 
> Your quirk is Shape Shifting.You can shape shift into any land animal you want. You can´t turn into humans like toga can. Your shifting is unlimited until your body gets to exhausted of to much energy loss and loss of blood. Any damage and injuries caused on your shift form stays and transfers onto your regular human form. For example if you get stabbed in your wolf form when you turn back into your human self you have the stab wound on the same spot and same size and damage it caused on your body. Your two favorite and most used forms is a wolf and dragon. The animal you turn into has your hair color and eye color. Except for a dragon. Your dragon colors will always be a vibrant red, gold and black. Of course with your eye color.
> 
> Your second quirk is called Replicate Plagiarism. Like monoma, You can copy someones quirk and use it as your own, but can only do so if you digest the DNA of the quirk user. You gain the latter´s quirk, you do not take or steal it. The original user of the quirk still has there´s and now so do you. They do not loose the quirk or amount of power. Nothing changes but the fact that you now have it to. The quirks you obtained are  
> -Bakugou´s (you licked his neck full of sweat which did not taste like caramel, and his face EXPLODED with red hues) (get it XP)  
> -Todoroki (you punched his face to hard in training causing his nose to bleed so you licked that, your fire is not red its the color of your eyes)  
> -Recovery Girl(she suggested since your class is always getting attacked, she gave it to you)  
> -Kaminari ( unlike him you can control it and not become a dunce face. Its cuz you use less power than he does)  
> \- Deku ( accidental, you accidentally grabbed the wrong bottle in training and drank his. His spit or whatever was on the tap so you accidentally got it. Therefore All Might told you everything about his and Midoriya´s secret so you know about his injury, one for all, all for one, and Izuku. All though you now have his power you can´t pass it on. Not to mention deku still has one for all. Your quirk allows you to copy the quirk and keep it as your own without taking the quirk from the user, therefore when you gain a quirk the original user still has theirs. You and deku now have One for All.)  
> -Mount Lady (lets just say Mineta helped you out with some of her hair)  
> \- your grandmother´s mage quirk ( kinda like gowther mixed with kurapika,along with other spells, the downside is you have to say the name of the spell correctly or else it won´t work)  
> thats it :D

So quick Author´s note!  
This is a various character x reader fic. Aizawa and All Might are major father figures in your life. Your father is abusive towards you and your mother. You have PTSD because of the abuse you and your mother go through. You promised to become a hero for you and your mother. You want to save lives for many reasons they might need saving in and especially the ones that go through the same as what you have. Aizawa has some interest in your mother,( like all might and inko :D) therefore cares for the both of you he sees you as like a daughter but would never admit it,same goes for shinsou who is also your bestie along with Kirishima and Mina. Aizawa has offered your mother an apartment for the two of you which she kindly declined. She did not want him wasting money let alone running away from their problems and allowing someone to get into you and her´s mess. She is a sweet caring woman. Fun but firm when needed to be. She´s the light of your life and same goes for her. You are her world and she will do anything for you. But everyone has their fears and hers is leaving her ¨husband¨ and facing the consequences for it later. 

The story takes place in MHA when class 1A is going to the training camp and during the bus ride the LOV attacks. When you get transported into the AOT universe the story then takes place when the 104th training course had just became survey corps members and are heading out to the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission. ( thats when the female titan comes out just in case yall forgot cuz I probably would have :p)

! WARNING !  
There will be LEMONS/SMUT/NSFW in this story but later on into it. I will let you know when it will come. There will be violent scenes but I don´t really know how to write violent scenes so shouldn´t be much of a problem. But just in case here´s your warning. There will be cursing.....come on....its Bakugou. Also Eren. Not to forget Levi. All three of them in one fanfic means exquisite language. ( I´m being sarcastic...Obviously.-.) Inappropriate jokes( theirs teenagers give them a break....and so am I soooo XP ) Pretty much all I can think of right now so yeah. I will let you know of the warnings if needed before the chapter begins so if there are notes before each chapter please read them thank you! Please like and comment I wanna read what chu think! And converse with you all it´ll be fun!

SOOOOOOO ENJOY! I will post every week on Friday! And if I´m not to busy with my sports on the weekend then the weekends too! BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 1-  Beginning of what?! The END?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a day the LOV attacks Class 1A once again for what seemed as the 100th time to Y/N, the so called ¨Warp Shit¨, messed up the plan by teleporting Class 1A along with Pro Heroes EraserHead and All Might. When Y/N woke up she was in a grass field filled with trees beyond the distance. Before she can get up she was knocked back down by the earth shaking repeatedly. Once the shaking stopped she looked off toward the distance where the trees are in view she spotted a-Aaaaa....A giant human? Kinda reminded her of mount lady but um-....naked. The second it turned its large head towards the class´s direction, they new they were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPTER IS HERE YALL!! ENJOY!!

¨ Today you all will be going to the summer training camp so gear up. When I say everyone I mean everyone. I lied when I said if you failed your physical exam you don´t get to go. You do. Just means you´ll have extra classes after your training.¨ Aizawa Sensei said. 

¨WHAT OMG THIS IS GREAT! NOW WE´LL GET TO GO TOGETHER L/N CHAN!¨ Mina yelled right into my ear. My first reaction was to grab my poor innocent ears.

¨YA YA I HEARD! STOP YELLING INTO MY EAR JESUS!¨ I yelled back, still rubbing my ears. 

¨But did you not hear the part where Aizawa sensei said extra classes?¨ I stated, knowing I fucked up saying that because the next thing she´ll do is cry and whine….the whole ride… Ya I am not sitting with her anymore.

…..¨OH MY GOD I TOTALLY MISSED THAT PART!! AWWWW MAAANN NOW I CAN'T DO ALL THE FUN THINGS AT NIGHT!!¨ And just as I suspected. She ended up yelling and crying right into my ear again.

¨ Aww man your right. Now how am I supposed to spend time with my buzzy sunshine nugget?¨ Now apparently was Pikachu´s turn to cry apparently. Along with stating that annoying nickname he gave me which I secretly love because of how stupid it sounds. 

¨OI WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!¨ Aaaand there goes the ticking time bomb. It was about time he'd blow up. I smirked just by the thought. 

¨Enough yelling and whining gear up already and head to the bus. Unless you wanna get left behind. You all have 15 minutes to change, get your belongings and meet me at the bus outside the entrance. If you're late I won't hesitate to leave you here.¨ And with that Dadzawa walked out with his banana- like sleeping bag. 

I got up from my seat and walked over to the wall where our hero suits are and grabbed mine, number 8. ( I know someone else has that number but just deal with it please :D ) 

¨Hey! Y/n wait up!¨ I turned to see a cute short brunette rushing towards me. 

¨Hey Ochako! Whats up?¨ I asked.

¨Oh nothing I just wanted to walk with you!¨ She smiled. 

I then came up with a brilliant idea.

¨So you´ll come walking with me because you can´t walk with deku is that it?¨ I smirked. More like a shit eating grin plastered on my face. I just love making her flustered when it comes to Deku.

¨HUUUUH?! NO NO NO THAT'S NOT IT! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!¨ She squealed trying to tell me that wasn't the reason. Which is true. It really wasn't the reason. But I just wanted to tease her a bit. I started laughing hysterically as she made these weird quick hand movements like Ida does. My laughter died down and I began to speak again. 

¨I'm just messing with you Ochako. Come on let's hurry up and change before we´re  late.¨ We both then sped to the girls changing room.

Once we were done changing I saw bakugou and ran up to him jumping on his back. I know it makes him pissed off and flustered. God I just love messing with him. Now that I think about it, I mess with a lot of people. Eh just my hobby I suppose. Not that I mind.

¨ OI WHAT THE FUCK!! GET OFF ME ANGEL FACE!!¨ Bakugou yelled trying to fling my arms off around his neck. Yes, even Bakugou has a nickname for me. But for some odd reason it´s angel face instead of something that matches my quirk or something about my looks-HEY I just realized he calls me angel face! Does that mean he thinks I'm pretty?! 

¨Awww thanks for the compliment Baku. Really appreciate it.¨ I teased leaning over his shoulder to see the left side of his face. His face went from light pink hue to a faint red one. 

¨THE FUCK YOU MEAN! I NEVER COMPLIMENTED YOU FLEA BAG!¨ Ah. There it is. The insulting nickname he gives.

¨Well you called me angel face earlier soooo just thought of that as a compliment, telling how your nicknames go based on quirks or ya know...looks.¨ I grinned knowing I definitely caught him. Like a fish swimming straight into a fisher's net….or hook. I don't know. 

¨WHAT NO I-....I-....I DON'T ALRIGHT!¨ Bakugou rebutted. I smirked seeing his face now a bright red hue.I chuckled and got off his back seeing how we were already at the bus. Once I spotted Todoroki I started walking towards him but was stopped by someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned and saw the ash blonde staring at the ground still gripping my shoulder. I was confused but didn't move away from his hold. I stared at him and when he finally looked at me he opened his mouth to talk but before something came out another voice interrupted.

¨Alright times up everyone on the bus now.¨ Aizawa sensei said nonchalantly. 

I began heading towards the bus and was stopped again by the blonde. 

¨Ok what is your problem blasty? This is getting kinda annoying.¨ I asked starting to get pissed off by his actions. ¨I-Sit-uhh...BE MY SITTING PARTNER DAMN ANGEL FACE!¨ Bakugou blurted out. I blinked a couple times confused by his sudden yelling and what he yelled. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised because the baku squad and deku squad stood shookith. Once I finally processed what he said I blinked once more and decided to tease him a bit before I accepted his offer.

¨But we don't need sitting partners B-a-k-a-gou.¨ I then giggled. He became even more flustered and his face was the color of class 1As rare species of a red land shark. My bestie Kirishima noticed as well and chimed in. ¨Yeah Bakubro. We don't need sitting partners, buuut if we did, would you wanna be mine Bakubro? Unless you would rather have Y/n-chan as your partner?¨ Kiri smirked.

¨Of course I would rather be partners with her shitty hair!¨ Once he realized what he said he began scrambling for a new excuse. ¨ I MEAN I WOULD RATHER PUT UP WITH HER SHIT THAN YOURS SHITTY HAIR! SHE'S LESS ANNOYING TOO!¨ I mean I guess that's a nice save. I feel a tap on my shoulder while Bakugou and Kiri keep on arguing and teasing. I turn and see todo. I smiled seeing my other best friend. ¨Hey Todo wassup?¨ ¨Wanna sit with me on the bus?¨”My eyes grew wide with stars in them. ¨ REALLY?¨ I asked in a high pitched voice. ¨Yes. I would like to spend time with you during the trip to our destination. ¨ He confessed. ¨ OF COURSE I WOULD!¨ I squealed in delight jumping onto him and hugging him. He quickly returned the hug. 

¨ OI ICY-HOT! THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HAH?!¨ I laughed already knowing from experience where this is going. 

¨ALRIGHT! Enough on the bus. Now!¨ Dadzawa said, finally fed up with his children's shenanigans. We all quickly boarded the bus and I noticed Bakugou sitting alone so I grabbed Todoroki´s hand and led him in that direction. I sat next to Bakugou and since he was sitting in the back there was a row full of seats so I sat next to Baku and Todo sat down on my left.

* *  *

Time Skip

It turns out I fell asleep on a sleeping, red blushing, angry looking pomeranian, while a sweet candy cane fell asleep on my left side. Before I could say anything the bus swerved for a good 10 seconds. I grabbed onto Baku´s arms while Todoroki grabbed onto my left side. Once the swerving stopped everyone quickly stood up from their seats. Aizawa sensei and All Might asked the class if they were alright. They then checked the bus driver and saw how he had hit the side of the mountain and got his foot stuck between the dented vehicle. Once they had freed him they asked me if I could heal him. I walked over quickly and kneeled down in front of our driver. Ugh I hate this part of healing. I reached down to his forehead and kissed it. My hand quickly reached my mouth and cleaned it in disgust. God why did I have to heal people that way.

¨ Oi Bakubro. You probably wish our driver was you right now huh?¨ Kiri asked Baku.

¨WH-WHAT N-NO I D-DON'T!¨ Bakugou claimed while his face turned red again. Tooroki came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. ¨Was it awful?¨ He smiled. LIKE ACTUALLY SMILED?! 

¨Yeah it was¨ I laughed. He chuckled a bit until the bus began shaking again and voices were heard outside the bus. Aizawa and All Might told us to stay back and be aware. It might be a villain attack. They rushed out and the fight began. I ran to the back of the bus then sprinted forward breaking the front window then using Bakugou´s quirk as a smoke screen to blind everyone. Once my classmates got out of the bus more villains appeared. And to my ¨Horror¨ crispy dick was here. 

¨Oh? Well if it isn't U.As prettiest little flower. How nice of you to come and see me princess.¨ The blue flame villain Dabi told me. My face grimaced in disgust. Sure maybe Dabi was slightly barely attractive. But I still wouldn't date a villain. Plus he's probably way older. I then got into my fighting stance waiting for him to make the first move. I take a sharp right turn ducking and swiping my left leg. I hear a grunt. Once I finished turning I saw a blonde psychotic blonde girl with a high school uniform falling to the ground face first. I then started sprinting towards Dabi, then using Bakugou´s quirk to blast him. Once the smoke cleared Dabi wasn't there. I quickly turned around but got punched in the face. Before I fell down I reached out and grabbed Dabi´s coat and pulled him down with me. Once we fell I landed with my back against the ground and Dabi right next to me in the same position.

I then quickly punched him on the right side of his face and rolled onto the left side of my body, then kicked my right leg up to his chin. I then jumped on top of him freezing his hands to the ground along with his legs. I then backed away from him and turned to see Aizawa pinned to the ground by Shigaraki/Chapped lips. Before I could rush over and save the man I see as my father besides all might I was surrounded by a dark purple and black mist/void. 

¨What the-?¨I asked no one in particular. 

I was then sucked into it followed by my screams of panic. I didn't know what to do. I have been kidnapped by them one before. I didn't want to go back another time. The first time was unforgettable. After the things Dabi had done was a nightmare. I can't. I won't go back. I- Once my eyes opened I saw nothing but green. As I was falling I couldn't help but scream. I shielded my face with my arms and then the excruciating pain came. I wheezed from the wind getting knocked out of my body along with my now broken bones. The next thing I knew was that I was knocked out. 

When I woke up I saw the bright beautiful baby blue sky. It was clear with only a few clouds here and there. I could hear the grass dancing with the wind as it flowed through the earth. The breeze brings life back into my body. I could feel my body healing on its own already, an advantage that comes with Recovery Girls quirk. I stayed laying on the ground. My body now relaxing from its tense state allowing all the pain that hid from the adrenaline to seize. 

I began to slowly start regaining the energy to move my body again. I propped myself up on my elbows, dozing off into the sky. The wind blew by once again making my hair flow through along with it. Of course my relaxing healing time was ruined by the one and only hot head. 

¨OI! Y/N!! Are you alright? Are you hurt?¨ Bakugou asked with panic in his voice. That-was honestly something I wouldn't expect from him. Bakugou caring? Wow. I think he hit his head while being teleported here. Actually now that I think about it… Where...is here exactly?... 

¨Yeah I'm fine. All healed up now. But Baku- Where are we?¨ I asked while looking around. His eyes then wondered over the area. ¨ I'm- not sure. That warp villain must have teleported us to the wrong place or something. Not like those fuck wits would bring us to a plain field of grass with a forest as its next door neighbor.¨ He said staring at a forest miles away from the single tree we were under. I looked back at him and asked,¨Hey baku, are you alright? Did you get injured from falling?¨ ¨No. Used my quirk to land. But you said you finished healing. How bad did you-¨ 

¨HEY GUYS OVER HERE!!¨ ¨MINA!!!¨ I yelled happily. I then darted over to the class who grouped up together again. It seems Aizawa sensei and All might found the class too. 

¨Alright follow me. I don't know where we are but we´ll find out eventually. Just follow me and stay close. No wondering off. This is a new land to us. We don't know anything about this place or where we are so stay alert.¨ Aizawa instructed.

¨YES SIR!¨ We called out. 

¨Hey Y/n! Don't ya think this is the beginning of a beautiful new adventure?!¨ Mina asked excitedly. Before I could answer the ground began shaking repeatedly, knocking everyone either on the ground or off balance.  Once the shaking stopped I looked off toward the distance where the trees of the forest are in view. I then spotted a-Aaaaa....A giant human? Kinda reminded me of mount lady but um-....naked. The second it turned its large head towards the class´s direction, I knew we were screwed.

It then beelined towards us with a stupid smile on its face and a weird ass running stance. It was still at a good distance but man that thing could run. I turned my head towards Mina who was on the ground next to me and replied to her question. 

¨The beginning?  **_The beginning of what?! THE END_ ** ??¨ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed typing it! :D


	3. Chapter 2- So...What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wouldn't dream of it. . . Shorty.” I said with a fake smile.  
> “ Are you-?!”  
> “Now, now Levi. We have more important matters than to bicker with these people. Let's stop the mission and continue it another time. We must get back to HQ.” The tall blonde said. He then headed toward his horse and hopped on. The short male left followed the blondes lead. With the brunette following after. I turned to Aizawa and asked. “So...What now?” He turned towards me and gave me a reassuring smile.  
> “I guess now we have to follow them. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. Okay.” His reassuring smile faded as our class walked up to us. 
> 
> . . . . . .
> 
> “Alright… I'm good to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out!!! AHHH! So excited :D Enjoy!

¨ EVERYONE WATCH OUT! PREPARE FOR ANYTHING! This thing doesn't look too friendly.¨ Aizawa commanded, then mumbled under his breath. 

All of class 1A then got into their fighting stances along with All Might in his buff form. Aizawa placed his goggles over his eyes and grabbed his white scarf. Minetta is just being useless as always, pissing himself in the back of the class. Todoroki and Bakugou took their stances in front of me. I scoff and walk calmly in front of them brushing past their shoulders to the very front passing by Aizawa and All Might. Aizawa and All Might scold me for doing so and tell me to get behind them at once. Of course I don't obey. I just kept walking slowly towards the disgusting creature that still had that awful smile. 

I then smirked. Taking off running with 5% of One for All. I trained a lot with both Aizawa Sensei and All Might since I first started at U.A. I've trained long and hard with both my quirks. Enough to be able to use more than one quirk at a time. Which leads me to now. As I used One for All for running speed I used Bakugou´s quirk to blast myself up into the air. Once I was high enough I used Mount Lady´s quirk and transformed into a huge 20 meter version of myself. Now I was the giant. Me and my new friend ran head on towards each other at fun speed. Then I twirled around to my left, sticking out my right leg and making contact with the giant's hips. I could feel the heat radiating from its body. I reached for my right leg cradling it as it fell to the ground. 

¨AHHH MOTHER FUCKER THATS HAWT!! OW OW OW OWIE!!¨ I cried out in a playful kind of way. Aizawa face palmed and All Might sweat dropped with his wannabe little twin doing the same. Everyone else just chuckled or giggled at my funny way of dealing with my pain and injuries. 

¨Typical L/n to say something funny after getting hurt.¨ Momo giggled. ¨Yeah! Leave it to her!¨ Uraraka joined in. 

¨ L/N! WATCH OUT ITS GETTING BACK UP!¨ Pikachu yelled out. I turned around seeing the creature rise from its fall. I got into my stance as a 20 meter me still. It still had that creepy smile! Ugh! I ran to it and Judo kicked its head with 10% of One for All. Little did I expect its head to fly off. Once I saw its limp body collapse I couldn't help but fall on my knees, pull at my hair and cry out. To my classmates I looked hilarious. In my mind, I thought I had just killed a man. 

  
¨AHHHH OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!! I KNOW I DIDN'T GET YOUR NAME BUT I'M TRULY SORRY MR.GIANT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! AIZAWA SENSEI! ALL MIGHT! IM SORRY!!¨ Bakugou couldn't help but laugh at my actions. All of the class was laughing at me. EVEN SHOTO! And even- MR. AIZAWA?!

¨YOUNG L/N! Do not worry! I believe that was no man! But some kind of monster! Similar to the nomus!¨ All might reassured me. I looked back down at the ¨monster¨ and it was evaporating? Its body was disintegrating showing the insides of it. Eww. I shrunk back to my regular size retreating back to my class to receive scolding from both my teachers and my classmates. Not to forget about class rep. I received some smacks on the head from them here and there. But mostly everyone was glad I was ok and that thing was dealt with. A sigh of relief left everyone's mouths. 

¨Oi.¨ I turned to see the red eyed blonde. ¨Hmm?¨ I hummed. ¨You idiot. . . . Careful next time.¨ He mumbled looking away from me with a pink hue on his adorable face. I pinched his left cheek. 

¨Aww thanks for worrying about me Baku!¨ I chimed. ¨Shu-SHUT UP BAKA! I- I- I wasn't okay!¨ Bakugou yelled and whisper yelled the last part. His face becoming a brighter red hue.

¨Sure you weren't.¨ I smiled. Joking with him. He just blushed even more. Before anything else could happen the ground began shaking once more. But even worse than before. We were in plain sight which at the moment doesn't seem to be so great. I looked around to see more of those beats casually walking around. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried or scared at that moment. I'm the only person that can match their height. Let alone fight them. We don't know anything about these giants. All I know is that it's extremely hot. In temperature of course. Only their mamas would love those things. Shesh. Anyway, I was worried for my friends. And my teachers. I could care less what happens to me. I would rather die than have one of them die. Whether I could prevent it or not. If I was there or I wasn't. I would do just about anything for them. So I had to try and take out as many of these things as possible.

I began running towards one that spotted us. ¨ One for all. . . Full cowling. . . 15 PERCENT!!!¨ I yelled out running towards it and turning into a 20 meter version of myself once again. I punched it in the face causing it to fall and stomped on its back. Accidentally causing my foot to cave into its back. I yelled out in pain from the heat. I struggled to get my foot out. The ground was shaking again and as I turned I saw another one coming. But this one had an angry expression from the other two. I continued to try and pry my foot out while frantically looking back at the other beast. The next thing I knew was that there was a loud BOOM sound and then smoke. I turned to my left and saw the beast falling down with a small Bakugou flying down right behind from where its head once stood. He must've blasted the back of its head.

¨BAKU! I'M STUCK! HELP IT BURNS REALLY BAD!¨ The beast was moving again under me as steam began rising from the hole I created on its back. It burned even more than it was. This time I screamed rather than yelled. Bakugou tried to help me frantically looking around to see what he could do. I was then welcomed with the satisfaction of the cold. Too cold to be exact. When I opened my eyes I had seen a small Todoroki with his hand on the beast. It must not bother his right side at all then? The beast froze with my foot still stuck in it. The ground shook again but only to my classmates and teachers taking down another one. I broke free from the monster and grabbed my foot. It felt better from being frozen. I defrosted my foot with my f/c ( Fire color) flames. I stood up stumbling a bit making sure not to step on Todo or Baku. Bakugou yelled at me saying something along the lines of-

¨ OI!! TWINKLE TOES! WATCH THE FUCK WHERE YOUR STEPPING WILL YA!!¨ At Least that's what I think he said. I don't know. Couldn't really hear him from up here. 

¨WATCH OUT!¨ I yelled punching another giant in the face. This time square on the nose. Before it could fall it grabbed onto my arm and brought me down with it. It was 5 meters smaller than me but it could still bring me down?! Especially for not being heavy?! Once I hit the ground I rolled over to my right trying to get up but was stopped by pain on my left shoulder. It- It- IT ACTUALLY BIT ME?! And not just bit me. It was chomping down on me like it was trying to break into my flesh. I cried out in pain causing all the attention to come towards me and the beast. It was a loud scream. One of bloody murder. It hurt. Like hell. I tried to get it off me but wouldn't budge. Its teeth started grinding against my hot flesh. I cried out even more and louder. Then the pain went away a little. 

¨Y/N!!! Are you alright?!¨ Kiri asked. Wait. He was in a new kind of hardening form? His whole body was hard, not just his hands. And he was covered in blood. He must've killed it. 

¨Yeah thanks.¨ My voice came out hoarse from all the screaming I was doing. I felt weak.  _ ´SHIT!´ _ Now I can't shift for that long then. I looked over my shoulder and saw that shoulder had a huge open bite mark. I was bleeding terribly. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my back. Still in my 20 meter form. Closing my eyes to focus on the wind and flowing grass. I felt energy flow through my body up to my left shoulder blade. I peeked my left eye open slightly. I saw my wound slowly closing. _ ´Great. That'll leave a nasty scar.´  _ I thought. After a minute more I opened my eyes to feel more energized and ready to go. I bounced up not bothering to look at the scar to see another beast attacking my friends. 

¨Oh hell no. ¨ I mumbled sternly. I bolted towards it. Jumping high to use Denki´s electricity. I war cried and yelled, ¨DIE MOTHER FUUUCKEEEEERRR!¨ I did one of my special moves. I wrapped my legs around its arms towards the elbows to immobilize the use of its arm. It tried to bite my face so I quickly moved my head to the right and raised my hands up high above its head and quickly placed them on top using the electrification. Frying this bastard's head. I threw my head and top half of my body back unbalancing the beast. My hands out in front of my head. Once they reached the ground, I used all my leg force to throw the beast down head first to the ground. It made a grunt noise at the contact. I then cartwheeled back to a standing position while smirking to myself. 

¨Gets ´em every time.¨ I mumbled under my breath, referring to the time I beat everyone I fought with that move. From all of class 1A including Bakugou, to the villians I had to fight. I even got Mr.Aizawa with that one. But I guess your moves don't always work. The beast started moving again. 

¨ SHIT ITS GETTING BACK UP!¨ Mina yelled out. ¨OH NO!¨ Hagakure added. ¨ But how? Ribbit¨ Tsu asked. ¨HOW ARE WE GONNA GET RID OF IT?¨ Tokoyami also asked. ¨How could we stop it?¨ All their yelling and rambling put me in a world of insecurity. What if they don't survive. What if they die here? What if I can't save them. What if those beats get them. If they bit me that badly and I was as big as them or bigger… Then just imagine what they would do to them-

¨ L/N!! WATCH OUT!!¨ I snapped out of my daze and saw one of those beats right in front of me. I turned back into my regular human form activating some minor explosions. Before I was ready to pounce on it and explode its ass someone had beaten me to it. The beast fell right before me with a smile still on its disgusting face as it laid lifeless on the ground. I then looked up at a figure standing on top of the beast's head. It peered down at me. I stared back at it even though I couldn't see who it was due to the sunlight. I raised my right hand to cover the sunlight from my eyes. The mysterious human then began speaking. 

“Who the fuck are you. And what the hell are you doing outside the walls. . . And dressed like that.” An attractive voice was heard that belonged to the mysterious man. He then finished speaking with an- “Ugh disgusting.” Before wiping whatever the disgusting thing was on his cape. 

“CAPTAIN! What is it? What did you find-Oh!” Another voice called out from behind him. A taller male. The taller male jumped down now in front of me. 

“Who are you?” The boy with beautiful teal eyes asked in a rude-ish tone of voice. 

“Im-” before I could answer Bakugou got in front of me shielding me behind him. 

“Who are we?! Who the FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Bakugou of course yelled at his face. 

“Excuse YOU?!” The brunette boy yelled back. “IM-!” The brunette stranger was interrupted by two voices.

“ENOUGH BRAT!”The shorter man said jumping down from the evaporating and steaming beast.

“That's enough from you Bakugou!” Aizawa firmly ordered bakugou, coming in between the blonde and the brunette.

The brunette continued glaring at me not so kindly. I returned the glare. 

“I apologize for his behavior! I'm afraid we are lost! Can you help us find our way back to U.A?” All Might invited himself over and asked. 

“U-A? The fuck is that?” The short raven haired male questioned.

“Umm U.A. . . The best hero academy for future pro heroes. . . Have you never heard of it before?” All might answered, puzzled by this stranger never hearing of U.A before.

“Never heard of it. Let alone it existing.” The short male answered.    
  


“Really? Well do you know where we are?” Aizawa asked.

“ We are outside the walls of Wall Maria. Which leads me to ask. How did you get out?” A man with big eyebrows answered followed by a question. 

“ Wall Mar-ia? Shit.” Aizawa face palmed. “ We aren't in Japan are we?” 

“I'm afraid not. I'm also afraid that I have never heard of Japan before. Is that where you came from?” Eyebrows asked. 

“Yes we are. And I'm also afraid to ask what those things were, and what time period we’re in.” Aizawa said. 

“I'll tell you what. How about we take you back into the walls. It's not safe out here. Let's take you back and we’ll discuss this more back at our headquarters. Is that alright with you?’’ The tall blonde informed us. 

“Sounds great, but how about I get your names first before I entrust you with my life along with my kids. I wouldn't want them getting harmed on a strangers behalf. Or.At. All.” Aizawa said. Narrowing his eyes at the last part and sounding more threatening.

“Are you implying something? Scarf man.” The short male came closer glaring at Aizawa. I stepped forward in front of said man. 

“Wouldn't dream of it. . . Shorty.” I said with a fake smile. 

“ Are you-?!” 

“Now, now Levi. We have more important matters than to bicker with these people. Let's stop the mission and continue it another time. We must get back to HQ.” The tall blonde said. He then headed toward his horse and hopped on. The short male left followed the blondes lead. With the brunette following after. I turned to Aizawa and asked. 

“So...What now?” He turned towards me and gave me a reassuring smile. 

“I guess now we have to follow them. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. Okay.” His reassuring smile faded as our class walked up to us. 

. . . . . .

  
  


“Alright… I'm good to go.” " By the way!" The blonde man called out. "I am Erwin Smith. Pleasure to meet you." The blonde man with blue eyes introduced. "Shota Aizawa." "This is Captain Levi Ackerman." Erwin smith Introduced Captain short stack as the name of the shorty. "Erwin! Don't tell them my name." Levi said. "Why not? They need to know." The brunette boy came up to me and only said a few words before turning around and walking to his horse. "Eren. Eren Jeager. . . Your riding with me." I looked at Aizawa and he just shrugged and walked to the Ewrin. I looked back at my class who began following Aizawa and All might. I then followed the brunette boy named Eren. So this is a start or something beginning huh. I thought as I continued following to his horse. What a day. . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! How scary! But the entrance of levi tho! XD Anyway hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3 - Titan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Urrrrgh…. AGGGHHHHHHHHH! AIZAWA I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED A HERO IN THE FUTURE IF I CAN’T EVEN SAVE LIVES THAT ARE BEGGING TO BE SAVED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!! MAYBE YOU CAN LIVE WITH THIS BUT I CAN’T! I CAN’T AND I WON’T!! I’M GOING TO BE A HERO! WHETHER IT'S IN THIS WORLD OR OURS! NO MATTER WHAT!!!” I snapped. Aizawa gave in and let me go. My other classmates grew worried about the situation. They begged me to stay back. But I just couldn’t. The teal eyed boy called me an idiot. 
> 
> “ HEY! What do you think you're doing?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! You don’t even know how to kill a TITAN DO YOU?!” He called from in front as I jumped up gripping his shoulders and balancing my feet on the horse's back. 
> 
> “ Am I crazy? Very. . . and nope I don’t know how to kill a-” I answered him and paused trying to remember the name.  
> “ Titan? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 IS OUT!! YAY! IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO READ! AHH ENJOY! Just to let you this chapter is pretty lengthy soooo your in for a long reading, unless you're a fast reader. ):D Anyway ENJOY!
> 
> Okay so I have been forgetting to post the link but finally i remembered. So here is the links for your hero outfit, You can pick which one :D 
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/5wBWuoDW77igCtz3A
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/KrfH1Sj9tisYQQ9N7

Once the teal eyed boy and I arrived at his horse, he got on and looked the other way from me. I scoffed and hopped on myself. I then noticed a huge group of people on horses. They all had the same uniform and green capes with the same logo on it. It was blue and white wings crossing over each other. The same logo plastered on their cropped tan jackets. They had a weird machine attached to their waist. 

Once my classmates got onto horses with strangers Erwin commanded everyone to head back to the walls immediately and carefully. Their mission has been cancelled and they were to retreat immediately. The cover squad is to make sure to kill every titan who comes after us. We must be very careful for when we hit the plain grass field where there are no trees. I mean I know these things are dangerous but how bad are they? He then led the whole group with everyone following on horseback. I nearly fell off a couple times since I wasn't holding on to anything. I guess the brunette noticed and spoke.

“ Hey don’t be stupid. Grab onto me so you don’t fall off. I don’t care how you grab a hold of me just do it. Unless you wanna fall off and hit your head, then fine by me.” I blushed a little and wrapped my arms around his waist. I tightened my hold when his horse jumped over a log. I buried my face in his back afraid of falling off. He chuckled a bit, noticing my actions. 

“ Hey. Don’t worry. You won’t fall. I’m sure of it.”

Is all I heard from the boy in front of me until I heard huge, loud footsteps. I turned to my right and had seen another one of those monsters. Then I heard a loud noise that sounded like a gun shot or flare gun. It was of black smoke. It wasn’t until I followed down from where the flare was shot. Then I saw it. An around 15 meter nomu wanna be. Its hands swaying back and forth hanging low. Its long slim legs hurtling it forward in our direction. The brunette seemed very eager and tense. Like he knew something I don’t. I heard zipping noises followed by the strangers maneuvering their machines. They were so fast. It looked so cool! I would sooo try that! They moved so gracefully and inhumanly fast. Twisting and turning, grappling and flying. It was truly a wondrous site. Until it wasn’t. My class and I just witnessed people get killed. Not even killed, not even slaughtered, more like torn to pieces. 

Their bodies were missing nearly the rest of it. Crimson red covered the area. Innocent people losing their lives to protect what? To protect who? Us? Are we really worth protecting? Is it worth their lives getting cut short?! Why do we need protecting if we can do something about it?! I. Am. NOT. WEAK! 

“ AIZAWA!” I screamed, catching his attention along with everyone else's. It seems he already knew what I was about to ask for and immediately yelled at me with no hesitation. 

“ NO! STAY BACK! DO NOT INTERFERE! I WILL NOT LOSE ANY ONE OF MY CHILDREN!” 

_‘ Especially you.’_ Aizawa thought. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he lost one of his students. He ended up finding himself attached to each and every one of them. Even though he would never admit it, he did. He cares for them all deeply. Maybe not the grape shit but everyone else. Especially you. He cares for you the most. He found himself wanting to help you succeed from when he first watched you in the exams. He saw raw talent and potential in you. When he found out about your past is when he wanted nothing more than to be your personal hero. You and your mothers. He had secretly gone out with her a few times and ended up having feelings for her. Who wouldn’t. Your mother was a goddess, just like you. He wants to make sure you are safe just like he promised your mother. And that's what he’ll. Till his last breath. 

“ BUT SENSEI-!” I was interrupted. “ I SAID NO SO NO! ENOUGH ARGUING! DROP IT!” He commanded. I looked to the ground, refusing to continue watching lives get brutally taken. The horrific screams. The bone crushing noises. The plea’s and calls for help. The prayers of wanting to live. The cries. I couldn’t take it anymore. I looked at all my classmates terrified. Even Bakugou was nervous. You could see it in his tense body. His eyes widened and focused on the ground. The girls of class 1A silently crying. The boys absolutely sick to their stomach. Even todoroki seems bothered. Tokoyomi’s eyes are shut. All Might can’t look either. Aizawa is trying to seem strong and unfazed but I could tell it bothers him. Deku’s horse rider rode up next to me and the brunette and spoke to him. I couldn’t hear what they were saying. I was too focused on not focusing or listening to anything anymore. I didn’t want to hear anymore. I wanted this to end. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare already. But that's just it. It wasn’t. This is real. And if i;m training to be a hero, then how can I sit here and listen to people asking to be saved? This isn’t what a hero is supposed to do. A hero risks their lives for others. Always. 

“Urrrrgh…. AGGGHHHHHHHHH! AIZAWA I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED A HERO IN THE FUTURE IF I CAN’T EVEN SAVE LIVES THAT ARE BEGGING TO BE SAVED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!! MAYBE YOU CAN LIVE WITH THIS BUT I CAN’T! I CAN’T AND I WON’T!! I’M GOING TO BE A HERO! WHETHER IT'S IN THIS WORLD OR OURS! NO MATTER WHAT!!!” I snapped. Aizawa gave in and let me go. My other classmates grew worried about the situation. They begged me to stay back. But I just couldn’t. The teal eyed boy called me an idiot. 

“ HEY! What do you think you're doing?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! You don’t even know how to kill a TITAN DO YOU?!” He called from in front as I jumped up gripping his shoulders and balancing my feet on the horse's back. 

“ Am I crazy? Very. . . and nope I don’t know how to kill a-” I answered him and paused trying to remember the name. “ **_Titan?_** “ 

  
  


“ Yeah Titan! That’s what those things are called! Just sit back down! We’ll handle it! We don’t need people like you who know nothing of them getting killed so easily! I won’t let you become TITAN FOOD! SO SIT BACK DOWN ALREADY DAMN IT!” His yelling made me jump a bit. But he wasn’t gonna change my mind. I gave one last look to all my classmates and my teachers, I gave them a nod and took off. I jumped off the horse and rolled on the ground. I then popped up on my feet and blasted my way to the “Titan”, who was having its last meal it’ll ever have.

“ THE NAPE! GO FOR THE BACK OF THE HEAD! THE NECK! THE NAPE OF THE HEAD!” The brunette yelled out turning his horse around my way and getting yelled at by the raven haired male, known as Captain Levi. 

I nodded and flew straight over. I then reached close enough and blasted its face with everything I got. But how am I supposed to know it regenerates?! Damn this thing really is a nomu huh! THAT’S IT! FUCK IT! I'M SHIFTING! NOW OR NEVER! That way when i’m done here I can still protect everyone on the way back. 

“ HEY! EREN RIGHT! STAY BACK! This is gonna get ugly.” I mumbled the last bit. He was getting closer, not listening to me. I just brushed it off and activated my shifting quirk. My eyes glowed a bright e/c. E/c mist coming out of it. E/c smoke covering my whole body. The titan now began noticing me. The only thing that can be heard is loud roaring and flapping of huge wings. I don’t like to use my shifting quirk too much because sometimes I can’t control the blood lust. The animal urges kick in sometimes, just like it’s doing right now. I want nothing more than to tear this shit to pieces like it did to those innocent people. 

( Ok just in case you don’t get why it says e/c smoke, (eye/ color) it’s because I want your smoke to match your eye color.)

I then flew out of the e/c smoke. Loud growls and snarls could be heard from a mile away. _‘This dragon is 15 meters tall and very wide. This is just my regular dragon shift. I can shift to a bigger one if I wanted. But now is too dangerous to go all out. If I lose too much energy I risk not having a quirk available to use. I flew around the back of the titan and flew forward at incredibly fast speeds. I breathed out fire right at it. It did yell or scream a bit but then it stopped. Does fire not affect it because of how hot it is? No fire burns flesh right? Think! The Nomus! They still have a weak spot with fire! With Nomus is the brain. With titans is the nape of the neck. So I just gotta bite the neck and breathe fire on that spot._ _Melt the nape and it’ll go down within seconds.’_ I smirked on the inside at the thought. I roared loudly at it, catching everyone and everything’s attention. 

My e/c dragon eyes narrowing as I closed in on the titan. Roaring louder than before, I opened my mouth wide and bit down on the neck as it roared in pain. Its heat not bothering me anymore. I’m a fire dragon. Fire is inside me. Heat doesn’t even hurt one bit. The titan roars louder when I clench my strong jaws down harder and my huge sharp teeth dip into its flesh. 

Now they get to feel how we do. I then took in a huge breath, and blew out fire. Melting and burning its nape. I continued this for 10 more seconds until my fire burned through completely coming out the front of its neck and blasting all the way through into the plain field of air. The titan body fell limp and I unclenched my jaw and roared victoriously. My long tail curled up a bit as my long neck faced the sky along with my horned dragon head above me. My f/c flames firing into the sky.  
  


Once I was finished I was ready for the next one. Eren witnessed everything up close and in his mind, he was scared shitless. This power was way different from his. He had never seen a different looking creature from a titan before. Let alone more powerful than one. You had just earned so much of his respect without you even realizing it. He made a mental note not to get on your bad side anymore. Not like he was planning to. . . Which he so secretly was. He turned his horse to where the scouts were and headed over there knowing that you’ll be fine. You got it covered. You went on your own little rampage, with your class and the Scouts cheering you on. 

Even Aizawa let out a few things like “ YEAH KILL THOSE SONS OF A BITCHES!” Or “ YEAH DESTROY THEM!” Ooor, “ BURN ITS ASS!” and even “ GIVE EM HELL!! SEND THEM TO HELL!!” and the nicest one, “ ATTA GIRL!” How touching. All Might was just worried about how if he hadn’t retired when you became a pro, he would have serious competition. . . And how he taught you everything you know. Which brought a triumphed smile to his face. The reaction from the scouts had all of the U.A members smirking and grinning. They all had the same thought. 

**_“ Yeah! That's right! Witness the true power of U.A! This is what us heroes are like!”_ **

Bakugou couldn't help but feel proud. He was proud of you to step up like that and take charge. The little speech you gave was inspiring. Not that he’ll ever say it out loud, but it was. You are inspiring in general to him. You were brave to take those things on. Knowing how they can inflict real damage on your human form in animal form. That didn’t stop you though. Nothing ever does. That’s what he loves about you. Your determination. Your willingness to go beyond. 

To save others. He loves everything about you. And he would hate to lose you. Especially in a terrible way like those other people where lost. Bakugou was brought out of his thoughts when a loud pained roar was heard and then the ground shook. 

Everyone's heads turned to the left. The area where the noise came from. They witnessed the dragon rolling on the ground harshly. A titan soon following after the dragon. Before the titan can get close the dragon quickly shot its head towards the titan and blew fire at its head. Burning it off completely. It then got on its two legs and its winged arms, roared loudly for 10 seconds, and then flew off into the sky. The plain grass field was filled with evaporating blood and titan bodies. Dozens of them were counted dead and evaporating. 

Class 1A was relieved they have someone as powerful as you on their side. And the scouts, they just found their new symbol of hope. These U.A people can help them win this war against the titans, and save humanity from extinction. Commander Erwin smiled and continued to lead the Scouts, not having any support squads on ready for Titan killing anymore. He has 100% faith in the one called Y/n L/n. He knows you won’t let anyone die on your watch. And from what he’s seen, he believes it. He couldn’t help but ask your teacher All Might some questions about you and your “Supernatural ability” called a “Quirk”. All Might told him some things and told Erwin he would tell him more once they were safe inside the so-called “Walls”.

And there it is. Fallen Wall Maria. The Scouts were still miles and miles away but they felt safe and accomplished. They didn’t get their original mission done, but they discovered something else amazing. The sight of a humongous vibrant red, black stripped, golden dragon flying above the Scout group was indeed a beautiful sight to see. Your dragon in general was a beautiful sight to see. Even the teal eyed boy thought your dragon form may be scary at some point, but it is also beautiful in another way. He couldn’t help but stare at your flying form here and there. But it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the blonde red eyed boy. The sound of loud stomping caught the dragons attention and went immediately back in action. Flying 80 almost 90 miles per hour. When you quickly hit the brakes and flap your wings at the titan, it causes the wind to get thrown into the titans direction, causing it to fall. You then fly down on top of it and claw at its stomach with your wings, tearing it open. 

You bite down on its neck from the front as it tries to grab you and bite you back. It's too slow though because you then tear its head off and you grab its shoulders with your only two back legs and fly up a little making the titan body sit up. As you're flying you aim your mouth aligning with the whole of its head into its body and shoot your f/c flames down its throat. Burning it from the inside out. 

Once you release it, you use your long dragon tongue to lick the Titan blood from your dragon lips and gums before you fly off into the sky again. Hovering over the Scouts Regiment, making sure they are safe along with your class. Your loud roaring of warnings to the beasts continues until you get closer to the wall. You're called down by a whistle coming from Aizawa, and just like the little obedient dragon you are, you fly down to meet your “ master “. ( not like that you dirties XD ) (Plus if you wanna know what your dragon looks like then search up Drogon Game of thrones :D, But your vibrant red, some black and gold )

You land on the ground a bit distanced from the group of people. ( Coronavirus! JK XP ) 

Aizawa then runs to you and rests his hand on your huge vibrant red and black snout that you laid on the ground. You huff out air from your nose which causes his hair to fly back. He smiles and pats your nose to which you purr too. You curl your tail up to you and close your wings. You don’t shift back into a human just in case. You accept his nose pats and lean into his touch. Erwin trots over with his horse and All Might with him, Captain Short Stack following with the no longer Aizawa behind him. His horse was a pretty black color and Erwin’s was a beautiful white. Matched their personalities I'd say. 

“ Y/n. Can you hear me?” Erwin asked. You huff out air from your nose in response as yes. Aizawa tells Erwin for you, responding with a-

“ Yeah. That means she can hear you. In her animal forms she can’t talk like a human. Only in animal language. If that’s how it's called. She can only respond in animal sounds. No human speaking.” Erwin nods his head taking in the information.

He then asks, “Can she understand me?” Aizawa gives him a **_‘Are you serious?’_ **look. 

“ I’m sure if she responds to you in any way she can answer your question, I think that means she can. Right Y/n?” Aizawa said looking back at you with his arms crossed. Waiting for you to help prove his obvious point. You then lift your head and nod it, huffing out some air from your nose again. Levi stared intensely at you. Then closed his eyes with a ‘Tch’ sound. He walks up to you and you uncurl your tail and open your wings in a protective way. You nuge Aizawa behind your wing, protecting him. Aizawa smiles to himself, thinking of how much you care for him and your classmates. You start growling. 

Once Levi is in front of you he pulls out his swords and points one at you. All Might jumps off the horse and runs to your direction, with class 1A following suit. Aizawa comes from behind your wing and tries to tell the man off. You then roar loudly at him. Todoroki freezes the short raven haired male and comes to you and Aizawa’s side. All Might gets in front of you with Bakugou blasting his way over. Shortly all of the class is in front of you showing off their quirks to intimidate the male, in a way of protecting you. You roared at the short male again knocking him off his feet. You softly nudged your classmates to the side and walked to the short male. 

Once you were in front of him you roared one last time, blowing fire high above him and opening your huge mouth to quickly snap your jaws back closed. You then just showed your large and sharp teeth snarling at him. He gets up and dusts himself off, then stares at you again and puts his swords away.

“Tch. Relax. I wasn’t trying to do anything. Just wanted to see its reaction. Ya know. To see if it’s still human or whatever.” The Captain said. 

“ IT! HAS A NAME SHORTY! LET ALONE A GENDER! AND DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT PULLING A SHITY MOVE LIKE THAT AGIAN OR ELSE I’LL BLAST YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!” Bakugou yelled. 

Todoroki walked up to the short male and unfroze his legs. Before walking back over to you he gives the raven haired male a death glare and says, “ There shouldn’t be a next time of some sort of situation such as this one, but if there is, I won’t hesitate to burn and freeze you alive.” And with that, the two toned haired male walked back over to his classmates. Some of the scouts ran over to help their captain while Erwin came forward. 

“ I do apologize for the inconvenience and mishap here! As Commander of the Scouts I promise something like this will never happen again!” Commander Erwin pledged with his right hand over his heart and his left one behind his back. 

I just snorted, nodded, and placed my head on the ground, only to be pet and praised. I had gotten used to my friends' baby talking to me when I'm in my shift forms. It’s kinda funny and cute not gonna lie. Bakugou patted me aggressively while the others tried to teach him how to pat nicely. It felt like faint repeated banging. I chuckled in my dragon form. Bakugou noticed and started yelling at me. I just turned over onto my back making sure not to squish or harm my classmates. I continued to make dragon chuckling noises and it only made Bakugou blush and flustered. How cute. He continued yelling profanities and kicking my dragon form. I continued to laugh as exchanged dragon noises came out of my long snout. My friends laughed at the scene. We were finally having a good time again until the harsh reality of our new world came knocking down our fun house. 

“Excuse me. I hate to be the bear of bad news but I’m afraid we must get going. We still have quite a trip back to our headquarters. If we want to make it back before nightfall then we should head out now. Y/n, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but will you help protect the Scout members? If you protect my Scouts I assure you that we will protect your classmates and Instructors. I give you my word.” Ewrin closed his eyes and did the same pledge from earlier, bowing his upper body while still doing a pledge. My tail comes over to his left side and nudges his body, signaling him to look up at me. My e/c dragon eyes soften at his gaze showing no sign of aggression, just calmness, I then nod my dragon head answering his requested favor. He then smiles politely. 

“ Thank you. We will do our very best to keep your class and instructors safe.” He gave me a determined but serious look. I narrowed my eyes and huffed in response of agreement. _’If him and his ‘army’ are going to do their best to protect my friends and r teachers, then I will do my best too.’_

I puff out some air trying to signal to my friends I'm about to take off into the skies, until a certain boy catches my eyes. A tall brunette boy with tantalizing teal eyes. He was walking up to me and I took a protective stance. Bakugou turned around from where he was walking and saw the boy with the green cape walking towards me. Kirishima then grabbed onto his shoulder and told him,-

“ Don’t worry about it bakubro. She’ll be fine. See! He just wanted to pet her.” Bakugou snaps his head back towards where I was and witnessed the stranger petting me. He then booked it over and slapped his hand off. I huffed at Bakugou, upset about losing my pets. The taller boy just looks confused about why his hand was smacked off my snout as he caresses his now red hand. I growled at Bakugou and he yelled at me to shut up and I just chuckled. I then rested my snout behind the brunette and that seemed to piss off bakugou even more. But it seems he may not be the only one upset. I noticed a beautiful black haired and black eyed girl with a red scarf glaring daggers at me. I was a bit confused and just shook it off. It seems a short, yellow blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes went to go speak with her. I guess it calmed her down? I don’t know. I then drew my attention back to Bakugou and Eren. He then started getting louder. 

He then yelled out, “ OI! DRAGON SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WANT PETS?! IS THAT IT?! COME AND GET SOME FROM ME THEN! NOT THIS BASTARD!” I then looked at the now pissed off chocolate haired boy. Before he can head over to Bakugou I put my large wing in front of him. He paused and looked up at me. He stared into my gentle dragon gaze. I puffed out air into his face and messed up his hair even more. _It looks cuter. . . WHAT?! HOLD UP!!WAIT WHAT?!_ He drew me out of my then when he looked away from me and then looked back up and smiled. It left just as it came. 

“Hey. So umm, Commander Erwin told me to tell you the plan. He said that you're gonna follow his lead with heading back to safety within the walls and after the scouts and your class makes it inside you have to stay out of the walls and wait till their inside. You have to shift back into a human before you enter the walls though. Commander doesn’t want people seeing you or any of your friends. But don’t worry I’m gonna stay behind and wait for you and take you back inside. We’re gonna be alone though. I know the way to HQ. I’m gonna take a hidden route over where people won’t see you. Alright?” The boy informed me. I mean, I understand why not letting people see a dragon or dragon shifter is a good idea. Makes sense. Alright then. I nod my head and push him gently away. I then turn my body around and take off into the sky.  
  


* * * 

30 minutes passed by and we’re finally outside the walls. I haven’t felt the dizzy or drowsiness of over use of my quirk yet so that’s good. When we get there I see tons of Titans outside clawing at the walls. I fly to the top of the walls and take a sharp right and fly down, I then start releasing my fire and burn the titan at the gate. Some of the Scout members take them out and finish the job. They all started heading in as I stayed outside flying in the same spot above the Scouts making sure they got in safely.

Once the last person enters and only Eren and I are left, I fly down to the ground and shift back into my human self again. I then feel my body go limp and I hit the ground. I was then picked up by strong arms. I looked up expecting Bakugou but it was Eren. He smiles at me saying something that I couldn’t hear. My eyes are nearly closed. Looks like I did over do it then. This only happens when I go too far with fighting in my shifting form. He carries me back to his horse and puts me on first. He then hops on and fixes me in front of him. He lays my head on his chest and pulls my body close to his while he wraps his left arm around my waist securing me like a seat belt. He probably noticed that it looks like I might pass out. After a few minutes of riding I close my eyes for a little rest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YES! I JUST LOVE EREN!! ANYWAY! Not sure yet but might post chapter 4 today. But just in case I'm letting you know to stay tuned :D but again I'm not sure yet. But anyway have a GREAT DAY!


	5. Chapter 4 - New Home Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ´New Home Huh? . . . . Sure. . . Home Sweet Home. . .´
> 
> I thought before I finally gave into the darkness of sleep that was over taking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New CHAPTER!! OK OK! SOOO! This chapter is really long, so be prepared for that! A lot of Bakugou x reader and eren x reader here so yay! And P.O.V Of Eren , Bakugou, Kirishima, and Reader-CHAN!   
> If you want a more heart felt feel for an emotional part of the fic for bakugou´s feels then listen to this song while reading that part. I will let you know when to play the song :,D  
> I´m an emotional person and while I re-read this chapter listening to that version of the song made me cry (:,D  
> But that´s just me I doubt it´ll make you cry honestly XD ( :,c
> 
> https://youtu.be/3tavxxjF5NE
> 
> ENJOY!

I felt a few pats on my stomach, causing me to stir from my sleep. When I opened my eyes they were welcomed with the beautiful orange rays of the setting sun. The trees flying by as a dark brown horse galloped through what seemed like a forest. I groaned from my butt hurting and feeling a bit sore. Probably from riding on a horse and not being used to it. I then surveyed my surroundings and then looked up to see the teal eyed brunette boy. He looked down at me and smiled, then cheekily said,

¨Gooood morning sleeping beauty.” He smirked then looked back to the road. His grip tightened on my waist as his right hand tugged back on the reins attached to the bridle. He then said a loud,

¨ Woah there boy. Easy now.” The horse then came to a stop and Eren stopped tugging on its reins. He then made clicking noises and the horse began walking. 

¨ We´re almost there alright. HQ isn't too far from here. Just a little bit longer and you´ll be free to sleep more comfortably.¨ He smiled that pretty smile towards me again. I smiled lazily back and looked back down ahead of me from the face above my head. I cracked my neck from feeling stiff and now relaxed. I laid my head back down against his chest. I mumbled a quick ¨Thank you. . . I hope you don't see or think of me as a monster now.¨, before closing my eyes and falling unconscious once again.

  
  
  


***** ***** *****

  
  


( Flash back from when you first started heading to HQ)

**Eren P.O.V**

A few minutes into riding over to HQ I felt the h/c girl relax more into me than before. I looked down at her while my horse was galloping. I then noticed that she was asleep. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep. . . WAIT! HUH? No. No NOPE. Focus Eren! Focus! You have a mission, a job to do! You gotta kill all titans! No distractions. When I looked down at the beautiful sleeping girl I held firmly and closely against me I realized I may have already thrown that idea out the window before it even came into the room with the window the idea would be thrown out of. 

¨Fuck. Too late for that...¨ I looked down at the girl again from guiding my horse to the right.

¨ Right Y/n. Not saying that I like you or anything! That would be stupid right! Heheheh. What am I doing? I´m acting like you're hearing me.¨ I sigh. 

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them to find the h/c girl smiling in her unconscious state. I feel hundreds of butterflies in my stomach. Just dancing and flying around. My face felt hot along with my whole body. Hotter than normal, ya know, since I'm a Titan shifter. Oh crap. . . OH SHIT! OH NO NO NO! SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUCK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT I'M A TITAN SHIFTER! WILL SHE HATE ME? WILL SHE EVER TALK TO ME?! WILL SHE KILL?! What will she think of me? I take one last look at her peaceful face before, if even possible, pulling her closer to my warm body. Pressing her against my chest and holding her in place with my left arm wrapping around her as if it was a snake coiling around its prey. I held her tight. My face was even hotter than before. 

The wind blew by making her hair flow in my face. I accidentally took a big whiff of her hair, she smelled so sweet, like lavender and vanilla with coconut. It was such a nice smell. I especially liked the vanilla scent. It turns out I ended up stuffing my face in her hair and smelling it for a good while. It wasn´t until my horse nearly took the wrong turn that I noticed what I was doing. My face felt burning hot now as I lifted my head making sure my face was away and out of her hair. I turned my horse again taking the path into the forest. I rose the reins and smacked them down signaling for my horse to go faster with adding in a ¨HYA!¨ sound. He then picked up the pace and sprinted into it. I want to get back to HQ as quick as possible that way Y/n can sleep comfortably. 

After around 20 minutes of riding I noticed the sun was starting to set. It looked really pretty. I then pat Y/n´s stomach a few times to wake her up from her sleep. Or if she was sleeping. Is she unconscious? Why didn't I think of that earlier?! AM AN IDIOT! I COULD HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK FASTER IF I HAD KNOWN-¨ My thoughts were interrupted by groaning. I looked down to see the e/c eyed, h/c haired girl opening her eyes slowly and looking around the area. When she finally looked up at me I smiled at how beautiful she looked with the sun's light that peeked through the trees. I then joked saying, 

¨Gooood morning sleeping beauty.” I smirked and then looked back to the road. My grip tightened on her waist because I was gonna stop my horse from its sprint and I don't want Y/n to fall off. My right hand tugged back on the reins attached to the bridle of my horse. I then said a loud,

¨ Woah there boy. Easy now.” My horse then came to a stop and I stopped tugging on its reins. I then made clicking noises signaling for my horse to walk and so it did. Without looking down at Y/n I simply said, 

¨ We´re almost there alright. HQ isn't too far from here. Just a little bit longer and you´ll be free to sleep more comfortably.¨ I smiled back down at her again. I noticed how her face turned a light pink and she smiled lazily back at me and looked back down ahead of us away from my face. I hear her crack her neck. Probably from feeling stiff and now she´s relaxed. She laid her head back down against my chest and I blushed. I then heard her mumble a quick ¨Thank you.¨ I then smiled to myself. Before I could reply she spoke again. ¨I hope you don't see or think of me as a monster now.¨, she said quietly before closing her eyes and falling unconscious once again.

I heard my heart crack a little. How-? How could she think that I think of her that way? That's far from what I think of her! How could she be an idiot? Why the hell would I think of her as a monster if she literally saved our whole squad. I mean I know some people still died but that wasn't her fault. None of it is. Everyone under her watch made it out alive. I should be thanking her, not her thanking me! But then I remembered. The same thing happened to me. People thought I was a monster too when I transformed into a Titan and they witnessed it, even though I killed dozens of Titans. They called me a monster at the courthouse and wanted to kill me, even though I had just restored Wall Rose. They pointed guns at me and called me rude names. I saved them all, but they didn't see that part, they just saw a Titan among them.

I looked down at the once again peaceful face of Y/n. I had a sad look on my face and the emotion was written in my eyes. I know her pain. I felt it before. I then whispered to her,

¨Don´t worry Y/n. I´ll protect you. I promise. . . If we´re seen as monsters, . . . Well then let's be monsters together.¨ I smiled genuinely quickly down at her then looked forward and signaled for my horse to gallop again. 

  
  


***** ***** *****

**Time skip**

( Y/n P.O.V )

I was awoken by Eren poking my face. He giggled at how my face scrunched up. I blushed hearing how cute that sound was. I looked away and called him a ¨ Baka.¨ He looked at me confused. I then laughed at myself forgetting this isn't Japan, then I corrected myself. 

¨Sorry. Where I used to live baka means idiot or dumbass, could be both depending on how you use it.¨ I smirked seeing how his face looked offended now. He then scowled at me and called me the ¨Ba-ka¨. I laughed and retaliated with ¨Your the baka, BAKA!¨ I laughed again. His face just looked angrier. Great. Why do I have to get the angry ones? I sigh. Then I was bombarded with hugs. I looked at all the faces and noticed it was my friends! Mina was crying right next my right cheek flushed against mine. I started giggling because of her expression. Then pikachu did the same on my left side of my face. I was squished between two faces who happened to be shedding rivers of tears. All the girls surrounded me with hugs and the boys did after the girls were done. Kirishima replaced Mina and Pikachu still stayed at the same spot. I then felt an odd grip somewhere I would never hug someone. Then I realized. I looked over behind the patch of yellow blonde hair with a black lightning strip and saw it. Him. My face had a deadly glare. I called for backup. 

¨ BAKUUUU!!! MINETA TOUCHED ME AGAIN!! HE GROPED MY ASS NOW KICK HIS FOR ME PLEASE!!!¨ I quietly laughed. Knowing that this little shit behind me is dead meat. Kirishima laughed too and Kaminari grew worried for his perv buddy. Then we heard it. Not the rampage the Scouts thought was titans, but more like our titan, excluding me of course. Then we hear explosions and a girl like scream.

¨ GRAPE SHIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NEVER TOUCH ANGEL FACE AGAIN!¨ Bakugou's eyes grew solid white like a sharks with his eye veins popping out.His eyebrows knitted closer together than usual and his bark was louder than usual too. But his bite was always the same harsh one. He exploded the grape shit behind me and I sighed of relief as the girl screams faded rather quickly meaning he flew far and fast.

Once everyone was done hugging me only two of my friends were left. Todoroki took a quick glance at bakugou before heading over to me. Before he could hug me he was shoved away as Bakugou harshly slammed my face into his chest. I was suffocating and banging on his chest but he didn´t get the hint because he was to busy yelling at Todo to stay the fuck away, and a bunch of other profanities. 

Once he was done and calmed down he released my face from his chest as I gasped for air. All of my friends' faces were one of a soft expression. They knew something I didn't huh? My face was pulled away from theirs as Bakugou tilted my head to face his. I noticed how his face was soft. Not angry like it usually was when people are around. It was soft like when we used to hangout. Before all the studying and this happened. Just us two. He was soft. And he actually showed it in front of everyone. He stared into my e/c eyes as I stared into his crimson red ones. Everyone around witnessed what was going on. And a particular teal eyed boy was glaring daggers right at Bakugou. When a beautiful raven haired girl tried to get his attention he just completely blew her off. He was too focused, glaring, not at me, but at the blonde in front of me.

Bakugou then looked away from me with a pink hue on his face and then quickly but softly wrapped his arms around my body eagerly. His right arm hooking around my neck as his left arm hooked behind my back. He flushed my chest against his as he stuffed his red face in the crook of my neck. I moved my arms up slowly and wide eyed around his waist as I hugged him back. I stuffed my face in his chest smelling the sweet aroma of caramel. I then hear him mutter, 

¨Idiot, you scared me. . . A lot ya know. . Don´t do that again. . . At least not without me. . . I don't know what I would do if I lost you to one of those Shit Heads out there. Or at all. . . Promise me-¨ He growled mentioning the titans as its new nickname. ¨ Please just, just, be careful. . . heh, Baka.¨ I felt him smirk against my neck as he dove back into it after mumbling his statement. My heart thumped faster than normal. My face felt hot and my eyes still widened. I- I didn´t know what to say. I didn't know he cared that much, or at all. It was nice, coming from him. I smiled as my face dug deeper into his chest, shielding it from all the stares we were receiving. One comment made the blonde´s blood boil. 

There was a Huff heard before the male spoke. ¨That's so pathetic. And stupid.¨ Footsteps followed after the unanimous voice spoke. Bakugou snapped his head over to the owner of the voice and narrowed his eyes while his hold on me tightened. I squeaked due to the lack of breath. I managed to peek my head over Bakugou´s arm and saw Eren walking away. I knew that voice was recognizable. Bakugou then spoke harshly at the brunette.

¨ Oi. You got a fucking problem you peice of shit!¨ He growled. The brunette stopped in his tracks along with the red scarfed female next to him. The chocolate messy haired boy turned around and glared right back at Baku. I looked back between them trying to get out of the red eyed boy´s hold, but failed. I then pinched his firm stomach and he hissed and let me go. 

¨Oww! Y/n! What the fuck?!¨ He whisper yelled. I smiled nervously as I stepped in front of the teal eyed boy stomping his way over. I put my hands up in front of me to stop the blonde from walking forward. Bakugou looked over my shoulder to see a pissed off eren. He then scowled and started moving forward. I put my hands against his chest trying to push him back . . . Buuut that didn't work. . At all. I looked at Kiri for help and he quickly scurried over. He grabbed a hold of Bakugou´s left side as I grabbed his right. We may have stopped Bakugou from moving but that didn't stop the tall brunette. Before he was inches away from us, the same blonde, blue eyed boy from earlier ran in front of Eren yelling ¨ EREN STOP!¨. Eren stopped walking and stared down at his friend with an angry look still. The adorable yellow blonde boy then spoke again. 

¨ Eren don´t! This kind of confrontation is an unacceptable one for a greeting. We haven't even properly met these people, and yet you're already picking a fight?! They just saved our lives and our groups! You should be thanking them instead of trying to harm them Eren! Please apologize to them and we could go get dinner.¨ The blonde tried reasoning with him. My entire class was now behind Kiri, Baku, and myself now. Some of them had serious looks on their faces with their eyebrows knitted together. Before either the blue eyed blonde or our freckled broccoli head could say anything to either Eren or Kacchan our superiors spoke in unison.

¨ What's going on here?¨ Mr. Aizawa and their Captain Levi said. Followed by their Commander Erwin and All Might. All Might and Aizawa headed over to our class who was divided on one side of the area outside of their castle? Huh didn't even notice that yet. Anyway, meanwhile Erwin and Levi headed over to their scouts group divided in front of us. They had a decent sized group, but our class was larger. Erwin stood in front of their group with Captain short stacks next to him. While Aizawa stood in front of our group and All Might beside him. Aizawa asked what happened and Yao-momo explained.

Aizawa turned around to confront Erwin and Erwin did the same. This situation honestly looked like it could be a clash battle if someone just walked by and not knowing what's going on.

¨ Commander Erwin. I apologize for my students behavior. It won't happen again. I´ll make sure of it.¨ Aizawa said glaring back at us. He knew it wasn't entirely our fault but he still had to apologize. Erwin came up to Aizawa and took his hand out for a hand shake and then spoke, ¨ I should be the one apologizing since my cadet initiated the fight. I also assure you it won't happen again. Right Eren?¨ Eyebrows glanced back at Eren waiting for a response. Eren groaned and walked forward with his head hanging low and his gaze averting everyone from U.A´s gaze. He looked away from the Spiky blonde haired boy in front of him and also took his hand out for a shake. Bakugou's eyes traveled from the tall brunette´s face down to his reached out hands. Bakugou scoffed and before he could smack the boy's hand he was smacked on the back of the head by Aizawa´s scarf. Bakugou glared at the man before groaning and quickly gripping the boy's hand tightly and aggressively shaking it like a rag doll. Eren's eyes widen as his hand is jerking up and down forcefully as he tries to jerk his hand back away from this beast-like male. When Bakugou feels pleased he lets go, leaving the stranger's hand red as he quickly jerks back to his chest as his left hand cradles it. 

Bakugou scoffs and turns around to go back to what he was doing. Before he could go back to talking to Y/n he noticed a certain half and half boy hugging his-, his eyes widened at the thought, he chokes on his own spit and coughs mercilessly. Kirishima walks over to his blond, hot-headed friend and asks if he's ok. Bakugou ignores his sharky friend as he keeps coughing and staring right at the icy-hot bastard hugging Y/n who is hugging him back. He doesn't know what the feeling in his chest is.

_ Bakugou´s P.O.V _

_(play song here)_

_ ´ What is this feeling? Why does my chest hurt? It's probably just heartburn. Even though I may be too young for that, it has to be.Right? But why is my heart trying to tell me something else from what my brain is telling me? It's not a different kind of burn. Is it? If it is then what? Why? Why is it only hurting now when I watch how the icy-hot bastard holding Y/n so lovingly. The way her head is digging into his shoulder. The way his face is in her hair. The way I see her smile as her head lifted above where his collarbone hid behind his hero suit. That stupid smile that made my stomach twist in a good feeling kind of way. The way the boys arms were wrapped around her frame. It was a protective and caring hug. No.... Not a hug... Not even a hold.... It was an embrace....The kind I had seen in those crappy romantic movies. When the two people were in .....¨love¨. . . . . .Whether they were reunited or missed each other's presence..... Why am I feeling so weird now? ...My heart clenched tighter when I watched as the red and white haired boy moved his right hand from her back up to her head cradling it to his chest, as his head rested above hers,saying something I couldn´t hear, showing a genuine smile on his face... As her hair moved from covering her face to behind her head as the wind blew by, revealing a sweet smile... Ouch...This time it stung... That smile...The one she showed me not so long ago. The one that was given only towards me...Why was she hugging him back?... Why was she smiling? ...Why was her face a bright pink?... Why were her eyes so soft? ....Why did she let him hold her like that? ....Why was she with him? ....Why wasnt- . . . . . Why wasn't she with me?......´ I thought.... I wondered.... I wished.... I hoped.... I honestly dreamed.... It hurt... But I didn't know why... My body felt heavier... My eyes clouded with stupid fucking water... My stupid annoying heart beated heavier and slower...My head was pounding and hurting.... All I could think of was. . . Why? _

Kirishima´s P.O.V

As a best friend I saw it all. I even felt hurt. As my red eyes trailed from my crouched over blonde friend, who watched his best friend hugging another male so happily and emotionally. I stared for a few seconds. It was weird to me. I wanted to feel happy for Todoroki and Y/n since I knew how the dual haired boy felt about her. I wanted them to be happy and I knew that they might finally end up together. Even though Y/n had never told me about any crushes, I knew that she may had still had a thing for him. Almost the whole class thought that she might have a crush on him. If she did, she was pretty good at hiding it. But there was something in the way Bakugou looked that made me feel terrible, sad, and upset. I watched as Bakugou clenched where his heart is instead of his throat where his hands were not so long ago. I watched as bakugou´s eyes watered probably without the him wanting and noticing. I watched as everyone else around Todoroki and Y/n smiled and cheered silently as the two were embracing. I watched as bakugou´s face kept dropping into a deeper saddened frown. Not the angry scowled frown as he usually makes, but a saddened one. I saw how he was breaking without him even realizing it. I watched as my friend was deep in thought. I was feeling his pain and I hated how much he was in. I´m going to fix this. I´m going to make my friend happy! I will get Bakugou to admit his feelings and I will get Y/n and Bakugou together! 

I let out a smirk as my hand landed on the spiky blonde´s shoulder. I gave him a toothy grin as I turned to look at him,he now stood up from his hunched over position and hung his head low, eyes darted to the ground as his hair covered his eyes. I was surprised. I honestly expected Bakugou to do what he would always do when those two would hug. Or when anyone hugged Y/n. March over and forcefully separate them. Bark at Todoroki and then go to Y/n, but he didn't. He. . . Just gave up?.. That wasn't like my snarky friend at all. Bakugou´s face was clouded with darkness as his hair covered half of his saddened face. I wish I knew what he was going through, but now isn't the time. We should all eat and rest before trying to figure a way out of this mess we´re still in. We have to get home, and when we do, I'll help my friend get with his crush. Even though Bakugou hadn´t said anything to me, I could see it in my buddies eyes and face. 

Back to readers P.O.V

Before anyone could say anything a dark brown haired, tall female with glasses came running and threw the dual haired boy away from the h/c haired girl. She then jumped back over to the girl and got too close to her face for the girl's liking. The adult female with glasses stared into the girls e/c colored ones as the girl nervously smiled back into the strangers light brown ones. The stranger then smiled weirdly and yelled out with her arms stretched out.

¨ OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURNED INTO THAT HUGE CREATURE EARLIER RIGHT?! I HEARD ABOUT A CREATURE LIKE THAT BEFORE! Hmm.. lemme try and remember the name… AHH DRAG-ON RIGHT?! YOU TURNED INTO A HUGE DRAGON RIGHT?! OH MY GOODNESS YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT! NO! IN A MATTER OF FACT SHOW ME?! WAIT WHAT WAS YOUR NAME AGAIN?! DOESN´T MATTER YOU COULD TELL ME LATER! SO IS LIKE THAT YOUR TITAN ABILITY OR TRANSFORMATION?ARE YOU A TITAN DRAGON OR DRAGON TITAN SHIFTER? WHICH IS IT? OOOOOO! WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES ARE THESE? IT'S RATHER TIGHT FITTING AND WAY DIFFERENT MATERIAL THAN WHAT IVE SEEN! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?! OH NEVER MIND YOU HAVE TOO-! The crazy lady was interrupted by her ranting as Levi came over and smacked the back of her head. 

¨Shut the hell up four eyes. Your being annoying and probably scaring the girl.¨ The short man said. Hanji then opened her eyes from them being closed as her right hand rubbed the back of her head. She looked back at the h/c haired girl and laughed out loud. You on the other hand were still smiling awkwardly as you were trying to figure out who this mad woman was. She was such a crazy lady to you rambling a bunch of coherent words. She then stopped laughing and wrapped her left arm around your neck as she started leading you somewhere. You looked over your shoulder asking Aizawa for help as he just shrugged at you and followed pursuit with All Might giving you a sympathetic smile. All Might then told the class to follow him so they could have dinner and tell the students the details of what's happening. Tomorrow after some rest they will be informed more details about this world and have questions that need answering answered. The class nodded their heads and followed. Some are excited to eat, some relieved to rest, but one was not thrilled for either. 

Back with you, you were brought into what seemed like a cafeteria with a bunch of more Scout members eating but stopped to watch you and your friends walking in. Some gave you weird looks, others gave you nasty looks, some smiled, some scowled, and some just turned away finding you and your friends not important or worth stopping to eat for. The crazy lady keeping you hostage in her hold brought you to the back of the dinning hall and sat you down, with her walking over to sit across from you. 

¨Soooo, ummm.. Who are you, and umm why did you bring me here?” You asked. She gave you a crazy look. She looked as if she were blushing as her eyes grew big and shined with stars as her hands were entangled with the other and rested her chin on them for support. She then smiled at you and began to speak.

¨ Well you see-¨ She started but was interrupted by Aizawa. ¨She will be informing us of some dire needed information.¨ ¨Us?¨ You asked. Then All Might followed by your class sat down on the long wooden table with single wooden chairs. You smiled at them as they greeted you and the stranger. The strange woman then began speaking.

¨ Yes. But before I start I would like to formally introduce myself. MY NAME IS HANGE ZOË. Nice to meet you! I believe you are Y/n right? Erwin told me great things about you! I only witnessed you as a dragon so I didn't get the chance to see you turn into one.¨ She exclaimed then pouted. ¨ But anyway. I am supposed to inform you of the basics first and then give you more information with Erwin and Captain Levi tomorrow after you all have a well deserved rest. I'm sure you all are tired and confused about what is going on. Believe me we are too. Not to mention you probably need time to cope with what you all have seen out there.¨ Everyone's face fell once she mentioned the last part. 

¨ So I will answer some questions you might have as we eat. I will also be showing the laddies to their dorms as my associate Moblit over there will show the boys to theirs. I will adobe showing Y/n here where she will be staying.¨ Hanji stated. I then looked at her confused.

¨ What do you mean? Will I not be staying with my friends? Where will I be going then?¨ 

The crazy lady then answered like it was something normal, as she also reached down for a piece of bread that was placed in front of her, as a tray of food was placed in front of my friends and I. ¨ Oh well ya know. Nowhere special, just the basement where we hold prisoners sometimes. Nothing major.¨ She said as she now put the piece of bread in her mouth. My eyes widened as did Aizawa´s. The girls looked upset and the boys uncomfortable. Aizawa and I then said in unison. “WHAT?!” He then continued to speak.

“That wasn't the DEAL?! You said they would all be put in the same room!” He yelled in an angered tone, catching others attention. Hanji took her bread out of her mouth and fixed her glasses.

¨Weeellll. . . WE DID! But some things had changed once you left the office.¨ She stated.

¨LIKE WHAT?! And WHY wouldn't I even be BOTHERED to be INFORMED of THIS?!¨ Ooooh no. This is madzawa now. He usually only gets this way when he´s in dad protective mode. 

¨ I do apologize for that, but Erwin and I agreed, along with Levi of course, that she should be put in a cell where she wouldn't shift into a dragon, or from what you told us, any other animal. We don´t want more fights or confrontations happening and someone gets hurt. We need all of our members healthy before our next expedition. Let alone, we just met, and we don't know your intentions soooo, we would all sleep better if she stayed somewhere she can´t shift.¨ The brunette lady said. I was honestly hurt. This is another reason why I don´t shift.

Only one other person in the world knows other than me. My face fell and my hair that was once in a braid and was now loose, fell over my face. I could hear Aizawa and All Might trying to argue it, but something told me their decision would not change. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I lifted my head up to meet the crimson eyes that I felt were staring at me. I forced a saddened smile and looked back down. I knew he read what I was thinking, because he then spoke up followed by a few small explosions in his palm. 

¨ THAT´S BULLSHIT! THE FUCK YOU MEAN SHE HAS TO STAY SOMEWHERE ELSE! Because she's DANGEROUS?! WELL I THINK THAT´S BULL SHIT BECAUSE SO AM I! AND SO ARE SOME OF THE REST OF THESE EXTRAS! SHE SAVED YOUR FUCKING ASSES EARLIER AND THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS THANK HER YA BUNCH OF JACK ASSES!¨ I looked up at him as he stood tall with one leg on his seat and the other on the table. His palms were up in the air sparking with small explosions as smoke followed after them. His eyes dangerously narrowed, and eyebrows furrowed. Our eyes connected for a few seconds and I mouthed a ¨Thank you¨ to him. He nodded his head and looked back at the crazy lady sitting a few seats away from him angrily. She then laughed hysterically and spoke again.

¨I LIKE HIM! But again, the answer is still no unfortunately. And well I do thank you for what you did for us!¨ She said looking back at me from the blonde. Then looking down at her food. ¨I can't change it, only Commander Erwin can. I´m only doing my job and following his orders. Even if I am also a Commander he is still a higher rank than me so I must follow his orders. You know how it is don't you?¨ Aizawa sighed, nodded his head, and sat back down. He glanced at Bakugou and signaled for him to sit back down as well. I heard Momo mumble a, ¨It isn't fair.¨ Followed by a ¨ mhm¨ from Hagakure. They sounded upset and sad. I stood up with my head low and spoke.

( Play this song here before you continue to read :)https://youtu.be/Mep8UnitM-A )

¨ I´m done here. Take me to my fucking prison cell.¨ I said with venom dripping in every word. The lady looked taken aback and spoke. ¨Kido, I didn't mean it like-¨ I cut her off.

¨I don't CARE HOW YOU SAID IT! YOU DID SO JUST TAKE ME ALREADY DAMN IT! I SAID I WAS DONE HERE AND I WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP COMFORTABLY IN MY GODDAMN PRISON CELL PLEASE!¨ I yelled out the last part. I was upset. I hated getting treated like a monster killing creature after shifting. I always got terrified looks thrown my way after I shifted. I always got called a monster. A demon. Most of all a villain. My fists clenched at my sides as my knuckles turned white. I caught everyone's gaze. Two people in particular, which was one with a confused face with teal eyes scanning my body up and down for any signs of an answer, and the other, scanned my face as his grew angered, but his eyes said he was hurting too. Because he hated when I cried after being called a monster or villain. Because he too has been called a villain. 

The crazy lady with glasses nodded her head, excused herself, and stood up and walked over to me, then past leading the way. As I followed her all eyes were on me. Especially two sets of eyes in particular. One teal, and the other a crimson red. As we walked through the torch lit hallways I had never bothered to look up from the ground. He reached a door to where she stopped and took out some keys. She unlocked the door and began walking down the stairs. I followed her and then stopped when she stood in front of a cell. She unlocked it and moved her hand in front of me and swished it to her right, signaling for me to walk in, and so I did. When I was in she closed and locked the cell door. 

¨ I am really sorry about this kid. I meant nothing rude or offensive by this and I´m sure Erwin didn´t either.¨ She said. I just rolled my eyes, still not looking at her and just said¨ Whatever, I don´t care. I would like to sleep on this awfully uncomfortable looking bed now please. Alone. In this dark cell. As an  _ Animal. _ ¨ I said the last part with venom and an aggressive tone. She sighed and said a few last words before leaving.

¨ Again I´m sorry. Well, uhh welcome to your new home! The bed is comfier than it looks I promise! Well umm good night Y/n.¨ 

I scoffed and looked around my cell. It was cold and dark. It was barely lit by the torch down the hallway. My eyes began to tear up as my knees gave out and I fell to the ground. My now cold hands covered my warmed face. I sobbed in my hands hearing the words ¨ Dangerous, Non-trusting, True Intentions, Monster, and Villian,¨ playing on repeat in my head. I hate those words. They hurt worse than a fucking titan bite. My sobbs went from quiet to audible to anyone around. I curled up into a ball and cried. I cried until there were no more tears left to shed. I wiped my dried face and moved my hair from my face. I stood up and slowly walked over to the bed that was in the dark cold cell. I noticed right above them were handcuffs attached to the wall. And one in the middle a little larger than the other two cuffs. I then realized it must be for your neck, I then reached for my neck while thinking of how I could have been chained to the wall with my neck and wrists cuffed. My eyes watered again as I slowly sat on the bed. I laid my tired body down and my head landed on the pillow that was surprisingly soft. 

It was only getting darker as I laid unable to sleep. And it was only getting colder as the night grew closer to midnight. I curled into a ball trying to stay warm but couldn´t. I then thought that I should just turn into an average sized wolf, so I can at least stay warm. The scout members didn't even think about giving me some comfortable clothes or a blanket. I had to sleep in my Hero Outfit. Which is comfortable yeah, but it is still tight. I sighed as I turned into a ( fur/ color ) wolf with e/c. I immediately felt warmer. I stood up and did the thing all dogs do to get comfortable. I twirled around on the bed until finally stopping, scratching a spot on the bed, and then laying down. I laid my head next to my shoulder as I curled my tail up to my body, and before I fell asleep I played some words I heard today in my mind.

**_´_ ** **_New Home Huh?_ ** **_. . . . Sure. . . Home Sweet Home. . .´_ **

  
  


I thought before I finally gave into the darkness of sleep that was over taking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MEH GOID I DON´T KNOW IF YOU FELT THAT LIKE I DID BUUUUT! HERE YA ARE END OF CHAPTER 4! CHAPTER 5 COMING OUT TOMORROW! As I promised there is an update every Friday and on the weekends and now that I will be on thanksgiving break I SHALL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS NEARLY EVERY DAY! HAHAHA!! >:D HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS LONG CHAPTER! ):D


	6. Chapter 5 - Do I scare you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¨ Hey Eren.¨ I said.  
> ¨ Yeah?¨ He responded.  
> ¨ Are- umm… Do I scare you?” I asked in a hushed tone.
> 
> ¨ Huh? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH OMG IM SO SORRY! I ENDED BEING SUPER BUSY AND I HADN'T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO WORK ON CHAPTER 5 TILL LAST NIGHT!! I'M SO SORRY! BUT I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 6 AS WE SPEAK SO HOPEFULLY I COULD POST IT SOON TO MAKE UP FOR THE STORY! I'M SO SORRY AGAIN!! ENJOY!!
> 
> Oh and I'm going to be changing the ages of class 1A and they are 3rd years now and they are 18 along with the members from the 104th cadet course who are 15, if they are 15 then they will be 18 and the ones are 16 stay that age and the ones who are 17 will stay that way. It'll just help me out with the plot sooo yeah... ENJOY! :,D
> 
> AND I know the characters are not mine and they are not! I would never claim them as mine because if I'm honest I would never be able to come up with such amazing characters let alone claim whats not mine. But Since this story is mine along woth the plot I will change it to how I see fit for my story. I apologize if you do not like it or agree but if you don't you can just simply not read it and look for another story suitable to your liking. I apologize if I sound like a bitch but in all honesty I hate when I get commented on with nothing but hate when you could simply just not like my story and not read.. That's all I have to say soooo ENJOY!!

When I awoke from a well needed rest I had noticed I was no longer alone down here in the prison hold. There sat a boy with messy chocolate locks with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted, curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan. He sat on a wooden chair against the wall opposite of where the cell door stood. He was sleeping with a peaceful face as his lips were slightly parted. His chest moved up and down with his steady and calm breathing. His arms were crossed over his chest as his head was fallen down to the left side of his shoulder. I watched as he slowly started to regain his consciousness from his sleep. His eyes began to flutter open as his nose scrunched up in an adorable way, like a cute little bunny´s. Once his eyes opened I was met with the vast ocean of a teal blue sea. His gorgeous teal eyes peered into my e/c hue ones.

His soft looking lips curled up into a bright smile. I guess there is a window down here because the rays of the early morning sun washed over the boy's right side of his face and body. The boy was wearing a green loose fitting, short sleeved, v neck shirt with black silk pants a little on the loose side. He also wore the same green capes that he and his Scout associates wore the other day when we first met them. He probably used it as a blanket for warmth since it gets pretty cold down here. The sun glaced a nice coat of orange sun rays on his clothing along with glimmering his tanned skin face. He looked like an angel. The silence in the dungeon was then broken by the mesmerizing boy who sat a few feet away from me.

¨ Hey. . Ummm, Good morning. . Uhhh, You hungry? What does my little wolfie wanna eat?¨ He said chuckling at the last part as he spoke it in a baby voice. I was about to retaliate but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a bark. I shook my head in shock and tried to speak again but the only thing that came out was another bark. I then looked down to see a long snout and long wolf legs with big paws. I then remembered I slept last night as a wolf. I rolled my e/c eyes and looked back at the boy who was still smiling at me. I growled and barked at him again which only made him chuckle more. He seemed to get that I was upset with the baby talk, but even so, continued to speak to me with that same irritating voice. 

¨ Did my little puppy have a good night's rest in this awful place?¨ I growled and barked at him again. He chuckled once more before standing up and finding his way over to my cell door. He placed his left hand on one of the bars and sighed. He had a look of sadness, or perhaps pitty. He then reached for his left pocket of his pants and I heard some jingling which made my ears pop up. He took notice and purposely jingled them more. My tail slightly wagged and he couldn't help but smile. I cursed my tail to stop buuuuut it didn't. I mentally sighed and looked back at the boy. He now took out the thing that made the familiar noises out of his pocket. They were keys. What was he gonna do? Was he gonna let me out? DON'T TELL ME HE'S LOCKING THE DOOR! WAS THE CELL DOOR NEVER LOCKED IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I COULD'VE SWORN THE CRAZY LADY LOCKED- but before I could finish my thought the boy had already stepped in my cell locking the cell door behind him. I immediately stood up on the bed and got into a defending stance. I ducked my head low as my tail curled up a little. My ears were bent back and my shoulders were hunched down. My back legs squat down a little for a pounce ready position. 

My eyes narrowed as my teeth were showing as I was snarling and growling. But no matter how threatening I was, the boy never backed down. He didn't show any signs of fear. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't worried. He was smiling? He was smiling genuinely at me. He stuck his out as if he were allowing me to sniff it. His hand kept reaching out to me no matter how much louder my snarls and growls got. He never faltered. No matter how threatening I was or trying to seem, it was as if he saw the fear within my eyes, which gave me away to him. It was as if I was the one giving in to this stranger named Eren. His kind, heartfelt smile made me submit to him. I bowed my head down leaving my tail to hide between my legs. My eyes still never left the boy's sight as he continued to creep on over to me with his hand outstretched. Never once did his bright smile leave his face. 

Once his hand reached the tip of my wet black nose, the back of his hand brushed against it as I crinkle my nose. He giggles at the sight, knowing he's getting through to me. His hand reaches back to me again as I help him out with trying to touch me. I leaned my head against the palm of his hand as it was reached out. He's startled by my actions at first but quickly gets over the shock and begins to pet me. His cute genuine smile never falters as he hears my purrs and watches how I give in to his touch, ears laid back, eyes closed, body relaxed as my tail wags softly and slowly.

He sits beside my laid body on the bed he is all too familiar with. Sitting down on that bed brought him back memories of how he was treated similar to me. But I had yet to find out what exactly. I could sense his emotions changing from happy to depressed. As class 1A´s therapy animal I did what I do best, make others happy again. I nuzzled my head on his lap and whined. His attention was brought back to me and so was his smile. My tail waged again and his eyes softened and he let out a chuckle. He was about to say something until he was interrupted by the sound of the cell door opening. We both panicked as he quickly got up and ran out of my cell retreating to the one next door from mine. I could hear several footsteps meaning there is more than one person coming down here. I listened more closely and figured out 6 people are heading down here. No voices can be heard but their loud or light footsteps. 

Once they got closer I jumped off the bed and stood next to the bed, once again in a defensive position. I could hear Eren trying to control his breathing in the previous cell. Why is he so nervous and worried? Was he not supposed to be down here? Hmm I wonder. The owner of the footsteps made themselves clear one by one, they came into view as they stepped in front of the cell bars. First came that crazy lady, followed by Commander eyebrows, then came captain short stack, then DADZAWA!!,my tail began to wag slightly, followed by All Might to which my tail waged more, then- BAKUGOU?!, for some odd reason my tail waged rapidly. I turned around and bit my tail so it could stop and so it did. I was still in my protective stance and once Aizawa and All Might came up to the bars and reached their hands through the bars I quickly ran up to them accepting their pets. They must have known why they found me in my wolf form. Because I was scared. 

Aizawa sighed and backed his hand away as All Might kept petting my head comfortingly. Bakugou walked over giving death glares to the fuckin asswholes who put me in here. He snuck his hand through the bars and began to attempt at patting me which just felt like banging my back. But surprisingly like a rough massage. All Might then whispered in his scrawny skeleton form and messy hair, 

¨ Hey young L/n. I know why you probably slept in your wolf form. You were probably scared of what they might do to you huh? Don´t worry, you don't have to be ashamed of being afraid in a situation so familiar to you. I bet you were having episodes or nightmares down here right? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Me and Aizawa talked to them last night and came to an agreement. If you help Hanji with her experiments and to learn more about you along with your classmates and help cooperate with them and defeat those monsters called ¨Titans¨, then they will allow you to sleep with the girls in their room once we earn their trust, more specifically you. Even though I see no need to since you have already proven yourself with risking your life and saving them, you still have to prove yourself.¨

¨ Which to me is pretty fucking stupid.¨ Bakugou added to which All Might just chuckled, used to the spiky blondes attitude and poor vocabulary. 

¨ SO WHAT DO YOU SAY Y/N?!¨ The crazy lady came in and yelled out of nowhere, as she slammed her hands on two bars gripping them tight, as she wore a creepy smile as her face was flushed with pink and her eyes widened awaiting an answer. I was surprised and panicked by the sudden outburst to which my body moved on its own and backed itself in the very corner of the cell. My body huddled in the opposite direction of the bed. I must have been shivering because Bakugou opened his mouth to insult the strangers once again.

¨ SHUT THE FUCK UP FOUR EYES! You scared her! Why the FUCK would you do that? Don't ya jack asses think she must be shitting bricks enough?! It's already bad enough you fuckin lock her down here like fucking villian ass PUSSY´S! Let alone you don't even bother to give her clothes and a FUCKIN BLANKET ASS WHIPES!!¨ 

The crazy lady seemed to be the only one who understood what he was saying because she began to wail aloud and apologize for forgetting to give me a blanket and comfortable clothes like the ones Eren and Bakugou were wearing. Bakugou just simply scoffed, crossing his strong muscular arms across his chest as he turned his face to his left down the cold hallway, only taking a few side glances back at my shivering wolf form.

¨ Really four eyes. You fucking forgot to get her a damn blanket. And not to mention spare clothes. Are you an idiot or something? Don't answer that I already know the answer.¨ The short raven haired male spoke. I inwardly chuckled at the last part.

¨Alright that's enough Levi. Hanji please open her cell to allow her caretakers to speak with her and give her the clothing **_you_ ** were supposed to give her **_the other night_ **. Oh and-¨ Commander eyebrows was interrupted by the sound of a thud and a ¨ Aww fuck!¨ coming from the last cell to the left. Levi seemed to know exactly who was in there because he then said, ¨ YeaGEEER! What the HELL are you doing down here BRAT! Do you want to sleep back down here again or what?!¨

The boy gave into hiding and then replied defeatedly,¨ Noo, I don't. I then heard his footsteps followed by the cell door opening. He then came into view and so I witnessed the captain smacking the boy on the head to which I snarled and snapped my teeth at. Levi noticed and grabbed the boy shoving him into the cell bars. I then jumped a bit towards them snarling at the short man snarling and growling at him, but he seemed to think I was acting this way because of the brunette. He then held Erens head flushed against the bars of my cell to which his cheeks were all squished and made him look cute with his lips puffing out like a fish. Before he could say something I stopped him from doing so.

I ran up to them and jumped on the bars to which my front legs slid through the opening and scratched at the short male and not the brunette as I was snarling aggressively. The short male let go of the brunette and jumped back away from my reach. I put my snout through the opening of the bars and snarled and bared my sharp teeth at the short man. All might tried to get me to stop and behave because at this rate I would not get them to trust me right now. Bakugou just grinned and mentally praised me for being a ¨ good girl¨ otherwise a good dog. God I hate that guy sometimes.Hanji jumped back to but with that crazed weird look again. Is that her happy face? Erwin just had a look of confusion on the situation. But Levi then understood what was going on. He let out a ¨tch¨, before speaking.

¨ Now I get it. Yeager here must have came down here to comfort the girl so she won't feel alone, which means wolf girl here must have grown attached to the brat, so now she's protecting him. Tch. How annoying. Now we have another Mikasa on our hands, great. Thanks Yeager. You're a real help.¨ 

¨ WHAT! But how did you know?! I mean! But how?! And I dont thats what she was doing! And if it is then she's NOT gonna be another Mikasa trust me on that! Mikasa is something else. She doesn't seem the type to be a mom. She just seems like the type of person to protect her friends at any cost.¨ He paused and looked back at me to which I stopped snarling and baring my teeth and just stood there with a now calm expression as my mouth was still between the bars. His lips curved upwards in a curved line as his eyes softened. It didn't seem to bother others but it did to a spiky blonde haired boy who was interested in what the boy had to say about me. The brunette teal eyed boy spoke again.

¨ We just relate to each other. We understand each other, and have a lot of similarities. That's all. ¨ ¨ Tch. Sounds like you got a crush to me. Wouldn't want dear old Mikasa to hear you now brat. She might go all crazy on your new girlfriend here. I'm warning you now yeager, you better watch what you say around Mikasa because I bet you she would kill Y/n the chance she gets. ¨ Levi stated, to which made me turn red on the inside. Me?! Eren's girlfriend?! NO WAY! I MEAN WE JUST FRICKIN MET! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM AS DOES HE! HOW CAN WE BE A COUPLE ALREADY?! 

¨ WHAT?! LIKE HELL THEY ARE! Y/N! TELL ME THE TRUTH! YOUR NOT DATING THIS SHITTY BASTARD RIGHT?! ¨ Bakugou yelled out. I tried to respond but I was still a wolf. Aizawa then added. ¨No, No, No,NO! NO ONE will be dating ANYONE! Especially someone they just met! I will absolutely NOT allow it! All Might! Back me up here!¨   
  


¨ R-RIGHT! No one will be romantically involved with anyone! Especially Y/n, and especially with someone she just met!¨ All Might added.

¨ WHA- What do you have against me?! What did I do to make you not let me date?! Not saying I want to date that douchebag, just in general here! I'm allowed to date! I’m 18 already damn it!¨ I yelled out from transforming back into my human form in my skin tight hero outfit. Everyone's gaze was now on me and were shocked? To say the least. 

¨ AWW MAAAN!! I COULDN'T SEE HER SHIFT!¨ The crazy lady yelled out.

¨ Yes I know, but I will still not permit you from dating ANYONE!¨ Aizawa said.

¨ Your not my dad ya know!¨ I immediately shut up, as I covered my mouth and placed a hand over my stomach gripping the fabric of my hero outfit. Aizawa quickly grabbed the keys from the crazy lady, opened the cell door, and rushed to my side with All Might and Bakugou following suit. Aizawa crouched in front of me telling me to take deep breaths. He knows how I get with the mention of my father. Even if it's me mentioning him. If there is one person that I hate in the world it's him. Honestly, if I had to save him, I'm not sure I would.He hurt my mother in so many ways I can think of. He has no right to break my mothers beautiful soul like that. My mother deserves the world and he treats her like shit, NO us! But she gets treated worse for protecting me. I wanted to throw up just remembering the last time I was home with them. I wanna save her from him, but I can't right now. I need to figure out how to get back home in order to do that. But the minute I get back I'm going straight over there and demanding her to leave to the apartment Aizawa had gotten for her, no, us.

¨ Aizawa. . I have to get home… My mother-¨ I was interrupted. ¨ I know kid.¨ He stood up and hugged me while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. ¨ I know. . I wanna get back to her too...¨ ¨ So there is something going on between you two huh?¨ I leaned my head back to see his face as I joked with him. I mean I knew there was **_Somethin_ ** going on. I mean Im not stupid. His face had a tint of pink and I laughed at the sight. All Might tried holding in a laugh as bakugou just scoffed. Then out of nowhere All Might does what he always does and pukes out blood, freaking out Hanji and Levi with just concerning Erwin. Hanji yelled out ¨ AHHHH OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!¨ and Levi just yelled out ¨ HEY YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT UP!¨ an Erwin asking ¨ Toshinori are you alright?¨ Us U.A folks just used to it by now and think nothing of it anymore. Just All Might being All Might as Bakugou being Bakugou. Aizawa sighed and said,¨ All right that's enough, we should eat breakfast, you and your classmates will be training with these scout members today. You Y/n will be helping Hanji here after you're done. She wants to examine you after your training with everyone along with Eren right? ¨ Aizawa informed and then asked Hanji.

¨ CORRECT! Eren and Y/n will help me with some information I need with the differences of shifting. I realized that Y/n doesn't bite her hand to shift. I can easily tell by her hand. Eren has bite marks on his hands due to his shifting but telling from Y/n’s hands she most likely doesn’t shift by biting her hand or conflicting injuries to herself right? Oh well that doesn’t matter now I will ask you the same question later and many more after we eat and after your training! EREN SWEET BOY! MEET YOUR NEW SHIFTING BUDDY!¨ Crazy lady said. The thing that caught my eye was that Eren-well, he looked dead. . . Like pale as hell. His eyes were widened and I could have sworn that I saw his soul leaving his body. Wonder why he’s acting like that though. He was fine earlier. Right? 

¨ Hanji a-are you s-sure I s-should be helping you w-with experiments. **_REMEMBER_ ** when I **_broke_ ** something in your lab and you got **_really really_ ** upset. **_Remember_ ** Hanji.¨ Eren said oddly winking at some parts he emphasized. I shook it off and looked at Bakugou and smiled at him making him turn pink to which I pinched his cheeks and him yanking my hand off cursing at me. I laughed missing his childish antics. I miss all my friends already. Just then my tummy rumbled and All Might let out a chuckle.¨ Should we go eat now? I think we are all hungry now.¨ I blushed in embarrassment and bakugou poked my head and teased me for it. Commander agreed and began leading us upstairs. The important leader in the front and us kids in the back. I walked between Eren and Bakugou, Eren on my left and Bakugou on my right with his signature scowl. 

¨ Hey Eren.¨ I said. ¨ Yeah?¨ He responded. ¨ Are- umm… **_Do I scare you?”_** I asked in a hushed tone. ¨ Huh? Wha-what? Why-Why do you ask? What do you mean?¨ He responded. ¨ I mean are you scared of me..Do I scare you, with my quirk and all...Is it terrifying?..¨ I answered. ¨ Okay. First of all, no. Why would I be? I mean, you saved all of our lives if anything I honestly respect you for what you did. Not everyone with special abilities would do what you did, trust me. And second, What do you mean by, qu-irk? Quirk? Is that how you say it? Yeah that what is that?¨ He answered to which I let out a small smile as I stared at the floor. I heard Bakugou scoff but I ignored him and looked back at Eren to answer his question. 

¨ A quirk?¨ I paused and laughed.¨ A quirk is another word for supernatural ability where we’re from. Ain’t that right Baku.¨ I said. ¨ Hah! Yeah whatever.¨ He responded. I sighed.

¨ Just ignore him.¨ I smiled at the brunette. ¨ By the way I’m Y/n L/n. And my good friend here is Bakugou Katsuki, but just call him Bakugou.¨ I introduced myself and Bakugou for him, since I doubt Baku would. As I predicted, Bakugou only let out a scoff and said nothing else. ¨ Buuut only I can call him Baku. That’s my nickname only I use for him and only he allows from me. I also call him, Kacchan, Angry boom boom boy, Lord explosion murder, King explody, and Angry Pomeranian, aand Angry porquipine, aaand blondy. You can choose the ones after Kacchan.¨ I said as I whispered the last part. I then started giggling at Bakugou's reaction.

¨ OI! THE FUCK YOU SAY?! DON’T TELL HIM TO CALL ME NICKNAMES BEASTY!¨ I couldn’t help but laugh and Eren just scoffed and tapped my shoulder.

I turned to meet his gaze and he spoke,¨ Hey by the way, I’m Eren Yeager. Right you already know I had told you yesterday, dang it heh heh, my bad heh heh heh. Anyway heh, umm would you wanna sit with me and my friends since ya know, you’re new and we’re gonna train together later. . I mean I don’t care what you choose but my offer stands. See ya, Y/n.¨ Eren said before walking off to a table as we all walked into their dining hall. I smiled as I watched his form leave to a table with people who look around my age along with my friends. I looked back at a table that had my friends who were waving and acting like themselves. 

Bakugo’s P.O.V.

¨ Hey by the way, I’m Eren Yeager. Right you already know I had told you yesterday, dang it hehe, my bad heh heh heh.¨ After hearing how that bastard was awkwardly talking to Y/n I let out a simple “Tch”, and looked away from the two. 

¨ Anyway heh, umm would you wanna sit with me and my friends since ya know, you’re new and we’re gonna train together later.¨ Hearing the bastard say that struck a nerve. Who the fuck does he think he is?! Does he not fucking see me here?! The nerve this asshole has! 

“ I mean I don’t care what you choose but my offer stands. See ya, Y/n.” Wait. What did he say? I looked back at Y/n and the little shit and noticed Y/n smiling as she watched the fuck whit walk away. What did he say to her? 

* * * Flashback * * *

Ok ok. Deep breathes Katsuki. ‘ inhales, exhales ‘. Okay okay. Don’t worry about this too much. You’re just asking her to sit with you. Nothing major. Not important and special at all. . . Right?. . . WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! WHY AM I ACTING AND FEELING LIKE THIS?! I FEEL LIKE MY GOD DAMN HEART IS GOING TO EXPLODE! OKAY OKAY! Calm down! Calm down! She’s gonna say yes. Why wouldn’t she say yes. Of Course she would want to sit with you! AHH FUCK! She’s right there! Okay Okay! Deep breaths and just go and ask no big deal Katsuki. 

¨ Oi! Y/n!¨ 

¨ Huh? Oh hey Bakugou wassup?¨

¨ Uhh… I wanted to know if… uhh… fuck.. SIT WITH ME FOR LUNCH DAMN BEASTY!¨

¨ HEY EASY ON THE NICKNAME BLASTY!¨ 

¨ FINE! . . Are you going to come and sit with me at lunch or not?¨ Oh god my heart is doing that annoying shit again.

¨ Wait, you want me to eat lunch with you? Seriously?! Me?!¨ 

¨ Yes you idiot. Are you stupid?¨ She looked at Round face and then back at me and smiled. Fuck! STOP THAT DAMN STOMACH! STOP FEELING ALL FLUTTERY! 

”I mean, I don’t care if you choose to or not but my offer stands dumbass.“ What am I saying of course I care! URGH DAMN FEELINGS! Kirishima is stupid I don’t like- 

¨ Alright! Sure! Under one condition!¨ Wait what?

¨ Huh? Rally? Okay what is it dumbass.¨ 

¨ You have to let me be your best friend and only let me call you Baku for forever! Okay?¨

My heart pounded again and my stomach felt all fluttery even more than it was. My face felt hot and my palms got sweatier than usual.

¨ Y-yeah sure whatever. Deal! Just hurry up we’re losing lunch time stupid.¨

She giggled and that made my heart beat fast again.

¨ Alright let’s go! . . . Baku.¨ I looked at her to see her smiling brightly at me. 

  
  


  
Fuck these feelings in my chest. . . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Just to be clear the flashback at the end was in Bakugou's P.O.V. 
> 
> AND OMG I JUST LOVE EREN AND BAKUGOU!! 
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY YA'LL!


	7. Chapter 6 - Let's Be Monsters Together...You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren rode up next to me, teasing me and saying “CAREFUL NOT TO FALL OFF NEWBY!” with me responding, 
> 
> “ I WON’T TRUST ME! MAYBE YOU SHOULD WATCH OUT WHERE YOUR GOING BUDDY!” I yelled out while my horse ran faster going in front of Eren and ducking my head only to hear a
> 
> “ HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN-AHHHH FUCK!” after a loud thud. I turned back and laughed hysterically as I saw Eren placing a hand over his forehead groaning and rubbing it. “TOLD YA TO WATCH OUT!” I yelled at him followed by myself laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here's chapter 6! It is pretty long again so my apologies but soon the chapters should be less lengthy than what they are now! Anyway nothing major in this one but you are a bit tall in this fic but not major. You are still shorter than Bakugou, Todoroki and Eren but taller than Levi ^3^ A lot of Eren x Reader in this chapter so enjoy! A lot of JEalous Bakugou next chapter. Oooh reminds me Bakugou will be a little oc meaning like a little out of character because I want him to show a bit of his feelings towards the reader but not to much, he will still be the angry pomeranian we love ^3^
> 
> Soooo anyway Enjoy!

Y/n’s P.O.V.

After Bakugou and I arrived at the table of our mostly rowdy classmates, we took a seat without him uttering a word to which I found strange. Before I could speak I was bombarded with questions about where I was taken and how my night went. I answered their questions the best I could and we all got up to get our breakfast trays. We could hear some men behind us talking about us girls. Sometimes being “ pretty ” isn’t always a good thing. The class 1A boys grit their teeth by hearing their dirty comments. I just rolled my eyes and went to get my tray since I was now in the front of the line. Before I could walk to my friends I was stopped. It was that girl from the other day who always stuck by Erens side. She was only half an inch taller than me since I’m 5,6 ½. ( No offense but to you short people you shall now be tall!… Yes! I’m taller here! Tehee XD) 

She gave me a death glare, but like HELL I’ll be intimidated by her! What’s her problem anyway? The only thing she said to me was, ¨ I know we don’t know each other but, I want you to do yourself a favor and stay away from Eren. It’ll be good for him and for your safety, and I don’t mean it by him hurting you. I mean it by me hurting you. Okay. Good.¨ before she walked away to the brunette’s side at where he and his group were seated. I felt a tiny pain in my chest but I shook it off and sat back down. I ended up eating and talking with my friends and joking around like the good old times. We were no longer in our Hero outfits but in the scouts clothing attire. We wore white collared, button up dress shirts, white pants, leather strap belts all over our bodies, a leather brown skirt thing, and a tan jacket with their logo on it to which Hanji calls “ Wings of Freedom ”.

After we finished eating we headed out to the place we were told to train. It was just simple combat training to which us quirk members had to do but with no quirks. Of course Bakugou was angry but blew it off because according to him, ¨ HAH! Don’t make me fucking laugh! I don’t need a fucking quirk to beat these shitty extra’s to a fucking pulp!¨ Ehh no one asked Baku! Anyway after 2 hours of training the scout members were already done and some tired? 

¨ Awww come one! Already?! I was just getting into it!¨ Mina cried out. “Same! Who knew their training would be fun!” Hagakure joined in. “ But with fake knife’s? Ribbit. ” Tsu added. ¨ She is right! What kind of training is that? It kind of reminds me of potential non quirk villain training doesn’t it?¨ Momo also added. ¨ Yeah it kinda does. But wasn’t it a little too easy? I mean we didn’t even use our quirks to win our fights. I kind of feel bad for those guys now.¨ Jiro said. 

¨ Come on Kyoka! It’s not our fault they don’t have the skills we do! I mean come ooon! We trained our asses off to be at the level of skill with quirks, academics, and combat to get to where we are!...Okay maybe all except Minetta and Pikachu.” ¨HEY! I heard that! That hurt my feelings Y/n!¨ Pikachu yelled out from a bit of a distance to where the boys were being boys. I giggled and yelled out apologizing to him, to which of course he quickly accepted. Minetta however wanted to make a deal that he would forgive me only if he could hit it. . . . Okay if that were the case and I had to do it with him, and I mean HAD to,- I would just jump into a Titans mouth honestly. 

Ewrin thought it would be a good idea to get to know us and our quirks by having us show off our skills in a mini class 1A sports tournament. How did he find out about that? Most likely All Might bragging about his two successors, Deku-kun and myself. All my friends agreed and Aizawa allowed it. Although I would’ve loved to be a part of it, All Might told me I had to go with Hanji and Eren with some other of their members. I panicked and declined saying how I didn’t want to go alone, like a kid not wanting to go down the stairs to a dark and scary basement. All Might let out a small chuckle before saying, “ Do not worry young L/n. I will be going with you. Aizawa will stay here and keep an eye on your classmates and make sure they don’t go overboard with their quirks, while I’ll be going with you.” He smiled at me and placed a hand on top of my head giving it a few pats.

I nodded and smiled at him then saying, ¨ Alright. As long as you’ll be coming with me then okay! I can manage!” He smiled at my words and ruffled my hair a bit as I playfully fought his hand off my head and giggled as he chuckled and playfully nudged my left arm signaling for me to start walking towards the crazy lady and brunette who awaited us. We walked over and Hanji greeted us and told us to follow her to the horses stable. We followed her and the brunette and she led us to some beautiful horses. All Might was given a beautiful blonde saddlebred horse with a beautiful white mane. I on the other hand was given a black and white pinto horse. The only problem was that the second I touched him the horse freaked out and ran away from me. After 10 other tries they took the pretty horse and came back with another, then another, aaand another….And yes another. It felt like none of the horses liked me which did but didn’t make sense until, “ Alright! LAST ONE! Please like her horsie! She’s really nice! I promise! Welp on ya goo!” Hanji said to the horse. 

The last horse was a tall, strong, beautiful black with some white, mustang. It had a stipe of white going down it’s nose and half white at the bottom and half black going up to the body on the legs. She was a beautiful black and white mustang. She came up to me and sniffed my hand that I took out for her to smell. She smelled my hand and then leaned her head against my chest as she huffed out air from her nose. She accepted me?! FINALLY! And what a beautiful and elegant horse to choose me. My mother always did say that when it comes to horses, “ The owner does not choose the horse, it’s the horse who chooses its owner.” ( Got that from the movie Black Beauty :D )  I pet her snout so she can feel more comfortable with me as Eren came over with an apple and tossed it to me and stood right beside me to my right. I smiled as I fed- Shit that’s right! 

“ Hey Eren.” I said catching said boy's attention. “ Hmm?” He responded in a hum. “ What’s this horse's name?” I asked. “Oh that's right. She doesn’t have one. We haven’t been able to name the new horses just yet,- sooo if you want since she seems to like you so much, and to be honest we haven’t been able to get anyone to ride her, you can name her and she’s all yours.” He said smiling at me as he was petting her as she ate the apple Eren brought for her. My eyes lit up the moment he said that. My smile widened as my mouth fell agape. I squealed for a second and thanked him by hugging him for 5 seconds and let go so I could think of a name for my new horse. I was so busy thinking of a name for her I didn’t even notice the now shocked and blushing Eren beside me, and the squealing silently Hanji who clung onto All Might who just sweat dropped and awkwardly smiled.

“ I GOT IT!” I yelled out. “ H/n! ” ( horses/name, if you can’t think of one then just use wilder, stipe, or flicka. Up to you :D ) 

“ H/n? Sounds perfect! But ya’ sure that one?” Eren said then asked with uncertainty in his voice. 

“ YES! It's perfect for her! A perfect name for a perfect girl. Let’s head out now. We’re ready Hanji! All Might!” I yelled.

“All right then kido’s! Let’s head over to Erens, and now yours too Y/n, special training area! YAHOO!” Hanji exclaimed as she rode off on her horse. I hopped on H/n’s saddle and snapped the reins down signaling for her to go. She did as told and took off after Hanji and All Might who were in front of Eren and I. I wasn’t too afraid of riding H/n even though she was the first horse I had ever ridden in my entire life. I’m the type of person who would rather turn into one than ride one if anything. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like horses! I love them! Including H/n! 

Eren rode up next to me, teasing me and saying “CAREFUL NOT TO FALL OFF NEWBY!” with me responding, “ I WON’T TRUST ME! MAYBE YOU SHOULD WATCH OUT WHERE YOUR GOING BUDDY!” I yelled out while my horse ran faster going in front of Eren and ducking my head only to hear a “ HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN-AHHHH FUCK!” after a loud thud. I turned back and laughed hysterically as I saw Eren placing a hand over his forehead groaning and rubbing it. “TOLD YA TO WATCH OUT!” I yelled at him followed by myself laughing. 

After a few more minutes of riding we arrived at the training area. It was nothing but a grass field with a forest of trees nearby and a well? Ya a water well and a table with sitting benches with scout members sitting down and drinking tea? Man these people are weird. Who drinks tea on the job? Wait. What job are they doing here? “ ALRIGHTY!” Hanji yelled out as she hopped off her horse. I hopped off H/n as well and pet her face a bit before heading off with Eren telling me to follow him. I watched as he was shaking a bit while walking. His body looked tense and my animal instincts told me he’s nervous. . . Plus it doesn’t take a genius to figure out he’s shaking. I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder gently and he immediately stiffens up and his whole body tenses up under my touch. My face turned into a puzzled one. I then stopped in front of him placing my other hand on his other shoulder and asked softly, “Hey, you okay? What’s on your mind Eren?” He avoids eye contact and backs away slightly from me causing my hands to slide off his shoulders and return to my side. He shakes his head and says, “Nothing. It’s nothing Y/n, don’t worry about it. I-I’m just tired still is all.” Is all he said before walking away from me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and just shrugged my shoulders sd my eyes closed in giving up on the matter and sighed as I headed over to Dadmight, * cough * I mean All Might. . . Woops heh heh… 

“Alrighty kudos! EREN! Y/N! OVER HERE!” Hanji called us over. I looked at All Might who patted my head gently and gave me a thumbs up. This moment kinda reminds me of a scene when your parents take their child to school for the first time and the kid doesn’t want to go. I smiled to myself at the thought. I walked over to hanji and Eren with- “WHAT IS SHORTY DOING HERE?!” I yelled out pointing at the short raven haired male. His face irked and I could see his veins on his head popping out. _ Dang it! I hope I had realized what I said that made him so pissed off. Maybe I could have said it again to fire him up more _ . I thought as I inwardly smirked. 

“What did you just call me? . . Brat” The man asked with a dark aura behind him. I smirked at the man and responded.

“ Oh nothin’. . Shorty. ” “ You got some nerve you filthy dog-!” “Now now Levi! Please refrain from speaking to our new guests in such a horide way. We don’t want to make her uncomfortable now do we?” Commander Erwin said. Why is he here? Who is taking care of everyone back at their HQ? Don’t tell me Aizawa is- “Oh yes of course. How could I forget. The second we piss her off she’ll turn into a huge monster and devour us all. Now we got another fucking Titan on our hands to deal with. Great idea Erwin. Now we have another creature to worry about us getting brutally eaten by. Like Titans weren’t enough-” “SHUT THE FUCK UUUUP!” I screamed with tears in my eyes. “ YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! SO JUST SHUT UP!” 

“And that’s exactly my point. We know noting about you and your fucking powers and yet we just let you walk in so freely. For all we know you can be another-” 

“Titan right… Well, FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT! HOW CAN YOU ASSUME SOMETHING ABOUT SOMEONE?! HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THESE SO CALLED FUCKING GIFTS!” I yelled as I looked down at my hands as I watched small tears fall down on them. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I WANT THESE QUIRKS? YOU DON’T! YOU DON’T KNOW! I NEVER ASKED FOR THEM! Don’t get me wrong I’m grateful I even got a quirk, let alone ones as powerful as mine, but under what circumstances have they brought me joy. NONE! EVERYTIME SOMEONE WITNESSES ME USING MY SHIFTING QUIRK THEY JUST FEAR ME! THEY DON’T SEE ME AS A HERO BUT A VILLIAN! NOT EVEN A VILLAIN, THEY SEE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER ON THE LOOSE! HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS?! HAH?! LET ME ANSWER FOR YOU JACKASSES YOU FUCKING DON’T! You don’t know how it feels like to want to be a hero to people but the only thing they see you as is a monstrous beast...Thank you for the opportunity to do this so called special training, but this therapy session isn’t suitable for me. I think I’m done here.” I said after my little tantrum. I turned my back on the now guilty scout members and began to walk to All Might who came rushing to me and putting his arms around my vulnerable and shaking form. He gave the short man a death glare and Erwin a disappointing look as he walked me to the horses. Before I could get on H/n a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around expecting to see All Might but instead I saw Eren.

“ Hey. Don’t go. Captain Levi can be hard sometimes I know. Believe me I know. B-but don’t go. You still gotta train with me right? Look I know you have been through a lot but umm. . Uhh.. Listen I.. I wanna, I wanna tell you that you're not alone and- and I know what you're feeling.”

“Oh really? How..”I Responded a bit sternly.

“ I-I- I just can okay! I-It's hard to explain.I- I don’t want you to hate me after this so I’m not sure if I wanna tell you, let alone show you.” He said fidgeting with his fingers.

“ Eren… No offense but you’re wasting my time. I just wanna go and lay down and you’re not making any sense let alone saying anything that adds up to me staying here. Just tell me and show me I won’t hate you… Not as much as I hate that guy over there maybe.” I responded thrusting my head over to where the short male stood. 

“ Okay okay fine! Just don’t kill me or please hate me. Promise me.”

“ Alright alright fine. Just hurry up. I wanna go please.”

“ Yeah okay.” He said running off to the open plain of grass field. I walked over to All Might and stood next to the tall man. He asked me what happened and didn’t I want to leave?. I explained what happened and he accepted in staying only to see what the boy meant. Once he was pretty far distanced from us he stopped running. He yelled out something to Hanji to which I couldn’t hear because he was too far and then the scout members ran over to him and stood around him but at a distance. They took out those sharp and long blades out and took their fighting stances. At least I assume that’s their fighting stances. All Might and I watched closely as it looked like Eren lifted something to his mouth before lightning was struck down on him and a bunch of smoke surrounded him. . . The panic took over me not knowing what had happened exactly.

“ EREN!” I yelled out as I began to run to him and All Might had yelled and tried to get me to stay back. The Scouts had told me to stay back but I kept running to him yelling out his name.

Once the smoke cleared I stopped dead in my tracks. Wha- what was this? What was this thing I was staring at? What is going on? Where is Eren? How did a titan get in here? I thought they couldn’t get in? Where is Eren? Where did he-

“EREN! CAN YOU HEAR ME BUDDY!?” Hanji yelled out. My head snapped in her direction looking for the said boy, but couldn’t find him anywhere. I then looked at the thing and noticed how it hadn’t tried to attack anyone, it stayed there on one knee as its right arm rested on it and its huge eyes were focused on me. 

“WHERE IS HE? HUH YA BASTARD?! WHERE’S EREN?! GIVE HIM BACK YA BITCH!” I yelled at the creature. Something about it seemed so familiar to me.

“Y/N DON’T! DO NOT DO ANYTHING TO HIM! DON’T HURT HIM!” Hanji yelled.

“ B-BUT EREN! WHAT ABOUT-!”

“ Y/N! THAT IS EREN!” She responded.

“ Wha-what?.. But.. How?” His huge hand came down and scooped me off the ground and brought me up to his face. My knees collapsed and my body felt numb and I could feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. I began to sweat like crazy as I couldn’t move or control my body. 

Once I was at eye level with him he continued to stare at me as I stared back. So this is what people feel towards me… I see. . . It all makes sense now. . . No matter what kind of person you are, no matter how people see you as your human identity, no matter what form you take, as long as you are in the form of a huge, scary, threatening beast, it doesn’t matter. People will only believe what they see, A huge beast. Then and there, is when you become nothing but a monster to the human eyes who are afraid of what they don’t understand. 

I looked back at the boy with teary eyes. Yes the boy. I know what he was trying to say now. I know what he was trying to do for me. He was trying to tell me that he knows my pain. I can’t imagine what people thought of him at first, living in a world where creatures like him are despised and known for eating human kind, and him happening to be able to turn into one must be the hardest thing for someone. I reached my hand out to him and he brought me closer to his face, close enough for me to touch his face. I rested my forehead against his not so burning hot nose and closed my eyes as I rested my hands on his nose as well. 

“Eren… I understand now. . Thank you. . . I know what you were trying to say. . .You understand how I feel and you can relate can’t you. . They have treated you poorly before haven’t they? Oh Eren, I’m sorry. I was rude to you earlier not knowing your situation either. I was a hypocrite wasn’t I. Haha. How could I ever hate you? You’re just like me, and I’m just like you. We have to stick together because there is no one else like us. . If we don’t care for each other then no one will. . .” I told him. I leaned my head away from his huge nose and kept my hands on his nose staring into his huge beautiful teal eyes. I could see what he was trying to tell me. I could see it in his eyes. He was trying to tell me something in his form and I knew exactly what it was.

“ **_Yes Eren. Let’s be monsters together. . . You and I._ ** ” His eyes softened even more once I said that to him. He huffed out air which made my hair fly everywhere like crazy as I closed my eyes to avoid the air getting in my eyes. I giggled and looked back at him with a soft gaze. 

“Now beasty! Let’s train together shall we!” I said grinning at him. He nodded his head and brought me back to the ground. I jumped off his warm hand and hopped onto the ground. I was met with a worried DadMight and a crazily and blushing looking Hanji, doing the same thing she did earlier with All Might instead with Erwin. Gripping his arm for dear life as she was silently squealing. Levi looked at me and just “ Tch”, before saying, “ I apologize for being a dick earlier. I had no idea how you felt and I’m sorry for saying those rude things to you. I hope you can learn to forgive me and move past this little argument we had. We got on the wrong foot so can we start over.” Levi said in a tone of voice as if he didn’t want to say it. You know when someone reads some lines on a piece of paper they did not want to read, like they have no care for it. Yeah! Like that. 

“Someone forced you to say that huh.” I responded smirking and letting out a giggle. His face irked again and he just turned away from me. I laughed and looked at Hanji and Erwin.

“ I’m ready to help you with your training experiments now!” I said smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I absolutely loved this chapter! A lot of Eren x reader and Eren is just soo CUTE! Ahh Omg okay okay! I hoped you liked it and enjoyed! Let me know what you think! And just a sneak peak for upcoming chapters there will be some Uraraka x Bakugou but Bakugou doesn't like her I promise! Tbh I hate that ship because I just can't stand anyone being with my angry pomeranian XD Idk why but I just despise that ship. Sorry XC Anyway hope you have a good day!


	8. Chapter 7 - Who's The Stronger Beast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey All Might!” A familiar soft voice yelled out for me. I already knew who it belonged to and smiled. I looked to see the bright face and smile of Y/n. 
> 
> “Yes young L/n?” I responded. 
> 
> “ What do you think? Who’s the stronger beast? . ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of DadMight here! It's so cute like omg I can't! Anyway Enjoy!

Y/n’s P.O.V.

“ I’m ready to help you with your training experiments now!” I said smiling brightly. 

“ YAY! GLLLAD TO HEAR THAT Y/N! So I was wondering if you can transform into a huge version of yourself? Like a Titan but your human self? If that makes sense,” Hanji said.

“ Oh I think I get what you mean, hold on a sec.” I responded running towards an open area to use Mount Laddies quirk, but before I could All Might yelled, “ Y/N DON’T YOU DARE!” 

“HUH? WHY NOT? SHE ASKED-” I was interrupted.

“Y/N, AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING IMPORTANT ABOUT YOUR ATTIRE?” He yelled.

I looked down and realized I was wearing their uniform and not my Hero Outfit especially designed for my transformations and not getting torn to pieces as I transform, and when I transform back into a human my outfit is still on and I’m not exposed. I nervously chuckled and scratched the back of my neck.I ran back over to them and saw how All Might had my Hero Suit. He’s a man of mysteries, always knowing what his children need and when they are in trouble. . 

Actually that sounds like a mom’s instinct. Just like Aizawa and my mom! Huh! How funny. 

“ Thanks Daaad.” I joked, giggling and earning a chuckle from him. I took my hero outfit from him and ran into the forest to change behind a huge thick tree. 

*  *  *

All Might’s P.O.V.

“Is she really your daughter Toshinori?” Commander Erwin asked. I laughed at hearing his question and replied. 

“No. Not at all. We just have a close relationship as mentor and mentee is all.”

“ Ahh I see. So you personally train her?” He asked again.

“ Yes, You see, she has a similar quirk as mine. Well actually it is mine. It’s a pretty long story so to cut it short, let’s just say another one of my mentee’s accidentally shared his DNA with her and she acquired my quirk that I had passed down to the boy. And before you ask no! I would never allow her to do such inappropriate things with someone. Therefore when I found out she also has my quirk and now there are two holders of One for All, I was happy, I now had two young kids to train and teach about One for All. And they both happened to be natural born Heroes who truly have what it takes to be great legends one day.” I answered. Erwin laughed at my little joke and I joined him.

“ Well you sure sound like a father to me Toshinori, and a good one at that. Are you a father of other children?” He asked. I laughed nervously. 

“ No, I'm not. I never married or had children with anyone. I honestly haven’t given it much thought till now I suppose.” I said placing a hand behind my neck and rubbing it. 

“ Well Toshinori, I believe you would make a wonderful spouse and an even better father. I see the way Y/n acts around you and Aizawa. She really looks up to the both of you and I feel like she feels more comfortable with you. I honestly thought you were her father the first time I met you all. Even though Aizawa had more contact with her at the time than you did, but I still felt the aura’s between the two of you and felt the strong connection. You and Y/n are closer than you think Toshinori. And if I were you I wouldn’t dream of letting it go. Who knows, perhaps she can be like your daughter, the only daughter figure you might ever have in your life, therefore cherish it my friend. Here where we live, there is never guaranteed survival, therefore we cherish each second we have with the people we care for, because we never know when it will be our last second with them. Death is inevitable, in every universe but here, it comes quicker than normal and definitely much more tragic. So if I were you, I would cherish the father and daughter connection you both share. Who knows, maybe the girl has already impacted your life in such a way and you just haven’t realized it yet my friend. . .Ahh great timing she’s here. All right men! Gather round!” Erwin told me. 

I stood there as if I was paralyzed. I stood there thinking and really taking in everything he told me. None of it was wrong, and it was very true. From his perspective it was a very reasonable and obvious one.

“Hey All Might!” A familiar soft voice yelled out for me. I already knew who it belonged to and smiled. I looked to see the bright face and smile of Y/n. 

“Yes young L/n?” I responded. 

“ What do you think?  **_Who’s the stronger beast? ._ ** ”

“ Who do I think?” I responded with an exaggerated thinking face with a finger on my chin.

“Yeah! Who do you think will win? Who’s stronger All Might, tell me please!!” She whined and gripped my arm like an adorable 5 year old child. I laughed at her actions and she laughed along. I then ruffled her hair and smiled at her. 

“ My money will always be on you young L/n.” 

“ Even over Midoriya?” She said with a cheeky smile. Which made me laugh again.

“ Yes, maybe even over young Midoriya.”I chuckled and ruffled her hair again.

“ AWW a maybe?! Alright All Might, I see how it is. I see you.” She said which made me laugh again. Teenagers. They are funny in their own way nowadays. 

“ Alright Y/n you’re up! Would you please come over here!” Professor Hanji yelled. 

I looked at the professor and then back at Y/n and smiled at her and gently pushed her forward, as a way to tell her to get going. She looked up at me and smiled brightly, giving me a thumbs up and rushing off over to the professor. I thought back to what Erwin told me and wondered. Maybe he is right. Maybe she has already impacted my life as my own daughter, and I had just realized it. But there is always an obstacle preventing me from fully seeing it. Shota Aizawa. He was there from day one and is even dating the girl's mother secretly. I had already lost the father figure battle before it even started. 

**_*_** **_*_** **_*_**

_ Y/n’s P.O.V. _

I ran to Hanji and Erwin passing by the Titan Eren and stopped in front of them.

“ Alrighty Y/n! So I would like to see if you can try to turn into your human self but as a titan height. Do you think you can do that?” Hanji asked. I smirked and replied, “ Watch me.” I then walked over to an open area where no one was near and I used Mount Ladies quirk. I turned into a 20 meter version of myself with my Hero outfit expanding to my new huge size. I glanced over at Eren who seemed to get up immediately. I’m not gonna lie, I flinched a little when he did that. I don’t exactly have a good history with those Titans beasts, I mean come on, one fucking bit my shoulder trying to fucking rip it off. 

“ WOOOW WEE WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!MOBLIT GIVE ME MY NOTEBOOK NOW PLEASE! I NEED TO WRITE THIS DOWN!” Hanji yelled out. A man I guessed to be the man Hanji asked for, Moblit, ran off to the table and grabbed a notebook she asked for. 

“ Would you look at that. She can actually do it, and she’s not even in a titan body, just herself. I give you props Erwin, you sly and smart bastard. This what you had planned for isn’t it?” 

“ Why thank you Levi. And yes, I had hoped this was possible, but of course I still had my doubts. I just wonder what other things these kids can do. Especially this one, along with three others. I believe their names are Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki and Bakugo Katsuki. I had told Hanji I would like them to join us later. As of right now, it’s just Eren and Y/n.” Erwin said. 

“ So tell me old man, why these two specifically? Why not all of them at once? Wouldn’t it be better if all of them saw the brats' abilities at once? It be easier for the brat too don’t ya think? That way he won’t have to transform into a Titan more than once in a day.” Levi asked.

“ Yes it would be easier and more of a smarter decision.” Erwin answered. 

“ Buuut.” Levi interrupted, expecting him to say the word. 

“ But, there was something these two had in common that they had to witness for themselves. Let alone who knows what would happen if you put two of the same kind of people in one room together. They may destroy the room including with the building. We have to get them accustomed to each other first before we can have others around them. Remember when Eren had attacked his adopted sister Mikasa? Even as someone close to him he had tried to kill her. We can’t have that. Let alone Hanji believed that he may go berserk on dear Y/n seeing her as a kind of titan instead of her in a shift form. We needed to take every precaution possible. We must think of others' safety as well Levi.It’s our main priority besides our duty as Scouts. Come now. We must observe this fight.”  Erwin explained. 

“ Wait- Fight? Erwin what the fuck are you talking about now?. . Hey! . . Eyebrows! Answer me damn it!” Levi exclaimed. 

“ Alrighty great! So you know how to fight combatictly right?” Hanji asked.

“ Pffft! Is that some kind of joke?” I answered. 

“ Oooooo I like your spunk! Anyway! Now for the biggest question I need answering! I’ll make you a deal, since we need to know what your abilities are and how they work, I am going to have you fight Eren in his Titan form! YAY-” 

“ WAIT WHAT!” I yelled out, probably defining the tiny Hanji standing on my shoulder. 

“ Yes! You will fight Eren in his titan form! It’ll be more experience for you on how to defeat them. I had already explained the process of killing titans and how they work. Do not remember anything I told you? I WILL GLADLY REPEAT IT ALL IF YOU’D LIKE!” She said.

“ NO NO! Please don’t I remember. Just- why does it have to be Eren?” I asked.

“Because Y/n! He fights titans too! He kills titans and uses some of his combat techniques he learns in his human form to do so! Plus he also uses his titan body and jaw soooo- BUT DON’T WORRY Y/N! HE WON’T LET HIM KILL YOU! I’M SURE HE WON’T! Remember he’s still in control of his titan form so he wouldn't kill you. It seems you two have a good connection.” Hanji said blushing again after the last part she said. What does she mean by that? Special connection? Yeah, we both have similar quirks, duh! I just replied to her nodding my head and gulping down the lump I had in my throat. Crap! I’m nervous! Shit! When I get nervous it gets harder to shift. Especially out of a form.    
  


“ Alrighty! Remember anything goes! Eren won’t die unless you kill his human body okay! You are allowed to do anything to him and unleash all your power! Use any shift you must to win! This is a fight to show us your strength and what ya got! This is to determine if you are capable of fighting titans and saving humanity with us! If you're not able to win you’ll just be telling us you're not capable of helping us out in saving humanity and you just wasted our time! I wish ya luck kido!” She yelled out as she jumped off my shoulder and ran over to Erwin and All Might. Wait where's Levi?

“ Just remember this brat.” HOLY SHIT! When the hell did he get on my other shoulder?! He scared the crap outta me!

“ If you try anything, and I mean anything, I won’t hesitate to kill or hurt you. Don’t you dare try to hurt my men and my commander. If you do, I won’t mind hurting your dear old dad watching with the commander. Got it? Good. Just remember this as your first and only warning.” He said before he flew off with his gear.

That man…. Is terrifying. A loud roar brought me out of my thoughts. I looked ahead of me and saw Hanji flying off Eren and Eren roaring into the bright blue sky with painted fluffy white clouds here and there. The tall trees swayed and danced as heavy wind was blown by them. My hair that was tied in a braid ran down my neck and onto the small of my back. ( or if you have short hair you can change it to how you like :D ) I relaxed my body and got into my fighting stance. 

‘ _ So this is really how it’s gonna be huh? Alright then. BRING IT ON!’  _ I thought.

Eren roared again and came charging at me. I panicked and ducked down from a thrown fist making and “ EEP!” sound.  _ What’s wrong with me?!  _ “ Ack!” Another noise came out of me as I dodged another one of his inhumanly fast punches. I bent my back so fast and so low I ended up going straight to the ground. The second I blinked and my eyes opened again I saw clouded teal eyes glaring right back into my e/c hues. I quickly rolled over to my right avoiding another punch followed by an “ EEP!”. The ground shook after Eren had punched the ground hard. When I got up and looked back at Eren he was staring at his fist that was steaming? Yeah it was steaming.  _ Right! Hanji said he can regenerate like the other titans can- OH GOD!  _ I jumped out of the way from another punch only to be kicked hard in the stomach and sent flying past a few trees that were out in the open. 

“ AHHH WHAT THE HELL?! WAIT- Y/N?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YA FUCKING DUMBASS?!” I heard a familiar deep voice yell out. 

“ Y-Y/N! A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” A softer voice yelled out that I felt I knew but I couldn't see them because I kept rolling. 

“ TAKE A RANDOM FUCKING GUESS DEKU!” Ahh, thanks for answering that Kacchan. 

“ MIDORIYA WATCH OUT!” A soft but deep voice called out. 

“ ICY HOT MOVE!” Thanks again kacchan.

“ URGH! EREN YOU BASTARD! WHY DO YOU GOTTA FIGHT THE CUTE GIRL! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LAY OFF THE GIRLS HUH?! GIVE US OTHER GUYS A CHANCE YOU SELFISH BASTARD!” A new voice called out. 

I’ve never heard that one before. I looked over to see another scout member about our age with two toned color hair, the top was a ash brown color and the bottom trim was a darker brown hue. He had intense light-brown eyes, seemed average height and has a muscular build. After observing him for a moment I slowly but surely got up coughing a bit. I felt the ground shake and I turned my head to see a fist inches from my face. “ EEK!” I let out as I turned my head to the right yet again avoiding the punch but my shoulder was grabbed and yanked me back to the ground. 

* * *

Somewhere nearby

2nd point of view

“ Should we stop him?” Levi asked with his dual swords out.

“ I feel like we should.” Hanji replied, fixing her glasses. 

“ I’m not sure. Toshinori, what do you suggest?” Erwin turned to the tall bony man. All Might let out a long sigh before speaking. “ I apologize for this. She is normally the best person in combat training that I have ever seen. Her uncle who is a retired Hero had trained her since she was 8 years old. That’s what I’ve been told by him. It’s not like it’s a lie, it’s most certainly not, but she always performs way better than this. I’m not sure what’s gotten into her today. I’m sorry Commander Erwin.” 

“ No no, do not worry my friend, it’s not your fault or hers. I’m afraid we pushed her too hard too quickly. She’s still knew to all this and yet we made her jump right into it.I should apologize for that.” Erwin replied to All Might.

“ No, it's alrigh-” Before the tall skinny man could continue he was interrupted by a pained roar which made everyone's heads turn.

* * *

Back to Y/n’s P.O.V.

“ Y/N! DO YOU NEED SOME HELP THERE! LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED IT YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!” Bakugou yelled. My face irked in annoyance. The fuck that little shit just say to me?! Oh god, I’m turning into him. I quickly grabbed Eren’s warm fist that was aiming at my face and twisted it while wrapping my legs around his neck and throwing him into the ground hard.

He yelled out in pain after he got up and I had jumped up from laying on my back and landing on my feet. “ It seems like she doesn’ t need your help after all Bakugo.” Todoroki said. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I knew he was smirking at Bakugo and Bakugo must have had a murderous gaze on his face right now. But no time to think! I got a psychotic titan boy to worry about right now.

He then stopped holding his face and glared at me again growling. I smirked and ran to him twirling around in a circle about 3 times and once I stopped I swung my right leg out high and made contact with his face. He fell straight to the ground and I quickly got down on his back and put him in an arm lock. I could feel his body getting hotter every second and I didn’t know how much longer I could hold him there. I then felt him bite down on my arm and I screamed out and fell off him. He got up and so did I glancing down at my bitten arm, that wasn’t bleeding. He must have bitten me but not with full force. I glanced back up at him and thought, Hanji was right! He is in control of it! He’s controlling everything he’s doing! A normal titan would’ve pierced my flesh but he didn’t. 

I then ran towards him when he ran to me and we collided our fists to which I heard some cracks from both fists. I yelled out and so did he and we cradled both our hands. I honestly started to get irritated with this fight and I wanted to be done with it so I thought and focused my mind on an animal. A wolf but with using Mount Laddies quirk. I then transformed into a 15 meter wolf. Since it’s an animal that I will be shifting into with using her quirk the animal will come out smaller than a normal 20 meter shift. Shifting into big things drains a lot of energy from me. Sometimes I could even fall unconscious from the energy loss. 

C/s ( color/ smoke) smoke then dissipated and I could see a huge f/c ( fur/color) snout with a black wet nose in front of me. I was able to hear things from miles and miles away like they were 5 feet from me. I could smell animals that lived within the walls, some bread and desserts from a bakery miles away, and smoke. Smoke that smelled somewhat like caramel. Along with a peppermint scent. It wasn’ t to far away and I knew I had smelled these things before, I just couldn’t lay a finger on it. 

I snarled and growled at the same height, titan boy in front of me. He made some snarling noises too and took a step forward. That one step got me in attack mode. I snarled louder at the titan and opened my large jay with teeth and growled loudly and aggressively. I looked absolutely feral. My tail swayed back and forth in anticipation rather than joy. My ears were bent back as my e/c narrowed. The Eren then charged at me and I did the same, getting to him at a faster pace than he was going and I made the slip from his view and an attempted punch.

He looked confused and lost until he yelled out in pain because I had jumped on his back and sunk my claws into it tearing and scratching it, along with clenching my jaw on the nape of his neck. 

I kept pulling and pulling at his neck to tear it apart. I just hope this doesn’t kill him. I was completely focused on winning, I never noticed the yells that were aimed at me to stop. I never noticed people flying around and caging me with wires. I never noticed a worried All Might, terrified Deku, stunned Todoroki, and panicking Bakugo. I never noticed the short man on my head or the crazy woman on my shoulder blade and injecting me with something. My strong jaw slowly unlocked from Eren's titan flesh and slowly ajared as my huge wolf body collapsed to the ground. My head was spinning, I felt nauseous, dizzy, hot, exhausted and numb. 

Once I hit the ground I saw Eren's titan form collapse to the ground with people rushing over to it. My eyes slowly closed as my mouth was open, tongue out lying on the ground, and I was panting like a dog. The last thing I saw was Bakugo running over to me with his arm stretched out to me in his hero outfit with a worried look on his face. I blinked my eyes and when I opened them I saw All Might saying something that I couldn’t hear, and next to him was Bakugo standing beside him, with the same worried look he gave me earlier. 

That’s all I remember seeing before I saw nothing but black. The only thoughts in my mind were, _ Eren, Bakugo, and dad,  _ but when I thought dad-I saw All Might’s reassuring and genuine smile.


	9. Chapter 8 - A Test?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ DON’T YOU GET IT! LET HER GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW COMMANDER! LOOK AT HER SHE CAN’T TAKE THIS! SHE CAN’T HANDLE IT! SHE MUST BE FREAKING OUT THINKING IT’S HER OLD CAPTURERES AND YOUR MAKING HER PANIC STOP THIS NOW!” 
> 
> “ Shut up you brat! She tried to kill you! What are you not understanding right now you clueless brat!-”
> 
> “ NO YOU DON’T GET IT! WE WERE JUST TOLD AND BEGGED TO LET HER GO BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE HAS GONE THROUGH AND YOU DON’T GIVE A FUCK IN THE WORLD FOR IT! SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL WORSE THAN YOU AND I CAN EVER IMAGINE AND YOUR TREATING HER LIKE THOSE FUCKING SCUMS! URGH!”He yelled out and then was punched in the face by the short man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!Trigger warning! This chapter will contain graphic scenes such as major abuse/ assault/ minor sexual assault! If you can not handle those scenes or like those scenes then I advise you to skip this part or this chapter entirely. I do apologize for the inconvenience. 
> 
> Otherwise Enjoy this long chapter! :,D

**Y/n’s P.O.V.**

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and heard loud yelling as it made my head pound even more. I felt pain in my head as it was throbbing and everything looked blurry as my eyes were barely open. The ground seemed like it was a bit farther away than usual so I guessed I was still in my wolf form. After a few more blinks my eyes opened into narrowed slits due to them feeling heavy and me feeling too exhausted to try and open them any more. The yelling and blabbering continued to grow louder and louder until I heard something like glass breaking and that fully woke me up. I was on high alert, my ears up, claw out, tail curled up, and my pupils dilated into cat-like ones. I tried to get up quickly but I found it very difficult. Something was preventing me from moving and getting up, something heavy and tight. I looked to my right leg and saw chains, huge chains attached to my right arm cuffing it to the wrist part before my paw. I saw another chain crawling up my body that seemed to lead to my neck. I felt the heavy weight of the chained color on my neck and I whined. I felt the chains and huge heavy cuffs on every one of my legs and on my neck. A heavy chain blanket was on top of me keeping me from getting up. I was having a panic attack on the inside. The glass breaking, the inaudible voices, the yelling, arguing, the chains, the pain, it all reminded me of so many things, so many traumatic events that I lived through. My PTSD was kicking in and my episodes came back. 

***** **FlashBacks/ Episode ***

**Warning!!Trigger warning! This scene does contain graphic scenes such as major abuse/ assault/ minor sexual assault! If you can not handle those scenes I advise you to skip this part or this chapter entirely. I do apologize for the inconvenience.**

It was late, 10: 45 at night, I heard faint yelling and screaming coming from downstairs, I was still half asleep until I heard the sound of glass breaking and a frightened scream that woke me up fully, causing me to jump outta bed and sprint to the stairs. I skipped so many steps on the stairs I nearly fell 4 times. I jumped the rest of the steps and ended on the first floor of the house. I ran past the living room and into the kitchen to see blood and broken items on the floor. I slowly looked up to see my mother crying in her hands as my father gripped her hair. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, all I could see was what I was seeing, my father was yelling something at me but I couldn’t hear him. He threw my mother on the broken glass items and I reached out to her but my father grabbed me by my hair and dragged me upstairs and into my room. He threw me on the floor and locked the door behind him. 

I could feel the hot tears flowing down my face and down onto my oversized t-shirt. He then took off his belt and walked slowly towards me and lifted his arm with the belt high above his head and when I looked back at his face from the belt I saw someone else, Dabi. He had a belt with spikes on it. He had a devious smirk on his face as he kept walking up to me. I crawled backwards on the floor and hit the concrete wall behind me. Where was I know? Wasn’t I just in my room? I was now somewhere else that I recognized. I was in a room at the L.O.V.’s hideout. They had kidnapped me and placed me in this old, run down, one light only terrifying room, that had a bed with bars on the side like a hospital bed, but this one had belt cuffs for psychotic people in asylums. I screamed as I felt the spikey belt come into contact with my hip. He struck me again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Over and over and over. After a while of sticking me he picked me up and placed me on the bed with the cuffs and tied me to it. He hit me some more with the belt and then burned my clothes off… I screamed and begged for him not to… But why would he listen to me… It felt like he had taken everything from me in that moment. He didn’t have a care in the world for how I felt about it, no matter how many times he had asked me if I liked it while doing it, to him my answer was always yes even if I yelled out that I hated it and him. He never stopped until he was pleased and satisfied. I cried the entire time, I had never felt like I needed saving so bad in my entire life, like I did in that moment. I never wanted to be saved so badly like I had when it happened. . . He took a piece of my life and soul right then and there. . . I resent that man just as much as I resent my father, possibly even more. 

***** **End of Episode and end of warnings!** *****

I whined and yelped out I was freaking out and thrashing around and struggling against the restraints. I felt caged. I felt absolutely terrified. 

“ DON’T YOU GET IT! LET HER GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW COMMANDER! LOOK AT HER SHE CAN’T TAKE THIS! SHE CAN’T HANDLE IT! SHE MUST BE FREAKING OUT THINKING IT’S HER OLD KIDNAPPERS AND YOUR MAKING HER PANIC STOP THIS NOW!” Eren.. Eren yelled out… He’s trying to save me… I watched as he got slapped by his Captain. 

“ Shut up you brat! She tried to kill you! What are you not understanding right now you clueless brat!-” Once Levi had slapped him I tugged hard on the restraints trying to get to Eren as he yelled at the Captain shortly after the captain's words. 

“ NO YOU DON’T GET IT! WE WERE JUST TOLD AND BEGGED TO LET HER GO BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE HAS GONE THREW AND YOU DON’T GIVE A FUCK IN THE WORLD FOR IT! SHE HAS BEEN THREW HELL WORSE THAN YOU AND I CAN EVER IMAGINE AND YOUR TREATING HER LIKE THOSE FUCKING SCUMS! URGH!” He yelled out and then was punched in the face by the short man.

I let out a pained yelp as I tried to keep fighting my way to him. Tears filled my big wolf eyes as I continued to whimper and cry out for the boy. I whined and whined and reached and struggled to get to him. I needed him and he needed me. I know it. Otherwise why would he even try to get me out of this mess.

“ YOU FUCKING BRAT! Don’t you DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU don’t know what I have been through either in this shit whole so don’t go opening your mouth you ungrateful runt!” Levi yelled at him. 

“ I get it! I’m sorry! Just please let her go! She doesn’t DESERVE THIS!

PLEASE STOP! STOP IT!”

EREN! I screamed in my mind over and over. The chains were dragging me back away from him as I continued to try and pry my way over to him. He looked my way and began to sprint over but was stopped by the commander. 

“ Eren don’t! Don’t you see this is for our own good boy.” The commander said.

“ NO IT’S NOT! SHE WASN’T TRYING TO KILL ME! SHE WAS DOING WHAT YOU TOLD HER! TO DEFEAT ME! AND SHE DID! SHE WON SO LET HER GO! STOP THIS YOU'RE SCARING HER! STOP IIIT!”

Eren yelled at the commander who slung Eren over his shoulder. 

I continued to whine and growl, sinking my claws into the ground to prevent me from being dragged back further from the machines wheeling the chains back. Where is Aizawa?! Where’s All Might?! Where are my friends?! Where’s Baku-, an explosion halted everyone's thoughts and actions including mine. I saw smoke and then it cleared by a hand swishing it away.

‘BAKUGO! AIZAWA! ALL MIGHT! KIRI, TODO, DEKU! HELP ME PLEASE!’ I yelled out in my mind as I trudged forward.

“ Y/N! URGH GIVE HER BACK YOU BASTARDS! THE FUCK IS THIS?! YOU FUCKING LIED TO US! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU YOU BASTARDS!” Bakugo yelled as he flew over and blasted every chain wheel holding back. He blasted the chains attaching me to the wheels but not the cuffs because he was too afraid to harm me in the process. 

“ Y/N! YOU ALRIGHT?! What did they DO TO YOU DAMN BASTARDS! You're too scared to shift into anything else huh? Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe, just let me kill these bastards first then get the hell outta here.” The blonde said. I whined in response struggling to stand with the soreness of my wolf body. One person in front of us caught my eye. I charged at him and he took out some blades and got into a stance with them readied to slice me. I continued to run to the male and stopped once I was in front with my mouth wide open and snapped my jaw right in front of his face, with my deep snarls following after. The man never moved or faltered. He didn’t even seem bothered, but he did seem somewhat shocked. I turned back into a human quickly with c/s ( color/smoke) surrounding me and grabbed onto the cravet of the short man.

“ It was you. . . You told them to do that to me didn’t you. .” I said to the short man with venom in my tone as I pointed back to the smoky area where there laid giant handcuffs, broken machine wheels and chains laid on the ground with the ground rubble. Tears were in the corner of my eyes as I glared at the man. If looks could kill he would have dropped dead by now.

“ Actually yes and no. I took you down and wanted you to be chained like a fucking dog but never said anything about it, but eyebrows over there gave the order. Great minds think alike don’t they brat?” He said. I snarled at the man gripping his cravat tighter and bringing his face closer to mine.

“ Listen you piece of shit. You have no idea what pain that put me through. Did you even think to consider the consequences of putting a giant titan sized wolf in that situation?! Knowing they have full control of their actions! You must have known this place would crumble down so why go along with it?! I thought you were smart short guy!” I yelled with anger in my tone. 

“ I did,I wasn’t the only one who thought about it. You seriously think we wouldn’t have thought this through? Are you the stupid one.” He said coldly. I gripped his cravat even tighter making my knuckles go pale white as I snarled in his face again.

“ I don’t know, seems like I’m not the only stupid one around here. Seriously, if I was in your position and some people like me and my friends show up I would befriend them and take advantage of their abilities to help win a fucking war with human blood thirsty bastards ya know.” I said in a very angry tone still.

“ Hmm, I guess you're right. But even so we don’t need you for that, now would you please mind letting me the fuck go you tall ass brat. Your messing up my cravat you bitch.” The short man scoffed after.

“ HEY! Watch your fucking mouth before I wash it for you! I wouldn’t be talking like that right now if I were you! And to add on that how many people have you fucking lost because of this fucking war huh?! A lot of special people I bet-” I was then interrupted by a short girl with autumn color hair. “ C-Captain! Hey get away from him now!” She yelled. I rolled my eyes and glared at the man before dropping him to run to a boy who called my name.

“ Y/N! Y/N!” 

“ E-Eren. EREN!”

“ Y/N!” He yelled again. He ran to me as I ran to him. Once we were in front of each other he pulled me into a hug apologizing for their actions.He cried out how they never meant for this to go this far and it was only a test to see how far I could handle a similar situation to my traumatic events in my past. They needed to make sure I would be fine or at least stay somewhat calm just in case some people called the MP’s or Military Police found out about me and kidnapped me to have me killed. It was all some fucking test to see how I would do in a situation like this?! 

“ Are. . . You . . . Fucking, KIDDING ME?! YOU FUCKING ASS WHOLES! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER DOING THIS TO ME?! LIKE HELL I WOULD JOIN YOU AFTER THE SHIT STUNT YOU PULLED! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FRIENDS AND TEACHERS?! HUH?! WHATEVER I’M GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! FUCK YOU ASS WHOLES! I’M LEAVING! HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT IN HELL DICK HEADS! AND EXCUSE MY FRENCH!” I screamed out getting out of Eren’s hug and walking away angrily.

It was then silent until I heard a deep male voice say, “ She knows that wasn’t french right?” My face irked and I turned around death glaring at the guy who said that and it was a guy with a long face and two toned hair. I then said, “ SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING HORSE FACE!” I earned a stifled chuckle from Eren as I said that and turned around to walk away but was stopped by Erwin. 

“ The fuck you want?” I asked. “ I apologize Y/n. Please forgive us. I never meant for this to go this far. Please allow us to make it up to you. This will never happen again I can assure you that. We will put our faith and trust in you if you forgive us. I beg you for your forgiveness. Please allow me to make it up to you. Let us have a talk in my office with your Instructors, we could talk about a deal. What do you say?” He apologized giving me their salute. I scoffed and turned my face to the side from his view and responded.

“ Whatever. Lead me to them and we can talk.” I answered.

“ Of course. Hanji! Would you please let them go now, no more need to keep them restrained.” He said. My eyes widened in surprise as I scanned over to Hanji and saw Aizawa and All Might with Todo, Deku, Kiri, and Baku. Wait?! But when did they get captured?! They were at my side until I charged at Levi! Were they taken during my confrontation?! I looked at Levi and he gave me a serious look. I then sighed and closed my eyes as a smirk came onto my face.

“ Well well well, You are pretty clever after all Captain. I give you props. Commander Erwin planned this secretly between his scouts and not with my Instructors or friends huh. That’s why when they heard me howling and heard the commotion they came to check it out and found me chained up like a dog, they took it bad obviously and tried to rescue me, but as I was coming after you some scout members got a hold of them and told them what's going on. You most likely must have told them a lie to take me from them and told them the truth right? Therefore they backed off and let this scene continue for your sake. You took them away from my sight and me from theirs so they wouldn’t witness anything and I wouldn’t catch them just standing about, and while I was talking to you, you bought them time to get away without me seeing them right. That’s why you never bothered to attack me. I’m sure since you have the title Captain you are very skilled in fighting both people and titans I’m sure, especially if you have the balls to threaten me of killing me and All Might right. You could have easily slipped from my grasp or fought your way out of my hold but you didn’t. That’s because you were buying time for them to leave. Clever. I give you props Commander, you're much smarter than you look. Including you Captain, just not as clever as Commander Eyebrows.” I concluded, to which everyone's jaws were dropped. Even the commander and Levi were shocked but didn’t show it as much as everyone else. I looked over to commander Erwin and asked for confirmation. 

“ That is correct, right commander?” 

“ Why yes, yes it is. Why I have to say, how did you figure all that out within minutes after the events took place?” He asked.

I shrugged and responded, “ Let’s just say I’m not as stupid as shorty over there thinks. I have some pretty excellent mentors who guided me well, is all. I learned from the best.” I quickly looked over to Aizawa and All Might and looked back at the Commander who followed my gaze and looked back to me. 

“ Well they must be some amazingly talented and smart individuals then aren’t they?” He responded with a smile. I smiled back and responded. “ Yes, yes they are.” I looked back at Aizawa and All Might and smiled at them to which they were flustered and looked away. I giggled and looked back at the Commander and spoke. “ Now let’s talk about some conditions I would like to set before I help you out with this war you all have to deal with. I would like all my friends to be a part of it since their lives would most likely be on the line as well.” 

“ Of course. Follow me, Hanji please send the rest of the U.A members and send them to my office. We must have a serious and private conversation. Send them over immediately.” Erwin commanded. 

“ Yes sir!” Hanji responded. 

All the adrenaline hit me like a train and my knees buckled as I walked.

“ Hey, hey! Easy now. Let me help you out.” The famous teal eyed boy came over and said as he bent his knees and scooped me off the ground as he carried me bridal style. I blushed a bright red and I swear fire blew out of my ears. I looked away from the boy as my arms wrapped around his neck. He chuckled and began to walk following Erwin. I peered over his shoulder to see a fuming Bakugo. I gave him a confusing look as he stormed over and walked in front of Eren and I.

“ Oi! The hell you think you doing you piece of shit!” He yelled at Eren. I stared at Bakugo with wide eyes. What does he mean? What’s wrong with Eren carrying me?

“ Excuse you?! What do you mean what do I think I’m doing?! I’m helping a friend out is what I’m doing!” He yelled back at Bakugo. Ouch. Why did my chest hurt right now for a split second when he said that? 

“ Friend?! FRIEND MY ASS! You ass wipes put her in a fucking terrible ass situation TWICE! You ain’t no fucking friend your a fucking ass whole of an extra! Give her to me now you bastard!” Bakugo demanded. Eren looked hurt and pissed at the same time. I tried to get out of Eren’s hold to stop their bickering but his grip tightened.

“ E-Eren? Please let me down. Let me talk to him.” I told the brunette boy. He glared at Bakugou before looking down at me softly.

“ It’s alright, I’ll handle it. Just stay comfy. I promised I’d protect you, and I will do just that.” He said. I blushed again and blurted out, “ Eh-EHHH?! Since when?! You had never promised me that!” 

“ OH CRAP! YOUR RIGHT! I-I MEAN! W-WHEN WE WERE TRAINING A-AND YOU SAW ME TRANSFORM, A-AND WE HAD THAT TALK BETWEEN ME AND YOU, I-I HAD INWARDLY PROMISED YOU I WOULD PROTECT YOU NO MATTER WHAT! I- I THOUGHT WE UNDERSTOOD EACH OTHER EVEN WITHOUT SAYING IT!” He stammered cutely while blushing slightly still looking down at me in his arms.

“ Y-YEAH B-BUT, I-I DIDN’T UNDERSTAND THAT!” I blurted out again.

“ I KNOW AND I’M SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU DID!” He blurted.

“ I-It’s alright Eren. Relax, it’s not a big deal. Thank you for that though, I really appreciate it.” I told him with a soft smile making the boy blush but only angery the spiky haired blond. 

“ Blah, Blah, Blah! Just give her over you bastard!” Bakugou yelled.

“ NO! I can carry her just fine! Stay out of my way you bastard!” Eren yelled, walking past Bakugou and bumping his shoulder. “ OI!-” Bakugo yelled but I interrupted him from speaking over Eren’s shoulder.

“ It’s okay Bakugou! Eren is a good friend of mine! I’m sure he’ll take good care of me! Right Eren! Don’t worry, I’ll meet you guys in Erwin’s office! I want to head to their infirmary to get some bandages for my arm and leg, they got kinda banged up. But I’ll meet you guys there! I’ll see you soon! Have some trust in beasty over here okay!” I yelled out with a smile on my face as I nudged my head towards Eren indicating the nickname I gave him as I smiled brightly at the Bakugou furthering from my view. 

“ You wanna go to the infirmary?” Eren asked.

“ Yes please! If you have one!” I said with a bright smile still on my face.

“ Yeah we do! Don’t worry I’ll take you there! And I’ll get you the supplies you need ok! Just for now relax.” He said with a bright smile and a determined look on his face.

“ Alright, but aren’t I heavy?” I asked.

“ Pssssh! Nope! Not at all. You underestimate me Y/n. You're actually light as a feather honestly.” He said, tossing me a bit in his arms as I panicked and wrapped my arms tight around his neck and yelled out, “ EREN STOP! YOUR GONNA DROP ME YOU JERK!” He laughed aloud and stopped tossing me. 

“ I would never drop you Y/n. Well at least, not by accident.” He said with a shit eating grin.

“ SO THAT MEANS YOU WOULD DO IT ONE PURPOSE!” I yelled at him with an angry Bakugou face. [ https://images.app.goo.gl/NDJ2rn3sVxwR1rV46 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/NDJ2rn3sVxwR1rV46)

Eren smiled nervously and said, “ Maybe.” Before flashing me a smirk and continuing to walk me to the infirmary. 

" You know-." Eren said softly looking away from me.

" Hmm?" I responded in a hum.

" The things I yelled out about you being captured. . . That wasn't in the script..." He said softly. I was confused at first but then I remembered something.

“ DON’T YOU GET IT! LET HER GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW COMMANDER! LOOK AT HER SHE CAN’T TAKE THIS! SHE CAN’T HANDLE IT! SHE MUST BE FREAKING OUT THINKING IT’S HER OLD KIDNAPPERS AND YOUR MAKING HER PANIC STOP THIS NOW!", " NO YOU DON’T GET IT! WE WERE JUST TOLD AND BEGGED TO LET HER GO BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE HAS GONE THREW AND YOU DON’T GIVE A FUCK IN THE WORLD FOR IT! SHE HAS BEEN THREW HELL WORSE THAN YOU AND I CAN EVER IMAGINE AND YOUR TREATING HER LIKE THOSE FUCKING SCUMS! URGH!”, "I get it! I’m sorry! Just please let her go! She doesn’t DESERVE THIS! PLEASE STOP! STOP IT!”, “ NO IT’S NOT! SHE WASN’T TRYING TO KILL ME! SHE WAS DOING WHAT YOU TOLD HER! TO DEFEAT ME! AND SHE DID! SHE WON SO LET HER GO! STOP THIS YOU'RE SCARING HER! STOP IIIT!”

Those were the things he yelled out for me. 

" None of what I said about you was int he script of what we had to do. . . I- I don't know what came over me but, I felt like it was real too. . . And I couldn't let you go through whatever pain you were going to go through, so I tried to stop it before you woke up, but I couldn't. I tried to end it but I couldn't. I tried to get them to stop but it didn't work. . . Sorry. . .I hope, we still can be friends after all of this though. . . I would really like that. . ." The boy said with a sad look at first but then changed into a smile at the last part.

I smiled back at him and said, " Of course we can Eren. You don't have to be sorry about anything. Thank you for worrying about me and trying to keep your promise in protecting me." I said as I hugged his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I heard him let out a chuckle and said," Good. I'm glad." as he held me closer to him in his arms. I couldn't see his face but neither could he see mine, but we both new, that each one of us was blushing and smiling warmly and genuinely from one another's words. 

What we didn't know was the hell that was coming for the both of us from two different and protective as hell, people. 


	10. Chapter 9 - Friend My Ass. . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Oh hey Bakugou-kun!” She said as she made her way over to me and Shitty hair.  
> I scoffed and rolled my eyes and closed them from seeing her round ass face. 
> 
> “ I’m glad you're back and safe too!” She said with the same cherry voice. How annoying. 
> 
> “ Tch! Whatever, move, I got some place to be.” I said as I pushed by her to head over to Commander huge brow’s office to talk with Y/n.
> 
> “Wait! Bakugou-kun, you’re hurt! Here, let me help you!” She yelled out for me. My patience and irritation is heading out the window right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy FRIDAY! As promised a chapter every Friday, since ya know.....I haven't been doing that ):D  
> Anyway! This is a short chapter here in our dear beloved Katsuki Bakugou's P.O.V. I don't know why but I like it when he's hurt and hung off Y/n V,~,V  
> I sorry ,>O<,  
> Anyway Enjoy! And all the image links to bakugou's angry faces UwU

**Bakugou’s P.O.V.**

(If you like you can read this while listening to this song VwV, doesn't really match the story but it's a sweet and sad song U,_,U. https://youtu.be/0x-pdlFK6h0

start it here and if you do make sure to hear it at the end too! :D Enjoy! it adds effect U,_,U )

I stood there paralyzed by Y/n’s words. “ Have some trust in beasty over here okay!”. . . “ Beasty”. She said that with that fucking annoying bueatiful ass smile on her face. ‘Beasty?’ ‘But, but that's the nickname I gave you…It was for you and only you..so..why give it to him? I let you only call me Baku as a fucking promise so why?... Damn it! My chest is doing that thing again! Urgh it’s so fucking annoying!

“ Hey Bakubro! Hey you good man? Does your chest hurt or something? You're clenching it like you're having a heart attack bro.” Shitty hair came over to me and started being annoying. 

“ It’s nothin’ shut the hell up already.” I told him.

“ Alright man whatever you say.” He said as he put his hands up in defense. I scoffed and looked back at Y/n and that bastard carrying her. She was smiling and laughing with him as he tossed her in his arms. The hell is his fucking problem huh?! Was it so hard giving her to me or what?! Damn bastard!

“ Hey who’s that carrying Y/n and where is he taking her?” Shitty hair asked. 

“ Like I give a shit on who that fucker is.” I growled.

“ Hmm you sure about that bro? You sound kinda jealous to me.” Shitty hair said with a teasing tone of voice and that toothy grin that just pissed me off.

“ NO I’M NOT! FUCK OFF!” I yelled with my angry face. [ https://images.app.goo.gl/4gv33MPGMv8N97cc7 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/4gv33MPGMv8N97cc7)

“ Okay okay! Whatever you say man.” He said again, putting his hands up in defense and swatting them around. I scoffed and walked past him bumping his shoulder on my way over to Aizawa.

“If I were you I would just confess to her already Bakubro. I mean she has a lot of guy’s eyes on her already ya know. I mean she has always had guys attention so if I were you, I’d confess before it's too late and she has her eyes on someone else.” He said after catching up to me.

“ Tch. Confess what shitty hair?! There's nothing to confess!” I yelled at him.

[ https://images.app.goo.gl/Sp6opiTHGdBFnk378 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/Sp6opiTHGdBFnk378)

“ You sure about that? Come on Bakubro, everyone else can tell you like her.” He said which made my head snap in his direction.

“HAH?! NO FUCKING WAY! YOUR ALL BLIND! I DON’T FUCKING LIKER HER! SHE’S FUCKING ANNOYING AND TO MUCH TO HANDLE! PLUS SHE’S NOT EVEN ATTRACTIVE LIKE AT ALL!” I yelled a bunch of shitty ass fucking lies. Who can I fool, she’s not even close to being ugly or unattractive. It’s a fucking crime to call her that. Anyone who would say that to her other than me will fucking die!

“ So if not Y/n, then is it Uraraka? You two seem pretty close too.” He asked which made me scoff immediately and wanna fucking vomit as we walked back to the fucking extras base.

“ Oh fuck no. We only seem close because she begged me to spare with her. I thought she might have potential after our fight during the sports festival. . . Plus Y/n forced me to do it.” I grumbled the last part. Y/n had told me that round face had wanted to ask me to spare with her to become stronger.Y/n even had the balls to tell me to do it or else I would get my ass beat by her. Like I would, but something didn’t let me reject her annoying ass puppy dog eyes.

“ Wait what?! Y/n forced you to spare with her?! BAHAHAHAHA! No way man! HAHAHA! That’s hilarious!” He burst into laughter which pissed me off and made me flustered and embarrassed. 

“ UrrrGH! SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!” I yelled at him while sparking some tiny explosions in my hands.

“ Okay okay I’ll stop!” He said while wiping some tears from his eyes. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

“ Speaking of Uraraka.” He said. As he said that I didn’t even bother to look for her but I heard her hella annoying voice.

“ Deku-kun! Your back! I’m glad you're safe!” She said in a cheery voice which made my ears hurt. It sounds way different than when Y/n says things in that tone of voice.

“ T-thanks Uraraka! Glad to be back.” Deku said, urgh I hate that damn deku.

“ Oh hey Bakugou-kun!” She said as she made her way over to me and Shitty hair.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes and closed them from seeing her round ass face. 

“ I’m glad you're back and safe too!” She said with the same cherry voice. How annoying. 

“ Tch! Whatever, move, I got some place to be.” I said as I pushed by her to head over to Commander huge brow’s office to talk with Y/n.

“Wait! Bakugou-kun, you’re hurt! Here let me help you!” She yelled out for me. My patience and irritation is heading out the window right now.

“ I’m not! Even if I was, why would I want help from someone like you huh?! You're just an extra! Stay outta my way! I have better things to do right now than worry about some petty fucking scratch on my arm okay!” I yelled at her angrily. Who the fuck does she think she is?! I mean she’s not like Y/n with a healing quirk so why would she even try to help me, I’m not even badly injured! 'Tch'. Making it seem like some big deal when it’s nothing. Making me look like a fucking weakling!

“ Hey Kacchan! That wasn’t n-nice of you t-to yell at her like that w-when all she wanted to do was help you.” Damn deku yelled out to me.

“ HAH?! Like I give a fuck! Does this face look like I give two shits?! NO! It fucking doesn’t! If she’s too sensitive to take my words well then too bad! Kirishima let’s go! We gotta meet up with Y/n and the Commander!” I yelled fucking pissed off.

“ I-it’s okay Deku-kun! It didn’t bother me at all!” Round face said as I scoffed.

“ R-Right! Come on guys! We gotta head to the commander's office! He wants to speak with us and Y/n-chan!” Shitty hair said.

“ Okay, but where is Y/n-chan? Ribbit.” Frog face asked.

“ That’s right. She was taken to the infirmary to get her injuries checked out. There was an incident that occured not so long ago now and she wanted to get bandaged up before heading to Commander Erwin’s office. She was taken to the infirmary by someone named "Eren" I believe.” Icy-Hot bastard told the shitty extra’s in our class.

“ What is she hurt badly?!” Invisible girl asked.

“ What happened?” Tail freak asked.

“ Does she need any sweets to feel better?” Sugar high freak asked.

“ I’m not sure about the sweets but we all know she would love a candy apple.” Icy-Hot said as he let out a small chuckle that struck a nerve in my head. 'Everyone knows how much Y/n and the little Eri runt love to eat candy apples with each other. . . Or like every chance they get even when they aren't together.'

“ Yes she would. Maybe we can help cheer her up when she gets back! Sato, would you make her a candy apple when we get back from the meeting?” Ponytail said, then asked.

“ Of course! Candy apples for all!” Sugar high freak yelled out. ‘Tch’. 'A bunch of annoying extras.'

“ Oi Kacchan! Where were you when this “Eren” guy took Y/n huh?” Damn pikachu asked.

“ WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU FUCKING DUNCE FACE! I WAS TRYING TO GET HER AWAY FROM THE BASTARD!” I yelled in his face.

“ So you tried to save her from the evil man?” Scotch tape asked in a teasing tone of voice and looked at dunce face as dunce face looked at scotch tape. They then took a couple seconds looking at each other before they bursted into laughter making my face turn red with embarrassment. 

“ OH SHUT UP! THERE WAS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT IT YOU FUCKING EXTAS! STOP LAUGHING!” They ended up laughing louder at my reaction and fucking shitty hair joined them!

<https://images.app.goo.gl/tHRQRza5QSGUyvwQA>

“ AHAHAHAHA! Oh scary and angry Bakugou has a huge crush on Y/n! BAHAHAHAHA! WHO KNEW! BAHAHAHAHA!” Scotch tape cried out.

“ N-NO I-I FUCKING DON'T! S-SHUT UP!” I yelled flustered. 

“ AHAHAHAHA HE SO DOES! AHAHAHA!” Dunce face said.

“ THAT’S IT YOU FUCKING ANOYYING ASS EXTRAS! DIE!” I yelled before blasting their asses. 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/6dci3Fe6eZf3Jomt5>

“ Bakubro! They were only joking!” Kiri said.

“ Tch! Whatever. Urgh!” I said before feeling a pain in my arm as I gripped it and my face crinkled into a pained one.

“ Hey, you good bakubro?” Shitty hair asked.

“ Yeah I’m fine! Just tell Aizawa and All Might I’ll be a little late to the fucking meeting. I'ma head over to the infirmary if I could find it in this huge fucking place. I’ll look for Y/n in there while I’m at it. I’ll see you extras later.” I said as I began to leave inside the Scouts base.

I walked through many halls until I came In front of a door labeled Infirmary. I didn’t even bother knocking as I just kicked the door open and walked in into something I would never have dreamed of seeing. I swear I could have heard my heart shattering and I'm sure they could have too. . . . W-what is t-this?. . . I-I c-can’t b-breathe. . . . My eyes were wide open and my mouth parted slightly from the sight. My heart clenched tight, my stomach felt like I was going down a never ending droop on a roller coaster, my eyes were burning yet were watering, my body felt heavy and I felt like I wanted to collapse. Why am I feeling such weak ass feelings?! But why is- . . . .

Why is Y/n doing that with him? . . . . Friend huh?. . . . Her “Good Friend Beasty” huh? . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


. . .

  
  


**_‘Friend my ass. . . .’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the continuation of this one so do not worry! UwU
> 
> Wuv yall UWU!!! <3 ^3^
> 
> Will come out either Saturday or Sunday!


	11. Chapter 10 - Oh Crap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap!... This conversation took a turn! Well this is certainly surprising. . . These people are full of surprises aren’t they?...
> 
> " Now please, take a seat. This will be a very long and serious talk. So I suggest on getting comfortable." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! I'm so sorry I didn't post it over the weekend! >,O,<   
>  My family had a little crisis and I had to go baby sit for the weekend and I was kept busy watching my 1 year old baby cousin who is so cute btw! XD
> 
> So I apologize for not posting the chapter but I also hope you understand why I couldn't! But now I sha'll post it and hope you all have a great day! :D 
> 
> OOOO and also ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 4 COMES OUT TODAY AHHHHH! 
> 
> I guess this chapter comes out in it's behalf? lol XD 
> 
> Also I'm planning on doing a special chapter on Levi's birthday since it's coming up too! ^3^
> 
> Anyway Enjoy! It continues on Y/n's P.O.V. on what Bakugou walked in on in the previous chapter so enjoy! ( :D

**Y/n’s P.O.V.**

“ Alright, we are finally here.” Eren said as he walked up to a door labeled Infirmary. He held my body in his arms closer and tighter to him so I wouldn’t fall while he was trying to grab the knob of the door and twist it open. He struggled a bit but then eventually opened the door. He walked inside kicking the door closed behind him and laid me on the first hospital bed they had. I let go of his neck as he laid me down and smiled at him and said,” Thanks, Titan boy.” with a grin. He looked at me with a confused expression with a grin playfully. 

“ What did you call me?” He asked in a kind and playful tone. 

“ Nothin’, just Titan boy.” I replied, crossing my arms and closing my eyes as I looked away from him in a joking manner.

“ Oh okay then. I’ll just call you-” He paused after his statement and had a thinking face.

“Wait, what should I call you?” He asked in the same playful tone. 

“ I don’t know. Up to you Yeager boy.” I said playfully.

“ Dang! Another one?! Alright then! I’ll call you feather, wolfy, flower, n/n, aaand shifting buddy.” He replied.

“ Feather? Flower?” I asked confused.

“ Yeah. Feather because your light as one, and flower because-” He paused and stopped talking from finishing that sentence.

“ Hellooo? Eren? Continue.” I said.

“ Nope… Just take the nickname. Not explaining the flower one.” He replied with a red face.

I giggled at his action and responded, “ What? Why not?” 

“ Just because-...Doesn’t matter Y/n, just take it. I’ll explain another time if you really want me too but now, no.” He replied.

“ Alright fine! Can you at least get me bandages? I’d like to patch myself up.” I said.

“ Yeah right! Almost forgot! I’ll be right back!” He said. He walked away from the bed I was laid in and went behind the white curtain that divided the bed from the next door one and the cabinets that contained supplies. I relaxed my body feeling a lot of tension let loose and felt more relaxed and better. I sighed as I closed my eyes for a bit to relax more. I heard a bunch of rummaging around behind the curtain and I heard a few thuds followed by a quiet “ Ah”, indicating that Eren must have bumped into something and hurt himself. I giggled quietly at the thought and visualized it. He came back shortly after with bandages and tape with pins to bandage my injuries and keep it intact. 

“ Thanks Yeager. I really appreciate it.” I thanked him with a kind smile as he returned it.

“ Yeah, no problem L/n. . . . Ehh, need help?” He replied and then asked, noticing the struggle to wrap it properly on my right arm.

“ Ehhh, actually, yes please.” I hesitantly replied. He then walked over to a stool chair and dragged it over to my bedside. I sat up on the bed and scooted to the edge of it in front of him. He sat down in front of me and gently took my right arm and began to wrap the white cloth from my wrist up to my bicep. He then pinned the beginning and the end of the wraps to keep it from coming undone and then taped over the pin to make sure it won’t come off. After he taped it, his body stayed in the same position it was when he had finished wrapping the tape without cutting it yet. I looked at him confused and saw his saddened face. I then reached my left arm over to his shoulder and spoke.

“ Hey beasty, what's wrong?”

“ Huh? Oh nothing, sorry.” He replied as he leaned his face down to my arm to bite the tape to cut it. He then retreated his face from the previous position back to the one it was in earlier in front of me. He avoided eye contact as he still held the same saddened expression.

“ Bullshit. Tell me.” I said in an annoyed tone. I really wasn’t but my voice just came out that way.

“ Look it’s just- I-....I don’t know. My mind is just scrambled up right now. Sorry…” He responded.

“ Sorry? For what Eren? You did nothing wrong you baka. What’s on your mind then? You can trust me okay.” I reached my left hand from his shoulder to his face so he could look at me and my reassuring smile. He looked either shocked or in awe because his eyes widened slightly, as his mouth slightly parted and his eyebrows raised. 

“ I- I guess I can. . But this is more complicated than you might think.” He said as he looked down at the roll of tape he held in his hands, elbows rested on his lap as he hunched over in his seat. His chocolate brown locks covered his face from my view as his lips pursed in a straight line before disappearing from my view. 

“ Hey.” I said as I caught his attention. He looked up slowly, still hunched over. “ Yeah?” He responded. 

“ I am probably in the most complicated situation ever right now.” I chuckled after and then continued. “ I’m sure whatever it is that’s on your mind is not more complicated than what I’m going through right now okay.” I told him with a kind smile. He forced a quick smile and then replied.

“ Okay. Well the thing is.. I’m not so sure myself. I feel like I’ve known you for years but yet, we just met two days ago. I feel like I could talk to you for hours and not get tired of it. I feel like I have hung out with you since I was a kid. Well I guess I just feel like you’ve been my best friend since I was like 5 ya know.” He said never meeting my gaze as he let out a soft chuckle at the end and continued to speak.

“ I know it’s weird but I just feel that way. Like you’ve always been by my side and we just connected right away when I first met you. I know I was a bit harsh at first but, I don’t know, somethin’ told me not to be like I usually might be with other people. I feel a strong connection between us and, I don’t know, maybe it’s-umm, even stronger than- a friendship?...” He said as he shrugged a bit at the last part. The second those words left his mouth my heartbeat quickened it’s pace as my face felt hot, my stomach felt fluttery and my body felt stiff, yet numb and I couldn't think or process anything at the moment. I could feel the blush coming on my face as I tried to hide it from him as I turned my face from him even though he wasn’t looking at me.

“ Honestly, I have felt that too. I feel like since we have the similarity of our abilities and how we both went through pain because of it we bonded over it. Maybe even formed a special bond over it. I have also felt like I’ve known you my whole life and you're my best friend, but yet I also feel this slight amount of happiness and safety within your presence. I find comfort within you and the connection you feel too. It’s like I feel the need to protect you without even thinking about it. Lastly I feel a tinge of hurt when you call me a friend. So I’m afraid I know what I feel...I’m not sure about you but I know about me...Which I honestly think is weird since we just met two frickin' days ago ya know. ” I responded as I let out a chuckle. His head quickly shot up and he glanced at me with those soft, beautiful, teal eyes. He smiled genuinely at me as I faced him and stared into the vast ocean of a teal blue sea. 

“ I think I know what you mean, and not to mention that I think I feel the same way you do. And I agree with you on the last part. Heh heh....Not that I mind though.” He said as he titled his head slightly and his smile grew larger. His cheeks turned a bright pink as my face was probably red. 

We both then subconsciously, slowly moved closer to each other, slowly but surely closing the gap between us as our faces inched closer and closer by the second. Our forheads then gently touched one another as our noses touched. Our eyes slowly began to close as our lips slightly parted as we inched our lips closer to each other that they were 1 millimeter away from touching, barely brushing against one another. It was until our comfortable silence was broken in the once quiet and calm room. The door to the infirmary was kicked open that startled Eren and I as we both shot our heads over to the door not too far away from us. 

[ https://images.app.goo.gl/T1mGYfZFUyXuaJBL9 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/T1mGYfZFUyXuaJBL9)

There stood a tall, built, spiky haired blonde, in his hero suit without his huge grenade gauntlets, that was angry-wait-he wasn’t just angry this time. He held an angry, shocked-and pained look? Almost like he had just been betrayed. I felt a heavy weight in my chest seeing him like that. He stood in the same position from kicking the door and not moving. Eren and I just kept staring at him as Bakugou did the same. Neither of us moving, speaking, or looking away from the latter. It was until then our, this time, awkward silence broke in the room. I never realized that when me and Eren inched closer to each other my left hand was pressed against his chest, as his hands were placed on my waist, our faces still close that if we turned to look at each other our noses would touch again. I’m sure this sight is one of a well needed explanation to anyone who had walked in. This one specifically would be a tough one to get out of. Bakugou had always been that protective friend to me so this was going to be one hell of a bumpy ride. 

“ What...The...Hell…” Bakugou grumbled, still not faltering from the position of kicking down a door.

**_‘ Oh crap!...’_ **

Maybe this is more serious than I thought? He definitely would have yelled by now. 

“ H-hey Baku! W-what cha’ doin’ here buddy? Heh Heh. ” I told him in a nervous and jokingly manner. Wrong move Y/n. Wrong move.

“ The hell you mean what am  **_I_ ** doing here…” He grumbled again. This is scary now.

“ Uhh I don’t know…. IT’S NOT WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE! WE DIDN’T- I SWEAR WE- WE DID NOTHING- WE WEREN’T EVEN GOING TO-” I tried explaining but every time I had tried I couldn’t let it out. I mean who can I fool? It looks exactly like what we would have done! BUT WE DIDN’T! 

“ Y-YEAH! WE DIDN’T K-KISS ALRIGHT! W-why don’t you come in and close the door so we can talk about this, yeah?” Eren suggested. 

“ Yeah sure.. Okay. Let’s have a private conversation about what the HELL I JUST WALKED IN ON! SURE AS HELL DIDN’T LOOK LIKE YOU TWO DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! LET ALONE WEREN’T ABOUT TO RIGHT!” Bakugou yelled. Okay now I’m not too worried. 

“ Baku please lower your voice! Just come in and we’ll explain!” I tried to reason with him.

“ Fuck this! Just hurry your asses up! I’m sure commander eyebrows is waiting for us! Just hurry your fucking asses up, go to this shitty meeting, and talk about it after alright!” Bakugou yelled out. I was relieved when he said that. Maybe this won’t be so difficult as I had thought. 

Bakugou then moved from his position and turned around not facing us. I looked back at Eren and he did the same and our noses touched and we both frantically moved back from one another, swinging our arms all over the place in embarrassment. We both then let out a nervous chuckle and the angry blonde just yelled, “ OI! HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY AND STOP DOING WHATEVER THE HELL YOU TWO ARE DOING! IT’S FUCKIN’ GROSS!” 

“ OI! SHUT THE HELL UP BLASTY! WE WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING THEN AND NOW!” I retaliated.

“ YEAH WELL WHATEVER! Let’s just go already slow asses!” He yelled back.

“ Alright we're going already sheesh!” I yelled back. 

I stood up and began to walk with a tiny limp on my left leg. I guess me and Eren had forgotten to patch that one up during our-little-umm thing we were about to do. Eren walked in front of Bakugou and I as he showed us the way to Commander Erwin's office. I continued to limp a bit and of course the very observant spiky blonde noticed and wrapped a strong arm around my waist as he threw my arm over his shoulder and his opposite hand gripped my wrist as he hunched down a bit to help lift my weight. 

“ H-Hey. W-what are you-?” I was interrupted by the ashy blonde male.

“ Just shut up. You’re limping dumbass. Just fucking accept the help.” He simply said as he continued to walk making me follow.

“ Heh! Maybe you should take your own advice once in a while!” I joked and it struck a nerve on the blonde. I could see his forehead veins pop out. I giggled at the reaction.

“ THE FUCK YOU MEAN FUCKING ANGEL FACE?!” He yelled at me and made me laugh out loud. Eren of course seemed concerned but ignored us as he continued to lead the way. 

“ That’s the Baku I know. I missed you bud.” I said, giving him a bright smile. His cheeks flushed a bright pink and he averted his eyes from my face.

“ The hell you mean by that? I was always here dumbass.” He grumbled. 

“ I mean since I haven’t been seeing you lately, and when I do, you’re more quiet than you almost always are, you're more protective and more distant. You may think I don’t notice it, but-I do! I notice everything about you Baku. And I notice because I care. Just like I noticed this wound on your arm here.” I told him as I smiled genuinely and poked his injured arm. His face seemed shocked at first as his face flushed a brighter pink and it turned into one of pain when I poked him. 

“ H-How the hell did you know?!” He yelled.

“ Like I said baka! I notice everything about you because I care! Now let me see your arm.” I said as I got out of his hold and moved over to his right arm. I gently grabbed it and brought it to my face to examine it. It had a large cut and seemed a bit bruised. It was still a fresh cut so luckily it won’t leave a scar or anything if I heal him. I leaned my face down on his arm and gently kissed the open cut with my lips for a few seconds and retreated my head back to its original position. I then tippy toed a bit to reach his forehead and kissed it for a few seconds and stopped tippy toeing and went back to my original position.  I looked up at Baku and saw his bright red face and his shocked expression. I giggled at his face and poked it teasing him. 

“ THE HELL WAS THAT?!” He yelled, still flustered as hell.

“ I was healing you, you baka! SEE!” I yelled out. He looked down at his arm and saw the little “magical” particles flying around and doing its job and healed his arm. No more bruises or cuts in sight. 

“ Y-Yeah whatever. Thanks.” He mumbled. My face turned into one of awe with big puppy dog eyes. 

“ D-did you just thank me?!” I asked with the same expression of happiness. 

“ N-No…. MAYBE I DID! NO BIG DEAL YOU IDIOT!” He yelled.

“ Alright we’re here. Please show your best manners and respect to the commander. I know he has acted a bit cruel lately but he is a really good man and a great leader. He does everything for the greater good of mankind, I swear. So please do us all a favor and don’t judge him on what he had done to you Y/n. And I know it affected you too, along with your friends so I’m sorry on his behalf. Now let’s head on in.” Eren told me and then Bakugou as he knocked on the door and got a response behind the door.

“ State your name and business!” What seemed like the commander's voice said.

“ Cadet Eren Yeager sir! Reporting with Y/n L/n and umm-what was your name again?” Eren asked bakugou to which I stifled my giggles when Bakugou was enraged at the brunette's question. 

“HAH?! YOU FORGOT MY FUCKING NAME?! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! NEXT TIME I’LL MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER WHO THE HELL I AM! THE NAME’S KATSUKI BAKUGOU! AND YOU BETTER FUCKING REMEMBER IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Bakugou yelled out, which made it harder to hold in my laugh as I pressed my hand against my mouth and gripped my stomach trying to hold in my laughs.

“ Oh okay? And Katsuki Bakugou SIR! Reporting for official business SIR! We were invited to attend the meeting regarding the new guests and Y/n L/n SIR!” Eren then continued and did the strange salute everyone seemed to do here.

“ Ahh yes! Come in Eren!” Erwin spoke from behind the door. Eren then opened the door and we walked in with Eren shutting the door behind him. The only people in the room were Aizawa, All Might, Levi, Hanji and Erwin, but none of my friends were here yet.

" Welcome young cadets." Not purposely ignoring what he had just called Baku and I, I spoke.

“ If you don’t mind me asking, where are the others? Weren’t my friends supposed to be here?” I asked.

“ Oh yes. They are, but as you can see, there is not a lot of room for all of them here. Aizawa and I concluded that it would be best to have another private conversation with all of your friends separately in the dining hall which would fit everyone just fine. And do not worry, I will have guards securing the door to make sure no one walks in and over hears our conversation both here and when we speak with your friends. Like I had promised, this is a private conversation and will be kept as such.” Erwin said. 

“ O-kay then.” I said hesitantly.

“ Hah?! That’s fuckign dumb. Why not just have that fucking meeting right now in the hall then? It be fucking easier and not such a waste of fucking time right? That way you also wouldn’t have to have this conversation more than twice.” Bakugou said as he stood right next to me.

“ Bakugou, please don’t speak in such a way and please speak kindly and properly.” Aizawa scolded Bakugou. 

“ No that’s alright Aizawa. I’m used to that foul language from several people.” Erwin said as he looked at both Levi and Eren. I let out a quick smirk before it disappeared quickly as it came.

“ Now to answer your question, Katsuki-is it?” Commander asked. 

“ It’s Bakugou eyebrows. Just Bakugou.” Baku responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and had the famous scowl and angry look on his face as his tone sounded annoyed. 

All Might sweat dropped by the blondes response and now nickname for the Commander. Aizawa just sighed and face palmed in disappointment. But yet they saw this coming.

“ Alright Bakugou. Now to answer your question, I will not be having the same conversation twice.” Erwin said as Bakugou, Eren and I looked confused as we looked at each of the officials.

“ Wait what?” 

“ Hah?” 

“ What do you mean by that?” 

Eren, Bakugou and I said at the same time.

“ Well, like I said. I will not be having the same conversation I will have with you three with your friends you see. This conversation is a different one involving them too, but this one is far more important than the other one. The one your friends, and if you choose to be a part of it, will have an explanation of this world. While this one will be more like a battle plan and agreement of terms. Y/n. You had told me you won’t help us any longer if you didn’t have demands set in. Well this is the talk you had asked for.” He said.

**_Oh crap!..._ ** This conversation took a turn! Well this is certainly surprising. . . These people are full of surprises aren’t they?...

" Now please, take a seat. This will be a very long and serious talk. So I suggest on getting comfortable." 


	12. Chapter 11 - Symbol Of Hope!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ They need new hope. A new reason to believe that they will live. They need a symbol of hope! AND I WANNA BE THAT SYMBOL OF HOPE! Not just to these people, but to those back in our world too! AND I WILL BE! JUST YOU WATCH!” I proudly proclaimed. I threw a closed fist in the air proudly as I had a determined face and grin. My hair flew back a little as I proclaimed my statement. 
> 
> Baku’s face honestly looked shocked but dumbfounded at the same time, Eren had a soft smile on his face but his eyes held determination in them, Captain Levi held the same bored face, Hanji looked even more hyper and excited than before, Commander Erwin’s face also looked determined and honestly grateful, but All Might’s and Aizawa’s was one of understanding, yet proud, they held a proud look on their faces as the looked at me as I looked right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 out yay!! HAPPY FRIDAY WHICH MEANS NEW CHAPTER SO ENJOY!!!

**2nd P.O.V**

Y/n and Bakugou took a seat in front of the Commander as he sat across from them on the other side of his desk. Levi sat on the couch to the right side of the room with his right leg over his left one as his left arm hooked on top of the couches backrest with a bored look on his face, with Hanji sitting on the arm rest of the couch, her elbows rested on her knees as her glasses were clouded with a white glow, her hands holding up her head. Eren was called over by the Captain to sit on the couch with them, so he walked over a tad bit nervously and sat beside Levi and near where Hanji was seated. He watched Y/n, Bakugou, The Commander, and the two strange men in the room. He wondered what was going to happen between the newcomers and their Scouts group. 

Y/n was calm and curious about what the Commander was going to say and she thought about what demands and conditions she was going to set, while Bakugou wasn’t paying attention to anything because he was too busy in his head. His thoughts were clouded with one image he couldn’t get out of his damn head. . . You, with that brown haired bastard. He still felt that slight pain in his chest as his head was hurting and his eyes threatened to become watery again. He HATED how he felt like this, how he couldn’t focus on anything but that sight he barged in on. 

“ Alright then, this meeting has now officially begun. For starters we would like to tell you that those giant human-like creatures are called “Titans”, for they feed on humans. We’re not sure why they choose to feed on only humans instead of vegetation or animals, but we do know they are deprived of eating humans and they are nearly immortal.” The Commander Erwin informed as his hands intertwined with the other as he placed his head on top of his hands as his elbows were placed on his desk. 

Y/n wasn’t too surprised because she had already been informed by Hanji about Titans when she had trained with Eren. Speaking of Eren he was mentally having a panic attack. He was terrified of letting the newcomers in on his special ability because not everyone is fond of it. Aizawa was worried as red warning lights were going off in his head. There was no way in hell he’d allow or even put his children - *cough* his students, at risk with fighting man eating beasts. Bakugou’s eyes widened as a tiny sense of panic rose in his mind. Not only did he have to worry about you with guys, but now he had to worry about your life?! All Might was too worried about the safety of the kids. If he had known sooner he would have never allowed L/n to even go near one or any of the students who fought them. He along with everyone else except for Y/n and Kirishima didn’t know that one had bit Y/n and tried to tear her shoulder off. Y/n had forgotten to tell the others and the same goes for Kirishima. With everything that went on they kinda got distracted.

“ So what you’re saying is that they can’t be killed? But if that’s true then how come they were killed by Levi and Y/n along with some of your other men?” Aizawa asked, confused of what he saw when they had first arrived. Him along with some students were able to kill some so how could they not die?

“ No. They can be. There is only one way to kill Titans and that’s by the nape of their neck. What us Scouts do is we have these special made swords that can cut through anything thick including steel. We simply slice the nape of the neck because it can’t regenerate when you cut it. You see Titans are only nearly immortal and unkillable because their bodies can regenerate. We’re not sure exactly how, but they can. We then found out that the only part of their body that can’t regenerate is the nape of their neck and the achilles of the ankle. They don’t die when the achilles is cut though, they only die by the nape. They will then just evaporate into thin air right after. We also found out that their skin doesn’t do too well with water. It might have something to do with the fact that their bodies radiate through heat and the sunlight. At night they get sleepy and tired and they shut down. They are completely inactive at night because their bodies require sunlight to work.” Hanji added with a little style as she fixed her glasses. 

“ Is that so?” Aizawa added. It makes sense that when he tried using his quirk nothing worked. These things are just like nomus. They seem invincible and regenerate but there is always a weak spot in every living thing and monster.

“ Well it’s a little relieving knowing that they aren’t completely invincible. At least they can be killed and stopped. But if I’m honest, hearing this makes me not want to have my students help you.” All Might said.

  
  


***** **Y/n’s P.O.V.** *****

“ Wait-What?! B-But All Might-” I raised my voice as I stood up from my seat but I was interrupted by Aizawa sensei. 

“ He’s right L/n. I’m no longer comfortable with allowing my students to go even remotely near those things again.” He said.

“ B-But-”I was interrupted again.

“ No! No buts! Think about it L/n! Start using your brain for once instead of what your instincts and heart tells you! I’m tired of you buts right now! Think rationally! This is a matter of life and death! This is far more different from what a hero's risk is back at home! We will be dealing with man eating beasts alright! Don’t you understand?!” Aizawa yelled as he began to walk over to me I was slightly shaking as his words hit me hard and his yelling was adding the mental pain. He pulled my chair a little back so he could turn me around to face him. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. 

“ Don’t you get it kid?! This isn’t some game of heroes here! This is nothing but guaranteed DEATH!” He yelled.

“ I KNOW! I-I know that. . . . BUT I DON’T CARE! I’LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE SURE I’LL BE LIVING ON! ALONG WITH ALL THESE INNOCENT LIVES THAT ARE LOST HERE! I said this once before and I’ll say it again! How can I call myself a hero if I can’t even save the lives of people who are in need of saving right in front of me. . . These people need saving. They need a symbol of-LIKE ALL MIGHT!” I yelled with tears at the brim of my eyes. Everyone's heads tilted in confusion as I mentioned All Might and All Might sweat dropped afraid that I meant they needed him to do all the work.

“ They need, All, Might?” Aizawa said with pauses as he looked between All Might and myself. 

“ No! I meant to say that they need someone like All Might! He is known as the symbol of peace in our world, these people might have lost faith and hope in living already. By now I’m sure I would have too. So they need more heroes! The scouts are known to be heroes but I guess haven’t been winning the battle so far. No offense of course.” I said as I looked at Erwin apologetically. He nodded his head and gave me a soft smile and waved me off as if saying “ don’t worry, or non taken”. Levi just gave me a hard glare and Hanji had a look of offended. 

“ They need new hope. A new reason to believe that they will live. They need a **_symbol of hope!_ ** AND I WANNA BE THAT  **_SYMBOL OF HOPE!_ ** Not just to these people, but to those back in our world too! AND I WILL BE! JUST YOU WATCH!” I proudly proclaimed. I threw a closed fist in the air proudly as I had a determined face and grin. My hair flew back a little as I proclaimed my statement. 

Baku’s face honestly looked shocked but dumbfounded at the same time, Eren had a soft smile on his face but his eyes held determination in them, Captain Levi held the same bored face, Hanji looked even more hyper and excited than before, Commander Erwin’s face also looked determined and honestly grateful, but All Might’s and Aizawa’s was one of understanding, yet proud, they held a proud look on their faces as the looked at me as I looked right back.

Aizawa sighed before he began to speak again. “ Hey Bakugou.”

“ H-Hah?” He responded.

“ Tell me. What do you think of this little predicament? . . And be honest with me,” Aizawa said.

“ Well, honestly its fucking stupid and reckless as hell.” He said with his eyes closed and his face crinkled into an annoyed one. If Aizawa is going to do this by majority vote, at this point I already lost.

“ Heh, but that’s what I’m all about. Being reckless, but at least I get my hero shit done that way.” The ash blonde then said as he gave a cocky smirk and looked at Aizawa sensei. Aizawa gave a small grin as he closed his eyes, and shook his head. All Might also did the same, knowing what they are about to do, will probably have consequences. 

“ I’m only asking you because I will not force any of you to do this. I’m going to have the same conversation with the others but I already have a few in mind who won’t be joining in this “War” against those Titan beasts, but I also have a few in mind who could be useful.” Aizawa said.

I already have some in mind too. And they happen to be from both the squads within class 1-A,

The Y/n squad ( which is the Bakugou squad until Bakugou took over)and the Deku squad. 

“ All Might. What do you say? Should we join the scouts and put all of our lives at risk with a “War” we uterally know nothing about? Or should we step out and just focus on finding a way to get back home?” Aizawa said, giving a side glance to the tall and scrawny man standing next to him. 

All Might then transformed into his buff All Might form and said, “ What’s a Hero to do if they walk away from rescuing those in need of dire rescue!!” before spitting out blood and frightening Hanji, she literally jumped up and looked like a scared cat, Levi scolding All Might and telling him that he’s going to clean up his mess, and Erwin asking if he’s all right. 

“ Uhh, All right then, I’m taking that as a yes then. Bakugou, I’m sure I already know your answer but, what do you say?” Aizawa said, looking away from All Might to Baku.

“ Tch! I’m going to blow those bastards away into thin fucking air!” He yelled out with a dark aura behind him as he let out a cocky smirk.

“ I don’t even have to ask you L/n.” He said and sighed before speaking again. “ All Right Erwin. We agree to helping you, BUT, Under a few conditions.” He said.

“ Yes? What are they? they? We shall accept any of your conditions as our gratitude for your help.” Erwin asked, awaiting for his answer.

“ One, my students are allowed to back down from a fight if they get too scared or feel like they're about to die. If they run off from one of your missions they are not to be yelled at, called out for, or scolded. They should be free to run away. No questions asked.” He said with a death glare. Erwin processed for a few seconds, but he had to accept because it was understandable, so he nodded his head and Aizawa continued on.

“ Second, We don’t wish for pay, just feed us, give us clothes, keep us sheltered, protected, and a place to sleep and the payment will be repaid.” Erwin raised his huge brow in confusion by this, thinking we would want some money for a risky job, but he quickly nodded his head, not taking up this good of an offer. 

“ Lastly, get Y/n...the hell...out..of.. the...DAMN CELL!” He demanded with a dark and deathly aura. 

“ I’m sorry but that’s not a condition I can accept.” Erwin said, making everyone’s head turn to him. Except Levi who didn’t care. 

“ And why the hell not?!” Aiawa said furiously. 

“ Why is that?!” All might asked.

“ HAH?! WHY THE FUCK NOT?!” Baku yelled.

“ Wha?” I said quietly.

“ I just simply cannot. How about this, just give her one full week down there and we shall let her out. Just one week.” Erwin said.

“ You don’t understand commander. L/n has been through a lot of traumatic events in her life and she cannot stand chains and dark places.” All Might argued. 

“ I am aware. I remember what you told me, but let’s give her a week. I just need to have her stay there for-” I interrupted Erwin.

“ It’s fine…” I hung my head low as my hair covered my face and it was clouded with black. 

“ I can do it! It’s just a week right?! No biggy!” I looked back at flashing a bright and determined smile as Baku blushed bright red and I poked his face giggling and him smacking my hand and yelling at me.

“ Are you sure Y/n?” Aizawa said with a worried look on his face.

“ Yup! I just have one condition on that.” I said as I looked over to the Commander. 

“ No chains. No darkness. No uncomfortable bed, and give me comfortable clothes to sleep in and a blanket, oh and give me another soft pillow.” I said, as the Commander nodded his head and now had a bright look on his face. Different from the serious one who was wearing earlier. 

“ Oh and one more thing.” I said as I stopped the commander from getting up from his seat and now everyone who was sitting now was standing, preventing them from leaving the room due to their curiosity.

“ Yes, what is it?” Erwin asked.

“ Get that short ass man off my back and stop treating me like a fucking animal. I’m tired of that shit.” I said as I gave a side death glare to the short man in the room. His face irked in annoyance and brought a smug smirk to my face. I looked back at the Commander and he nodded his head.

“ Very well. We shall convey with these conditions of yours ,and we shall go talk to your other friends about this.” Commander said getting up completely and making his way to the door with everyone following. 

“ Yes, we should.” Aizawa said, with him and All Might behind him as Levi and Hanji were beside the commander, us “Children” in the back.

“ Are you really okay with helping us? This job isn't as easy as it sounds L/n.” Eren whispered to me in my right ear. I nodded my head and flashed him a determined smile.

“ Positive, we U.A folks have dealt with similar creatures like those Titans before, and we’re still alive and well right Baku!” I said with a determined look and looked at Bakugou for him to agree. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Tch. Don’t be so happy about it, I had to save your ass twice from those fucking Nomus.” He said as he gave me a smirk to tease me. 

“ Hey! You wanna talk about how many times you saved me?! Let’s talk about how many times I saved your FLAT ASS!” I yelled back.

“ HAH?! MY FLAT ASS?! EVER SEEN YOURS FLAT ASS PANCAKE?!!” He argued back.

“ OF COURSE I DO! I LOOK AT THIS CAKE FOR AN ASS EVERYFUCKING MORNING IN THE FUCKING MIROR-DON’T YOU DARE GO DISRESPECTING IT FLATTY BAKA! AND SECOND OFF WHY THE FUCK YOU LOOKIN’?! ONLY PERVS DO THAT!” I argued back, but this time Bakugou turned super duper red, like Kiri’s hair red, honestly maybe redder? I don’t know, just a bright red.

“ W-WhAt?! N-NO I-I DoN’t! I nEvEr SaId ThAt! DoN’t pUt fUcKiN wOrDs iN mY mOuTh dUmBaSs!” Bakugou said with his voice cracking all over the place. I couldn’t help but laugh and Eren joined.

“ S-SHUT UP! S-STOP LAUGHIN’! URGH-YOU IDIOTS I’LL KILL YOU!” Bakugou said as he began to spark explosions in his hands again.

Oh sHiT!

Is all I thought before grabbing Eren’s hand and yanking him to run with me, passing by our superiors in the process and them either looking at us confused or one person in particular, ecstatic and blushing while squealing. On the other hand they soon got their answer on why we’re running like mad men because Bakugou then ran by the adults and blasted his way over to us once we were all out of the doors and now outside running for our lives. Meaning me and Eren, while Bakugou chased us like the psycho path he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou do be really psychotic tho XD
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment or Kudos or even both! :D
> 
> Until the next chapter my SIMPS!! That is now ya'll's nickname because I too am a simp and I know for sure you all are too! It's ok! Don't be afraid to deny it, we all are! XD 
> 
> Anyway, HAVE A GREAT DAY! ^3^


	13. Chapter 12 - Alright, Here It Goes.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to take a break so I then fly in a back flip motion and start to head back down until I see a little green haired cinnamon roll falling at high speeds in front of me. I immediately thought, “ Oh shit, He fallin’ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH OMG I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING CHAPTERS! GOMEN! I just really needed a break from everything and I really needed a vacation from all the stress school and finals, not to forget sports has been putting on me and all that weight on my shoulders has been mentally killing me and I just needed to regain a healthy mind set and mental state again and in order to do that I stayed away from social media and anything that has to do with school including my laptop where I type this wonderful story on so I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT! But I also hope you understand where I'm coming from as a teen in high school. Anyway, A bit of a shorter chapter than usual and no aot story line really, just a moment with our two favorite bois, Bakubaby and Eriiin. ^³^
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Y/n P.o.v_ **

“EREN,RUUUUUUN!” I screamed as we began to run side by side outside of the castle that is known as the Scouts HQ.

“I’M RUNNING,I’M RUNNING!” He yelled back in response as we were running as fast as we could around the castle.

“OI! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW SO I COULD BLOW YOU BOTH TO FUCKING PIECES!!” A loud and angry pomeranian yelled from behind Eren and I, and it didn’t sound too far away either. I didn’t even try to turn around to check how close he was to us, that’s like the first thing you should never do in horror movies but fucking smart asses always do it. R.I.P them, but NOT ME! 

“Y/N, FOLLOW ME!” Eren yells out to me and runs a different direction and into the forest towards the huge tall trees. I do as told and follow right behind him as I still hear Bakugou yelling death threats from behind. I couldn’t help but not laugh, I mean it’s almost like a game of tag or chase. 

“TRY AND CATCH ME BAKU!!” I yelled from over my shoulder.

“OH SO YOU WANNA FUCKING CHALLENGE ME NOW?! ALRIGHT, FUCKING BRING IT SHITTY ANGEL FACE!!” He responds and accepts the challenge.

“ALRIGHT THEN! LET’S MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING THEN! QUIRKS ALLOWED!” I yelled at him from behind my shoulder as I quickly sped up to Eren and said, “Sorry in advance but hold on tight!” I yelled to the brunette as I slowed my running to only transform into a (color/horse, or black, I'ma use black to help me with the story but feel free to change the color)

Beautiful black horse with a long flowy black mane. I then ran up behind Eren as he looked behind him and saw a random horse all of a sudden and picked up speed. I then lowered my head as I was behind him and quickly but swiftly threw him onto my back as he frantically grabbed onto my mane as I ran faster through the forest. I could hear his adorable laughs and wails of joy as we went deeper into the forest that covered HQ. 

“WOOOOOHOOO!” The brunette yelled as he let go of my mane and spread his arms out as his head leaned back and looked up at the bunches of leaves above us. I inwardly smiled as I galloped harder and faster to the exit of the forest as I had seen the bright light up ahead guessing that that’s the entrance to the forest that leads to HQ. 

Eren frantically grabbed my mane again and held tight as he pressed his body close to my horse form so he couldn’t fall off since there is no saddle on my back. I then jumped out of the little opening of the forest as we were now outside in plain land with a plain field of grass and a meadow of flowers. I then started prancing around as Eren would just laugh adorably as he flashed bright joyful smiles here and there. All of a sudden the laughs had stopped and the weight on my back was gone. I then turned my horse head to look at my back and there was a missing Eren. At first I thought I must have dropped him or he must have fallen off, but then a laughing hysterically Baku had convinced me otherwise.

“HAH! I FUCKING WON! Now that I have your hobo looking ass, I GET TO BEAT YOU TO A FUCKING PULP YOU FUCKING EXTRA!”

“Heh heh heh….. Y/NNNNN HALP MEEEEE!!!!” Eren cried out as he tried to get out of the blonde's hold on his jacket. I then galloped my way over there as I trampled over Baku making sure not to seriously injure the both of us as Eren crawled away from the angry ash blonde. I then ran over to Eren and threw him onto my back again as I ran into the plain grass field preparing for take off. Just wait to see what I mean. 

I then focused on turning into a dragon without trying to drop Eren and I jumped into the air as a horse only to turn into a dragon as I spread my wings out wide as I flapped them to continue flying as I carried a teal eyed boy on the nape of my horned neck as he grabbed a hold of one of my spiky horns so he won’t fall off. I then roared loudly making the brunette open his eyes from them being shut from fear as he took in the sight. We were nowhere near the ground but in a paradise of fluffy and misty clouds. He smiled brightly which again made me inwardly smile as I only continued to fly smoothly making sure not to drop Eren. 

I then heard loud explosions and then felt some tiny pounding on my back. I then turned quickly and had seen the angered blonde again and he was death gripping the brunette, but not in the way you might think. He was holding onto him for dear life it seemed, he too probably didn’t want to fall from this height. Even though he could use his quirk, it would only allow him not to be fatally injured but not prevent serious injuries. Trust me. Just ask poor Deku.

**_*_** **_*_** **_*_**

**_* Flash Back*_ **

“DEKU-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!”

“Y-yes Y-Y/n?”

“So deku, have you ever thought about riding a dragon?” I asked, giving him a cheeky smile.

“U-umm, no? Why d-do you ask Y-y/n-chan?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe because I need to work on shifting into my bigger animal shifts and was wondering if you wanted to tag along and help out by trying to ride me.”I said, then immediately regretted what I had said, no scratch that, the way I had said it.

“WOAH THERE! Take things slow will ya! You two are still in class ya know! But damn midoriya, can I join in on tha-OUCH!” Pikachu said but was interrupted by Jiro smacking his head.

“Y/n, that is highly inappropriate for you say of such lewd things in class or at all, not to mention that you an Midoriya are far too young to be doing such things ither way!”

“ AAACK NOOO! I-IT’S N-NOT LIKE THAT A-AT ALL IDA, KAMI, EVERYONE!” I embarrassedly cried out.

“R-RIGHT! I-I’m sure L/n-chan d-didn’t mean i-it like t-that!” Midoriya stuttered. 

“Sure. And since when were they like a "thing".” Sero added.

"THEIR WHAAAAAT?! FUCKING SHITTY NERD! YOU DAMN DEKU! YOU AND HER ARE WHAAAAAAT?! " Bakugou yelled.

" ARGH!!! NO WE ARE NOT! JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Y-YOU TOOK IT THE WRONG WAY! I-It'S NOT LIKE THAT! N-NOT AT ALL Y-YOU PERVERTS!" I shouted and just stomped over to Midoriya and grabbed his hand and led him outside to the training area. 

“Alrighty! Are you ready Deku?!” I yelled out.

“ Yup! All ready!” The broccoli head responded.

“All right then, HERE I COME!” I shouted as I shifted into a dragon and flew over to Deku as he panicked and began to run away. The others from class 1-A who had decided they wanted to take a peek to see what I really meant were dying of laughter at the scene before them. 

Then I grabbed Deku with my large talons as I flew up into the bright blue sky. I then swung my leg that was holding Deku with my talons back and forth as I let go of Deku as he flew onto my back and gripped onto one of the many spiked horns on my back. His shriek of fear was so cute yet hilarious. After a bit of flying I got tired. I thought it would be nice to take a break so I then fly in a back flip motion and start to head back down until I see a little green haired cinnamon roll falling at high speeds in front of me.

I then thought, “ **_Oh shit, He fallin’_ **” ,

I then quickly tried to fly faster to catch him before he hit the ground, buuut I wasn’t. 

Next thing I heard was, “ Detroit SMASH!”, followed by the ground crumbling and a loud echoed thud. I then landed on the ground and shifted out of my dragon and sprinted my way over to Deku. When I got over there I saw Kiri, Sero, Kami, Jiro, Momo, Ururaka, Ida, Sato, Tokoyami, and Todoroki there and huddled around the place where Deku fell. Bakugou just stood far away from the whole thing as he had a angry but bored look on his face. I pushed past them all and saw a practically dead broccoli headed boy with freckles. I panicked and started shouting apologies to the green haired boy to which he just smiled nervously in return as he asked to be taken to recovery girl. Todo iced his broken body to help with the pain after Kiri had popped his bones back in place, well the ones that were visually broken. 

* * *

* End of Flashback * 

The next thing I knew was that somehow both the ash blonde and brunette had fallen off my neck and now are falling. I then thought again, “ **_Oh shit, He fallin’_ ** ”. Well more like they but, WHO THE HELL CARES THEY ABOUT TO DIE!!!

I then quickly flew down as fast as I could and I caught Eren on my back as I grabbed Baku and trapped him in my dragon talons. I then slowly and carefully flew down as I opened my talons allowing Baku to fall down safely without getting hurt, and I plopped down and laid on the grass allowing Eren to dismount me before I shifted back into my human form.

“Phew! That was a close call!” I said as I flashed a bright smile. 

“Yeah it was fun! Until YOU tried to kill me!” Eren said and then yelled at the ash blonde.

“SO YOUR SAYING IT’S MY FAULT SHITTY EXTRA?!”

“Actually yeah, I am! What are you going to do about it huh?!” 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKING HOBO LOOKING ASS EXTRA?!” 

“ Are you deaf or somethin’ asswhol- “

“ Alright, Alright! Enough! Stop it you two, now!” I yelled. They both turned their heads to me as I had my hands on my hips and gave them a serious glare. They both stopped but the death glares towards one another never faltered. 

“Yeah well, we should head back now.” Eren said with an irritated tone. 

“ Tch! Yeah whatever! It was ‘bout time we headed back anyway. That stupid meeting should be starting any fucking second anyway.” Bakugou also said in an irritated tone. 

You sighed. “Boys will be boy’s” you mumbled. You then walked over to them and asked,

“Hey horse or dragon?” 

“What?”

“Hah?!” They said .

“ Pick, horse or dragon. I personally think flying is faster but if you two are too afraid of flying or heights then I could turn into a hors-” You were interrupted by Bakugou. 

“ HAH?! Afraid?! Who ME?! HA! You wish! I ‘ain't afraid of nothin’! Turn your ass into a fucking dragon! Let’s fucking do this! I’ll be like those fucking dragon rulers who own all dragons and the only one who can fly and tame those badass beats!” Bakugou said, as he continued on his rant.

"Yeah not afraid of flying a dragon, sure, you squeezing me to death while flying definitely proves just that." The tall brunette boy mumbled, without the blonde boy hearing because of his ranting of how great of a "dragon king" he would be.

You just chuckled and rolled your eyes as you looked at Eren and he gave you a determined grin and a thumbs up. You took it as a sign of “go for it” and turned into a dragon once again but a smaller one than your 15 meter one. You don’t want to get dizzy or have a sore body when you don’t really need to. Besides you can save the big shifts for fighting those damn Titans. 

Once both boys are on your back with Bakugou gripping your horns on the top of your head as Eren grips onto some spike horns on your neck for dear life and practically hugs your neck, you fly off into the air and above the huge trees of the forest hiding HQ. Within about 5 minutes or so you arrive at HQ and slowly land on a dirt spot in front of the HQ entrance and away from the horses, god knows how traumatized they’d be after seeing you in that form. 

“ Finally you guys are here! Come on! Commander Erwin and Aizawa Sensei are about to start their important meeting!” The spiky red haired male Kirishima greeted you all and informed you. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” You responded as you jogged over to him. The spiky ash blonde and messy chocolate haired boy following close behind you. You followed Kiri into the castle and into the many hallways and finally outside the door to the mess hall. 

  
  


“ **_Alright, here it goes_ **…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had to get somethin' out for y'all and how else to do that by adding a short chapter of you with the tsundere's ^3^ 
> 
> Anyway! Don't forget to go read this story on wattpad! 
> 
> My author name is the same on there and the story name is the same, but I just added ( Eren x reader, Bakugou x reader) so the title looks like this,( " Beginning of an End ( Eren x reader, Bakugou x reader) " )  
> So make sure to go on wattpad and vote on that! Also I personally think that story is better because I changed a few things there and there are pictures to help visualize the story more so go check it out! As of right now I only have 3 chapters up but more are being posted as we speak! And DON'T WORRY! I WILL OT STOP POSTING THE STORY HERE! I WILL FINISH THE STORY ON ARCHIEVE FIST BEFORE I POST THE FULL STORY ON WATTPAD! I am just posting the story on both sites but I really advice you to go check out the story there because like I mentioned earlier, I had changed a few things and gave more information on there so go check it out!!! 
> 
> Also please help me pray for my bestfriend/sister who might have caught the corona virus again for the second time, so let's pray she makes a full recovery again! For a fellow Baka, and Simp of Attack On Titan and My Hero Academia. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH MY LOVELY SIMPS! 
> 
> PEACE OUT!


	14. Chapter 13 - Let’s just hold each other and be there…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears falling, breath hitching, blood pumping, legs sprinting, arms pumping, nose sniffling, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted, cries stifling. I did nothing but run. God knows where, but I just ran. Who cares where, I just let my legs carry me anywhere that wasn’t in there. I wasn’t sad or upset in that way or anything, I was just frustrated. Angry and so very frustrated. I cried angry and stressed tears. Memories of my home life, memories of saving people, memories of saving my friends from danger, memories of saving the scouts, memories of saving Eren from the fall as a dragon. It made me smile and stop all of a sudden. I looked up to the gloomy and cloudy sky. The sun was now gone in the middle of the day. I stuck my hand out in front of me as my face was staring up at the cloudy gray sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so special week! In honor of my birthday next week and my drive-thru or drive-by thingy I'ma post hopefully three but at the most 2 chapters this week and like scheduled another chapter next week on Friday still!   
> So more chapters yay! And I'm honestly proud of this chapter :D 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! Another chapter coming out tomorrow and on during the weekend! 
> 
> ENJOY!

2nd P.O.V.

The doors to the dinning hall were dramatically and forcefully open gaining the attention of the people inside and seated at a table inside. Heads were turned to the direction of the noise in curiosity, only to see four figures in the threshold. A spiky red haired boy holding the left door open as the spiky ash blonde was in a kicking position, indicating that he had kicked the right door open. Then there was two figures in the middle, a chocolate haired boy with his fists clenched at his sides with a determined look on his face, and a slightly shorter female with her arms crossed under her chest, making her boosumes ( breasts, I call them that ):D ) pop up and show more. Making some stare straight at her chest and making them flustered. The unwelcoming stares were changed because the four of the figures began walking over to the table of a mix of class 1-A members and of scout members from Levi’s squad, Erwin, Hange, and the new cadets who had joined a few days ago.

“Well now that we have everyone together-” Hange was then interrupted.

“DAMN YOU JEAGER! HOW COULD YOU?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO STEAL THE PRETTY GIRLS?!WHY CAN’T YOU LEAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US HUH?! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SELFISH BASTARD?!” A tall two toned haired boy with a long face ran up to Eren and gripped the front of his shirt, crinkling it and gripping it as if he’s squishing a bug. He then lifts the brunette boy up a bit as he yells at his face, making the brunette confused.

“H-HUH?! What the hell do you mean?! What are you talking about?! AND HEY, YOU RIP MY SHIRT, YOUR DEAD!!” Eren retorts.

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SHIRT, YOU PISS ME OFF!”

“ WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!” 

Eren then realizes that Jean may be acting up for a reason, maybe he has something to prove, just like last time they fought way back when they were trainees. He then thought that he would put an end to this and maybe show off some cool moves in front of Y/n, but before he could someone beat him to it.

“ That’s enough of your annoying banter. Just shut up and deal with your petty rivalries another time.” 

Captain Levi says as Jean was now somehow away from Eren and on the floor, his booty up in the air as his face was dug into the floor. It happened so fast no one really saw how it happened. Some smirk as some look in awe and worry.

Y/n snickered, “Would you look at that, Captain short stack can actually do something other than try to reach the cookies on the top shelf in the kitchen . How pretentious.” You devilishly smirk to the short raven haired male. Whose face irks in annoyance and he gives you a death glare and a ticked off face.

Bakugou gives you a high five as he tries to stifle his laughs. Eren looks at Y/n in horror, worried for her safety. 

“What…...Did…..You…..Say?” The Captain asks. 

“ Oh, I’m sorry, is the shorty deaf- ho smthm?” You were then interrupted by your sensei wrapping his scarf around your mouth and face. Preventing you from speaking any further. 

“I apologize for her rude behavior. Please excuse her.” Aizawa said, giving you a death glare, making you shiver in fear. 

“It’s quite alright. No need for apologizing.” Erwin replied.

“Eren! Are you alright.” A familiar girl called out for the brunette making a few heads turn. More specifically (Y/n’s). 

“Yeah I’m fine Mikasa. God, you don’t have to worry about me for every little thing you know. Stop babying me Mikasa. You're not my mom.” He says as he swats her hand from his shoulder and walks away from the raven haired girl. 

“ E-Eren! Wait!” She calls out for him again as she rushes back to his side. 

Y/n couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she looks to the ground, gaining a certain red eyed boy's attention. He then looks over at his newfound rival and watches as him and the decent looking female converse with another extra who walked over to them who was short and had a  long undercut with bangs over his entire forehead. He looked back at (Y/n) and had seen that she looked gloomier now. It pissed him off. Before he could do anything their instructors spoke.

“Well now that we’ve all settled down let’s all take our seats please.” Hange said.

All the students from class 1-A sat down on the same table facing the instructors direction who were seated two tables away. The seats of the table the farthest from the instructors sat the Baku-squad, and the ones closer sat the Deku-squad. A few non-squad members joined either side. The table next to class 1-A’s was filled with the future Levi squad members. As of right now, the no squad members. Levi’s squad was with Levi, Erwin and Hange who were joined with Aizawa and All Might. 

“All right, let’s begin.” Aizawa said, then continued, “ I’m not gonna sugar code anything and get straight to the point. I don’t want to waste time and I just want to take a nap. For starters, We’re going to die.” He says making the entire class gasps in surprise by his straightforwardness. Mineta had fainted along with Kaminari and some had felt nauseous and sick. Some like Y/n and Kirishima had thought he could have said that in a better way and facepalmed. And two unbothered by this. A two toned red and white haired boy, and a spiky ashy blonde boy.

“ But we can prevent this if we help the Recon Corps with defeating those beasts we encountered called “Titans”, It may be the only way for us to stay alive and possibly get back home.” He said. Ida rose his hand high with a question. Aizawa sighed.

“Yes Ida?”

“Sir! Are you telling us that the only absolute way to arrive back home to our original world is to help this “Recon Corps” which is also known as the “Scout Regiment” in any way possible, in order to get back to our home?” 

“ No.” 

“N-no?! What do you mean by no sir?”

“ I mean it may not be the only way to get back home, but it’s the only thing we can do for now.”

“No offense to the “ Scouts”, but Mr. Aizawa, can’t we just excuse ourselves from helping them and not risk our lives for a problem that is not our own? I mean we already have many problems back in our world that we have to manage with and we don’t need to die for one that has nothing that concerns us.” Yao-Momo said. 

“Yeah!”

“What she said!”

“I agree!”

“ No offense but I’m with her!” 

“ Agreed.” 

“ B-But wait! G-Guys!” Y/n stutters out as she gets up from her seat. 

“ Don’t you guys want to become heroes? Isn’t that what we're shedding our blood sweat and tears for back in our world? Isn’t that what we're risking our everything's for?! I mean come on! How many times have we put OUR lives on the line to help save another?! Just think about it for a second! How is helping the Scouts any different?!”

“ L/n! This is very much different from our everyday Hero lives! We risk our lives to other quirk users who have highly dangerous ones and plan on using them for their selfish and cruel acts! We risk our lives to protect people from Villains who are putting Quirkless civilians at risk of losing their innocent lives!”

“ HOW ARE THESE PEOPLE DIFFERENT?!!” Y/n screamed in frustration as tears welled up in the brim of her eyes as she closed them shut as she let out her voice before opening them again and speaking again. 

“ How are these people different from the ones back in our world?... Answer me. How?! Lem’me answer for you. They're not! These people didn’t ask to have man eating Titan after them! They didn’t ask to be placed in these walls to protect them from those beasts! They didn’t ask for any of this! These are innocent people's lives who want nothing more than to feel safe and free of the engagement of being livestock to preying animals! Who said they wanted to be eaten alive and watch their loved ones get eaten mercilessly before them?! I’m sure no one did! Just like the quirkless civilians or the unlicensed quirk users didn’t ask to be killed or injured or put at risk by Villains! I don’t see a goddamn difference here! So what’s THE FUCKING PROBLEM HERE! To me, I see nothing but spineless cowards who aren’t as serious of becoming Heroes after all! Real Heroes are supposed to overcome any obstacle that’s thrown at them unexpectedly! That’s why people look up to heroes! It’s not because heroes always win. It’s because heroes fight for what they believe and because they fight to survive! They fight to protect! They fight to live! They fight to show people that giving up is never an option! Never give up! EVER! What kinda heroes do you all wanna be?! Because I don’t see you all getting anywhere if you don’t want to help those in true need. Tch. Fucking cowards!” And with that, Y/n ran out of the mess hall. 

Her best friends calling out for her along with her mentor All Might. Soon After Bakugo got up from his seat and ran after the girl who also got called after. 

“ I’m once again sorry for her outburst Commander Erwin. I never thought it would happen in this situation. I am truly sorry.” All Might said as he excused himself and went after the two teenagers.

Aizawa sighed as he looked at his students. He wasn’t surprised when he saw their depressed and gloomy faces. Aizawa knew he would definitely have to have an important and strict conversation with L/n.

* Y/n’s P.O.V. *

Tears falling, breath hitching, blood pumping, legs sprinting, arms pumping, nose sniffling, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted, cries stifling. I did nothing but run. God knows where, but I just ran. Who cares where, I just let my legs carry me anywhere that wasn’t in there. I wasn’t sad or upset in that way or anything, I was just frustrated. Angry and so very frustrated. I cried angry and stressed tears. Memories of my home life, memories of saving people, memories of saving my friends from danger, memories of saving the scouts, memories of saving Eren from the fall as a dragon. It made me smile and stop all of a sudden. I looked up to the gloomy and cloudy sky. The sun was now gone in the middle of the day. I stuck my hand out in front of me as my face was staring up at the cloudy gray sky. 

“Hmm, it must be going to rain soon… Perfect weather for perfect emotions…What perfect timing...”I mumbled under my breath.

“ You idiot.” An all too familiar voice said from behind me. Before I could turn around and be met with a loving sight two strong arms hooked around my waist as my body was flushed to a warm and hot body. Hair tickled my neck as a panting Bakugo rested his chin on my shoulder. 

“ Why you gotta be a bitch like that?..” He said. Normally it would offend me because he knows how much I despise that word, but this time I needed to be called that. I know I did. I deserved it. The way he said it too helped, his voice was calm and a bit of a joking tone, but mostly calm.

“Heh, your right.” My tense body went a little limp and relaxed under his hold. “ I was a bitch back in there huh…I’m sorry….I wasn’t talking about you though. I knew you were going to help. But that doesn’t excuse the hurtful things I said to the others...Doesn’t it..”

“ Mhm.” Is all he said as he continued to embrace me and comfort me just by being here. I couldn’t help but tear up. 

“ I-I’m a real bitch Baku!” I sobbed. The clouds began to cry with me as rain drops began to fall from their fluffy sadness. “ R-Right! I shouldn’t have said those things Baku! I-I’m such an I-Idiot! I- I’m so m-mean! Th-They probably h-hate m-me right n-now-” I was interrupted by Bakugou roughly spinning me around and yelling at me.

“Shut up idiot! No one hates you! How could anyone feel hate towards you?! Yeah they might think your a rude bitch for a while, but then those fucking extras will get over it and forgive you! You wanna know why I think that dumbass?!” 

All you could do was slightly nod your head to which he continues. 

“ Because you are goddamn Y/n L/n. All of U.A. and the world loves you! They love your beauty and crazy ass personality! You're a great scholar and you’d be one of the best goddamn Hero I’d know! Hell, you can even be better than ME!” He yells as he hangs his head low, not allowing you to see his face with his front hair covering his eyes.

“But you're always holding yourself back. You hate hurting people, your friends, me..Why? Why Y/n? Why don’t you show your full potential like you did when we first got here? Why don’t you go all out on me? Why do you hide all your power? Let your quirk go and use all of it to its full potential, don’t hold back, you’ll never grow like that!” 

“ What the hell is this?! First your over here comforting me, the you just change it to fucking lecturing me?! Screw this! I don’t need this right now!” You yell as you try to get out of his grip but he doesn’t falter. 

“ N-no! I- I Didn’t mean to lecture you dumbass! J-Just let me finis-” 

“ I don’t care for whatever lectures you have for me! I don’t need to hear that right now! Don’t make this about you!” You yelled trying to get out of his grip but still nothing.

“ I already told you idiot! I’m not trying to lecture you! My words just led me there! Let me tell you what I really have to say, you idiot!”

“ Fine then go ahead!”

“WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?!” 

You were shocked. What did he mean? Where was this coming from now? 

“W-wha?” Is all you could say. 

“ What am I doing wrong?! Why don’t you come to me for anything?! Why do I always have to chase you to get you to talk to me and open up?! You always go to icy-hot so casually like nothing! But when it comes to me I have to hunt your ass down to ask you what's wrong in order for me to know! Why does he get to know when I have to find out?! Why do you open up to a complete stranger who didn’t even ask but I have too?! WHY CAN’T YOU FIND COMFORT WITHIN ME LIKE I FIND WITHIN YOU?!” He began to cry out. 

Tears at the brim of his eyes, you could tell the difference between tears falling and rain falling down his face. Tears come down slower than rain drops do. But that wasn’t what was important right now. He was.

You bring your arms around his waist and squeeze him hard. 

“ I’m sorry…. I never knew you felt this way…. Sorry.” You whispered, enough for him to hear through the rain. 

“ I should have came to you first about things. I just, didn’t think you’d care is all-”

“ OF COURSE I CARE IDIOT! I LO-” He stops from finishing that sentence. And quickly rephrases it.

“ I long for you to treat me like the best friend you always claim me to be towards you!.. I just want to be cared for like I care for you is all…”

“ And I’ll do just that and more.” 

You then tippy toe and kiss his check for a good amount of time and wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close. You both fall to the muddy ground slowly in each other's arms. Holding one another close. It’s cold and wet around you both, but the heat radiating off your bodies keeps you both warm, forgetting all about your damp and shivering bodies. 

“  _**Let’s just hold each other and be there. . . "** _

_**". . . . . . . . Alright angel face?** ” _

  
  


  
“  **_I’d love too. . . . ._ **

**_. . . . ._ **

**_Baku. . ._ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh omg I'm crying of how good it came out! Lemme know what chu think about this chapter! And the continuation will be out mayana! As promised! I'm currently working on it as we speak and It might come out shorter than this chapter which is definitely a good thing! I know I'm sorry for the long chapters! It's just when I type my fingers don't stop and won't till my brain says 7 pages of the document is enough! XD 
> 
> Anyway have a great rest of your day/night/evening! 
> 
> BYE MY LOVELY SIMPS! ^³^


	15. Chapter 14 - Will you. . . . Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trees of the forests and plains dancing with the wind. As the wind dances over the “ New Scout Recruits” as they are being told how to work the machines called “Omni-Directional Mobility Gear” also known as ODM gear. Each student of class 1-A is forced to wear the scouts uniform since they are now considered Scouts.

**????? P.O.V.**

_Where did she run off to? Where did she go? Oh crap it’s raining? Damn. Where could she have gon-,_ my train of thought stopped as I finally found her. _What are they doing? It’s that asshole from earlier. I grit my teeth and growl under my breath a bit. What is he doing touching her like that?! The hell does he think he is. The hell does he think he’s doing?! Before I could walk over to her I was stopped. A large hand was placed on my shoulder as I turn my head to see whose it is. It’s that one weird guy, the one who is always taking care of Y/n. Her dad?_

“Let them be Young Jaeger.” He spoke, not even looking at me, he just stared on ahead. 

_* Eren’s P.O.V. *_

“H-huh? B-but I-” I was cut off by him.

“ They have quite the history, them two. They have been through a lot together that only they can imagine.” 

“Can I ask you a question sir?” I asked.

“ Of course you can Young Jaeger. Ask away.” He replied.

“ Is All Might your real name?” I asked.

He chuckled before answering. “ It’s not. My real name is Toshinori Yagi, but everyone addresses me by my Hero name. People are just more respectful and used to calling me by it I suppose, but what would you like to call me young Jaeger?” He said, then asked me.

“ Umm, what does Y/n call you? Just dad?” I asked to which he just laughed and then replied.

“She calls me All Might to. Dad is just a nickname she’ll call me occasionally, but I’m not her father.” He answered.

“So she sees you as one? Is it because of what her real dad does to her and her mom?” I asked. 

He stayed silent for a bit before answering, “ I believe so yes.”

“Can I ask another question All Might?” 

“ Ask away boy.” 

“ If what you and Mr. Aizawa said about Y/n being kidnapped true, then the other person she was kidnapped with during her first kidnapping when she was a first year, with that guy? Was he the other student that got kidnapped with her?” I asked, the tall man stiffened a bit but then he looked down and smiled at me.

“ Yes, they were. They were both kidnapped together. I believe that’s why they're so close. They both made it back home safely together with the help of their friends. I also believe that’s why they're so close. I just suppose from their conversation that Young L/n must be getting more distant with Young Bakugo. Which he must not be used to or in liking with.” He said. I nodded my head and glanced at them hugging and crying into each other's arms on the muddy ground. Tears falling down both of their faces as they sobbed loudly into each other's shoulder or ear every once in a while. 

“Hey all might.” 

“ Yes young Jaeger?”

“ Are they a couple?” I asked, afraid of what the answer may be. _Have I been hitting on this guy's girl the whole time? Is that why he doesn’t like me and even tried to kill me? Would make sense. It would just suck that the only girl I’ve ever had a crush on has a boyfriend.._

I then heard the tall man chuckle again.

“ No they are not, at least not yet. So I suggest that if you want a chance with that girl, you jump on it quickly. If I’m honest she is quite the beauty, which is why tons of boys back in our class and in our school, or world in general, would like to have the honor of being her partner. A lot of males have asked her to be their partner, but she always kindly declined every single one. Maybe, it seems with you or that boy, may be a different story, so if you want to win her heart, don’t miss your chance, because those two are close as a fish and water. They act like they need each other to live. So be the eagle that snatches the fish out of water, to have the water all for yourself. Just remember, we aren’t sure if us being in your world is permanent, so don’t think too much into the future for yourselves.” And with that long lecture he left. 

I just stared ahead of me at the two who seemed to be more settled down and calm. They were now laughing and got up, still never letting go of one another. I clenched my fists and turned on my heels and walked away back inside the castle. 

_If I have to fight a fish in water, so be it. This should be easy._

**_* No ones P.O.V. *_ **

It was the next day as the sky was filled with different shades of blue. The sun was shining its glorious rays of sunlight down at the buildings and many people out and about. The stray dogs barked at stray cats that tried to steal fish from the fisher salesman. The baker says good morning to the carpenter from across the street. The trees of the forests and plains dancing with the wind. As the wind dances over the “ New Scout Recruits” as they are being told how to work the machines called “Omni-Directional Mobility Gear” also known as ODM gear. Each student of class 1-A is forced to wear the scouts uniform since they are now considered scouts. Of course Aizawa refuses and is off the hook as All Might wears one to show off to his students to lighten their mood, which works.

One of his mentee’s gawk at how cool he looks with it on, even if it’s baggy on the boney man. While others can’t help but laugh at him. All Might isn’t bothered however and is relieved his plan worked. However, the attention is torn from him as the girls of class 1-A arrive with their new uniform on. All attention is turned on the girls and then to Y/n who is fashionably late, since she had trouble putting on her belts. Now the attention is on her because of the belt that straps across her chest that looks tight, the belts on her thighs making the boys think something kinky, the belts that hike up her waist making their imagination run more wild,making the class perverts nosebleed and fall backwards to the ground slowly. Even those from the scouts are flustered. 

“What? Do I look bad in it?. . . Someone say something please, you're all freaking me out.” Y/n says in an awkward tone of voice as she places an arm over her chest to hold onto her other one as she closes her eyes and has an awkward smile on her face. 

“NO NO NO! IT’S NOT LIKE THAT Y/N!” 

“ YEAH YOU LOOK GREAT!”

“ FOR SURE! DON’T LET THOSE DISGUSTING STARES FOOL YOU!”

“It’s nothing L/n! Nothing like that!” 

“Ignore the haters L/n! I think you look great!” 

“ SO MANLY Y/N-CHAN!” 

“ Y-you l-look g-great Y/n-chan!”

“ I think you look wonderful L/n...”

“ YOU LOOK AWFUL DUMBASS!” 

“ YEAH YOU ASS! DON’T LIE!” 

“ WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! Wait, are you a fucking horse?!” 

“ EXCUSE YOU?! FIRST YOU INSULT A GODDESS AND NOW ME?!”

As the fight continues Y/n finds herself next to her new crush, chit chatting away and getting complimented on the outfit. They then argue about good things about one another as the class 1-A girls fan-girl at their cute antics. One girl in particular is glaring daggers at poor clueless Y/n. 

2 Months pass as the class is still stuck in the new world of the Attack On Titan universe. They have not come closer to finding a way back home but have come closer to the day they venture back out to Titan territory. The new scout members ( Levi’s future squad) become friends with class 1-A as they earned their respect with their quirks and how their actually pretty cool and fun to hang out with. Speaking of getting close, Y/n has gotten waaaay closer to Eren than some may like. They even started to fall for another even harder, all the while Y/n continued to open up to Bakugo and begin to feel things for him again. The students from U.A along with their teachers have become more experienced and pretty skilled with being a scout. They are graduating early from their “ Cadet training since they have quirks and exceed rather quickly. Aizawa is now grading the students along with Hange, Erwin and Levi along with All Might and giving out their ranks. 

“ Alright, I will be announcing them from worst to best, the lowest rank to the highest rank. I will not be announcing scores because that would drop your ego entirely.” Aizawa said aloud to his class as the new scout cadets are behind their new friends. 

“ Eep! I’m nervous!” Mina whisper yelled to her best friend Y/n.

“Saaame dude! I hope I get a top Rank!” You whisper yelled back.

“ Oh please L/n, of course your gonna. I mean you even beat one of their best new cadets right?” Jiro whispered to Y/n.

“ Yeah I know but-” You were interrupted.

“ Y/n-chan, do not self doubt yourself hun! I know you’re going to be on top!” Momo whisper yelled too. 

“ Yeah L/n-chan! You did great these past few months, while I on the other hand didn’t do too well. I mean it’s not my fault their Scout members couldn’t see me!” Hagakure whisper yelled.

“ Don’t say that! I’m sure you still did great!” You whisper yelled to her, trying to cheer your friend up.

“Yeah!”

“Yeah what she said!”

“ I agree! You still did great!” Your friends added on.

You were all then stopped from your converses as your Sensei began speaking.

“ Alright! Rank 21, Minoru Mineta.”

“ Aww man! Completely humiliated in front of all the hot babes!” He cried out.

“ Rank 20, Yuga Aoyama.” 

“Géniale!( Great )!” 

“Rank 19, Mezo Shoji”

“Aww man”

“Rank 18, Koji Kota” 

“Mmm…” 

“Rank 17, Rikido Sato” 

“ Aww dang it!” 

“Rank 16, Kyoka Jiro” 

“ Oh my god… I can’t believe I got lower than Denki”

“ Rank 15, Denki Kaminari”

“HA! I ranked ONE higher than you Jiro!”

“ Rank 14, Toru Hagakure”

“Ehh not too bad.” 

“ Rank 13, Ochaco Uraraka”

“ I guess that’s not too bad, Go Deku-Kun and Bakugo-Kun!”

“ Rank 12, Tenya Iida”

“ P-Pardon me?”

“ Rank 11, Momo Yaoyorozu”

“Yay! Not terrible!” 

“ Rank 10, Eijiro Kirishima”

“ Aww man….Still manly tho!” 

“ Rank 9, Mashirao Ojiro” 

“ Hey, not too shabby.” 

“ Rank 8, Fumikage Tokoyami”

“ Revelry in the Dark”

“ Rank 7, Mina Ashido”

“YEAH!” 

“Rank 6, Tsuyu Asui”

“ Ribit!” 

“ Rank 5, Izuku Midoriya” 

“ Yes! All Might! I did good right?!” 

“ Rank 4, Shoto Todoroki”

“ . . . ”

“Rank 3, Katsuki Bakugo”

“ That’s righ- WAIT HAH?!” 

“Now the top two ranking came out to a very close tie.I want you all to congratulate the last two remaining students without a rank yet. These two exceeded amazingly well with the ODM gear, no surprise there for Sero because of the quirk he has, he was able to maneuver around amazingly well and precisely, allowing him to cut the Titan dummies at incredible speeds. But when push comes to shove I’m afraid someone still beat Sero with graceful and inhumanly quick Titan dummy kills, and with that-” He then pauses to announce the ranks properly.

“ Rank 2, Sero Hanta”

“AWWW SO CLOSE!” 

“ WAIT! THAT MEANS!” Everyone who attended the mini graduation shouted out.

“ Rank 1, Y/n L/n”

“ FUUUUUCK YEEEAAAAAAH!” 

“ OI SHUT UP FUCK FACE! YOU SOUND LIKE PRESENT MIC!” 

“ YOU SHUT UP HYPOCRITE! Don’t hate ‘cuz I beat you!”

“ HAH?! What did you-” He was interrupted by the tall brunette boy racing towards you.

“ Y/n! Y/n you did it! You did it! I’m so proud of you!” He shouts cheerfully as he scoops you off your feet as he hugs your waist only to spin you around like a carousel at the speed of 100. You couldn’t help but laugh at his cute antics and he laughs with you. 

“ I am so proud of you.” He repeats as he goes in for a quick peck on your check as he still has his hands around your waist as he stopped spinning you. You blushed the same shade of Kiri’s hair and smiled nervously at him. You were so flustered you couldn’t properly function. 

“ Th-thank you E-Eren.” Is all your mouth was able to let out.

“ Hey, I wanna take you somewhere in celebration.” 

“ Ok, Sure! Let’s go!” You said cheerfully, ignoring all the stares the two of you were receiving.

Eren then gently grabs your right hand as his left hand takes a hold of it and runs off dragging you towards the castle? Yeah the castle.

“ HEY YOU FUCKWITS GET BACK-” 

“ Ahh come on Bakugo! Let the two love birds go!” Hange says in a weird tone of voice, like a teasing one? But also a joking one? Who knows it’s Hange.

“HAH?! Love, birds?” Bakugo says as he pauses through the last sentence. He stares off at the sight of you and Eren giggling as the two of you are running away to god knows where. He couldn’t help the fact to feel a tinge of jealousy. 

“ Hey bakubro! Everyone's heading back to the canteen to eat. Let’s head over there too. I’m starving.” Kirishima said in a bubbly tone.

“.. Yeah sure, whatever.” Bakugo grumbled as his crimson eyes finally teared away from the sight of you running hand and hand with the Hobo Titan freak.

That’s right, he knows. Not just him, all of the U.A members were told about Eren’s quirk, or ability at the meeting you ran away from. When he arrived back he got worrisome glares but he then earned their trust after time. Especially with the help of you. You two always hung out and even started sharing cells. Of course Eren’s bed was brought into your cell because Aizawa would have Eren’s head if he slept in the same bed as you. Hell he even nearly had taken Eren’s head off when he found out you two had a sleepover. Even if he slept on the floor and you on your bed. He wasn’t gonna have it.

He then brought your mothers technique of discipline that always works with you, “La Chancla” ( which is either a sandal or shoe, even boot, whatever footwear he could find) he had threatened you and Eren with it a few times and it always ended with the both of you running away together with tears falling down both your eyes as the two of you wailed out “ HELP!” 

After arriving at the two’s destination which was on the roof of the building and it was getting dark, the sun was setting and the both of you sat at the edge of the castle after climbing a ladder. 

“ Hey Y/n.” Eren called.

“ Yes Jaeger Bomb?” The both of you chuckle and giggle at the sound of his new nickname you gave him a month ago.

“ I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately.” 

“ Huh? Is that so? In what way?” You respond, a tinge of hope in your heart as it begins to beat rapidly. 

“ About a lot. . . For example, how my love for you has grown so much over the past few months.” 

Your ears were fuming with heat as they turned red. Your face was the shade of a bright pink hue as the sun glistened over your face, making Eren even more nervous than he previously was.

“ R-really?” You asked.

“ Yes really dork. I love you tons. AND NOT JUST AS FRIENDS!... As an actual lover to…”Eren mumbled the last bit out of embarrassment as he turned his face away from your sight so you couldn’t see his reddened face.

“ Eren, look at me you dork-asaurus (like a dork dinosaur :D) ” You said as you giggled and moved your left hand to his right side of his face, as you slowly made his face face you again. 

You looked at him lovingly and said,” I feel the same way Eren. . I think I’m in love with you too.” 

“ Y-you think.” He repeats.

“ I’m sorry. I know I’m in love with you Eren.” And with that Eren smiled brightly and blushed deeper at your words. He was so happy. Like a child in a toy store for the first time.

“ Really?! You do?! That’s great!” He says cheerfully as he wraps you into a hug which you quickly return. You place your head on his shoulder and couldn’t stop smiling. 

_Is this it? Is he finally going to ask you to be his? Will he ask you to be his girlfriend at last? Is he going to-_

“ Y/n?” 

“ Huh? Yes Eren?” You said finally out of your train of thought as the two of you parted slightly, enough to look into each other's eyes.

“ **_Will you. . . . . Be mine?_ **”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Just keep this in mind and appreciate the sacrifices I make for you guys because I laid of ALL of my homework two finish and post this chapter. . . .. 
> 
> SO YALL BETTER ENJOOOYYYY! 
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAY! ( : D
> 
> I'm not sure if I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday because I'ma be busy on Saturday but if anything Sunday, but it will come! 
> 
> GOOD DAY!


	16. Chapter 15 -  The New Couple

Y/n’s P.O.V.

“ **Will you. . . . . Be mine?** ”

Those words lingered in your mind for who knows how long. It wasn’t until you heard the sweet voice of your crush calling your name when you finally snapped out of your thoughts. You felt the cool wind breeze blow by throughout your body, causing your hair to flow through the wind. Your eyes open wide and bright as the sunlight illuminated your eyes causing them to shine bright. Your (e/c) eyes having a brighter but softer glow as your skin glows and shines with the sunsets rays of light grazing your skin. Your heart was beating so fast and loud you thought maybe Eren was able to hear it, which made you even more nervous. 

The next thing you knew was that you felt a warm pair of lips on yours. Your eyes widened with surprise when you finally realized what on earth was happening. You could feel Eren shaking as his breaths became harder, as you placed your hand where his heart is and felt his rapid beating. You then concluded he might have been nervous because you're not kissing back. You then crept your hands behind his neck and brought him closer to you. You then closed your eyes and kissed him back finally. The both of you stayed up there for who knows how long, but the entire time you stayed up you two only did two things, kiss and hug.

To which two did not like. A raven haired girl came over and threw you off Eren making you roll on the rooftop and nearly falling off, if you hadn’t used Todo’s ice quirk to freeze your hand that clutched the edge of the castle's roof. An explosion was heard and then yelling, you then raise your other hand and grip onto the roofs edge and bring yourself up, as you clawed your way back onto the rooftop and witnessed a huge argument between the raven haired girl with the red scarf whose name is Mikasa Ackerman, Eren and Bakugo. 

“ EREN! I told you that you should stay away from her! She’s nothing but trouble for you Eren!” 

“ HAH?! SHE’S TROUBLE?! NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL TRYING TO THROW SOMEONE OFF A ROOF HAH?! I CALL THAT FUCKING TROUBLE YOU FUCKING STALKER!” 

“ HEY! Back off! I’ll handle things with Mikasa alright! Now back off “Pal!” ”. 

“ Hah-?!” Bakugo was interrupted by you.

“ Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’m perfectly fine with nearly falling off a roof. Yup. Perfectly okay.” 

“ L/n! C’mon, we're leaving now! ” The ash blonde demands.

“ W-wait what?” You say confused and panicked for some reason. 

“ What?! No she’s not! You're not her father, nor do you own her! Who the fuck do you think you are you prick?!” Eren shouts at your best friend Bakugo. 

“ AND I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR OTHER GIRLFRIEND TO KICK MY BEST FRIEND OFF THE FUCKING ROOF NOW DID I?! NO! SO CONTROL YOUR FUCKING DOG BITCH BEFORE I CONTROL HER FOR YOU! BUT UNTIL YOU DO, I AIN’T LETTING Y/N ANYWHERE NEAR YOU PSYCHO'S!” He yells as he picks you up and slings you over his shoulder as he blasts off the roof as he holds you protectively making sure you don’t get hurt. 

Once the two of you land you wriggle out of his hold and fall on your ass to the dirt ground as you begin to tear up and sniffle.

“ Oi dumbass. The fuck are you crying for you idiot? Don’t tell me you actually like that dipshit.” 

“Like? I don’t “like” anyone! I LOVE him!” You yell at Bakugo with angry tears flooding down your cheeks. 

“ How are you going to like someone who has a guard dog bitch following him everywhere?!” He yells back at you as you get up from the ground. 

“ I don’t care about that! I care about Eren! He could even have a psychotic mother for all I care! It still has nothing to do with his personality or his pure heart!” You yell back at him.

“ Well they always say, like mother , like son.” He retorts. 

“ They don’t say that! And even if they did, who cares! Like I said it has nothing to do with him! He’s different… I know he is. . I feel it. He’s not like the others. He’s special. . Eren is kind, he cares for others and will put his life on the line for humanity, not just friends. How many people do you know who would do that? HUH?!” You tell him. 

‘You, you idiot. You would, you would and you have. That’s another reason why I love you! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT EVERYTHING I’M DOING AND DO IS FOR YOU?! BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU!’ 

“ You can’t think of a single one can’t you. That’s why you're so quiet. Ugh this is so pointless. Why am I even arguing with you? I’m sorry for being rude again Baku. You just upset me when you took me from him… It hurts you know..” You said to which he looks over at you in curiosity. 

“ It hurts when I’m away from him. I feel like I wanna cry like a baby when I am. . I want nothing more than to be in his presence. I feel like I need to be around him because if I don’t I’ll die. Have you ever felt like that with someone Baku?” He stayed quiet for a while processing until he finally spoke again.

“ . . . Yeah, I have. . . “ He says as he thinks of the time he and you hung out one time and your smile under the sakura tree as the cherry blossoms fell slowly behind you and your ( h/c ) hair flowed behind you. 

“ So you know how I feel then.” 

“ . . . Yeah.. I do..” 

“ So will you let me go, best friend?” You said as you let out a little giggle and give him a warm smile, which hurts him as he blushes.

‘ Am I really gonna let her go?.. Am I going to stop protecting her from guys?.. Am I- going to let my feelings die for her happiness. . . Of course, without hesitation I would… Y/n, I will forever love you, and because of that stupid feeling called love, your happiness, is above everything I strive for, which includes my happiness along with my strive to make you mine…’

“ Of course you dummy. But don’t think just because I’ll let you date him that I won’t keep my eyes off you two alright! If he makes one wrong move I’ll fucking kill him! If he hurts you mentally or physically you better come running to me first and tell me! That way I can blow his fucking face off! Got it!” He yelled back to his normal self again.

You let out a few giggles and responded with a happy and bright smile.

“ Yup! Got it! You seriously have to stop acting like my big brother.” You said and started laughing.

“ HAH?! The fuck you say you little shit?! Say that again I dare you!” 

“ I said you have to stop acting like you're my big brother! I already have “Dad-zawa” to worry about, I don’t need another one!” 

“ Sh-SHUT UP LOSER!” 

“ Alright jerkface.” You giggled. 

“ Y/n!” A voice from behind called out to which you turned to discover whose it was. It was Eren, your potential boyfriend. 

“ Y/n! Are you alright? Are you okay?! Y-you, Have you been crying? You, What did you do to her?! Why did you make her cry?! You bastard! I’ll show you-!” You then interrupted your crush.

“ EREN! It’s not what you think! He didn’t make me cry! I cried on my own, because of my own thoughts! We just talked about some stuff. Like how he’s okay with me being with you…” You told him as you faintly smiled and faintly blushed looking at the ground from where you stood next to Baku.

“ Wait, what? Really?. So you're okay with us, being an us? You're not gonna try and kill me because of that anymore right?” Eren asked which made you giggle at his cuteness. 

“ Tch. No! Just because I’m okay with it don’t mean Jack SHIT! Don’t get me wrong Jaeger, I hate your fucking guts. I can’t stand you. I preferably want you six feet under, but because she would hate me for it, I won’t. Which brings me to this, IF YOU BREAK HER HEART I’LL FUCKING BREAK YOU! I’LL BREAK YOU SO BAD YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO REGENERATE YOUR BODY FROM HOW BAD I’LL FUCKING BLOW YOUR LIMBS OFF! JUST SO YOU KNOW! And also, you may have my blessing, but there are two more people here who you need to ask for permission to allow your relationship. And I know for a fact that they’ll be way fucking tougher than me. Only when it comes to shit like this. Heh, good luck shitheads.” He said as he turned on his heels, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked away. 

“ Eren.” A voice was heard that was soft. Oh no, it was her. What was her name again? Right Mikasa!

“Mikasa, what now?” Eren said in an annoyed voice.

“ Just, don’t let this relationship thing distract you from our duty out in the battlefield. I don’t want you to die just because your thoughts were on some girl that isn’t worth dying because of.” 

She said, which not gonna lie, pissed you the hell off. Like she didn’t offend you or hurt your feelings, but you bite your tongue, for Eren.

“ Hey! How could you say that about her Mikasa?! I can’t believe you. I don’t care what you say or think anymore! You're so rude to the person I love! The person I care for! And if you actually cared for me you would respect my feelings for the person I care about more than anything along with respecting her! We just talked about this and here we go again! It’s pointless talking things out with you! I’m going to be with Y/n because I love them, and I don’t care if you're fine with it or not! You said you were and you’d respect it but now you're saying otherwise?” Eren shouted harshly at the raven haired girl whose eyes were now glossy. 

“ EREN! Calm down! She’s only trying to protect you! You don’t have to be so hostile towards her!” A short and adorable yellow blonde boy came out of nowhere and ran over to Mikasa. 

“ Oh great! Not you to Armin!” Eren said, getting more aggravated.

“ No, I accept the relationship. A matter of fact I also ship you two and think you’d be a great couple. I want you two to be happy with each other and you know full well that I have always supported your feelings for her since you told me you gained them! I’m just saying that you didn't have to be so hard on your sister Eren. I like Y/n, I think she’s good for you! But you didn’t have to yell at Mikasa like that, is all.” The cute bowl cut boy said. His words made your heart feel fluttery and it made you happy knowing he likes you too in the friend way. 

“ I guess you're right Armin. Sorry Mikasa..” 

“ It’s alright Eren. Just be careful on the field and don’t let anything distract you or you’ll die. And I can’t have that.” She said as she looks at you and continues to speak.

“ I don’t like you. Plain and simple. But because Eren loves you to the point he’d leave from my life means he cares a lot about you.” 

“ That makes no sense. It’s not like we're a couple. Let alone you make it seem like I’m cheating on you. Cut it out.” Eren adds to which Mikasa ignores.

“ I’m just saying, that if you hurt Eren. . . I’ll kill you.” And with that she walked away without another word or glance.

“ Well, congratulations you two! I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful couple!” Armin congratulated. 

“ Th-thanks Armin, but she hasn’t accepted anything yet.” Eren nervously laughed as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“ You dork-asaurus.” Is all you said as you walked up to him and kissed him softly but passionately on his lips. He was shocked at first but then kissed back with so much passion you could nearly not handle it. The both of you then heard a bunch of cheering and looked around and had seen that all your friends were cheering happily for the both of you from the windows of the castle all over. 

“ CONGRATS EREN! YOU FINALLY ASKED HER YOU SCAREDY CAT!” Your bestie Mina shouted. Which shocked you. ‘ SHE KNEW? SHE KNEW HE LIKED YOU?! 

“ YEA YAEGER! WAY TO GO MAN!” Connie yelled out to which made you flustered from all the attention.

“ HEY EREN! I HAVE SOME CONDOMS ON ME!” Kaminari yelled out. Which made you hide your face in his chest away from everyone's sight. Eren chuckled at your cuteness and he warped his arms around your figure from around your waist as he looked at Kaminari confused. 

“ What’s a condom?!” He shouted. 

“ IT’S TO HELP YOU NOT GET Y/N PREG-” He was interrupted by Jiro hitting him.

“ It’s nothing Eren.” You said into his chest, to which he grew suspicious of and chuckled again ruffling your hair while his other arm was still around your waist. 

“ YOU GET HER PREGNANT AND I’LL FUCKING MURDER YOU YOU TITAN HOBO!” Bakugo yelled as Kirishima tried to calm him down, but before anyone could say anything else two voices made everyone stop and shake in fear.

“ What is this nonsense?” 

“ What is going on here?” 

Both Aizawa and All Might asked in unison. You started shaking in Eren’s hold and he noticed. Then out of the blue everyone who cheered was gone in an instant. Even Armin was gone. 

“ L/n… What is going on?” Aizawa said in a dead serious tone. It caused a shiver to go down your spine. 

“ And Eren, do me a favor and back off.” 

“ Young L/n! What is this?” 

“ Umm well…” After you explained what happened, it led to now. Both you and Eren were running for your lives away from All Might and Aizawa who were trying to kill both you and Eren. Aizawa was hunting down Eren because he had the guts to ask you out. All Might was hunting you down because he was going to talk some sense into you and also say “ I AM HERE! To let you know I’m disappointed!”, even though he encouraged Eren to ask you out, but not like he’d let Aizawa know he’s the cause of this. 

“ So, those two brats are actually an item now? How annoying. I can already hear their arguing of compliments.” Captain Levi said as he begins to walk away from the scene. 

“ Now now Levi, I think this might be a good thing for Eren. Someone who compliments him well, maybe even someone who may actually be able to control him. His temper and wild decisions that is. I believe Y/n is indeed good for him. I give Eren my blessing.” Commander Erwin said as he turned his body halfway to see Levi walking away.

“ You're making it sound like your his damn dad eyebrows.” Levi barked. 

“ What’s got your attitude up and running Levi? You angry our little Eren is now all grown up? How cute!” Hange chirps. 

“ Tch. No. I couldn’t give two shits for either of those brats even if I tried.” He remarks before he disappears from around the corner of the end of the hallway. 

“ Geez, that was a bit too harsh.” Hange jokes. 

“ Agreed. Well, now we must have a celebration for our new cadets and the coming of, **_The new couple._ **”

“ Alright! I’ll go get the wine prepared!” Hange shouts cheerfully as she dashes away.

“ Hange wait!” Erwin sighs. “ The cadets are still far from the appropriate age of drinking. I’m not sure their stomachs are strong enough for that yet.” Erwin mumbles to himself.

“ COMMANDER!” An anonymous voice called.

“ Yes, what is it cadet?” He replied. 

“ A letter from the Military Police sir! They claim it’s urgent!” The scout member informs as he gives the letter to Erwin. Erwin takes it and looks at it before asking, “Do you know who it's sent from?” 

“ Yes sir, Commander Nile Dawk, sir!” Erwin's eyes widen for a second before they go back into his serious look from before. 

“ Thank you cadet, I’ll look at it right away. Until then please help prepare the celebratory feast tonight for our new cadets.” 

“ Yes sir!” The cadet salutes before running off to the kitchen. 

‘ Don’t tell me they have already found out.’ Erwin thinks to himself. 

‘If so, I might just have to commence the mission to an earlier date. To be on the safe side. It also works out quite well for me.’ His face turns into an expression of a dead serious one. 

  
  
_**‘ May the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, COMMENCE! ’** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post the chapter sooner. ) :,D I'm so sorry! I just got busy with my birthday weekend and my family drove me crazy and so did my friends who celebrated it with me. Which was only one (:,D 
> 
> But here it is! And don't worry! This time I promise! I am still going to post another chapter on Friday as promised from the schedule! I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day/night/ evening! 
> 
> ^³^ <3
> 
> Also today's my birthday...... YAY! :D :D :D :D :D <3  
> Anyway bye!


	17. Chapter 16 - L-Love Making?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Alright horny bitch! Keep the thoughts in your head okay.” Connie tells Ymir to which her face is red of embarrassment. 
> 
> “ I said nothing of that!” She retorts. “ Guys! That’s gross!” Christa adds. 
> 
> “ Ooo can I watch!” The grape shit asks which Tsu slaps him with her tongue.
> 
> “ Hey who knows, maybe that’s the reason why Eren and Y/n are a no show. They getting their “Training” on, know what I mean.” Connie says which angers two of the friends in the group as they all make their way to the mess hall. 
> 
> “ EXCUSE ME BUT THIS CONVERSATION IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!” Iida shouts.
> 
> “ Oh, FUCK NO!” Bakugo yells as he turns on his heel and runs off to go looking for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* 
> 
> Minor Mention of RAPE! 
> 
> A lot of dirty talk! 
> 
> And of course if you couldn't tell by the title already, a bit of LEMON!
> 
> NO actual Lemon or NSFW because I'm saving that for the next chapter or else this chapter would be super long and no one wants to read a full book as a chapter sooooo yeah, until the next chapter will there be actual LEMON and NSFW! 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> ALSO URURAKA HEARTBREAKING YAY! :D

No ones P.O.V. 

“ Alright! Let’s go eat!” The short buzz cut boy shouted as he was in the front of his friend group with the potato girl. 

“ Foooood” The reddish brown haired girl said.

“ Yeah, food. It’s nothing new Sasha. Just make sure not to eat all of it and leave some for the rest of us okay.” The two toned ash brown and brown haired male with the long face said in an annoyed tone. 

“ Hey! I do not eat everyone's food! It doesn't belong to anyone if no one has it in their hands okay!” Sasha retorted. 

“ It’s okay Sasha! No one blames you for having an abnormal appetite!” Yao-momo, class 1-A’s mom says, trying to cheer her up but might have said the wrong thing.

“ What’s with all the blank stares guys?” The lightning bolt haired boy asks. Then the 104th cadet group of the scouts burst into laughter. 

“ You're so right! HAHAHA! She does eat like an abnormal!” Connie says aloud. 

“ HAHA! Yea! Know that I think about it, she eats so much like a Titan does!” Jean adds.

“ That girl can eat a whole Titan without ever getting full!” Reiner adds as he laughs.

“ Is she even a human?! I think she’s a titan shifter too!” Connie adds again.

“ Oh shut up you guys! That’s not funny!” The victim of the conversation retorts.

“ Hey! Don’t be mean!” Christa scolds the boys.

“ How annoying are these shits.” Bakugo grumbles.

“ Hey, be nice man. These guys aren’t bad at all. They're actually pretty cool and fun once you get to know them!” Kirishima tells the ash blonde, which he just grunts too.

“ Hey Midoriya! Can I ask you a question regarding your training?” The short blonde with ocean blue eyes asks the broccoli head.

“ Oh, of course Armin! What’s your question?” 

“ Wait! Where’s Eren and Y/n?” Connie asks.

“ Oh yeah, where are those two love birds?” Reiner adds. 

“ Ugh, don’t remind me about that.” Jean says in an annoyed but disappointed tone. 

“ Oh shut up you jealous horse. Be happy for your friends. Hey, maybe after Eren and Y/n’s wedding, I’ll invite you all to ours.” Ymir says as she wraps an arm around Christa’s shoulder.

“ Alright horny bitch! Keep the thoughts in your head okay.” Connie tells Ymir to which her face is red of embarrassment. 

“ I said nothing of that!” She retorts. “ Guys! That’s gross!” Christa adds. “ Ooo can I watch!” The grape shit asks which Tsu slaps him with her tongue.

“ Hey who knows, maybe that’s the reason why Eren and Y/n are a no show. They getting their “Training” on, know what I mean.” Connie says which angers two of the friends in the group as they all make their way to the mess hall. 

“ EXCUSE ME BUT THIS CONVERSATION IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!” Iida shouts.

“ Oh, FUCK NO!” Bakugo yells as he turns on his heel and runs off to go looking for them.

“ BAKU-BRO! DON’T!” Kirishima says as he was interrupted by Kaminari.

“ Wait, Kacchan! You don’t want to walk in on that! You’ll be traumatized! Ooo! Since you're on your way to them give them this for me!” He yells as he throws something small at the blonde to which he stops as he turns and catches it. He looks at it for a second and contemplates what it is and explodes it with his quirk, which was a condom, don’t ask how that perverted bastard has it, and yells, “ OH FUCKING HELL! I’LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK YOU RIP OFF PIKACHUUUU!” 

“ EREN!” Mikasa yells as she runs behind the ash blonde.

“ Mikasa!” Armin yells for her. 

“ I’m going to go after her. I’ll be back with her for dinner though! And I’m sure I’ll be back with Eren and Y/n too!” He yells as he runs after Mikasa. 

“ Wait Armin! I’ll tag along! No one can handle Baku-bro like I can!” He says as he catches up to Armin.

“ Are we even gonna be able to control this?” Kaminari asks no one in particular.

“ Nope.” Connie answers. “ But who cares, let's just go and eat. Especially before Sasha-” He stops his sentence as he turns to find a missing Sasha. Everyone then notices and stares blankly at the outlines of the missing Sasha. 

“ . . . . . SASHA NOOOOOO!” They all yell as they run after her and into the direction of the mess hall. 

  
  


* _With Eren and Y/n_ * 

“ Are- *Pant*- You-* Pant *- Okay-*Pant*- My- * Pant*-Little-*Pant*- Wolfy?” Eren asks you.

“ *Pant* Yeah-*Pant*- Fine.” You answer. 

“ Okay- * pant *, I think we lost them.” Eren says as he wipes off some sweat on his forehead. 

“ Alright, how bout we go take a nap before we go and eat. I could use one.” You say.

“ Yeah, whatever you want my baby.” Eren says in a cheery voice. You blush at the nickname.

“ Alright, lead the way.” You said, as he does so. 

The two of you walk back into the castle and head towards the basement of the castle where you two sleep. You two had asked for permission from Hanji if it’s okay if the two of you shared a cell with separate beds, and she allowed it. So now the two of you sleep in the last cell of the basement and placed your beds together to make a queen size like bed that gives the both of you lots of room. The both of you placed it at the very corner of the cell to the right, right next to the wall that has a little bar window for the both of you to get the early morning light. 

“ *Yawns* I could use a nap.” Eren says as he stretches out his arms.

“ For sure, all that running made me sleepy babe.” You said, after realizing what you called him you madly blushed. 

“ You're so cute when you blush baby.” Eren says as he gives you a cute and heartwarming smile.

“ Sh-shut up.” You mumbled while you turned your face from his view as the two of you walked down the steps as Eren closed the door behind him and secretly locked it. 

“ Hey Eren.” You called for his attention.

“ Yes? What is it baby?” He answered.

“ Do-umm-I mean, urrmm- nevermind.” You said. He gave you a confused look as you two walked down the long hallway and towards your guys’s shared cell. 

“ Nope, none of that. Tell me baby, what's on your mind. You are my girlfriend now so you have to tell me everything even if it’s embarrassing, okay.” He says as you answer him with a nod.

“ Okay, I was gonna ask if you wanted to cuddle.” You grumbled. He chuckled at your cuteness and answered.

“ Of course I do baby.” He says as he walks right next to you and hugs your waist from the side as the two of you walk up to your cell. He grabs the key to it in his jacket pocket and unlocks it. The reason why is because the two of you have your clothes in a small but roomy wardrobe there, and with his knowledge of the grape shit pervert who magically gets into any woman's room, he did not like the sound of that so the two of you thought it would be a good idea to start locking your shared cell. The two of you step in and he locks the cell door to which you question but just shrug it off. You take off your jacket and slip off your horse riding, knee high boots while Eren does the same. You place your necklace that your mother bought you when you were born and gently and neatly place it on the top of the wardrobe along with Eren’s key necklace. He stares at you a bit before asking, “ Hey babe” you hummed as a response for him to continue speaking. 

“ What’s your necklace for? It’s a pretty one. A silver rose with a red ruby in the middle huh. Very pretty.” [ https://images.app.goo.gl/nvEaUozehfieoE7F6 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/nvEaUozehfieoE7F6) [ https://images.app.goo.gl/UFp4UqUGQp1jpTtk7 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/UFp4UqUGQp1jpTtk7) ( Just Imagine the first one is the color of the second one) 

He said. As you look over to him as you were unbuttoning the top of your shirt.

“ Oh, it was a gift my mother bought me when I was a baby. I wore it every day of my life since then, I never took it off unless I was going to take a shower or go to bed. I was given other necklaces but I never wore those, don’t get me wrong I love the gifts but!-”you trailed off as you remembered the loving memories of you and your mother. “ That was the most meaningful and precious one to me.” 

You said as you walked over behind Eren and hugged his waist as you rested your chin on his shoulder. He placed his larger but slim hands on your arms that hugged him and he rested his head on yours. The both of you stared at your necklace for a bit before asking whose his key necklace was from. 

“ Oh, my father gave it to me.” Was all he said before he changed the subject and distracted you from continuing the conversation as he picked you up and gently tossed you in bed as he began to attack you with tickles. 

“ AHHH! EREN NOO! STOP! EREN THAT HURTS! HAHAHA! I CAN’T BREATH! BABY! HAVE MERCY ON ME! HAHAHA! EREN!” You shouted trying to get him to stop. As you continued to shout and plea for Eren to stop and you also shouted to have “mercy” on you, well it didn’t exactly sound innocent to those who happened to walk by the basement door. 

“ Told you guys.” Connie said as he gave the group smug looks as he backed away from pressing his ear against the basement door. 

“ Damn you Connie.” Jean grumbles as he takes out some coins that equals five dollars and tosses it to him as Connie gives Reiner two dollars total since he also agreed with Connie. Bertholt also gives Connie coins that equals five dollars and Connie again distributes but this time to Kaminari. 

“ Uh oh.” Midoriya mumbles. 

“ What is the matter Midoriya?” Iida asks.

“ O-Oh nothing. It’s just that I have a feeling, if K-Kacchan finds out a-about this then he m-might blow the whole place up.” He answers. 

“ Really? Why would Bakugo-kun care tho? They’re just friends right?” Ururaka blindly asks.

It was clear to everyone that the ash blonde had some feelings for you. Especially the Baku-squad. Jean learned the hard way, but aside from that everyone one just kinda figured it out. Why he was always glued to your side. So determined to show off his skills especially when you were around. Why he always tried to actually kill Eren when you walked away for a quick second or turned your attention somewhere else. Why he was always defensive about you and why everything that was said always retorts back to, “ Like L/n couldn’t beat you”, or something like that. They all look away from her with looks of sympathy written on their faces. 

“ Right guys?” The girl with pink cheeks edges on. Waiting to hear what she wanted. But even so they don’t say a word. Until Connie breaks the silence for everyone. 

“ Umm, Alright! Guy’s we should head over and look for Sasha and hope she’s not already stuffing her face in everyone’s food.” 

“ Y-Yes! Let’s head over to the mess hall everyone!” Iida adds and marches along with Connie at the front of the group. Ururaka was left to wonder ‘ Why didn’t they say anything? Bakugo and you were only friends like you guys always were. Right? You two always act like siblings. You called him a brother before too. So why did they keep quiet?’ She takes a look over at the door to the basement as she hears your loud shouting. It was very faint but still audible. She then wonders and thinks back to all the times Bakugo shut her down.

* Flashbacks* 

Ururaka’s P.O.V.

“ Hello Bakugo-sama!”

“ Shut the hell up round face. And don’t fucking call me that!” You responded harshly to me. 

“ Oh, well okay-” I was interrupted by Y/n-chan.

“ Hey “Bakugo-Sama”, be nicer to people would ‘ya. Wouldn‘t kill you if you tried right?” She told you as you looked over to her as if you were bored, way different from how you look at me with an annoyed expression.

“ What? Of course not you idiot! I can be nice to whoever I want, damn Angel-face.” You told her. It reminded me of that one time we spared you called me that after the sports festival. It was only once. Until Y/n was transferred to U.A and into our class from America.

“ Oh quit your yapping you angry pomeranian. Now come on Bakugo-Sama, we have a project to get done.” She told you as she emphasized on the word “sama”. You completely ignored it. 

“ Wait! Bakugo-Sama!” I called out to you again.

“ WHAT?! AND I TOLD YOU TO DROP THAT NAME ALREADY! It’s Bakugo. Bakugo and that’s it! Get it through your thick skull already pink cheeks!” You yelled at me again harshly which hurt my heart. 

“ BAKUGO-SAMA! There, I said it. Now stop being a little shit and apologize.” Y/n-chan scolded you.

“ Tch. Whatever. My bad. There, you happy?!” 

“ Very.” She said as she rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms that were across her big chest. 

“ God you're so annoying angel-face.” 

“ Oh really?” 

“ Yeah really!” 

“ Well do you ever think people think the same of that loud mouth of yours there bud?” She sassily told you. 

“ H-HAH?!” She left you speechless as the two of you walked away. You never let me call you Sama again, but whenever it came out of her mouth you never said anything.

  
  


“ Hey bakugo-kun! I have something to tell you!” I cheerfully told you. Ready to confess. 

“ Hah? Oh it’s just you. Look I don’ t have time for it. So if you’ d fucking mind and leave me the hell alon-” You were interrupted by Y/n-chan hitting your head. “ HUH?!” I shouted, startled.

“ I TOLD YOU TO BE NICER TO HER! AND PEOPLE!” Y/n-chan shouted.

“ And I told you, TO STOP HITTING ME YOU BITCH!” You yelled to which Y/n’ s eyes started getting glossy. She had mentioned once she doesn’t like that word because her father calls her and her mother that a lot.

“ Whatever…” She said as she walked away from you. I guess you realized what you said and yelled, “ Shit. . . Y/N, WAIT!” You then ran after her. You left me shocked, you called her by her first name. Never in anyone's life had they heard you call someone by their first name let alone their second name.

  
  


“ I-I LIKE YOU BAKUGO-KUN!” I shouted as I closed my eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to see your face. 

“ Huh? Did you say somethin’?” You asked as you turned around to face me from placing down your cold water bottle since we were sparing.

“ I-I said-” I was interrupted by someone screaming in pain. But you knew who it was.

“ L/N!” You shouted, more like screamed. You ran over to her and were by her side within a second. She had broken her wrist trying to stop a punch from Kirishima. 

“ You cold idiot?” 

“ H-huh? N-no.” Y/n said as she was holding herself as she shivered as the snow fell. You sighed and spoke.

“ That’s what you get for forgetting a jacket, dumbass.” 

“ I’m sorry!” Y/n cried. You sighed again and chuckled as you began taking off your jacket and put it over Y/n’s shoulders as she looked up at you confused. 

“ Put it on you dummy.” 

“ B-but-”

“ No buts. On. Now.” 

“ O-Okay.” She stuttered as she put it on. You then unwrapped your scarf from your neck and stopped walking and you stopped Y/n from walking by grabbing her shoulder. Separating yourselves from our group. 

“ H-here dumbass, you’ll catch a cold if you're not warm.” You told her as you wrapped your orange scarf around her exposed neck. You looked away from her as you stuffed your hands in your pockets and looked away from her blushing. 

“ Th-thanks Baku.” She said as she gave you a hug. To which you actually returned. 

*End of Flashbacks ( because I could go on writing more ):D) 

She remembered. Ururaka then looked forward with a saddened expression and walked away. Not too far away was a rampaging Bakugo and Mikasa. They actually worked together to find you and Eren. But so far no luck. But back with you and Eren.

“ Hahaha! You're too cute.” Eren told you as he stroked your hair.

“ N-No I’m not! Sh-shut up!” You told him as your face turned pink. He laughed at this and looked down at you in his arms lovingly. He then whispered.

“ I love you, Y/n, L/n.” 

“I-I love you too, My Eren Jaeger bomb.” You both chuckled at the joke/nickname.

“ I really love you lots.” He told you again.

“ I really love you lots too Eren. So much.” You said as you stroked his arm that held you and you reached your other so you can touch his face and caress it. He leaned into your touch and nuzzled his face into your hand as he kissed your palm.

“ I love you.” He mumbled as he continued to kiss the palm of your hand. You giggled at his cuteness. ‘Seriously! How have you not died of his cuteness and adorableness yet?!’ You thought. 

“ Y/n.” He called your name.

“ Yes Eren?” 

“ I- I umm…” He trailed off.

“ What is it baby?” You asked him, edging him on to tell you as you shuffled in his arms to see his face better. 

“ I-It’s really embarrassing!” He said as he shut his eyes and his face blushed a bright pink. You sat up straight in his arms accidently moving on his middle part and got a better look at him. 

“ Eren. Remember what you told me earlier. You're my boyfriend, which means you have to tell me everything. No matter how embarrassing it is.” 

“ Yea, I remember love. But I don’ t remember calling YOU my boyfriend.” He joked as he emphasized the you. You both started laughing and then spoke again.

“ Still, tell me.” 

“ Alright. So I overheard Denki talking with Connie one time and they talked about something weird. Well not weird, just something I never really heard off or thought of before.” 

“ Which is?” 

“ **_Love Making_ **.” 

“ **_L-Love Making?”_ ** You stuttered as you blushed a bright red and was shocked at what he said. He nodded and looked you dead in the eyes.

“ I heard how they said only lovers do that and it’s to symbolize their love for each other. To make sure the other knows how much the other loves them, and how to make them know that they're theirs, and no one else’s.” He said as his face turned into a seductive on as the light from outside vanished as it was now nighttime. The lantern on top the wardrobe and the torches outside the cell being the only light source. Brought Eren deeper into the mood. He began to move his face closer to yours as his body moved forward causing your back to hit the bed. He crawled on top of you as he brought his face close to yours.

“ But I’ ll only do this if you truly want to and you’d truly let me. I know how you have had a bad experience with this thing by the wrong person. I know you're not what they call a virgin anymore, whatever that is, but I want to make you feel like you are. I want to make you feel like I’m your first time, and the greatest at it. I want to make you feel loved and special, because baby,” he stroked the right side of your face with the back of his hand as he looked down at you lovingly. “ You deserve to feel like a queen. Like you deserve the world because you do.” You then felt him begin to pull up the shirt that you stole from Eren and you quickly stopped him, afraid of him seeing the scars and cuts that haven’ t healed on your hip yet. The ones the blue flame Villain inflicted on you.

“ I-I don’ t want you to see the scars.” You told him, to which he ripped his shirt off of you and before you could yell at him you felt his soft lips kissing every scar on your sides that he could see. You froze and blushed brightly at this.

“ I think they’re beautiful, just like you baby. My sweet honey baby.” He mumbled against your skin. You were now exposed under him. You had only your underwear and your bra. Since they don’ t make shorts for sleep attire in this world or time yet, you only wore Eren’s oversized shirt. 

“ Well, baby. Will you let me show you my love?” He asked you as he finished kissing all of your scars and cuts.

**_“ Please do.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to die while typing the next chapter of the story :D Which will come out tomorrow since it's going to be Friday! :D But I got to excited for this chapter so tomorrows post will be the last post of this weeks. Then next week will be another two as promised! ( :D 
> 
> I am so embarrassed/flustered but I love the fluff and wholesomeness that is in this chapter.


	18. Chapter 17 - Caught?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * WARNING * 
> 
> A BIT OF LEMON AT THE BEGINNING! NOTHING TO MAJOR THO!
> 
> I'm sorry I still don't know how to write it so I'm still reading some stories to make sure I get the concept of it to give you all a better reading experience ):,D 
> 
> ALSO A LOT OF DIRTY TALK AGAIN! 
> 
> THAT'S ABOUT IT! 
> 
> ENJOY!

No ones P.O.V. 

“E-Eren!” A loud moan was heard and echoed throughout the basement of the Scouts HQ. 

“ Y-Y/n! Oh god!” A loud male voice followed the females.

“ I’m- Oh god, I’m so fucking close!” The brunette yelled out as his pace quickened. 

“ E-EREEEN!” You shouted at the sensation.

“ Hah! HAH! Oh my god! Hah! So-hah-GOOD!” The boy yelled out again as he threw his head back.

“ E-EREN!-FUCK-So good-my-ahh-love!” 

" I'm So g-glad! Ahhhh god! S-so glad baby!" Eren moans.

" I- AH, feels good! Ahh! So fucking good babe!" You moaned. It only made the brunette go harder and faster.

“ A-almost-AHHHH GOD!” He yelled as he pulled out and sprayed all over the place but mostly on your tummy.

“E-EREEEEEN!” You shouted as you came undone. 

The both of you panted like dogs. Eren collapsed on your body as he fell limp. You giggled as you stroked his head and ran your fingers through his hair. He tiredly wrapped his arms around your figure and squeezed you the tightest he could in his exhausted state.

“ I-love-you-so-fucking-much-my-Y/n.” Eren said through pants as he rested his head between your chest. 

“ I-love you so much to my Eren.” You responded. Eren lifted his head from your chest and gave you a bright and loving smile as he asked,

“ Did, Did it feel good baby? Please tell me yes…” He mumbled the last bit. You let out a giggle before kissing his forehead and answered his question.

“ Yes, It felt amazing Eren. So good that it honestly felt like it was my first time, and I’m glad that it was with you Eren.” He teared up a bit before diving his head into the crook of your neck and hugged you tightly. 

“ I-I’m s-so glad b-baby!” He said into your neck.

He was so happy that he found someone like you and that you loved him just as much as he did. Well kinda, because he knows that he loves you way more than you can love him. And to Eren, that’s not a bad thing, because nothing in the many universes could compare his love for you to anything. It’s just sad that soon it’d have to end. 

“ I’m tired babe.” You said, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts. 

“ Yeah same, let’s get some sleep. Then first thing in the morning we can eat okay?” He said. You lazily smiled as your eyes were close to shutting. 

“ Sounds, good, babe…” You said softly as you fell into the deep void of sleep.

Eren then rolled off you and gently and carefully brought you into his bare chest as he cuddled you. He ignored his paint that was on your tummy that felt sticky and held you tight in his arms, almost protectively and like he was afraid. He then brought the sheets over your cold and exposed bodies and wrapped both his arms around your figure. He nuzzled his face in your hair as he kissed the top of your head.

“ I really do love you Y/n, and I’d do anything for you, anything to assure your safety and life. I promise on my life and everything I am, that no harm will ever come to you, not while I’m here. Or you're here,” 

He chuckled, remembering how you were brought here from a different world or universe like your teacher and his commander concluded, 

“ No one and nothing will hurt you. As long as I stay strong and use these Titan powers that I have, I will use them to protect the one I love most. You.” He said as he rested his head on top yours and drifted off to sleep. 

Little did both you know, two people who were the closest to one of you were at the basement door and heard everything. Only one was tearing up, and it wasn’t the girl with the red scarf…............

  
  


*Next morning*

“ Gooood Morning Y/n! Mornin’ Eren!” The short buzz cut boy Connie greeted.

“ Mornin’.” You and Eren replied in unison all groggily. The previous night had both you spent.And tired as hell, not to mention sore from the many rounds of “Love Making” As Eren calls it.

“ Aaaaand where were you two yesterday? You both didn’t show up at dinner the other night. What's up with that?” The human rip off of Pikachu asked with a smug grin on his face.

“ Yeah, and what’s with the tired looks on your faces? You both look like shit. Or did you guys have a “ Rough” night?” Sero added. This made both you and Eren spit out the home made Orange Juice that Sato made. The group of friends tried so hard to stifle their laughter.

“ Yeah! * tehee* Rough day last night?” Mina said as she almost let out her laugh.

“ Must have been really hectic huh?” Now Jirou added.

“ Guys, shut the hell up! Someone’s gonna kill us!” Kirishima whisper yelled to the group as he pointed behind him where the angry ash blonde boy was walking in.

“ Oh come on Kiri, we all know what happened.” Sero said. 

“ What exactly happened?” You said in a nervous tone trying to sound innocent.

“ Y-yeah, What are you guys on about?” Eren said as he sipped on some of the orange juice from his cup averting eye contact from everyone.

“ Oh come on Jaeger, play dumb. We all know.” Jean added in an annoyed tone… He was just jealous. 

“ Huh? I really don’t know what you're all talking about!” Eren retorted.

“ Well we do!” Sasha sang.

“ Come on Jaeger, stop denying it, and you princess, stop acting like this doesn’t concern you because it very much does.” Ymir joined referring to you as princess.

“ Yeah L/n, stop excluding yourself.” Mina chimed.

“ I-I’m not though.” You retorted as you sipped on your new cup of Orange Juice.

“ Oh yeah, please tell us all the details.” Bakugo came in and sat next to Kirishima who was in front of both you and Eren.

“ W-what?” You and Eren said in unison.

“ Oh please, stop fucking acting coi and just spill the fucking beans. Don’t start acting shy now when yesterday you both sounded like you guys were fucking being murdered. Screaming at the top of your fucking lungs. You know you can still be heard from outside the fucking door right?” He said in a pissed off tone as he death glared at the both of you.

“ Fine! We did so what?!” Eren shouted at Bakugo.

“ “So what?” “So what?!” What the FUCK you mean “so WHAT” ?!” Bakugo responded as he got up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table, Kiri tried to get him to sit down again.

“ EREN!” Mikasa called from the mess hall doors. 

“ Crap.” Eren mumbled under his breath. You noticed his form already getting annoyed with all this confrontation so you decided to put and end to it. 

“ So we fucked! Who the hell cares. At least we can get laid unlike all of your jealous horny asses so now grow the hell up and get over it! Who the hell cares what we do! Don’t go sticking yall’s nosey asses into other people's business. We FUCKED! Big deal, get over it!” You said aloud which made everyone tense up and flustered. They all shut their mouths as Sato went back to making breakfast as he pretended he had nothing to do with this, which he didn’t. 

“ Alright, you're the boss, boss.” Kaminari said after a long period of silence. 

. . . . . 

“ Did he use a condom tho-” You interrupted Kaminari with your flustered yelling.

“ KAMINARIIIIII! I’M SERIOUSLY GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” You screeched as your hands flew to your head as you pulled on your hair.

“ I’M SORRY!” He yelled as he flew outta his seat and ran around the kitchen with you following hot on his trial. 

“ SOMEONE PLEASE, STOP HERRR!” The human knockoff Pikachu cried. Everyone was just enjoying the show as they cackled. 

“ Breakfast is ready everyone!” Sato shouted in the kitchen as he brought over two plates of eggs, bacon, hashbrown, toast and home made jelly. 

You froze in your previous running position as you heard the word “ Breakfast”. You then snapped your head over to the table and had seen Sato place the breakfast down at you’s and Eren’ spot. Within a blink of an eye you were seated next to Eren and shoved a piece of toast in your mouth. Eren chuckled at your antics as he began to eat his. Eventually everyone settled down and began eating their breakfast. Within time everyone else from the scouts regiment and your two teachers made their way inside the canteen and to their separate tables as they began to eat the strange and unusual looking food Sato prepared. They took one bite and fell in love and scarfed it down. 

“ Looks like they like it Sato. Good work!” Kirishima complimented, which Sato thanked.

“ Mhm!” Ururaka chimed with a pleased and closed eye smile.

“ Tch. It’s good I guess.” Bakugo said. 

“ Bakugo, you're on dinner duty with Y/n tonight!” Armin said as he walked back over to the table from a chalkboard that had the canteen and kitchen chores on it.

“ Ugh, whatever.” Bakugo said.

“ Aww man. Fine, I’ll show you my great cooking skills! My mother taught me everything she knows, and she’s an amazing cook!” You said all proudly as you placed your hands on your hips. 

“ Oh shut up! I can beat your cooking any day!” Bakugo shouted. You gasped dramatically as you made an insulted gesture. 

“ How, DARE you! I can’t believe you would insult me like that! You HEATHEN!” You said, with your voice getting louder on some words as you dramatically stated.

“ Yeah! How dare you offend my baby!” Eren shouts as he brings your head into his chest as he cradles your head and pets it.

“ Woooow Bakugo, how could you.” Sero adds.

“ Really insulting a lady like that.” Kaminari joins.

“ Do you not have any knowledge of a woman's fragile heart dude?” Connie also adds.

“ The mans heartless with attractive women, or women in general.” Reiner added with his eyes closed as he shook his head in disappointment as his arms were crossed.

“ W-what?!” Bakugo yelled. “ I didn’t do shit!” 

“ Alright enough brats.” A deep voice was heard from the front of the table. Everyone faced that way and saw the Captain standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“ C-Captain!” The scout members at the table who sat with your class saluted. 

“ Today and for the next month is training day. Commander Erwin is preparing for an expedition in about a few days to a month. At any given time you will have orders to gear up and prepare for an expedition beyond the walls. Only these few chosen will go.” He states as he takes out a piece of paper and reads off it.

“ All the newbies from the 104th Cadet corps will be joining. Now for the ones who are from a different world that I don’t care about, listen up I’ll only be saying this once you brats.

Izuku Midoriya,

Shoto Todoroki, 

Hanta Sero,

Eijiro Kirishima,

Toru Hagakure,

Ochaco Uraraka,

Fumikage Tokoyami,

Katsuki Bakugo, 

And Y/n L/n. That’s all. Train up, who knows when Commander eyebrows will begin the mission. And don’t forget to clean up your filth.” The Captain said as he began walking away, but stopped as he glanced sideways at you and Eren.

“ Jaeger, be more mindful of your “special needs” time.” He says and walks out of the mess hall.

You and Eren were a blushing mess. 

“ HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING FACES RIGHT NOW!” Bakugo shouted pointing at the both of you as he covered his mouth trying to hold his laughs in.

“ SHUT UP BAKA-GO! IF I HAD A MIRROR I WOULD!” You retorted which shut him up from the clever comeback, since it was impossible to see your face physically without a mirror.

“ C-Captain Levi, **_Caught_ ** us?..” Eren said as his soul was slowly leaving his body, to which Mikasa grabbed and placed back in him.

“ Wait, if Levi caught us then-” Before you could finish you felt a death glare behind you so you slowly turned your head to see a pissed off, no enraged Aizawa with one hand behind his back. You were confused at first until he slowly moved his arm out and revealed his murder weapon… ‘A fucking CHANCLA?!?!?!? BUT HOW?!?!’ You thought as you jumped out from your seat and ran out of the mess hall and jumped through an open window and you were now outside running away from Aizawa sensei holding a chancla in his hand with nothing but red eyes that shined so bright they looked like laser eyes.

“ Damn your ass got smacked.” Connie told you as he cringed at you rubbing your butt and you with a dirty and messed up scouts uniform. 

“ Connie, Shut up.” You said tiredly. 

“ She’s not the only one.” Eren said as he walked over rubbing his butt too. 

“ BAHAHAHA! This is the best thing that has EVER happened to me!” Jean said out loud as he whipped some tears from his eyes from laughing to hard. 

“ Jean, go frolic around with your horse friends and go annoy them would ya’.” Eren said coldly which everyone laughed at.

“ ALRIGHTY! TODAY BEGINS DAY TRAINING! Y/N DEAR! EREN HONEY! FOLLOW ME! IT’S TIME FOR EXPERIMENTS! Oh and you all can come and train near by too!” Squad leader Hanji exclaimed. Everyone groaned at this and dragged themselves over to the stables. 

“ Oh come on! Lighten up everyone! I’ll go easy with the training and experiments today! Cross my heart!” She shouted, but everyone still groaned as a response. Everyone then settled up and rode off to the training area with Hanji leading. Once they arrived some scouts were already seen there which included Captain Levi and his squad along with Hanji’s squad.

“ ALRIGHTY! Eren! You're up first! Today we’ll be doing a shifting exercise where you’ll transform in this well here!” Hanji says as she shows the well to everyone including Eren. 

“ Alright. Just give me a sec.” He replies as he quickly goes over to you and gives you a quick peck on your check and says, “ Don’t worry, I promise not to kill you or anyone this time, okay.” He jokingly says, referring to the last time he turned and went on a rampage after he caught Jean flirting with you. You giggled at the joke and memory. 

“ Alright, you promised. Now get outta here Jaeger bomb.” You flirted as you shooed him away.

He smirked and winked at you as he cooly walked backwards blowing you a kiss and turned around and jogged over to Hanji. 

“ OoOOOoOOOOoOooOoO! SO CUTE!” Mina squeals.

“ I KNOW RIGHT! ADORBS!” Hagakure adds.

“ They are indeed meant for another!” Momo adds as she gushes over you two.

“ I gotta admit, they are pretty cute.” Jirou says blankly. 

“ They are though, Ribit.” Tsu adds in.

“ Don’t ya think Ururaka?” Hagakure asks. 

“ OH, Yup! Supper cute!” She says as she snapped out from her saddened daydreamed state.

“ What do you think Baku-trash?” Mina asks smugly.

“ Eh, they’re fucking annoying-Wait-HAH?! THE FUCK YOU CALL ME RACOON EYES?!” He shouts.

“ Oh come on! I got it from L/n!” She says as she points at you. 

“ H-HUH?! MINA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM THAT I MADE THAT ONE UP!!” You shouted at her.

“ WAIT-IT WAS YOU?!” Bakugo yells, before anyone else can say a word it seems you guys missed the green flare signal and the shouting, you all turned your heads to see Hanji looking into the well.

“ Y/N! COME QUICK!” Hanji shouted and waved for you still looking down the well. You panicked thinking something bad happened to Eren and sprinted over.

“ WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!” You asked in a panicked tone as you looked down the well to see your boyfriend staring up at you, Hanji, and Levi as his mouth had blood down to his chin and his hands were dripping with it.

“ Eren!” You shouted.

“ I’m sorry, I don’t think I could do it now.” He responded as his eyes were wide with disbelief. 

After that you all were taking a lunch break and still getting comments about your night with Eren until lightning strikes and a gust of wind was blown as it blew some people away. You turned around to see if it was Kaminari being a dunce face but was met with Eren In a partial Titan form. Before you could go to him the scouts had blocked you from going to him as they yelled at him for shifting without permission and they told you it’s too dangerous to go to him.

You ignored them all as you dipped under their arm and ran to Eren ignoring the commands to stay back, you climbed on Eren’s Titan burning yourself a bit as you ended on top with him and shielded him with your blades out and yours stretched. 

“ Calm down.” Levi said which Eren thought was directed at him but then sees it was to his squad. Eventually they calm down and Hanji comes over excited and touches Eren’s Titan hand and sees a spoon on it as she takes it from the hand and keeps it. You help get Eren out of the Titan arm and eventually you all go back to HQ as you and Bakugo get ready to prepare dinner.

  
  


**_This was going to be one awkward food preparing._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I CAN'T! 
> 
> I TRIED TO WRITE THE LEMON AND I COULDN'T GET IT RIGHT! BUT I'MA KEEP TRYING BECAUSE A HERO NEVER GIVES UP SO NEITHER WILL I! 
> 
> GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!!


	19. Chapter 18 - We're Fuckin' With You! All The Damn Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of class 1-A had heard some things about Eren and his “quirk”. Not that they haven’t already but they heard what he had done towards a specific person during one of their missions to reclaim Wall Rose. A certain incident with trying to kill a person as a Titan made them rethink their decision on laying down their lives for him. So they wanted to confirm what exactly they will be risking their lives for and if it’s worth it. So they brought him separately with Mikasa and Armin into a little warehouse that’s only lit with torches to speak privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warning! * 
> 
> Nothing to major it's just to let you know that this Chapter is just a small one to open up the next few chapters. For now on the next chapters up to the final one will be longer and based on the Attack On Titan anime now that the expedition has begun.  
> Now enjoy!
> 
> Oh and please read the end notes because that's really really important!!!!!

**_Narrator’s P.O.V._ **

**_* A month after training and preparing for the Expedition later…… And after some Rough and sweet nights with your lover. (;D) *_ **

  
  


All of class 1-A had heard some things about Eren and his “quirk”. Not that they haven’t already but they heard what he had done towards a specific person during one of their missions to reclaim Wall Rose. A certain incident with trying to kill a person as a Titan made them rethink their decision on laying down their lives for him. So they wanted to confirm what exactly they will be risking their lives for and if it’s worth it. So they brought him separately with Mikasa and Armin into a little warehouse that’s only lit with torches to speak privately.

**_*_** **_*_** **_*_**

  
  


“ Hey, so what’s it you all wanna talk about? Y/n, do you know?” The brunette boy Eren asked to which you turn your head the other way from him in somewhat shame and look down to the ground.

“ Look Jaeger, we'll be a part of the upcoming operation as well as you right. Therefore, we heard some things like when you were in your Titan form a while back, you intentionally tried to crush Mikasa. You mind telling us the fuck that’s about?” Bakugo says in a scary, pissed and calm manner. If that makes sense. Eren tenses up and let’s out a gasp due to the sudden question as Mikasa defends Eren.

“ You're wrong. He thought he was just swatting a fly, nothing more-” She was interrupted.

“ I wasn’t asking you.” Bakugo says sternly as he looks at Mikasa.

“ Oh, by the way. That cut on your cheek looks really fuckin’ deep don’t ya’ think?” Bakugo adds as he gestures to his own cheek mimicking the scar on Mikasa’s face. Mikasa grabs a piece of her hair and pulls it over the cut and turns her head away as she lets out a small growl.

“ Just how did you get that again?” Bakugo edges on. 

“ Hey, Bakugo, you don’t have to be so harsh about this. It’s just supposed to be a yes or no and why question.” Kirishima tells the ash blonde to which he doesn’t agree.

“ Well maybe to you guys but since I was the only one with the fucking balls to confront the bastard about it that idea was thrown out the fucking window to me.” The ash blonde responds. Eren speaks as he stops the side conversation with Bakugo and his classmates.

“ Apparently it’s all true. When I was a Titan I-- I tried to kill Mikasa.” Right as Eren finished Bakugo spoke again.

“ “ Apparently?” As in you don’t fucking remember whether you did or not?” Bakugo stated as he raised his voice sternly, he didn’t shout this time though. He could see how the love of his life is reacting to the harsh way he’s speaking to her lover. He calms down but still speaks sternly.

“ So basically, you can transform into a 15 tall ass meter monster at will, but when you do, you don’t actually have fucking control over it?” He raised his voice again as he stepped forward to Eren as Kirishima and Iida walked up to Bakugo to prepare if he did anything. 

“ Not yet. But that’s right.” Eren says as he looks down at the ground, avoiding all eye contact. 

The group behind Bakugo, Iida and Kirishima look at Eren wearily and some look away from Eren pondering.

Bakugo sighs and looks away from Eren as he closes his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together. He then turns over to his classmates and speaks.

“ Do you hear that everyone? What a fine situation this is. Our lives and the fate of all mankind here rests on his shoulders. I’m guessin’ we’ll probably all end up as Titan chow, dead well before that Titan bastard even knows it. Just how he didn’t know his friend died until someone told him.” Bakugo says in a sarcastic yet pissed off tone as he side glances at your boyfriend. Your standing next to Eren but your back facing your class as you stared at the ground.

“ Stop it! What’s the point in chastising Eren now and again. He has already had this exact same conversation before with our comrades so just give it a rest.” Mikasa buds in as Bakugo’s back is facing her, Armin, Eren and Y/n. Bakugo then speaks as his back is still turned. 

“ Listen, Stalker.” The ash blonde says as he turns his head sideways only side glancing at the raven haired girl. 

“ Unlike you, most of the rest of us are sure as hell not willing to throw our fucking lives away in a world we don’t belong in for him on a fucking whim.” Mikasa tenses up at this as Eren stares at Bakugo, taking in another talk that’s the exact same one as he had with Jean. Eren is finally understanding how extreme and dire this situation is. Being a Titan Shifter is sure as hell not exciting for anyone knowing that they can die out there all for nothing and Eren not having the trust they need to put in him.

“ We need a reason. The fucking truth. We want to know what the fuck we’re laying our fucking lives down for and if it's worth it.” Bakugo says as he turns to stare in front of him and away from side glancing at Eren and Mikasa. 

“ Otherwise, we might hesitate when the battle begins.” The red eyed ash blonde says as his classmates and friends look at him with nerving expressions.

“ All I’m saying is that what we want is a guarantee from the bastard himself, Jaeger. Show us what you’re worth!. Fucking prove it to us!. We’re asking you to make us god damn believe that you’re worth fuckin’ dying for!.” Bakugo quickly turns towards Eren with a distraught and angry look on his face as he marches over to Eren as Kirishima and Iida mistakenly go after him. Bakugo still gets to Eren as he backs away in fear as Y/n turns and glares at Bakugo with worry in her eyes. Bakugo gazes at Y/n for a moment and then back at Eren as he places his large hands on both of Eren’s shoulders as Eren closes his eyes in fright but then opens them as he’s yanked back a bit towards Bakugo. 

“ You think you can do that Jaeger?! If you can, then, _**We’re Fuckin’ With You**_. ** _All the damn way!_** ” Bakugo says as he gives him the same distraught face but it’s also filled with determination as well as his eyes. Y/n slightly smiles in relief at this as she watches her boyfriend closely. Eren stares into Bakugo’s red hues as his eyes shake around a bit and he responds with “ Right!”. The scene changes as the bell meaning the scouts departure and the scouts arrival rings through the district. A Garrison member then speaks to the commander. 

“ Commander. The Time Approaches.” The scene then goes from the top of the wall down to the Scout regiment as they are on horseback ready for departure. Only 9 students of class 1-A were riding alongside the Scouts as Y/n was put on the Levi Squad and the rest of her classmates were with Aizawa’s Squad as All Might was placed on Commander Erwin’s. The rest of Class 1-A was ordered to stay back in the castle, do chores, and feel free to shop and look around together. They were also of course to cook for themselves as well as continue training. Other than cook, clean and train they were free to do as they pleased.

“ Titans in the vicinity have been lured away! Gate opens in thirty seconds!” The Garrison member speaks again.

The scene looks over to the serious Levi and his squad as they prepare to ready themselves for the Expedition. It then goes to Eren and Y/n as they are side by side on horseback. Y/n with her black and white Mustang Wilder ( or whatever horse and horse color you want) as Eren was on his dark brown horse named Kahlua. ( Eren’s horse doesn’t actually mention it’s name so I just put that, it means that it's a kind of coffee that has alcohol in it I believe from what I researched sooo yea, let’s just go with that ):D) 

They were both in the center of the Levi Squad as two little kids caught both Eren and Y/n’s attention. They looked over at the young boy and the younger girl as they peered at the Scout’s from their home window with expressions of awe. 

“ Awesome, it’s the Scouts!” The little girl states with excitement.

“ See that symbol? They call it the Wings of Freedom!” The boy tells his little sister as she stares in awe at the sight.

“ So cool!” She exclaims as Eren and Y/n give them heartwarming smiles but their attention is pulled away from the young admirers as a voice calls out. Their faces now filled with determination. 

“ This is it! The day has come for humanity to take another step forward! Now let’s show those Titans exactly what we're made of!” A man named Darious yells out encouraging the scout members as they either throw their fists or swords up in the air triumphantly as they cheer. The gate then begins to open as a Garrison member shouts,

“ Open the gate!” 

As the gate is being opened before the Commander and Squad Leader Mike and Squad Leader Hanji, they have looks of absolute concentration along with determination. They could kill dozens of Titans with those expressions alone. The Commander then shouts at the top of his lungs “ FORWARD!” as his horse rears and takes off running as the rest of the Scouts follow with their horses and some carts.

**“ It’s officially begun! The 57th Recon Mission! Scouts, MOVE OUT!”**

The commander shouts again at the top of his lungs as he leads the way to the battle field, ready for the expedition and the troubles that are soon to come, as the reality of this world hits the Class 1-A students harder than a train. Soon, they will understand how this world truly works, and how they should begin to be grateful for the lives they live compared to the ones the people do here. They will soon be reminded how tragic and cruel this world truly is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo big note! I want the story line to continue with the anime settings so for now on the chapters will be based on the show/anime. I will no longer be making up the story lines as I will be following the one Hajime Isayama created based on the anime only, not the manga since I have not finished it or some readers might have not read it yet. Just to let you know I still will be fixing the scenes a bit since the story is mine but not the story line/plot/and characters of both MHA and AOT. But this story is mine so I will change a few things around but I'll keep it mostly about the anime. There will be scenes of Eren X Reader and Bakugo X Reader still so don't worry, like I said I'm just going to be writing the rest of the story/chapters based on the episodes/anime. 
> 
> The upcoming chapters will become longer since I will typing the whole episode of the anime so prepare yourselves. I'm thinking of doing the story up till the end of Season 3 of AOT and that's it, but if you want I can do it throughout Season 4 but you all have to let me know if that's what you want, otherwise I won't be writing up till there and end it off at the end of season 3 of Aot and I'll end this fanfic there.But if you want me to do it to the ending of Season 4, let me know and the majority vote wins and I will do whichever wins the vote or I see more of. 
> 
> Soooo in conclusion, ENJOY! and prepare yourselves for long chapters! (:,D


	20. Chapter 19 - S1- Female Titan/The 57th Expedition Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colors of this real word have yet to be shown to the class, in the most horrific way ever, and boy did they not expect this. Class 1-A is in for a real treat, and one, they most certainly never enjoy. . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This took me 2 whole day to get it done! Hope you're happy! ( :,D
> 
> Anyways, so I have decided that I will continue this story until the end of the final Season, Season 4 of AOT. When it ends so will this story sadly. ):,(
> 
> But do not fear! This fanfic has still a long way to go till it ends! HAHA! So anyway enjoy!

**_Narrators P.O.V._ **

  
  


The Scouts are seen riding through the abandoned looking city of old broken down buildings and homes as Commander Erwin leads the way. As they ride further into the overtaken ruins, Squad Leader Mike turns his head to smell the air towards the West as Squad Leader Hanji catches on and spots something and gasps.

“ We’ve got a ten-meter closing in from the left!” She exclaims as a Scout is seen flying by on his ODM gear, racing towards the Titan as he is joined by another man who flies into the sky to try and kill it. 

“ Gah! I want to know what’s rolling around in that GLORIOUS belly!” She exclaims as the two men get closer to the Titan and Hanji notices them and whines out loud.

“ Never mind! Let the support squad do their job!” She exclaims as the Scout men go in for the kill as they zoom around the Titan and one slices it’s nape but it’s too small of a cut.   
“ Damn! Too Shallow!” The man who cut the nape cursed. The other one zooms around and yells out to the other.

“ Just focus on defending the ranks!” He yells as he avoids getting grabbed by the Titan as the Titan throws his hand into a building instead of grabbing the human. 

The two Scouts distract the gigantic ugly creature as the rest of the Scouts quickly ride by them continuing their mission. Sasha looks at what is happening and whines in fright as one of the higher ups grabs her head and turns it away from the support squad and the Titan.

“ Eyes front! Their job’s to handle it! Your’s is to keep moving!” He scolds the frightened girl. 

“ FORWARD! Ride for all you’re worth!” Commander Erwin yells out to his Scouts as all the different groups are shown individually grouped riding together. Then happens a flashback that you remembered that was of the plan/mission.

“ They’ll only have our backs ‘til we’re clear of the city ruins.” Gunther explains to the Levi squad as he kneels down on the grass looking down at a map of the group formations with Eren, You, Eld, and Petra who’s standing between Gunther and Eren peering down at the map as she holds a strand of her hair back from her face as Oruo tries to act cool and leans on his horse as he watches from a tiny distance. 

“ Everything beyond that will be uninterrupted Titan territory. We’ll be more or less on our own.” Gunther looks up to Eren and Eld as they look at Gunther as Y/n and Petra still stare at the formation as Oruo yawns in the background. 

“ The only thing to fall back on out there is Commander Erwin’s long-range scouting formation. The special ops squad’ll be positioned here.” Eren looks at Gunther for a few more seconds before looking back down at the formation. It then goes back to present time with Eren, Y/n and Oruo as they continue to ride.

“ Loaded question. Be straight with me.” Eren says as he glances over at Oruo while his head is still facing forward. 

All of Eren’s friends are shown riding in their groups as his new friends are shown riding on their horses with the scouts uniform. If it fits, they have their hero costumes under their scout uniforms for when they will no longer be using the ODM gear and their needed with their quirks. They are shown with determined faces and the girls with worried faces as they ride with their teacher Aizawa and All Might.

“ You think my friends have a shot at taking down a Titan?” Eren asks as he is still side glancing at Oruo as Oruo has a constipated looking face as he tries to seem cool.

Y/n ponders at Eren's question as she sees all her friends who are participating in the mission, she sees their faces with bright smiles except for Todo and Baku in a flashback when they were back at U.A at a spring festival they all went to. She smiles at the memory and she shakes her head and is welcomed back to reality. Y/n’s expression changes into an agitated one. 

“ Really? I should certainly hope so, otherwise what the hell have they been training for? Except those newbies, they’ll be fine with those special abilities of theirs. But besides that, listen and listen well kid. You to Ms.Badass.”Oruo says as he looks over to you referring to you as “Ms.Badass.”

“Prepared or not, you’re all Scouts, which means the time is nigh to choke back those fears and--!” Oruo is interrupted from his so far so good words of encouragement, from himself as he bites his own tongue while speaking and blood gushes out from his bitten tongue from biting down to hard as he whines. 

The horses and other members are then shown riding out of the city of ruins as they enter plain land with hardly any trees. Commander Erwin then gives a signal as he throws his left arm straight to the side signaling the scouts to separate. 

“ Long-range formation. Let’s go!” The Commander orders. 

“Hey, listen up! We stick together! Under any circumstances unless given the order, do you separate from the group! Am I understood?” Aizawa Sensei tells his 8 students who are riding behind him. 

“Yes sir!” They all respond as Bakugo is seen trying so hard not to fall off his horse. It seems that he doesn't like him so much. 

Bakugo is riding a very tall and muscular mustang horse that’s a red dun color. It’s a red orange color on the body and it’s mane is a chestnut red color. 

Kirishima is seen riding tall and also muscular red chestnut Arabian horse with a black mane and white socks, the front ones low and the back ones high and has a white stripe going down it’s face.

Sero is seen riding a slightly smaller grey and black Arabian horse. It’s body's grey and it’s mane is black.

Midoriya is seen riding a white and brown freckled pinto horse. 

Tokoyami rides a dark grey almost black colored mustang horse.

Todoroki rides a half black and half white mustang horse with blue eyes.

(Thought I should show you guys what I meant and saw, so pretty! :D <3) [https://images.app.goo.gl/dcCX8pLmZyH7PHSP8 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/dcCX8pLmZyH7PHSP8)

Hagakure rides a pretty light beige Arabian horse that’s also smaller than her friends' horses.

Finally Ururaka’s horse is a shiny light beige almost rose gold color as it’s coat is very shiny, 

The eight of them yell out a goodbye and good luck to you as they part ways from the Levi squad.

" Please, don't die..." Bakugo mumbles to himself.

"L/n, don't be reckless, as a result in you dying. Promise me." Todoroki shouts at you.

“Alright I won't! And, Yeah same to you all! Go kick ass!”You yelled back as you watch them leave. Your face turns one into a depressing look as Eren notices.

“Hey, they’ll be fine babe.” Eren tells you assuringly.

“Yeah, I’m sure they will..” You respond still not looking up from the reins in your hands.

“Hey, look at me baby.” Eren says in a calm and delicate voice. You look up to meet your boyfriend’s loving gaze as he closed mouthed smiles at you.

“ I mean it when I say they’ll be fine. Trust me baby. Right now we can’t focus on them. We have to focus on ourselves and our mission okay. And I promise you, that you’ll be safe too. I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear it.” Eren says as he still gives you a warm smile.

“Yeah. You’re right. Sorry, just worried is all. But I’m good now, and thank you. I got your back, Jaeger bomb!” You tell your boyfriend as you give him a determined grin as you snap your reins down signaling for Wilder to go faster as she gallops away.

“ See you ‘round. Good luck.” Reiner tells his friends Armin and Jean as he leans his horse away from the two and towards the other direction. 

“ Do us a favor and if you run into one of ‘em don’t piss yourself.” Jean tells Armin as he too goes his separate way from Armin.

“ Yeah. Same goes for you.” Armin tells his friend Jean as sweat drops from his left cheek as he has a serious look on his face. 

He then looks straight forward and continues to ride with a spare horse. The plan of the formation is then explained again as the groups and their jobs are shown and explained. The Scouts are seen riding their horses as some controlling carts as dirt rises beneath the galloping horses. 

Armin is on his own as he begins to panic and pays attention to every little thing that he hears and sees, distracting him from focusing. He tells himself to stay calm and that he’s alright. He then hears and sees a red flare flying into the sky. Armin then remembers what they're for. 

“ You can bet the lucky bastards riding in the front-row spotting squads will see a lot of Titans.” Ness says as he points his stick to the groups giving the recruits a visual. 

One male spots a tall titan as he takes out a red smoke gun shot and shoots it high in the sky.

“ The second one comes into view, lock and load. Alert your nearest comrades with a red smoke signal. They in return will alert their nearest comrades by doing the same, and so on.” The boy and Armin remembered what Ness had said. As told it begins to be a domino effect as red smoke shots are shot into the sky way high up there as they slowly, ever so slowly come down.

“ Once the commander feels that he has a decent read on the Titan’s position, he’ll be firing off a green smoke signal.” As if on cue the Commander shoots a green smoke signal in the air as Ness explained he would at the meeting. 

“ At the sight of one, the platoon is to reroute accordingly. The fewer Titans confronted head-on en route to our goal, the better, we’ll need all the able bodies we can spare. The name of the game then is evasion.” Ness finishes as we go over to Sasha as she rides alone by some wrecked homes as Ness continues to talk in the background.

“ Now keep in mind, this isn’t a foolproof strategy. The terrain is wild, plenty of places for the enemy to lie in ambush.”

He says as Sasha rides right by a house as the opening of the damaged house shows a Titan who stares up at the sky as Sasha rides by it. When she passes the next house that same Titan she missed runs through the house as he stares at Sasha. She looks at it with a dreadful look on her face and she lets out panicked noises as she turns her horse to run away from it as it gets into a cat-like pouncing position as it leaps forward at Sasha and misses snatching her with it’s huge mouth as it leaps and goes after her again. Sasha struggles to get the smoke signal into the smoke gun as she speaks in a panicked tone. 

“ Red smoke. Have to fire- AH AH!” As she fumbled the red smoke shot in her hands and it falls to the ground as the Titan went after her steps on it. 

“ Braus! Over here!” A deep male voice called to her as she looks over to the direction of the voice.

A man and a cadet is seen as the man looks at Sasha while the Cadet shoots a red smoke signal. 

“ Damn! The spotters missed a live one!” The cadet exclaims as he has an angry expression.

“ I say we lure it in our direction!” The older male tells the younger one as he looks over at Sasha again. 

“ Braus! Cross back over to us!” The older male shouts to her.

With tears at the brim of her eyes she quickly takes a sharp turn left as the Titan again lunges to try and eat her but she escapes right before it lunged. She then runs over towards the males direction as they cross paths and the Titan that runs like a four legged spider redirects his attention to them as it follows them and tries to bite them as drool falls out of its mouth. 

“ Break away! I’ll take care of it!” The older male tells the younger male as he obeys with a “ Sir!” and rides his horse the other direction.

The older male then leads the spider like Titan to the right as it follows behind him. The male then shouts as he tries his hardest to out ride the Titan as he runs straight towards a tree as he swerves left to right as he then curves left as the Titan crashes into the tree and its body lands on the house that was right by the tree. The man successfully escapes and knocks out the Titan, saving the Cadet and Sasha. 

“ Sorry!” Sasha apologizes.

“ It’s alright, he’s out. Return to your position.” The higher up male orders as Sasha does so.

* * *

Back with Armin, he ponders about the whole situation. He continues to ride as he sees a black smoke signal. 

“ If one or more of those show up, I’m afraid we’ll have no choice but to engage.” Ness thinks in his head as he follows an Abnormal Titan

“ Son of a- Well there’s no help for it I guess. Heads up!” Ness mumbles under his breath, then shouts to his partner. 

“ The nape’s all yours,okay?! I’ll go for the legs!” Ness yells as he follows an Abnormal Titan with his partner. 

“ You got it!” Ness’s partner Cis responds as they both take out their blades. 

“ ODM gear’s worth squat on level ground. I’m not exactly thrilled about our odds here. But hell, we can’t let it break up the formation! Arlert’s up ahead at my ten o’clock, isn’t he? I believe Shota and his kids are over by Armin too. I’m not letting a bunch of rookies face this bastard alone!” Ness says in his mind as he crouches on his horse. 

“ It’s now or never!” Ness shouts in his mind as he jumps up and off his horse as he connects his wire on the Abnormal's left foot. He then glides on the dirt and around to the achilles of the Titan as he slices it and the Titan falls to the ground. 

“ All yours, Cis!” Ness yells out to his friend. Cis then comes out from the other side of the Titan as he is in the air and war cries as he zoom down to slice the abnormal Titans nape, successfully killing it. 

“ Way to go!” Midoriya from class 1-A yells out as he rides alongside Armin since Midoriya was separated from his group and found Armin.

“ Nicely done, Ness!” Armin shouts from besides Midoriya. 

“A-Ahh? M-Midoriya? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Eraserhead?” Armin asks as he finally realized the green haired boy was riding right beside him.

“ Oh, Mr.Aizawa? Yes, I was, but a Titan ambushed our group. Luckily none of us were harmed but we were separated from each other. Mr.Aizawa told us to get out there and he would handle it. Another one of the left-wing members found us and was trying to help sensei, but sadly that’s all I had seen before my horse and I were too far from him and my group. I lost everyone and I saw your smoke signal. I then followed it here to you.” Midoriya quickly explains.

“ Ah, I’m so sorry about that. I hope your friends will be okay! I’m sure of it they will!” Armin assures Midoriya. 

“ Yeah, thanks Amrin.”

Both of the cute and adorable beans smile brightly at each other and then at the two veterans as something else catches their eye and they turn to take a better look at it. 

“ Not so bad.” Ness says under his breath as he tries to catch more of his breath. He then looks over to see his Horse Charrette trotting over to him. 

“ Hey, Hey! Nothing scares you, huh?” Ness tells his horse Charrette as he places his blades back in the dispenser of the gear and mounts Charrette as she begins to gallop away from the steaming abnormal. When they move farther away a Titan in the background far away is shown racing towards them. Ness and Cis turn around at the sound of loud footsteps and see the Titan.

“ Not again. What the hell are the right wing spotters doing back there?” Ness says in an irritated voice. 

“ Looks like we got another Abnormal on our hands. It’s not their fault.” Cis adds. 

“ Ahhhh. I hate these things. Fine. One more for the road, then.” Ness tells Cis as he looks over to him and then forward as Cis responds with “Right!”.

“ Damn it. Someone mind tellin’ me what we did to deserve two in a row? Bad enough it’s an Abnormal, but it’s gotta be 14 meters. This is gonna be a pain in the ass.” Ness finishes speaking as he notices that the abnormal Titan that has a woman figure is right behind them as she dashes right next to them. Armin who’s up ahead with Midoriya shoots the black smoke signal in the air as Ness see’s to two rookies. 

“ It’s moving so fast.” Armin mumbles, still loud enough for Midoriya to hear as Armin’s face shows one of horror. 

“ Too fast!” Midoriya adds as he changes his horses direction to make his way over to Ness and Cis. 

“ N-No! Midoriya, don’t!” Amrin calls after him but Midoriya continues to ride to try and get to them. 

“ What is he-? *Gasp* We have to keep it clear of Arlert and Midoriya! Cis!” Ness calls out as he notices the broccoli haired boy coming his way.

“ On it!” Cis calls out as he jumps off his horse and maneuvers around to try and kill the Female Abnormal Titan. Cis battle cries as he goes in for the kill, but is instead smacked, no swatted like a fly, resulting as Cis now deceased. Ness then tries to go in for the kill but the Female Titan grabs his wire and pulls him back as the Female Titan throws him to the ground with full force, resulting in death. Midoriya tears up at the sight as he turns back around and heads back to Armin to at least be able to protect someone, like a Hero should be able to. The Female Titan then halts her run as Armin looks over to her. He sees the Female Titan right in front of the sunset's view as he also sees Midoriya racing towards him.

The Female Titan is still for a moment as her hair flows through the wind but then continues to run forward toward the broccoli haired boy and the blonde coconut head. Armin quickly turns his horse and begins to ride forward. If Midoriya was given the choice we would have used his quirk by now and have saved Cis and Ness, but since all U.A members are permitted to use their quirks until further notice and given permission they cannot. The commander believes it will draw too much attention to them, and as rookies, it may not be a good thing. So as orders are, Midoriya and his friends with quirks are to not use them at any given point unless their lives are in absolute danger. 

“ Did that really just happen?” Midoriya says to no one in particular. He is, for the first time seeing the true colors of this world. It's different this time than from his first encounter with Titans when he and his friends first arrived, and with that thought, dread is etched in every single part of his face. 

“ We’re not dealing with an Abnormal Midoriya.” Armin speaks. 

“ W-what?” Midoriya asks confusedly as they continue to ride.

“ This thing’s, showing intelligence!” Armin adds.

“ Intelligence? What do you mean by that exactly?” Midoriya asks.

“ Just like the Colossal. Like Eren!” Armin answers. 

“ Colossal? I don’t know what you mean Armin! But like Eren? Do you mean-?” Midoriya was then interrupted by Armin as he answered his other question.

“ It’s a human being wrapped in a Titan body!” Armin rambles. 

“ But who?” Midoriya asks.

“ And why?” Amrin also asks himself as they both continue to try and escape the Female Titan.

“ What are we gonna do? I’m dead! We’re dead! We’re so dead!” Armin rambles as he begins to freak Midoriya out too. Armin then let’s go of his spare horse and yells at it.

“Go! Make a break for it!” 

“ Armin! You should go-” Midoriya stopped mid sentence as the female Titan caught up with them and raised her foot up high when she leapt as if she was to step on them. Both the boys look up at her foot as their hair flew back and watched in fear.

‘Why is it-’ Armin thinks, as the Female Titans foot begins to get closer to the ground, it all seems to be going in slow motion.

‘No. Why are they…’ Armin looks at the Female Titan dead in the eyes with dread on his face and fear in his eyes.

‘...doing this?’ Armin finishes his thought as the Female Titan leaps forward and seems like she is about to step on the two boys. 

* * * 

A plain field is painted with red in different spots of the field as Titans are seen walking about and some eating humans. A horse is seen galloping away from the scene. Many humans and horses lay lifeless on the ground as the Titans are walking over them or eating them. 

“ Somebody tell the others. The right-wing spotters are all but wiped out.” A man who is being grabbed by the leg speaks in a hoarse voice by a 8 meter titan. 

“ Tell commander Erwin… That the Female Titan brought a hoard with her.” The man speaks as he is lifted up from the ground and brought to the Titans face.

“ Is anyone left? There has to be someone.” The man speaks as he looks around as the Titan in front of him opens its mouth wide as it prepares itself to devour the human before it.

* * *

The Female Titan stomps her foot right in front of the yellow blonde boy as he gets sent flying and knocks into Midoriya as they both get sent flying. Armin lands on his belly as he gets up with the hood of his cape over his head as Midoriya is a bit further away from Armin but too had his hood over his head. The Female Titan kneels before Armin as he avoids looking at her. The Female Titan then brings its hand over to the blonde male as she ever so carefully removes Armin’s hood over his head as he gets up slightly and stares at the Female Titan. She still holds his hood over behind his head as she faces the ground and smiles as she looks at Armin. She then lets go of his hood and moves over to Midoriya who is still laying on the ground as if he’s unconscious.

"Midoriya!" Armin yells out for his new friend in worry as he watches his new friend about to be devoured, but that wasn't the case. She does the same she did to Armin and removes his hood and seems surprised with something about him, but nonetheless she lets him go and proceeds forward. 

“ This doesn’t make any sense. Why didn’t it--Why didn’t it kill me and Midoriya?” Armin asks as he sits on his knees dumbfounded and terrified. 

“ It pulled back my-our hood. Looked at my-our-Why would it need to check our face?” Armin is interrupted by his train of thought as a voice calls out to him, as Armin snaps his head to the direction of the voice.

“ Armin!” 

“ Reiner!” Armin said as Reiner came over to Armin with a spare horse.

“ Hey. Can you ride? What the hell are you doing? This is full-blown Titan country, you can’t be without a horse! Climb on!” Reiner tells Armin as the boy slowly gets up. He then remembered about Midoriya as he snapped his head over to the green haired boy as he is still laying on the ground with no movement.

“ Wait- Midoriya!” Armin cries out as he rushes over to the said boy. He moves the green haired boy onto his back and sees that he’s bleeding from his head. Armin concludes that he must have hit his head when the Female Titan made them fly. 

“Reiner! He’s still alive, just unconscious! Looks like he must have hit his head pretty hard sometime during the hit. We have to bring him with us!” Armin calls out to Reiner as he rides over with the spare horse. 

“ Alright then, put him on the back of your horse. He won’t fit on mine. Let alone all our weight would just make my horse slower. Can’t have that.” Reiner responds.

“ Right! I need some help to put him on though.” Armin says as he places his arms under Midoriya’s armpits and grips his shirt where his collarbone is and drags him toward the horse. Reiner sighs as he hops off his horse and helps Armin place Midoriya to the back of the horse as they tie him to the horse with some rope Riener had so Midoriya won’t fall off. Once the green haired boy was secure the yellow blonde and the lighter blonde both rode off after the Female Titan. 

“ I came as fast as I could when I saw the black smoke. Nice ass for an Abnormal, you gotta admit.” Reiner tells Armin as he jokes about the Female Titan.

“ It’s not an Abnormal. It’s a person controlling a Titan body.” Armin tells Reiner as he looks back at Midoriya for a second and then back ahead. 

“ Wait, what?” Reiner asks as he looks over at Armin confused. 

“ I’ll explain in a second. We need to fire off a signal to warn the others!” Armin says as he reaches down to grab a smoke signal.

“ Come on! Work you piece of garbage!” Armin says as he struggles to get the smoke signal in the smoke gun.

“ It’s an emergency!” Armin tells the smoke gun as a smoke signal is shot behind him. Armin and Reiner turn back to see Jean and Tokoyami ride up behind them as Tokoyami has his own special cape that’s black with the wings of freedom on it. 

“ Hey. It’s alright. Looks like Jean and bird head’s got you covered.” Reiner said as Jean and Tokoyami ride up to the three. 

“ Oh man, that’s not good. The right-wing spotters must have suffered too many casualties to carry on!” Midoriya says as he wakes up from his unconscious state, as he feels a bit nauseous. 

“ Midoriya! What’s happened to you? Are you alright?” Tokoyami asks his friend as he grows worried for him. 

“ Yes I’m fine. I just hit my head too hard when I hit the ground. We encountered a Female Titan, to which Armin has a theory about, but now's not the time for that. We have more important matters at hand it seems." 

“ Yeah, one apparently is that most of the right-wing were wiped out by a Titan ambush. I don’t know how it happened, but it was bad.” Jean adds as he rides up next to Tokoyami as he’s right next to Armin and Midoriya. 

“ Sons-a-bitches were lightning-fast. The spotters didn’t have time to react. Whoever’s left is trying to hold them off, but that means now there’s no one on lookout duty. Talk about a setback, right?” Jean informs the group. 

“ Right. If we don’t watch ourselves we have a high possibility of being wiped out by those beasts.” Tokoyami adds as dark shadow hides behind his black survey corps cloak.

“ Wait. She came from that direction. Does that mean-Could she have led the Titans here like a commander?” Armin thinks out loud.

“ Who?” Jean asks.

“ Her?” Tokoyami also questions as he looks ahead at the Female Titan.

“ Why the hell’s she running from us, by the way.” Jean asks again.

“ Is she an Abnormal Titan?” Tokoyami asks as he looks over at Armin as he glances at Midoriya who is trying everything he can to not throw up. 

“ No, she isn’t. I still don’t know how it’s possible, but she’s another human who’s taken Titan form. Someone who has the same power as Eren.” Armin explains his theory. 

“ Please say you’re not serious.” Jean pleads to Armin. 

“ Really?” Reiner asks as Tokoyami buds in.

“ Why do you think that?” The bird head asks.

“ Titans eat people, but they’re not murderers. Sure, they kill us in the process, but that’s not their intent. They just feed on instinct like any creature. This one was different. When the others went for her nape, she struck them down in cold blood. Swatted them like flies. She didn’t eat them, she killed them and moved on. That’s out of character, even for an Abnormal. The Titans that took out the right-wing? I think she brought them here. Just like the Colossal and the Armored when they struck. I just know it.” Armin says as he’s interrupted. 

“ So are you saying she’s not simply satisfying blood lust? She has it in for us?” Midoriya asks as he is now loose from the ropes and is now free and he places his hands on Armin’s shoulders for balance. 

“ Yes! Or perhaps more specifically, I think she’s actually after someone in particular. At which point the question becomes who and why?” Armin answers as he thinks for a moment.

“ Hey, wait a second. Could it be Eren?” Armin asks himself.

“ Eren? If the Female Titan is after someone then wouldn’t it be these new recruits from another world?” Reiner asks.

“ No it couldn’t be. The only people who know of their existence are the Scouts. No one else has seen them yet.” Armin answers.

“ Right! We had just arrived in this world around 5 months ago. Not once has our teachers or your higher rank officers let us venture about in your worlds towns and especially outside the walls since we arrived inside them. It’s nearly impossible for anyone outside of the Scout regiment to know our existence as of right now. Even so, if someone had happen to find out about us such as the Female Titan may have found out about our existence and wants to capture all of us quirk users, then why didn't she take me? If she's after someone specifically with a quirk, then who? Technically speaking only if she found out about us quirk users.” Midoriya adds from over Armins shoulder.

" I fully agree with your statement Midoriya. If it was true, she would have gone after our squad but she didn't." Tokoyami agrees as he adds his own thoughts.

“ Alright then, so Eren? He’s with the Levi squad. They’re spearheading the right-wing. Or they were.” Reiner says.

“ Wait. Levi’s team? I’m pretty sure you’re wrong there, big guy. My copy of the plan had them in the left wing.” Jean tells Reiner.

“ As did mine.” Tokoyami adds.

“ Mine did too.” Midoriya also agrees.

“ That’s odd, because my copy of the plan had them at the front of the right-wing, too, which now that I think about it doesn’t make sense. Putting them at the vanguard like that wouldn’t be smart strategically.” Armin adds.

"Then where exactly are they supposed to be?” Reiner asks.

“ Come on, where else? The safest position in the formation. Which, I assume, at least, would be rear of the center rank.” Armin says in an “obviously” tone of voice.

“ Armin! Now’s not the time to be chasin’ our own tails about this! We’ve got to get word out how dangerous this one is, smoke signals aren’t gonna cut it! At this rate, she’ll cut down the command squad! We let that happen, the formation goes to hell and we all die!” Jean exclaims. 

“ Do you have a plan?” Reiner sassily tells Jean.

“ More of a wing and a prayer. Look, we’ve got to try and distract her so the platoon has a chance to retreat. If we’re careful, from this distance we should be able to manage it. And make it out alive. Well, maybe anyway.” Jean says.

" She’s smarter than the ones we usually deal with. You can take my word for it. From her perspective we’re little more than insects. One swipe of that arm and we’re all flattened.” Armin says as Jean has a scary and terrified look on his face as the rest of the boys sweat drop.

“ Is that right? What a terrifying thought.”

“ Seriously. What have you done with the real Jean? No offense man, but the one I knew could only be counted on to look out for himself.” 

“ Your people skills need work.” Jean tells Reiner as he closes his eyes, smiles worriedly and faces the ground. 

“ Believe me, friends. I’m still all about number one. I just don’t wanna end up a pile of bones no one knows were mine.” Jean says as his face is now determined. 

“ Thing is, I get it now. I get what needs to be done-if we’re going to survive this fight! And last I checked, nobody forced us to take on this position. Now are you with me or not?” Jean tells his friends as Tokoyami, Midoriya and Armin look at him and Reiner looks ahead. It was silent for a moment before Armin speaks again.

“ Pull your hood all the way over so it covers you. She won’t try to kill you if she can’t see your face! If she’s looking for someone specific, she won’t mow us down unless she knows for sure we’re not them.” Armin says as he looks at Jean from beside Tokoyami.

“ Good Idea. As far as she knows, any one of us could be Eren underneath this getup.” Reiner says.

“ Correct. It might be a huge loss for her if she accidentally kills her target. I’m sure for whatever reason it is, she most definitely won’t take that lightly.” 

“ That’s actually kind of an encouraging thought. Hey, you never know, maybe we’ll get lucky and she’ll be near-sighted to boot.” Reiner adds.

“ Not gonna lie. The way you clung to Eren like a security blanket all the time used to really creep me out. But I always knew you were brilliant.” Jean tells Armin as he smirks at him and looks forward with a serious face as Reiner has a cocky grin on his face, Tokoyami just has his regular bird face as Midoriya smiles with determination at his new friend Armin.

They continue to follow the Female Titan as Midoriya tries to hold onto Armin for dear life. 

“ Uh. Okay, thank you? Not exactly sure how I ought to take that, but thanks.” Armin replies as Midoriya lets out a small chuckle. 

The four horses break their formation and go to the Female Titans side and some stay behind her still. 

_‘She’s slowed a bit since she first came at us. Tired maybe? Let’s hope. If she speeds up, we’ll lose her. We have to do this now before she gets her wind back!’_ Armin thinks as he watches the Female Titan run a few feet beside him. 

_‘ Okay guys. Like we discussed. Lure her away from the others so they have a chance to get out of here. Keep her on our trail for as long as possible. Give the rest of the platoon plenty of time. Slicing her Achilles’ tendon should do the trick, I think. Nothing crazy, if she’s what Armin says we need her alive’_ Jean thinks.

 _‘She’s aware of her soft spot, so she’ll defend it. No run of-the-mill nightmare, this one. Killing her is out of the question. Well, it would be for normal people anyway, so let’s just focus on keeping her distracted.’_ Armin thinks as he gets flashbacks of Mikasa and Levi killing Titans. He also gets one of Y/n when he and his friends checked out your training session with you and your class and you were a really close tie with Mikasa. 

‘ _When the time comes, maybe they could take her down._ ’ Armin thinks.

Jean kisses the hilt of his blades as he glances at the Female Titan, he then jumps up and crouches on his horses saddle in a pouncing position. Armin watches as Jean jumps up and uses his gear ready to take off, but right as he does the Female Titan halts her run as she turns around. Jean watches as what seems to be going in slow motion to him as her huge hand comes at him as if she was about to swat a fly. The female Titan swings her hand only to create a gust of wind to make Jean’s hood fall off his head so she could see who it is. Right when she sees it’s not her target she goes after Armin and Midoriya as Midoriya crouches on the horse behind Armin as the Female Titan crouches down and swats Armin’s horse.

As Armin is thrown, Midoriya uses the horse like a leaping pad as he uses his quirk to jump off quickly and grabs Armin in time as he breaks Armin’s fall to the ground and they both roll on the ground for a bit and harshly as both their gears come off of them. Jean watches and he gets up from the ground and runs, Reiner ducks his head as Armin’s horse is thrown in his direction. Armin lays in the grass as blood spills from his head and covers the top half of his face. Midoriya is in a similar state as his head is also bleeding and is bruising from all over his body but most importantly his ribs. Armin then peers over his shoulder as he watches the Female Titan peering down at Midoriya. Armin can do nothing but whimper.

Jean jumps up and uses his gear to latch on something to fly over yelling, “ Midoriya!” 

“No, Midoriya!” Tokoyami also yells as he also uses his gear to fly on over.

Jean latches onto the back of the Female Titans back as she turns around and gets ready to swat Jean.

 _' The moves on this one. She’s like a damn athlete! We are so screwed! Didn’t think this through!’_ Jean thinks as he detaches his wire from the Female Titans back and attaches it somewhere else as he quickly dodges the Female Titans hand that swats at him and he flies around her and up above her as the Female Titan reaches her left arm and covers her nape with her hand.

‘ _What?_ ’ Jean shouts in his head as he readies to slice her nape.

‘ _She’s protecting her weak spot?!’_ Jean thinks as he watches the Female Titan cover her nape with her hand.

“Jean!” Both Tokoyami and Reiner shout out to the two toned haired male.

 _‘Damn it! There’s nothing I can do! I’m a dead man!’_ Jean shouts in his mind as the Female Titan clenches her fist as she looks over at Jean.

‘ _She’s gonna yank my wire and-!_ ’ Jean cries in his mind as Armin slowly gets up, the Female Titan closes her hand into a fist and swats it at Jean but Armin cries out all of a sudden.

“ Jean! Don’t let that suicidal maniac die in vain!” The yellow blonde shouts as the Female Titan stops herself from swatting Jean. Jean then has a look of surprise on his face as he sees that the Female Titan stopped from swatting and yanking his wire.

‘ _What the? Why did she stop?_ ’ Jean asks in his mind.

“ She did it! She’s the one who killed him! I told him the right-wing was suicide and he went along anyway and now he’s dead thanks to her!” Armin shouts out as he’s in a crouched down position as he peers over to the Female Titan.

Jean escapes as he lands harshly on the ground behind a tree away from the Female Titan. He gets up and wonders,

‘ _What the hell is going on? Of all the times Armin to get the sense knocked out of him, what’s he talking about?_ ’ Jean jogs up to the tree and rests his left arm on it still holding his blade. He then looks over at Tokoyami who is taking Midoriya away from the Female Titan and then he looks over at Reiner who charges at the Female Titan. 

‘Reiner?’ Jean thinks.

“ She crushed my best friend, I saw it with my own eyes! His entrails were stuck to the bottom of her foot!” Armin continued to shout out.

Reiner then jumps off his horse and attaches his gear to the Female Titan and zooms over to her as Jean watches.

‘ _He’s going straight for the nape?!_ ’ Jean watches as worry is drawn on his face.

‘ _Of course! Found his chance while she’s focused on Armin!’_ Jean thinks as he continues to watch Reiner going up to the Female Titans nape. Reiner looks at the Female Titan dead in the eyes as she looks at him with a closed mouth, curved lip smile as she quickly catches Reiner in her hand and closes it. Armin looks mortified as Jean looks the same.

‘ _Oh no_.’ “ No.” Jean thinks and then says out loud.

The Female Titan drops her other hand protecting her nape as she stares at Riener in her hand as he struggles to get out of her grasp. She then moves her thumb on top of Reiner's head as she squeezes her hand and blood is seen gushing out from her closed hand. Jean backs away in disbelief as he lets out some whimpers.

“No, Reiner. Oh god.” Jean says in disbelief. 

Armin watches as his face is also in one of disbelief until her fingers are seen cut from her hand as a war cry is heard. Reiner then zooms out of her hand from them being cut by him on the inside but someone else cut the outside. Tokoyami is seen flying straight across from where he cut the last three fingers of her hand as Reiner then zooms down to the ground and runs up to Armin as he puts his blades away and grabs Armin and runs off with him. The Female Titan is then seen staring at her steaming cut hand as she places it down.

‘ _That, beautiful, bird headed BASTARD!_ ’ Jean thinks in his head.

‘ _We’ve been hogging so much of the limelight these days, I’d let myself forget how much of a badass these U.A folks are._ ’ Jean thinks as he runs away looking back at Tokoyami as Dark shadow comes out and watches his back as he zooms off back to his horse with the still unconscious Midoriya.

“ Odds are that bought the platoon more than enough time. I say we follow suit and get outta here! If she doesn’t have an appetite for people like you say I’m guessing she’s not gonna follow us!” Reiner says loudly as he carries Armin with his right arm. The Female Titan get’s up and runs off to the opposite direction of them.

“ All right! Looks like she’s in retreat. Poor thing’s running home with her tail between her legs.” Reiner says out loud as Armin looks back to see.

‘ _What? Wait, no. She’s headed for the center rank. She’s, She’s going for Eren and Y/n._ ’ Armin thinks as he watches the Female Titans back as she runs towards the direction of the center rank. . . . . .

**_The colors of this real word have yet to be shown to the class, in the most horrific way ever. And boy did they not expect this. Class 1-A is in for a real treat, and one, they most certainly never enjoy. . . . . . ._ **

**_To be continued. . . . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your feeback and kind compliments! It really means a lot to me! (ToT) <3
> 
> Your all to kind! Anyway the next ep/chapter will be posted mayana! 
> 
> Sooo see ya then!
> 
> Enjoy my suffering of writing just one chapter for 2 days! ( :,D
> 
> Have a great day/evening/night ya lovely simps!
> 
> <3


	21. Chapter 20 - Forest of Giant Trees/The 57th Expedition Pt.2

Narrators P.O.V.

* * *

A whistle is heard as someone is by a horse behind a row of trees. Jean is the one who seems to be whistling really loudly as he stands on a rock and is next to a horse.

“Where’d they get this? How old’s your gear?” Reiner asks Armin as he bandages Armin’s head.

“Don’t worry about it. It came off like it’s supposed to, so it didn’t break. It should still be in decent shape.”Armin replies to Reiner.

“All right. That’s something, then. Still down a horse, though. Not an ideal situation.” Reiner says the last part as he looks over at Jean who is still whistling. 

“ We can’t get moving again until Jean’s horse returns correct?” Tokoyami asks as he rides back over to the four boys, he just came back from a Titan patrol. 

“ Yeah, right. There’s only room for me and Armin on my horse and you already have too much package with broccoli head over there too. Not like Jean can hitch a ride with one of us.” Reiner tells Tokoyami as the bird head nods his head as he looks back at his injured friend who lays still on the grass whose hair blends in with it.

‘ _Just my luck. Reiner’s horse comes back like an old lover as Tokoyami’s never leaves him like paper and glue. Why the hell’s mine gotta go AWOL?_ ’ Jean thinks as he continues to whistle again. 

‘ _Damn it. We can’t afford to stay out in the open like this._ ’Jean thinks as he takes his fingers out of his mouth as his saliva falls out of his mouth and on his fingers.

‘ _If worse comes to worse, one of us’ll have to get left behind._ ’ Jean thinks as he turns around.

‘ _What are we supposed to do? Draw straws?’_ Jean looks over at the four boys behind him as he continues to ponder.

‘ _Armin’s hurt. Reiner’s too big to ride with safely. Midoriya is the worst one injured, heck he’s not even conscious let alone able to walk if he was I’m sure. Tokoyami has Dark Shadow with him which won’t be so pretty if I ride with him. Let alone I’m sure he won’t even let me, telling since he hasn’t left Midoriya’s side once, only to go look out for nearby Titans. Other than that. Shit. Maybe I should just take my chances hore-retrieving on foot.’_ Jean thinks.

“ Dammit.” Jean says out loud. 

_‘How messed up is it that we might even have to consider that? Out of the frying pan, into the fire.It’s what we get for narrowly escaping death._ ’ Jean thinks as he brings his pinky fingers into his mouth and whistles again. Armin then gets a flashback of when he was watching the Female Titan nearly grab and eat Midoriya who laid lifeless on the grass. He remembered seeing her intense glare even though he wasn’t the one glaring she was glaring down at. “ Armin.” 

He watched as she had a barely seen smile on her face and her hair moved in the wind. 

“ You with me?” Reiner asks as Armin snaps out of his daze. 

“ I guess your head’s still a little shaken up, huh?” Reiner asks as Armin looks over at Tokoyami who helps the now conscious boy to sit up slowly as the green haired boy grabs his head as blood pours down his right side of his face.

“ Um. I might still be a little foggy, yeah.” Armin responds. 

“ It’s okay. This choice isn’t gonna be any easier with you thinkin’ clearly.” Reiner says as he gets up. 

“ One of us is gonna have to stay here. We need to figure out who.” Reiner says as Jean looks back at him and Reiner looks over at Jean.

“ Well it’s not going to be Midoriya and I, that’s a fact.” Tokoyami says as he gets Midoriya to stand as he leans his weight on Tokoyami as Midoriya grips his stomach where his right side of his ribcage is.

“ Is that a fact?” Reiner asks Tokoyami with sass in his voice. 

“ Wait a sec! I mean shouldn’t we at least fire off a smoke signal first?” Armin asks as he stands up.

“ If everyone kept going straight, Row Four, Squad Three ought to be in close proximity to us by now.” Amrin says. 

A grey smoke signal is shot up in the air as two people are seen riding a horse and both have a spare horse, riding by the little area of trees where the five boys are hiding out. 

“ Well, that’s the emergency signal, but who knows? I doubt anyone’s gonna see it and think,

“ Hey, somebody must need an extra horse.” ” Jean says sarcastically as he puts his smoke gun away and walks away from the four boys as they watch him walk away as he talks.

“Armin. Listen We only wait three minutes. If no one shows, we have to decide who stays. Between the three of us it seems, and I guess is fair.” Reiner says as he looks over at Tokoyami and Midoriya who both look at him. 

“ It should be me.” Armin interrupts. 

“ But, if I’m going to be left out here in the open, I need you to relay a message. If possible, give it only to Commander Erwin.” Armin says as Jean interrupts. 

“ Hang on Armin. Looks like you’ll be able to tell him yourself.” Jean says as everyone looks over his direction. 

“ Somebody answered the call! Hell yes! They’ve got two horses in tow!” Jean says happily as the rest of the boys look over at where Jean was staring. 

“ Huh?” Armin lets out.

“ No wait. Whoa, that’s- It’s Christa! Wait, there’s someone else with her. It’s Uraraka!” Jean says as Midoriya perks up at the name of “Uraraka”. 

“Hey guys, you alright?” Christa asks.

“ Is anyone hurt?” Uraraka asks from beside Christa as they ride over to the five boys.

“Well, damn! That’s my lil’l runaway!” Jean says, chuckling. 

“ Easy, Buchwald. It’s okay! I forgive you.” Jean tells his horse.

“ Poor thing.” Uraraka says.

“ He ran to us like the devil was on his tail.” Christa adds.

“ So did you guys fight a Titan?” Uraraka asks.

“ Oh no! Armin, your head! You’ve been hurt!” Christa exclaims in a worried voice.

“ It’s nothing. Promise.” Armin replies.

“ Deku-kun! Your bleeding from your head! Are you alright? Your shirt has blood stains too. What happened?!” Uraraka asks in a worried tone.

“ He took a hit for Armin a while back. He hit his head as he took the fall and landed on the ground as he protected Armin. I’m sure he must have broken a rib or two. One thing’s for sure is he hit his head badly. I haven’t been able to stop the bleeding very well.” Tokoyami answers for Midoriya. 

“ Oh no! I wish I could help. We should try to get him to Y/n-chan! She could heal him up right?!” Uraraka asks desperately. 

“ Yes, I’m sure she could.” Tokoyami agrees.

“ What? She can heal him? How?” Jean asks.

“ Oh! Y/n-chan has a quirk that our school’s nurse has. She allowed Y/n-chan to drink some of her blood so she can acquire her quirk. She’s able to heal people, bones and all! Except when limbs are torn off and stuff. She can’t replace those...But other than that, She can heal anyone!”Uraraka answers. 

“ Really?! Well that’s handy!” Jean says in awe.

“ Well, I’m just impressed that someone actually answered our distress signal.” Reiner changes the subject.

“ Well we weren’t far away, so. That and I found the horse.” Christa replies.

“ A lot of people wouldn’t have risked the trek over here. You’re as noble as the steeds you tame. We’re all in your debts.” Reiner responds. 

Christa tears up as she smiles warmly as Uraraka does the same. 

“ It was nothing.” They both responded 

“ I’m just- I’m just glad you’re all okay.” Christa says as she wipes some tears from her eyes. 

“ I’m glad none of you were hurt too severely.” Uraraka says as she too wipes some tears from her eyes as she thinks of Deku.

“ What would we do without you?” Christa and Uraraka say in unison as they close their mouths and smile at them with tears pricking at their eyes as the sun shines magically upon the two girls. 

‘ _They’re both angels!_ ’ Armin says in his mind.

 _‘ Goddesses.’_ Jean thinks.

‘ _Either one, will one day, be my wife.’_ Reiner thinks as he has a serious look on his face as he’s mounted on his horse.

‘ _So angelic.’_ Midoriya thinks as his face is pink. His whole face is just pink.

‘ _A wondrous sight indeed.’_ Tokoyami thinks as he closes his eyes. 

‘ _Beautiful!_ ’ Dark Shadow also says in his mind as he has tears at the brim of his eyes as he blushes. 

“ Okay!” Uraraka exclaims.

“I suppose we’d better rejoin the formation.” Christa incists. 

“Yeah! They’ll order a retreat any minute now!” Jean adds.

* * *

They ride their horses as they head back to the formation as a group. Armin, Reiner, Jean, Christa and Uraraka ride one their own as Midoriya rides with Tokoyami. Even if there was another horse for Midoriya to ride on his own, he is in no condition to do so.

“ I’ll just say it. I’m glad we survived, but heading back after only an hour? Not really something to be proud of, if you ask me. And while we’re on the subject, is anybody else curious why she’s headed away from the Command Squad?” Jean says.

“ She?”Christa asks. Just then green smoke signals are shot in the air.

“ Green smoke?” Midoriya thinks out loud.

“ Looks like we’re not heading back after all, just changing course.” Armin says.

“ Yeah, but that doesn’t make any sense!” Uraraka says as she has a worried face.

“ Yeah, it doesn’t.” Christa agrees.

“ What the hell? Is Commander Erwin out of his mind?” Jean says in an upset tone. 

“ Seems like it.” Tokoyami adds nonchalantly.

“ Every one of us has the authority to declare the mission failed. Why isn’t anyone speaking up? Is the Command Squad too far ahead to see their signals?” Reiner asks.

“ Possibly.” Midoriya says as he thinks.

“ But either way, I think our course is clear.” Armin adds.

“ Assume command’s got this.” Armin says as he fires off a green smoke signal. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ Smoke signals. Green.” Captain Levi says as he spots several green smoke signals. 

“ Oruo, pass it on.” Levi commands.

“ With pleasure, sir!” Oruo responds.

‘ _Things seem to be going pretty smoothly for the moment.’_ Eren thinks as Oruo shoots the green smoke signal.

‘ _Still. I wonder how it really is. My gut tells me the frontline’s already taken a serious hit. And Y/n’s friends are-_ ’ Eren’s thoughts were stopped as a voice calls out.

“ Reporting sir!” A random Scout member comes in from nowhere and rides up to Captain Levi.

“ An oral message! It appears the right-wing spotters have been wiped out!” The man yells out to Captain Levi. Eren’s face turns into a shocked one as he remembers something.

‘ _Wait, but Y/n’s teacher and friends are-’_ His thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling out.

“ Wait-WHAT?! But, my teacher and friends are a part of that wing! You have to be lying!” Y/n shouts at the man. 

“ Quite it brat! They weren’t placed there! Now shut up and let me listen.” Levi scolds her. 

“ The early warning network is compromised. One of you will need to relay the message down the line.” The man tells the Captain.

“ You heard the man, L/n. Turn into an animal that can fly and go on. I give you permission to.” Captain Levi orders Y/n who is panicking on the inside and it’s shown on her face.

“ But, sir-” Y/n let’s out but the Captain interrupts her.

“ Listen, you’re friends are fine. They were put in the left-wing last minute. Now you were given a direct order. Now go. Return quickly.” Levi commands.

“ Y-yes sir!” Y/n stutters out as she focuses on an animal. She has it in mind and looks over at the Captain. 

“ Sir! Permissions to undress myself of my Scout uniform and remove my gear to transform!” Y/n yells out to Levi.

“ Permission granted, hurry it up.” Levi responds. 

“ Yes sir!” Y/n replies as she quickly undresses and removes her gear.

Oruo whistles as a cat call. 

“ Man Jaeger, your woman is one fine lady!” Oruo calls out that makes Eren blush but also pissed, as his protective side is showing. 

“ Eren! Do me a favor and take care of Wilder till I get back! Make sure my clothes don’t fall out of the side bags! Be back in a sec!” Y/n exclaims as she is now in her Hero outfit that she wore underneath her scout uniform and she jumps off of her horse and shifts into an eagle and flies into the sky over to the direction she was told. Nothing to fancy, as she needs to conserve her energy for when they need her bigger shifts.

“S-sir! But couldn’t someone else go-” Eren was interrupted.

“Jaeger, your girlfriend will be fine. Now focus on the mission at hand.” Levi says sternly. 

“ S-sir! Sorry sir!” Eren replies. 

‘ _The right wing? That’s where Armin’s positioned! Still. He wasn’t with the outliers. He and the others were moved toward the center. Same with Y/n’s class. Surely the Titans haven’t made it that far in right? But why would Captain Levi lie to Y/n about where her class was positioned?_ ’ 

Just then black smoke signals are seen shooting high into the blue clear sky. 

‘ _Black smoke?_ ’ Eren thinks.

“ An Abnormal!” Eren says out loud.

“ Eren. Fire the signal.” Levi commands. 

“ Y-yes sir!” Eren responds as he looks at the Captain. He then reaches down to grab the smoke gun and fire the signal as told, as he thinks and worries about his lover. 

“ This is a disgrace. Lotta good the formation does if the bastards can bore into it that deeply.” Levi speaks to himself. Eren shoots the black smoke signal as he thinks.

‘ _So close. Too close. Just under that smoke, someone- someone’s fighting. And where’s Y/n? She should be back by now right?_ ’ Eren thinks. 

  
  


* * * 

The Female Titan runs past a couple of houses as a Scout is seen zooming by in front of her. She watches it go by and then focuses back forward. A scout member rides his horse in front of the Female Titan as another one rides behind her. The Female Titan then covers her nape as she runs past a beat up windmill as someone is perched on it as he watches the Female Titan run by. A scout named Darius is riding in front of the Female Titan as he shoots a black smoke signal in the air.

“ Damn it. I’m right in front of you! Look down, you monster!” Darius yells out to the Female Titan. She then looks right down at him as he had asked. Darius shoots a black smoke signal right at the Female Titans face, but she quickly tilts her head and dodges the shot. Darius turns his horse and yells out, “ Now!” to his comrades. The man who was perching on the windmill jumps up and attaches his gear to a building and zooms over to the Female Titan. Two other men join him as they attach their gear and take off. Two of the men surround her as Darius rides around and watches.

‘ _We’ve got you now! You’re clever, but I’d like to see you defend all three weak spots at once!’_ He yells in his mind.

“Cut the Achilles’ Heel! The spinal cord! Whatever brings the bitch to her knees! Attack!” Darius yells out to his comrades.

“ For the soldiers you’ve killed!” One of the scout men with an ashy blonde hair color tied in a ponytail yells out as he goes over to the Female Titans Achilles' tendon.

“ We’re gonna make sure this hurts!” Another one with dark brown hair and hazel eyes yells as he goes in to assist in bringing the Female Titan down. But the Female Titan quickly turns her head as she grabs one of the soldier's wires and she jumps up off the ground.

‘ _She jumped?!_ ’ Darius thinks as he watches from afar as he still rides somewhere. 

The Female Titan looks down at one of the men under her foot as she stomps down to the ground crushing him. She then kicks the male with the ashy blonde ponytail into a house killing him too. The last one is the one of the three soldiers has his wire gripped in her hands as she peers down at him. 

“ P-put me down! Put me down!” The man cries out as the Female Titan stares down at him and curves the ends of her lips into a smile.

Darius watches from a distance as the Female Titan walks over towards his direction as she swings the man who’s wires she has in her hands like a yoyo toy.

Darius stares with fear in his eyes as he turns his horse and runs off. The Female Titan then lets go of the wires she had in her hands and the now dead male flies somewhere far.

“ I have to tell the others! She can’t be allowed to take anyone else by surprise! The Platoon will be decimated!” Darius tells himself out loud as he continues to ride. He then lets out a frightening scream as he turns to see the Female Titan and she kicks his horse like a soccer ball.

Two more men watch from afar as they ride close by. 

“ An abnormal?!” One of the men yells out.

“ This far in? Let’s take it out!”The other soldier speaks as they both watch their Comrade and his horse high up in the sky. 

“ We can’t let it make any more headway!” The first soldier that spoke claims as they make their way over to the Female Titan, not awaiting that’s before them as she smiles down at the two men. 

* * *

A group of men ride alongside someone who is controlling a horse that carries a wagon in a defending formation. 

“ Well if the right wing’s been all but annihilated, why in the hell aren’t we retreating?” 

“Don’t know! Commander’s orders! Just keep the message moving left!” A conversation is held between two soldiers. 

The Female Titan stands as she looks over to green smoke signals. She stands in the grass field of dead bodies with blood splattered all around the, as she takes off again.

“ So what’s the story? How far’s the commander gonna let us run off course?” A soldier asks.

“ Your guess is as good as mine. We should be heading south, not east.” The girl responds. 

Two other soldiers are seen riding on the grassy plain as they are close to coming up to a huge forest of gigantic trees. 

* * *

“ Titans have used this path. Lack of vegetation’s a giveaway.” Commander Erwin claims as he comes up to an open path into the forest of the gigantic trees with his squad and Aizawa.

“ It should be a cinch for the wagons. Inform everyone behind us. Only the center wagon defense squad is to enter this forest. ” 

“ Yes sir!” The two soldiers respond as Aizawa stays quiet and looks nowhere but forward. All Might checks his surroundings as he’s on the left side of Erwin as Aizawa is on his right side. The two soldiers then separate from the group to do as told. Commander Erwin and his squad continue to ride into the forest of gigantic trees. 

Sasha rides by near the huge forest with Hagakure as they stare in amazement and watch the center wagon defense squad enter the forest.

“Excuse me sir. It looks as though the center rank is heading straight into the forest. Won’t we run smack dab into the trees if we follow them?” Sasha asks as Hagakure just looks at her as Sasha speaks. 

“ We’ll go around.” The higher up male said as he rode off ahead. 

“ Um. Yes, sir!” Sasha responds.

“ Yes sir!” Hagakure says as she frightens Sasha, unintentionally though. The group Sasha’s in move away from the entrance and ride along the forest.

* * * 

“ You’re kidding me? We on a sight-seeing tour now or what? How much further they want us to stray off course? This is ridiculous!” Jean says in his normal complaining voice. 

“ Bizarre. But so be it.” Midoriya says. 

“ Commander Erwin must have something in mind. Perhaps the situation compels him to improvise.” Armin concludes. 

“ That gives me a lot of confidence. Maybe he’s looking for a nice, shady spot to throw a celebratory picnic.” Jean says in a sarcastic tone. 

“ Uh.” Armin lets out as he doesn’t know quite sure what to say.

“ I highly doubt that.” Tokoyami says as he rides in front of Jean and looks back with only his eyes as his head looks forward. 

“ Well I wasn’t serious! Any how, lighten up. Point is I’m praying he doesn’t intend for us to camp here. Not with that Female Titan on our ass. We’d be sittin’ ducks. He’s got to know that.” Jean says as the group rolls their eyes at Jean complaining rant again. 

“ Yeah, we’re just passing through on the way to somewhere else, no one in his right mind would make us stop here.” Jean says sarcastically. 

“ All soldiers, halt!” A Squad Captain calls out.

* * *

“ Allright, rookies! Listen up! We’re assuming intercept position within the trees! Unsheathe and find a perch! If any Titans attempt to enter the forest, stop them, whatever it takes!” The squad Captain commands. 

“ Uh... Excuse me, sir? What exactly is the-” Jean speaks as the Squad Captain interrupts him.

“ I’ve given you an order!” The Squad captain claims as the group of rookies blink in confusion as the Squad Captain takes off onto a huge and thick tree branch that’s pretty high up. 

“ Okay. What the hell’s going on?” Jean speaks as Armin and Midoriya have a look as if they are processing something.

* * *

“So. Hey. Only the center rank is going into the forest then? What about the formation?” Kirishima asks.

“ Apparently it’s breaking up. The path isn’t wide enough for the side ranks. We have to go around it. It’s the only tactical option. Even if it means we’re useless as spotters.” Mikasa answers. 

“ But couldn’t we have just avoided the forest altogether? The commander misread a map and realize it too late, or what?” Connie asks this time.

“ No clue. Maybe we’re here to shake the threat that’s been on our right. The trees make a decent cover, I suppose. Maybe.”Mikasa answered his question.

* * *

“ Do you believe this B.S?” Jean complains, a-gain.

“ Trying not to, yeah.” The spiky ash blonde mumbles under his breath as he leans against the tree and has his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted in annoyance as he stands on a branch.

“ Am I the only one who wonders what happened with the whole “logistics base,” thing? Or why we didn’t go galloping home after the Female Titan showed up? Why’re we suddenly all playing birdhouse? Oh wait, no. I know the last one. No, Titans allowed in the center rank’s nature retreat.” Jean says as he is interrupted by the hot-head himself.

“ OI! Do you ever like-SHUT THE FUCK UP? Or is your mouth a fucking alarm clock that keeps running until someone fucking shuts it up! If so, let me do the fucking honor of SHUTTING YOUR ANNOYING ASS UP! Seriously, is all you fucking do just, complain, you sarastic bastard?!” Bakugo yells out to Jean, as some of the group of friends think ‘ _Finally, someone says it!_ ’ as Jean has a shocked look on his face as he looks over at the angry hot head a few branches away. Jean then looks away and says nothing out of embarrassment.

“Fool. He’s got no idea what’s going on and neither does that guy.” Jean mumbles as he refers to “ that guy” as the Squad Captain. Armin hears him though because he stands only a few feet away from him. 

“ He’ll hear you.” Armin whispers to Jean.

“What do I care? He’s not explaining anything to the ones risking their lives. Look at him. He acts all calm and in control, but you can see he’s petrified.” Jean responds to Armin in a kind of angry tone.

( Omg I cannot with that word XD, poor petra!XD) 

“ What do you mean?” Armin asks. 

“ They say when officers in the field are deemed incompetent by their men they can be relieved of duty. Or in more extreme cases, they can die from mysterious stab wounds to the back. I suppose there’s all kinds of accidents that could happen out here.” Jean says as he brings his blade up to look at as he speaks and puts it down as he finishes. 

“Hold on. Whatever you’re thinking of doing…” Armin tells Jean.

“ Look, I’m just talkin’. The whole situation’s screwed and I need to vent, alright?” Jean tells Armin.

“ Well go vent somewhere else you damn horse!” Bakugo yells out to Jean. Some of the Scouts who heard couldn’t help but laugh as they try to cover their mouths.

“ Well I’m not gonna start a mutiny! Well, not yet anyway.” Jean retorts. 

“ What does that have to fucking do with anything I fucking said you loaded crap of horse shit?!” Bakugo yells to which the other cadets couldn’t help it this time and let out their laughter.

“ Just answer me this! Do you all agree with this strategy or is it a bunch of crap? Really!” Jean resorts as his face is a light shade of pink due to being embarrassed. 

“ Armin. You look like you know something I don’t.” Jean says as he looks at Armin and notices he flinched when he spoke earlier. 

“ Well, um.” Armin is then interrupted.

“ 5-meter Titan approaching!” The Squad Captain shouts, as a Titan that runs with its arms out to the side as his head is lulled to the left, with a rather big tummy, comes charging towards the trees. 

‘ _Why did the Commander opt to bring us here? I can’t make sense of it. What was he thinking? No, that’s wrong. That’s not the question I should be asking. The real puzzle is this. If the Female Titan is in fact pursuing Eren, or perhaps Y/n,or even both, does Erwin know? Is that why we’re here?_ ’ Armin ponders.

* * *

“ Captain! Captain Levi!” Eren calls out.

“What?” Levi responds.

“ Come on sir! We’re in a forest! We won’t see a Titan ‘til it’s right on top of us! The center rank’s totally cut off! Something’s coming up on the right, isn’t it? So what are we supposed to do? Avoid Titans or defend the wagons? And Y/n’s not back yet! How will she know where to find us in here-” Eren rants as Levi grows vexed with all the questions and whining.

“ Quit whining, and not to mention your girlfriend won’t have to worry about finding us.” Levi said as a bird cry is heard from behind them. The Levi Squad turns their attention behind them as they see a three foot tall eagle flying over as it lands on the saddle of Wilder, Y/n’s horse and (c/s, color/smoke) is seen surrounding it.

“ News delivered captain! I apologize for taking too long! I had a little visit from some Titan friends.” The (h/c) haired girl says as she begins to put on her Scouts uniform.

“ Oh, how exactly did you take them down?” Levi asks, curriosed since Y/n didn’t have her gear.

“ How I normally do my job Captain! Fighting fire with fire sir!” Y/n says as she refers to her using Mount Laddies quirk and a bit of One for All so they can be taken down properly.

“ Alright then. Good work.” Levi replies to Y/n, which makes her smile at the compliment. Since it was rare Levi ever gave one.

“ And to Jaeger, move on from the obvious already. Neither of those is an option anymore.” Levi says as he redirected Eren’s attention from you to Levi.

“ Wha-? What are you talking about?” Eren responds, as he was half listening to him and he was more focused on you and you being okay as his smile faded from you, he now looked serious as he spoke to the Captain. 

“ Haven’t you noticed what’s around you?” Levi says as he has a serious but bored expression on his face.

“Take a look at these big ass trees.” Levi continues as Eren sweat drops and looks confused.

“ Perfect environment for ODM gear, wouldn’t you say? L/n, what do you think?” Levi says as he asks you as you finish putting your jacket on and move to getting your gear attached.

“Y-yes sir! I completely agree!” You say as you continue to get your gear attached.

“ See, take my advice Eren. Calm down and use your head.The best survival tool is your brain.” Levi finishes as the Levi Squad continues to ride into the forest.

“Yes, sir!” Eren responds.

‘ _He’s right. I’m new to this, so virtually everything about it’s gonna throw me for a loop. Simple answers are for children. Only way to learn is by doing. If I want to cut it with these guys, I’ve gotta stop cryin’ to be spoon-fed… But I wonder how it would be like being spoon-fed by Y/n._ ’ Eren thinks as his cheeks flush a pink color as his eyes close and imagines the scene. His lips curl up into a small smile and his cheeks just keep getting brighter.

“ EREN, WATCH WHERE YOU’RE RIDING WILL ‘YA?!” Y/n shouts as she stirs Wilder away from Kahlua, Eren’s horse, as Eren unknowingly was riding towards Y/n’s riding slot.

“ A-ahh! Sorry babe!” Eren shouted as he steered his horse back to his riding slot. 

“ Uhh, love you?” Eren shouts at Y/n in a questiongly tone, as if he’s apologizing.

Y/n giggles at his cuteness and replies to the brunette.

“ Yea, yea love you too. Just focus next time Jaeger bomb.” 

“ R-right!” He responds. Eren then looks over to his comrades and notices their nervous states. 

“ Doesn’t make sense. What are we doing here? There’s gotta be a reason. I mean, they know right? They gotta.” Oruo whispers to himself. 

Eren peers over at Oruo as he finishes mumbling to himself. Eren then looks to his left at Petra as he sees her nervus state. 

‘ _Huh? Wait-are we all in the dark here?’_ Eren asks as he looks behind him at Eld as he’s in the same state. 

_‘ What the hell is going on? Really.’_ Eren thinks as he looks at Gunther who’s sweating a lot. 

He then looks over at you, who has a calm and bored face as you look at the scenery and ahead of Wilder. 

‘ _Well of course she’s not bothered by this. Wait- she’s looking at her surroundings a lot though. As if-_ ’ Eren thinks.

‘ _Wait-but does that mean even Captain Levi’s clueless?!_ ’ 

* * *

_‘ Break it down to its simplest elements, if the Titan really is after Eren and for some unknown reason Y/n, then, there’s only one reason for our being here. Commander Erwin knows, and he intends to confront her.’_ Armin thinks.

“ Armin.” Jean calls out at the yellow blonde boy with ocean blue eyes. 

“ Bear with me. Our orders are to keep Titans out right? Right?” Jean asks as he speaks in a worried tone. Armin looks at Jean and then where he is staring down as his face turns into a surprised and worried look. He watches as nearly a dozen of Titans are clawing at the trees that the Scouts are perched on the branches of.

“ So, I mean, we don’t actually need to fight them, yeah? Yeah, am I wrong?” Jean asks again as his panic is sent into overdrive.

“ ALRIGHT! Now I get to blow shit up! I’ll blast them to pieces and get a higher kill count that none of you can reach! HAHAHAHA!” Bakugo shouts as he speaks with his blades in his hands and he’s in his gremlin stance and laughs maniacally. 

“ Bakugo, we were given a direct order of absolutely no quirk usage. Do you not remember what Aizawa sensei and Commander Erwin commanded of us?” Todoroki tells Bakugo nonchalantly.

“ Hah?! Tch. Fine whatever! I’ll just have to do it like the rest of these bastards can!” The spiky ash blonde responds.

“N-no kacchan! We should save our energy and our lives in a better situation other than this one. We can avoid this fight and wait for a more serious and important one Kacchan!” Midoriya shouts to his childhood friend.

“ Midoriya is right Bakugo.” Tokoyami adds.

“ Right! Baku-bro! Listen to them! Let’s save our energy and wait till we’re really needed alright!” Kirishima says in a cheerful and positive tone.

“ Tch. Whatever you damn extras!”Bakugo responds as he crosses his arms and pouts.

* * *

Throughout the forest black smoke is seen shooting up high in the air from the trees. 

“ Black smoke!” Eren announced.

“ Ugh, It’s right behind us!” Oruo groaned.

“Damn things been on our ass since we came in here.” Eld remarks.

“ Blades drawn, now.” Levi commands sternly. 

“ Whenever you need me sir!” Y/n shouts as she begins to unbutton her white button up blouse.

“ No! L/n, draw your swords too. That’s an order.” Levi commands as he stops Y/n from undressing.

“ But, sir?” Y/n asks as the Captain interrupts her.

“ I already gave you an order. I don’t need you wasting your energy right now. So do as I say and draw your swords L/n.” Levi commands.

Y/n looks at the captain with a surprised and confused expression, but buttons the unbuttoned buttons back up and draws her swords as told.

“ Yes, sir!” Y/n shouts. The captain takes out one of his blades as Gunther and Eren look at the Captain worriedly.

“ It’ll happen in a blink of an eye. Be ready.” Levi states as his squad members have dreadful expressions.

As they continue to ride a Scout with their hood on shows up from behind a tree and turns around on ODM gear as they look at something. Eren turns his head as he watches from up front as Captain Levi narrows his eyes. Out of nowhere comes the Female Titan at lightning quick speed and swats the Scout like a little fly as she charges at quick speed at the Levi Squad. Eren’s face turns into one of absolute panic as he faces forward and glances at his lover. Y/n’s face turned pale as she brings a hand to her mouth to help prevent her from throwing up. 

“ Y/n!” Eren shouts as he looks at his significant other worriedly.

“ Go, move it!” Levi shouts at his squad as Petra turns her head to the right and watches the Female Titan run through the trees with a terrified expression.

The Female Titan runs closer to the trees that’s in between her and the Squad as she jumps into the tree crashing into it and breaking it. As she reaches her hand down for Eren as he lets out a worried cry, Y/n’s quick reflexes kick in and she throws her right hand out and shoots her ((e/f) ( eye color/ flames)or any color flame you want really, if you can’t pick just imagine emerald green flames, super pretty :D) at the hand as she lets out a little war cry, as it catches onto the Female Titans hand. The Female Titans face turns into a shocked one for a second and then back to her regular expression as she swats her hand with her other one as the fire goes out and continues to go after them. 

Eren turns his head back and looks up at the Female Titan with utter horror written on his face and eyes. The Female Titans eyes are wide open as she smiles down at Eren.

“ Oh shit! How the hell are we supposed to pull basic maneuvers in here?!” Gunther shouts as he and Eld look back at the Female Titan.

“It’s catching up!” Eld shouts.

“ The hell is this?!” Y/n shouts as she looks straight with frightened expression.

“ Captain! Engage the ODM gear?!” Petra shouts as she has a “petrified” ( IM SORRY XD) expression. Levi stays silent as he glances back.

“ CAPTAIN!” Petra shouts again, eagerly waiting for a quick response.

Two scout members then come from behind as they go after the Female Titan as they do cool flips. 

“ The reinforcements!” Petra states.

One of the reinforcements that has a braid twirls with her blades as another tries to latch their wire onto the back of the Female Titan, but she’s quicker and moves her head and dodges the wire as she grabs it and swings him into a tree as he screams and she crushes the poor male with her shoulder, to officially kill him. The other scout with the long braid comes back and ends up in front of the Female Titan as she grabs her wire and yanks it backwards to her and grabs her with her hand and crushes her and let’s her drop to the ground now lifeless. The Female Titan continues to run towards the Levi squad. Eren and Y/n both have terrified faces as they witnessed the murders of 3 lives and Petra shouts at the Captain again. 

“ Captain! Your orders?!” She shouts with panic lacing in her tone.

“ It’s dangerous! Let’s take it out!” Oruo shouts as he has a panic-stuck face.

“ Tell us to engage sir!” Oruo shouts again as the Female Titan gets closer. 

Eld takes out his blades as he looks back at the Female Titan.

“ I’ll cut the bitch!” Eld states with an angry face.

Y/n wants to say something, anything, anything at all! But she can't, this is all so new to her and it makes her sick to her stomach. She thought she was ready for this but she realized she was wrong. Way wrong. So very wrong indeed. She feels so frightened that she can’t even move. Her body won’t stop shaking. The thoughts of her friends already dead or her being next just played in her head messing with her. Eren looks over at his girlfriend and sees her panicked state. He worries for her safety and wants to make sure she’s safe. He knew he should have denied her from coming on this mission but he let it happen anyway.He was a fool to let his most cared for and loved person of his life go out on a dangerous mission like that. He looks back at the Levi Squad members and realizes something and looks back at the Female Titan.

‘ _Stupid creature, you’re racing full speed to your own death. You're chasing the best damn team of Titan slayers in existence!’_ Eren shouts in his mind as he looks ahead of him and his expression changes into a shocked one.

“ Captain?!” Eren says out loud as he sees that Captain Levi is doing nothing but riding forward. 

“ CAPTAIN!” Petra shouts.

“ We need your orders sir!” Oruo shouts. 

“ She’s gaining on us! Let’s just take her out!” Gunther adds as he shouts as well.

“ That’s the whole reason we’re here, isn’t it? Right, sir? Captain!” Eld shouts next.

“ Your orders sir! Please!” Eren ries out.

“ Captain Levi, so help me! I will stick this sword right up your ass if you don’t give us our FUCKING ORDERS AND WE DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!” Y/n shouts all of a sudden as she startles her group and surprises her boyfriend at her sudden outburst.

“ Tch. Everyone cover your ears. Now.” Levi says as he finally says something and commands as he looks back at his squad.

“ Huh?” Everyone says as they’re all confused. Levi then reached down and grabbed a smoke gun and fired the shot. . . . . 

  
  
  


**_To be continued. . . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! I can't wait for the next chapter! It's gonna be so good! I promise! Anyways, hope you have a great day/evening/night! 
> 
> Love your support and kind compliments! They mean so much to me! ToT <3 
> 
> Thank you fellow simps! ToT <3


	22. Chapter 21 - S1 - Bite/The 57th Expedition, Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post last week! The reason for that is I had lost a loved one on February 5, 2021. I had lost a very important family member and I had hit depression pretty badly. Because of this I had no motivation for anything. I stopped with sports, I couldn't concentrate with my school studies, and I even couldn't eat. If it wasn't for my parents forcing me I would have starved myself because of the depression from that day. But because I had so much support I was able to recover fully and return to my old personality like my loved one would want me to be. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is to love, appreciate, and cherish the people you meet and care for deeply. Most importantly your family. At any given time they can be taken from you in the most unexpected time. It will happen in an instant and be the worst surprise you will ever have. So live and laugh, love and cherish every little thing you have in this world because at any moment it can be gone and taken from you in an instant. Pain hurts, love hurts, but regret hurts way more, the worst even. So never live with the regret or burden of something and give your family and friends a hug hello and a hug goodbye so you won't regret it later on.. 
> 
> Enough about my ranting speech/life lesson, AND ENJOY THIS LOOOONG CHAPTER! :D
> 
> Oh and play the video to the link! If it worked and is there! ):D

**Narrators P.O.V**

“ Tch. Everyone, cover your ears now.” Captain Levi commands as he fires a smoke shot into the air. 

The Levi squad then quickly covers their ears as a high pitched ringing is echoing and hurting their ears. 

“Was that an acoustic round?” Eren asks as he still covers his ears as Oruo is seen next to the brunette boy doing the same.

“ Jeez, I get I stepped over the line there but you didn’t have to do us like that.” Y/n sassily mumbles as she still covers her ears as she rides next to her boyfriend.

“ Remind me, what is our mission? Is it to simply act on impulse in the heat of the moment?” Levi asks as he looks over his left shoulder, looking at the brunette with teal eyes. 

“Let me answer that question for you. It’s not.” Levi answers as Eren gives him a serious but nervous look. 

“ This squad’s mission is to keep these two brats alive, whatever the cost.” Levi says as he looks over at his whole squad members.

“ Don’t forget it.” Levi adds as he turns facing forward but side glares a bit back at his squad members. 

‘ _It’s not just to police me?’_ Eren thinks.

“ We keep pushing forward, on horseback. Is that clear?” Levi asks sternly as he stares ahead.

“ As a bell, sir!” Petra quickly responds.

“ As clear as Oruo’s undies can get.” Y/n says under her breath, but Oruo and the rest of the squad still heard, especially her boyfriend. They all cackled as they tried to stifle their laughter. 

“ Hey! You lil’ shit! How dare you joke a lie about me!” Oruo retaliates. 

“ A lie? Sir, I had to do the laundry when you Scouts arrived from a mission when I was still doing my months of Scout training and was forbid of joining your missions at that time. You cannot tell me it’s a lie. I’d say you must have really come close to death there sir!” Y/n sassily remarks as she still tried to sound respectful.

“ H-hey! Not true you lil’ shit!” Oruo shouts as the squad lets out their laughter.

“ Now’s not the time to be joking around! If we keep pushing on horseback, then for how long? We can’t keep running forever!” Eren thinks out loud as he shouts it, as his girlfriend’s argument with Oruo stopped and the Levi Squad’s laughter in the background seized.

“She’s right on top of us as it is. If we don’t do something soon-” Eren pauses his talking as he sees three more reinforcement Scouts. He gasps as he shouts, “No!” as the scouts fly around the Female Titan.

“ They keep coming! They’re all gonna die unless we turn around and do something!” Eren shouts as he looks behind him and watches the scene.

“ Eyes front! Stop looking behind us!” Gunther says sternly to the brunette boy.

“ Seriously?!” Eren shouts.

“ Keep pace with the group, and take top seed or we’re all dead!” Eld adds as he too says sternly and loudly at the brunette boy.

“ Oh please” Eren says sarcastically.

“ Help them! If the Levi Squad can’t stop this thing then who can-those men need us!” Eren shouts frantically and pleading for them to help. 

“ Ouch.” Y/n mumbles as she heard her boyfriend say, “ If the Levi squad can’t stop this thing then who can?!” she felt a bit offended. 

One of the men war cries as he’s in a slicing nape position but quickly gets smashed into a tree by the Female Titans left hand. Eren then looks over his shoulder as he gasps.

“ Another one!” Eren shouts as the Captain and Oruo continue to ride in front.

“ Damn it! He didn’t have to die!” Eren shouts as Gunther’s eyes widened and he’s sweating but nonetheless looks forward and away from his comrades getting killed. 

The Female Titan then tries to swat another Scout member as he dodges it.

“ Come on, there’s still one left-we can save him before it’s too late!” Eren shouts as Petra shouts back at him.

“ Do as you’re told Eren! Eyes forward!” The autumn colored female tells the teal eyed boy sternly.

“ How can all of you just ignore what’s happening back there?! Are you telling me to abandon my comrades?! Is that it?!” Eren shouts back at Petra.

“ Damn it, yes! Stop whining and do as your captain tells you!” Petra yells back at the whining boy.

“ Why are we letting people die?! If this is some part of some bigger picture, why can’t someone explain it to me?!” Eren shouts, it seems his girlfriend has had enough.

“ Damn it Eren! Just shut your ass up and listen! You're technically the same as me! A bird that just left it’s nest! We’re not vet’s nor are we experienced out here! If you don’t take someone’s advice in being experienced on surviving in a world like this and you wanna try it yourself then you’ll just DIE!” Y/n shouts as she screams “die” with her eyes closed as she tries to knock some sense into her partner as he’s freaking her out.

“ Oh yeah?! Well, what do you know?! Huh! You weren’t born into this world okay?! You haven’t seen half the things we have! Just bud out for a second would ya?!” Eren shouts back at his lover. He knew he shouldn’t be yelling at her like that, he knew it wasn’t her fault. He knew what she was saying was right. But his mouth was quicker than his brain.

"Oh shit. Poor kid. It's gonna come, I hear it coming, he has it coming." Oruo mumbles as he looks over at the fighting couple wearily. 

" Eren, cut it out man, if you wanna see tomorrow." Eld also mumbles as he watches the couple nervously.

" Couples therapy, is indeed needed." Gunther also mumbles, nervous for the boy.

" Seriously, are they gonna argue here though. Eren better just shut up if he doesn't wanna die by Y/n instead of the Female Titan." Eld mumbles under his breath again, growing more concerned. 

" Yeah, for sure. He's digging his own grave." Oruo adds as he sweat drops.

“ Bud out?! BUD OUT?! You want me to bud out into something I got myself into this far into this FUCKING mission?! I think it’s more than a bit too late to bud out Eren! And don’t even get me STARTED on not being a part of this world or being born into it! It’s bullcrap! Whether someone is born here or not, I have people, friends, teachers, people friends and teachers who I love dearly and care about! Enough to think of them more as that! To me, their my family, my everything! And because of that, I’m scared as hell and sacrificing everything that I have and love! I brought them into this! I could have just let you all suffer and fight this war alone! But instead I fell in love with a total JACKASS and wanted to help protect him! Because of that I brought my family into this fucking mess and I don’t know whether or not their already DEAD! So please Eren, for me, listen to what you're told!..I understand that you don’t want innocent lives to be lost, I don’t either, but in the end, what can we do?!...” Y/n shouts at her partner as she quieted down and looks down at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

“ Y/n. . . Y/n I-” Eren started but was interrupted.

“ Eren she’s right! Listen to what she’s telling you! What we’re telling you! You asked why are we letting people die! If this is some part of some bigger picture and why isn’t someone explaining it to you right?! Well, ask not the reason why, ask but to do and die! You’d understand what that meant if you weren’t such a useless greenhorn!” Oruo shouts at Eren as he looks over to Oruo with a surprised but a tad bit angry face. 

“ Now stifle it, behave like a soldier!” Oruo finishes as Eren looks down with a tense and upset face. Eren continues to ride as he realizes something.

‘ No.’ Eren thinks as he puts his blades away and brings his hand up to his face. 

‘ I can do this without them.’ Eren thinks as he stares down at his right hand with his thumb up to his face as he has a flashback of when he first transformed into a Titan and saved Mikasa from getting eaten.

‘ I don’t need to rely on anyone else. I’m a Squad all to myself.’ Eren thinks as he opens his mouth and is about to bite the bottom of his thumb to the hand. 

“No Eren! Stop!” Petra shouts at brunette, causing him to halt his movements.

“ You’re only permitted to assume Titan form when your life’s in extreme peril! That was the agreement! You swore an oath!” Petra reminds the boy as he still has his thumb in his mouth. The boy still doesn’t listen and tries to bite into his thumb again as Petra shouts at him again.

“ Eren!” Petra shouts as she gives Eren a dreadful look towards the brunette.

“ I wouldn’t blame you.” A deep voice interrupts as it catches the attention of both Petra and Eren.

“ Do as your conscience dictates. But Eren, listen. You are not inherently evil. Your ability to change doesn’t make you a monster. That said, it could be the other way around. How’re you supposed to know where to draw the line? Whether you lose control or freely give it up. Maybe it’s the same.” Captain Levi tells Eren as his whole squad looks at their Captain and Y/n takes in everything he’s saying as if he’s talking to her too.

 _“ And slaughter every Titan that crosses my path!”_ Levi gets a flashback of when Eren was in the cell when he was going to be sentenced in the custody of the MP’s or the Scout Regiment.

“ Look, Eren. We don’t agree because our experience brings us to opposing views. That’s life. At the end of the day, there’s no reason to go against how you see it. The choice is yours. You can trust yourself. Or you can trust the people willing to put their lives on the line for you.” Levi says as Gunther, Eld, Petra and Y/n are seen riding alongside each other with sweat rolling down their faces as they listen to their captain speaking. 

“ I don’t know which way is better. I never have. Should I act on my own instincts, or put myself in the hands of my comrades and trust them. Either way, there’s no guarantee. In the end, you choose what you choose. If afterwards your regrets are at a minimum, good for you.” Captain Levi finishes as Eren has a shocked face as he puts his hand down and away from his mouth.

The squad continues to ride as Eren looks back again and see’s the final soldier fighting and he brings his hand up to his mouth again.

“ Eren!” This time Y/n calls which makes Eren halt his movement again. He then looks back over at his lover. 

“ Trust us!.” Y/n says as she gives him a scared but saddened look. Eren looks at his girlfriend with wide eyes as his teeth clench. 

" Good news. There may be a way to stop you without killing you." Captain Levi’s voice is heard in the background as an echo and faded tone as Eren has a flashback.

* * * 

Eren’s/Narrator’s P.O.V./Flashback

( Brought to you by Levi’s cleaning supplies) 

“ Sir?” I asked Captain Levi, confused.

Levi is in the front of the dark green chalkboard as Hange sits on the wooden desk/table. The rest of the Levi Squad stands behind me as my girlfriend, Y/n sits on a stack of boxes that’s a few feet away from me, as she crosses her legs and has her arms crossed over her chest. . . . ‘So hot’ I said in my head as my face heats up a bit.

“ In your Titan form. We may have some middle ground after all. A fail-safe if you will. The method I’ve come up with will only leave you mutilated. Well, at least in theory. Depends on individual skill. Essentially, we cut the entire nape from the body, with you inside.” Captain Levi tells me as he draws a Titan figure and dots a circle around the arms and legs. I stare at it as sweat drips down my face. 

“ Your arms and legs’ll be severed halfway down in the process, but you’ll survive. As a matter of fact, they’ll probably just grow back, lizard-style. Creepy little bastard. Say, Y/n, does that happen to you if you transform into one, you scaly brat.” Levi then asks my girlfriend. I even felt offended by that.

“ Hey short dick! Not once, in my entire life have I EVER, turned into a lizard. And SHIFTING into a dragon doesn't count as a frickin' lizard. I also didn’t plan to turn into a lizard then, and I’m sure as hell not planning to now! But, one thing’s for sure is, the only thing that regenerates of a lizard is their tail genius. But saying how Eren is a Titan shifter and those Titan beasts can regenerate, I don’t see how Eren's Titan can possibly be different.” Y/n says in her heavenly soft voice as she sarcastically tells Levi as she rolls her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

“ Hey! Watch it you lil’ shit.” Captain Levi tells Y/n sternly. 

“ C-captain,she didn’t mean it. Don’t worry, you don’t have to hurt her.” I tell him as I get in front of the Captain and Y/n, in a protective stance, protecting her from any future harm.

“ Tch, whatever. You’re still a creepy little bastard.” Captain Levi reminds me.

“ Hold on a sec. I’m not really sure how they do it. I mean, they might like Y/n said but maybe it’s not worth the risk that they won’t.” I add.

“ Oi, Oi! No one is cutting anything of Eren’s alright!” Y/n speaks up as she sexily uncrosses her legs and stands up as she gives Captain Levi a death glare. 

“H-hey! Y/n, don’t glare at the Captain like that!” Petra scolds Y/n.

“ Hey! Don’t yell at my girlfriend like that!” I shout at Petra, defending my girl.

“ Hey, Eren! Don’t yell at Petra like that!” Oruo shouts at me.

“ Oi! Tongue biting klutz! Don’t yell at my boyfriend like that! He didn’t do anything!” Y/n defends me as she walks over to me and grabs my right arm and hugs it. My expression was shocked at first but then it changed into a warm smile as I looked down at my cute Y/n.

“ Okay. Eren kind of did yell at Petra there Y/n.” Eld tells Y/n as he gives her a “come on now” expression.

“ What he said!” Oruo agrees. 

“ Oh shut up! Why don’t you bite your tongue off and die!” Both Petra and Y/n yell in unison at Oruo as they continue to argue. 

Eld and I try to break them apart before anything happens. Oruo is now crouching down at the floor as he clutches his heart dramatically. Eraser head just facepalms his face with his hand as he sighs and shakes his head slightly in disappointment.

" Eraser Head, All Might, would you like to handle your kid." Levi asks nonchalantly.

" Nope." Eraser Head says plainly as he closes his eyes and turns to the door and walks away.

" Uhhh, I'll be waiting outside for her." All Might said as he quickly followed Aizawa.

" That's my one and only problem child, enjoy babysitting, I need a break. And a nap." Eraser Head adds as All Might turns his head and mouths, "Sorry" as he gives Levi a thumbs up as if he's saying "Good luck".

Levi sighs as he speaks up.

“ Oi! Brats, quit the annoying argument. Drop it.” Captain Levi raises his voice as he shuts us all up. 

“ And Eren, I see. You’re only up for this, if there’s no risk involved whatsoever." Captain Levi tells me as he glares over at me. My body tenses up before I reply.

“N-no…” 

“ Then be prepared. We’re in the same boat. If you go on a rampage again you could kill us. So we’re even.” Captain Levi tells me, as I’m reminded of going on a rampage because of that stupid horse face hitting on my girl.

“ Yes,sir. Seems perfectly fair to me.” I responded to the Captain. 

“ Just to be clear, I have the go-ahead, right?” Professor Hange asks, as she sits on a desk with her elbows on her knees as her hands cover her mouth and her glasses glow from the sun lights reflection through the window. Kinda scary…

“ We can’t afford not to run tests. So yes, you’re good. Just try to keep him from going rogue right out of the gate.” Captain Levi responds to Squad Leader Hange as he side glances at her as he talks.

“ Oh, not to worry. I have a plan.” Hange says, as she has one hand over the other covering her mouth as she speaks. Her glasses are clouded with a bright tint of the sunlight reflection still as only one of her eyes are barely visible through her clear glasses lens. Very scary…

“ Eren. I know you’re still a mystery to yourself, but we learn as we go. Right Y/n?” Hange says as she refers to Y/n. Before the angel can respond Hange speaks again.

"Knowledge is always worth the risk. I believe that.” She says as she still has that intimidating expression and the way she sits on the desk. Scary…

* * * 

*Flashback* 

No ones P.O.V.

There is a plain field of grass with some hills and mountain peaks seen as some trees are seen. There comes to view a small house with a black horse standing behind it’s rider, Captain Levi. He stands next to the crazy professor Hange, as they stand beside a well with Levi’s arms crossed.

“ You ready down there, my dear?” 

“ Not **_“Your”_ ** dear there four eyes. Better not let Eren’s girl hear you.” The Captain mumbles to himself mostly. 

“ When we’re good to begin, I’ll fire off a smoke signal. What happens after that’s entirely up to you.” Hange tells Eren as she leans over the well to speak down into it for Eren to hear.

“ Ready when you are, Commander!” The brunette boy responds as Hange nods her head in approval. 

“ If the boy loses control, this well should hold him ‘till he wears himself out. If not, we’ll go with Levi’s method. Perfect.” Commander Hange thinks out loud as a green smoke signal fires off into the sky catching everyone's attention.

“Alright.” Eren says. 

‘It’s been a while. Since Trost, actually. No, that one time I trained with Y/n. I’ve got to keep a hold of myself. The Levi Squad’s well within their jurisdiction to kill me if I lose control again.’ Eren says, then thinks as he bites down on his thumb. Outside of the well nothing seems to be happening. Hange and Levi watch from a distance on horseback.

“Hmm. I don’t understand it. Perhaps he missed the signal?” Hange thinks out loud.

“ Perhaps. Or perhaps we’re just naive to expect he can turn it on and off. Unlike another certain brat we know that can at free will.” Captain Levi adds, as he signals his horse to move and he rides over to the well.

“ Eren! Enough! We’re done for today.” Captain Levi shouts as he walks over to the well.

“ Did something go wrong down there?” Hange asks into the well, as she gasps.

“Y/N! COME QUICK!” Hanji shouted and waved for Y/n as she still looks down the well. The said girl panicked thinking something bad happened to Eren and sprinted over.

“ WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Y/n asked in a panicked tone as she looked down the well to see her boyfriend staring up at Hanji, Levi and herself, as his mouth had blood down to his chin and his hands were dripping with it.

“ Eren!” Y/n shouted with worry laced in her tone.

“ I’m sorry, I don’t think I could do it now.” He responded as his eyes were wide with disbelief.

* * *

The Scout members and U.A students are seen sitting and either eating sandwiches or drinking tea at two tables outside the home where the well is near. Some even spending time with their horses and caring for them. 

“ You’re telling me the bite wounds on your hands show no sign of healing?” The captain asks Eren as he looks over to him. The said boy fidgets with his hands that are wrapped in bandages thanks to the help of his girlfriend, that for some reason, wasn’t able to heal them either. 

“ None, sir.” Eren responds with a look of shock, confusion, and disbelief on his face.

“ No offense, but you’re not much good to us in this form. If you can’t change, our plans for Wall Maria go up in smoke with you. We’ll just have your pretty little looking girlfriend over there do all the work that you couldn’t do.” The captain tells Eren harshly as Eren side glances to his girlfriend that’s talking with Bakugo, as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, and runs around and away from the dual haired boy, Todoroki. Eren watches for a second as they laugh and mess around, until they get scolded by higher up scout member.

“ Stop getting distracted and pull it together. And yes, that is an order.” The Captain tells Eren as he sternly tells the boy and walks away from him. 

“ Yes, sir.” Eren says softly as he watches his Captain walk away from him.

In the background, Petra later walks over to the Captain and talks to him as a certain clumsy girl bumps into the captain making him spill his tea, as she turns around and shivers in place. Her (h/c) hair flows in the wind as she nervously smiles and rubs the back of her neck. 

“ C’mon, don’t lose heart, kid. You’ll get it.” Eld tells Eren.

In the background Petra seems scared for the (h/c) haired female that slowly walks backwards, and away from the Captain as Bakugo and Todoroki slowly walk away with her. The Captain then slowly moves from his previous tea drinking position as he is seen running off after the three trouble makers, or, as the captain calls them, “ Brats”. Screams and cries are heard as the three run away. Only Y/n is the owner of the screams and cries.

“ Maybe, I don’t know.” Eren responds to Eld as he totally ignores his girlfriend's cries and her friends yells.

“ Well, that’s one hell of a way to learn you’re more human than suspected.” Oruo says as he rests his head on his hand.

In the background Petra is seen running off after the captain that is currently chasing three “Brats”. 

With Oruo’s words, Eren’s attention is caught as he looks over at Oruo who sits beside him.

“ Look at it this way, it’s a lot better to find out now than in the field. Back to the drawing board, huh?” Eld says as Y/n comes over and hugs his neck and cries out loud. 

“ELD!!! BIG BROTHER!!! HALP ME!” Y/n cries as she tightens her hold on Eld.

“First off, I’m flattered. Second, I’m not your brother. Third, No get off me. And finally, You must learn your actions have consequences.” Eld says calmly as he pries the crying girls arms off him and speaks with his eyes closed. 

“ Wait but-AHHHH RUN BAKU, TODO!” Y/n speaks, then shouts as the Captain is seen running behind the two males with his blades out as she runs over to save her friends. 

“ He’s right Eren. No such thing as being too careful when so much is ridin’ on you.” Gunther adds as he looks over at Eren in a calm manner. Oruo and Eld look the same. 

‘How--How can they all be so damn calm?’ Eren thinks to himself, as his girlfriend is seen being chased by his captain with his swords out trying to kill her as she runs by. Her two male friends running after the raven haired male to stop him from killing their special and important friend to them. 

Eren then looks over to the Levi squad as they continue to ignore the commotion. 

‘ Are they actually relieved I can’t turn into a Titan?’ Eren thinks as Levi is seen in the background as he finally caught the (h/c) haired female and puts her in a choke hold as Bakugo and Todoroki run over to them as their gear swings back and forth as they run. 

Eren then picks up his spoon to stir his tea with but winces in pain and accidentally drops the spoon. The spoon then hits the edge of the table and falls down to the ground of grass. Eren’s whine catches Eld's attention as he looks up at Eren who sits across from him.

“ Is everything okay?” Eld asks Eren. 

“ HALP ME!!!” Y/n is heard screaming in the background as she manages to breathe in some air and ask for help as Todoroki and Bakugo struggle to get Levi’s arms loose.

“ Yeah.” Eren responds to Eld as he looks away from him and reaches down to grab his fallen spoon as he struggles. 

Once he grabs a hold of it, a small lighting spark is seen coming out from his hand as his eyes widen. An explosion like sound is heard as a huge gust of wind or energy is seen behind Captain Levi as he was drinking a new cup of tea as Petra was approaching him. Their eyes widened at the sudden sound and commotion. Eld is seen flying off somewhere as Y/n was being helped up from the ground as she nearly passed out, by both Bakugo and Todoroki, as the three stopped their movements dead in their tracks. Oruo and Gunther are also flying off as Gunther protects his face from the hot gust of steam as Eld, Oruo, and Gunther yell from the heat. Some Scout members and U.A students from afar turn as they witness a tornado like amount of steam die down from the air into a puff of a smoke cloud of steam.

“ What the?” Kirishima says out loud.

“ Titan steam?” A scout adds. 

“ What the hell’s going on over there?” Sero adds.

" WASN'T ME THIS TIME I SWEAR!" Kaminari yells out as he puts his hands up in defense. 

" Sure bro." Minetta says as he looks over at Kaminari from beside him with a non convincing look.

Everyone nearby watches the steam cloud closely as a figure is seen faintly within it. As the steam clears Eren is seen struggling with something as huge flesh and bones are underneath him.

“Dammit! Why now?” Eren says out loud. 

Y/n then turned around to see if it was Kaminari being a dunce face but was met with Eren in a partial Titan form. Before Y/n could go to him, her close friends Bakugo and Todoroki had blocked her from doing so as they told her it’s too dangerous to go to him.

Y/n still ignored them as she got out of their holds and ran to Eren ignoring the commands to stay back from her friends and Scouts. She then climbed on Eren’s Titan, burning herself a bit as she ended on top with him and looked down at Eren concerned. 

“ Calm down.” Captain Levi’s voice is heard as Eren peers over his shoulder as his girlfriend hooks her arms under his and tries to help him get out of his Titan form. 

“ I’m sorry Captain. I--I don’t know how I-!” Eren tries to apologize but gasps as he realizes the Captain wasn’t talking to him. 

“ The situation is complicated. Now, calm down.” Levi tells his squad as Y/n takes her blades out and shields Eren as the Levi Squad has their blades out and stare at Eren with anger and hatred.

Eren looks back at them in shock but worry in his eyes as he looks up to the back of his girlfriend who is protecting him. He then looks carefully as he realizes something that he never really noticed or payed attention to before. And no, it's not her ass, he's noticed that waaaaay before. But it was her uniform. Her tan cropped jacket didn't have a stitched symbol of the Wings of Freedom. It had silver and white stitching, that had two two letters, one in the middle of the other. . . . UA. 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/jYDSDeX2J61d8hvQA>

* * *

“Please be what I think it was. Please be what I think it was!” Commander Hange repeats out loud as she rushes out of the forest with huge trees and Moblit hot on her trail. 

She then looks ahead of her and her face turns into a blushy and happy mess full of excitement in her eyes as her smile widens. She then shouts excitedly as she jumps up high in the air as Moblit reaches a hand out to her.

* * *

Back with Eren, he watches as the Levi squad surrounds him and his half torso Titan body.

“ Eren! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Eld shouts angrily as he sweats.

“ Sir, please.” Eren says as he looks over to Eld with worry etched on his face. Y/n growls as her grip on her blades tighten. 

“ No one gave you permission to transform, did they?!” Eld shouts at Eren again.

“ I said calm down-” Levi speaks but is interrupted by Oruo. 

“ Answer the question, EREN! What got into you?!” Oruo yells.

“ Hey! Leave him alone! Let him explain this predicament!” Y/n yells back as she has a dead angry expression that sends chills down the Levi squads spines. 

“ Oh shut up you bitch!” Petra yells at Y/n which makes her blood boil.

“ Leave it! Explanations can come later!” Gunther shouts as he walks up to Eren’s half Titan torso. 

“ First thing’s first. You need to persuade us you’re not hostile like your life depends on it! And you! Get the hell away from him! He’s a dangerous monster Y/n!” Gunther shouts again as he signals at Y/n to get down.

“Monster? Are you even fucking hearing yourself right now sir?!” Y/n yells back as she sassily says “Sir”.

“ Huh?” Eren says, speechless as his face turns into one of confusion and fear.

“ Prove it or we kill you! The burden of proof is yours, kid!” Gunther ignores Y/n as he yells at Eren.

“ OVER MY DEAD BODY!” Y/n screams as anger laces in her tone as she gives an aggressive look. Her eyes glow a bright (e/c) as a barely visible amount of (e/c) smoke rises from the corner of her right eye.

“ So much as twitch an arm and I’ll lob your head off! This is the first and only warning you’ll receive!” Oruo yells at Eren.

“ You can so much as try! I’ll cut your damn tongue off and rid you of it’s suffering!” Y/n shouts angrily as she turns her head over to Oruo. 

“ Oh please! I can end you both in a heartbeat! Do you both understand me?!” Oruo shouted again angrily at the both of the teens on the Titan torso.

“ Oruo! How many times do I have to say it-” Levi raises his tone but is interrupted again.

“ Captain! I need you to step away! You’re too close!” Petra yells eagerly at the Captain.

“ As if hun! If you come any closer, it’ll be you who takes the last step!” Y/n shouts over at Petra and gives her a death glare.

“ Right now, I believe you’re the ones who need to step away. Do it.” Levi commands sternly.

“ Why on earth-?!” Petra shouts but is interrupted by the Captain.

“ A gut feeling.” Levi responds. 

“ Eren! Better say something!” Eld shouts angrily at Eren once again. 

“ I don’t-” Eren tries to speak with wide eyes but is interrupted again.

“ Don’t try anything cute!” Oruo shouts.

“ Prove you’re not hostile!” Gunther yells.

“ Leave him ALONE!” Y/n roars angrily as her sharp teeth begin to show and her eyes glow brighter.

“ Leave the bastard alone fuck whits!” Bakugo yells as he runs over to the Titan torso’s side as Todoroki joins him in protecting Eren for Y/n’s sake.

“ Not you both too!” Oruo shouts.

“ Seriously, I don’t-” Eren tries to speak again but is interrupted.

“ Now!” Oruo shouts.

“ Shut the fuck up old man!” Bakugo yells out to Oruo.

“ Back up you whore!” Y/n yells at Petra when she took a step forward.

“ This is serious! We will kill you!” Eld shouts as he sweat drops more.

“I won’t let you harm him!” Todoroki yells as his fireside acts up, his left side of his body going up in flames.

“ I’ll do it! I swear to god!” Oruo shouts.

“ JUST TRY OLD MAN! I’LL FUCKING BLOW YOU ALL SKY HIGH!” Bakugo yells as he sparks some minor explosions in his palms. 

“ Are you with us or not?!” Eld yells angrily. 

“ Can you not hear me?!” Gunther shouts, he to is angry as he sweats more.

“ LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Y/n screams back with absolute rage in her tone.

“ Step away!” Todoroki shouts.

“That’s it! He’s dead!” Oruo yells. . . . . Oh no….

“ YOU WILL NOT EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO EVEN TRY IT IF YOU SO MUCH AS TRY TO LIFT YOUR LEG! BEFORE YOU KNOW IT YOUR TONGUE WILL BE LONG GONE OUTTA YOU’RE FILTHY MOUTH!” Y/n screams loudly as a (e/c) fire whirl is seen swirling into the sky like a fiery tornado.

“ BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!” Eren finally snaps out of it as everyone shuts up. 

“EREEEEEENNN!” Hange shouts excitedly as she rushes over to the said boy, catching his attention. Hange runs over to the Titan torso as she pushes Gunther and Todoroki out of her way and speaks frantically.

“ I wanna touch the arm! I wanna touch the arm!” Hange pleads as Moblit sweat drops nervously behind her.

“ Pretty please with sugar on top! Let me touch this glorious thing!” Hange begs Eren as she drools and blushes with excitement. 

“ I don’t think that’s such a good- Wait no!” Eren tries to say as he looks at Hange nervously and notices Hange walking up to the Titan fleshed hand. Hange makes inaudible noises, ones unable to be described as humane, as she places her hands on the Titan hand. Steam is seen emitting off from between Hange’s hands and Eren’s Titan hand.

“ Argh! Son of a bitch!” Hange shouts as she hops away. 

“ That mother is HAAAWT when there’s no skin!” Hange shrieks with excitement as she slides on the grass on her knees and brings her arms above her head and looks up.

“ This is the best day in the history of science!” Hange shouts as she shrieks and laughs excitedly again.

“ You’re a maniac! You hear me? A maniac!” Moblit yells at Hange as he rushed to her side as she continued to laugh hysterically.

“ Are you not burning up? Oh! What’s it like? How is it connected to your hand?! Oh you have to show me! I really, really wanna see! And we can’t forget about that fire ability you both pulled off Y/n and Shoto!” Hange shouts as she stood from the ground and again walked over to Eren's Titan flesh hand.

“ Wait, yeah. I should just be able to pull it out.” Eren thinks as he turns his attention to his hand that’s stuck in the Titan flesh.

“ Come on!” Eren grumbles loudly as he struggles to free his hand.

“ Eren!” Y/n calls for the boy as she puts her blades away and rushes to her lover. She hooks her arms under Eren’s and struggles trying to get him out. 

“ Are you ignoring me? Don’t try anything stupid!” Oruo tells Eren with his blades still out.

“ You should worry about yourself right now old man! One more step and I’ll blow you like a fucking mine from underground! You won’t know what fucking hit ya!” Bakugo yells at Oruo as he sparks some explosions bigger than before.

Eren still struggles as Y/n tries to yank him out of Titan skin as they finally break through and Eren is free from the skin. But from the sudden release and their momentum, Eren pulled far to back causing him to bump into Y/n and they both fall back and off the Titan body. They both fell on their backs and flipped over a bit as Levi just watches. 

“NO! What are you doing?! That’s too soon!” Hange cries as the Titan skin starts to steam up. 

“ I wanted to put it under the knife! Ehh?” Hange cried again as she pulled on her hair but stopped because she noticed Eren’s Titan hand holding the spoon he tried to grab. 

“ Y/n! Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” Eren pants heavily before he frantically checked his lover for any injuries from the fall. Before she could answer him, someone walked over to Eren and Y/n.

“ Sorry captain.” Eren tells Captain Levi.

“ So you feelin’ okay or what?” Levi asks as Eren still breathes heavily. 

“ Not. . . Exactly. . . No. . . “ Eren says as he’s hunched over and heavily pants through the sentence. Y/n kneels beside him as she has a hand on his back for comfort as she peers down at her lover concerningly. 

* * *

It was now nighttime. The crickets are heard chirping outside the castle of the Scouts. Inside, down the cellars steps sat Eren at the bottom and Captain Levi leaning against the wall under a torch as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“ That was quite a wake-up call, let me tell ya. ‘Till their blades were drawn, I had no idea how little they trusted me. And to think they would even try and kill my Y/n just to kill me.” Eren says as he looks down to the floor as Captain Levi listens.

“ And what did you expect? A suspicious nature was the top of my criteria.” Captain Levi responds as Eren lets out a small gasp.

“ Traditionally, you’re not considered a real Scout ‘til you come back alive. But out there, there’s always so little intel to go on. So many uncertainties and unknowns it’s a miracle any of us come back alive. You have to be reactive, quick. Hit the ground running while anticipating the worst. Like those so called Hero kids. If what napping bastard said was true, then they basically live on their toes, all ready to go. They always hope for the best but they still anticipate the worst of the situation. The smart ones at least. That doesn’t make them heartless, though. They're not just a bunch of mindless machines. Whatever that might’ve looked like out there today with my squad, I promise you, every single one of them was conflicted.” Captain Levi tells Eren as someone’s riding boots are seen walking down some steps right behind Eren.

“ Captain Levi.” Moblit, the owner of the boots, calls.

“ Hm?” The captain responds. 

“ Section Commander Hange would Like a word, sir.” Moblit informs Levi.

Eren gets up and stands on the step as he looks over at the Captain. 

“ Should we let Y/n sleep still sir?” Eren asks.

As the cute and concerned boyfriend he is. He just wants to make sure she gets her rest and enough sleep. Not to mention wouldn't dream of disturbing her sleep. Everyone knows never to wake the Y/n L/n, when she's getting her beauty rest.

“ Section Commander Hange was hoping that she would be able to come along as well.” Moblit adds into the conversation. 

“ You have your answer, wake up the brat. We’ll meet you outside.” Captain Levi tells Eren as he begins to walk up the stairs, Moblit following. 

“ Yes sir.”Eren responds as he walks down the cold and torch lit hallway down to the last cell he and his lover share.

He can’t wait to see her beautiful (e/c) eyes. But he’s not too thrilled about waking her up. Hopefully she doesn’t try to kill him. . . He sweat drops at the thought as he arrives outside their cell. He opens it and walks in to see the (h/c) haired girl sleeping soundly. 

“ Hey, baby. I’m sorry to do this but you have to wake up. Section commander Hange is asking for you babe.” Eren says softly as he gently nudges Y/n as she stirs awake. 

“Mmmm, Ereh?” Y/n responds groggily as she sits up and rubs her left eye. 

‘ SO FUCKING CUTE!’ Eren thinks. 

“ Hey, sorry to wake you baby girl but you have to get dressed again. Commander Hange wants to speak with us.” Eren says softly as he brushes back some of Y/n’s (h/c) locks behind her ear and away from covering her face as he smiles lovingly at her. 

“ Mmmm okay.” Y/n grumbles upset as she stretches her arms out and yawns. 

“ Hey Eren, how long was I asleep for?” Y/n asked.

“ Hmm about an hour or two, why babe? Something troubling you?” Eren responds as he sits closer to Y/n on the side of the combined beds.

“ No, not really, just curious. . . Did you hear anything?” Y/n asks again.

“Huh? Hear anything? What do you mean?” Eren asks, confused.

“ Well, I mean, sometimes I have episodes, and I had one in my sleep. If I sleep and I have an episode- it’s rare but- I move and talk, even accidently activate one of my quirks. That didn’t happen this time, right?” Y/n asks nervously as she sweats and looks over at her loving boyfriend.

“Haha. No babe. But I did hear one thing earlier, when I carried you to bed.” He says in a joking matter as he takes off his boots and jacket and gets comfy in bed with the girl. He slides in between her legs and lays down with the back of his head resting on her chest. 

“ And that is?” Y/n asks him nervously as she slings her arms around his neck and rests her head on his.

“ Y/n.” Eren says in a serious tone.

“ Y-yes? Eren.” Y/n responds.

https://youtu.be/TSU8Zs0VvmI

(makes me cry or tear up every time I hear this or fanfics write this in it T0T)

“ What’s a soulmate?” Eren says as he looks up at the girl. The girl's mouth gapes open slightly as her eyes widen in surprise of what she had said.

“ It’s a-well it’s like a best friend but more.” The girl says as Eren still peers up at her.

“ It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.” 

“ It’s someone who makes you a better person.”

“ Actually they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself.” Y/n tells Eren as she boops his nose.

“ But why?” Eren asks.

“ Because they inspire you.” 

“ A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.” 

“ It’s the one person who, who knew you and accepted you and.”

“ Believed in you before anyone else did. Or when no one else would.” 

“ And no matter what happens, you will always love them, nothing can ever change that.” Y/n finishes.

“ So, a soulmate is like, me and you?” Eren asks, but says in a statement tone. Y/n takes in Eren’s sweet words as memories of the two explode in her head.

When they first met, when they first talked, when they rode a horse together, when they argued, when they trained together, when they fought together, when they made breakfast together, when they slept together, and when they loved together. Everything she did was with him and his sweet smile. She then snapped out of it and looked at Eren who was now on his knees in front of her looking at his lover who was in tears. His face was filled with concern.

“ Y/n, are you okay? What’s wrong?!” Eren asks frantically.

“ Nothing, it’s just that I love you, so fucking much!” Y/n says as she sobbed and threw her arms around Eren’s neck and threw herself at him, causing the two to fall back onto the bed and crumbling the bed sheets even more. Eren smiled sweetly and spoke softly in her ear. 

“And I fucking love you much more, my love.” He says as he closes his eyes and tears brim at the edge of them.

“Get a fucking room.” A harsh, deep voice is heard from outside the cute couple’s cell as they turn their heads over to the cell door and see Bakugo Katsuki, in his Scouts/UA custom made uniform and his arms crossed over his chest with his signature angry look.

“Technically we are, and why the hell you gotta ruin the moment dude?” Eren says, furiously as he slowly gets up with Y/n still in his arms and her face in the crook of his neck, refusing to let the blonde see her tear stained face. 

“Tch, whatever, just hurry the fuck up. Commander googly eyes is waiting for you two. And angel-face, we still gotta make those damn extras dinner. Those lazy asses want their food soon and we happened to be on fucking cooking duty. So hurry the fuck up.” The spiky ash blonde says as he turns and walks away down the long cold hallway.

On his way to the stairs he sniffles into his sleeve and wipes his eyes aggressively as he continues to walk out of the cellar. It just so happens that he walked into the couples little moment right when Y/n explained what a soulmate is to Eren. It also so happened that she explained what she thought what a soulmate truly is to Bakugo, during their first year in High School. She had told him the exact same thing, every detail and every word was the same. It was when he had asked her to the shitty school dance and they ended up ditching and finding their way to the rooftop, under the moons soft and bright gaze. They had stayed there for hours just getting to know each other, and that's when he had almost confessed what he was nearly afraid of, on the night you were both taken away for the second time.

“ Alright then, get dressed baby, we gotta go.” Eren tells Y/n in a soft tone as he gets out of her grasp and sits at the edge of the combined beds and puts his boots and jacket back on. 

* * *

The sound of an old wooden door opening echoes through the dark and torched lit mess hall. Three people walk into the room where the Levi squad and Section Commander Hange were already waiting. 

“ Man. How long of a shit were you taking, anyway?” Levi tells the couple as they walk in behind him.

“ Oh, long enough to get the job done I presume. Thank you for asking for me.” Hange invited herself into the conversation. Levi just gives her a face of, “What the fuck, was I talking to you. And why thank me? Shitty glasses.”

“ Well, enough about that. Feast your eyes on this.” Hange tells the group of people as she slides the napkin cloth on the table and opens it, revealing a silver spoon.

“ That’s the spoon, right?” Eren asks. 

“The very one.” Hange says as she picks it up.

“ Your spontaneous Titan arm erupted into being while holding it. Like so. Resting between the thumb and index finger.” Hange says as she examines the spoon a little as Eren slightly gasps. 

“ The world operates on chance, so coincidences are expected. But this begs something more. This utensil wasn’t warped by the heat or by the pressure. Any thoughts on the matter? “ Hange says as she asks Eren.

“ Uh. . . All I know is that I went to pick it up. When I did the arm came out of nowhere.” Eren tells his side of the story.

“ Interesting. This might explain why you couldn’t change in the well. I’m certain of it.” Hange says as Y/n and Eren look at her in shock but amazement. 

“ Slaying Titans. Blocking cannon fire. Lifting big rocks. In each instance before assuming Titan form seemingly at will, there was a distinct goal in mind. ” Hange says as she gives the couple a serious glare.

“ I believe it’s possible that self-harm isn’t the only catalyst of transformation. Exactly how Y/n seems to transform into her shifts. Not once has she inflicted self-harm to herself from the information I gathered. Much opposite. When comes any form of harm to her, it affects her energy level and concentration to stay in her shifting form. That’s what I was told on how her ability known as shifting, one of the many “quirks” works. Y/n can shift at any time at will. Whenever she tells herself to shift she can, with no harm being done or goals specifically. But with Eren, It appears as though a clear objective is a crucial ingredient as well.” Hange concludes as the Squad listens. 

“I think you might be onto something. This last time was a lot like the time with the cannon ball. But I-- I transformed into a Titan just to pick up a damn spoon?” Eren says as he talks to himself and looks down at his hand as Y/n looks over at him, concerned for his well being. 

“ That’s insane.” Eren finishes. 

“ So, uh. What I’m getting out of this is what you pulled wasn’t something you did on purpose?” Gunther asks.

“ No, sir.” Eren responds as he straightens himself up. Gunther then sighs and looks over at Eld as they nod their head. Oruo and Petra who are sitting across from each other at the table nod to each other too. Petra, Oruo, Gunther and Eld then take a bite into their hand and hard. Hange gasps as she looks at everyone frantically and surprised. 

“ What the--?” Y/n says aloud as Eren interrupts her.

“ What the hell you think you’re doing?” Eren asks with worry and shock.

“ Ow.” Gunther says after biting into his hand. 

“ ‘Kay, that hurts like a son of a bitch. Damn, kid. I’m impressed you can sink your teeth in that deep without shrieking.” Eld says as he looks over at Eren. 

“ We made a judgement call today and it was wrong. Consider this our way of apologizing. That is if you can find it in your heart to forgive us.” Gunther says smiling over at Eren.

Chomp! The sound of skin tearing into flesh can be heard as Eren looks over to his partner and sees her digging her teeth into her hand as blood drips from the side of her mouth. She releases her mouth from her hand as her sharp canine teeth are shown with a drop of blood dripping from it as she licks it away with her tongue. 

“ Don’t forget to add me into this pact. I also tried to kill you all too so forgive me for that. I was just protecting what I see as my heart. Please forgive me.” Y/n says as she gives them a look of hope for being forgiven. 

“ Huh?! Aww, Y/n-WAIT- don't act cute! And don't change the subject Y/n! Why would you hurt yourself like that?!” Eren yells as he quickly grabs her hand and looks at it. He then looks around the room frantically for anything to cover up and clean the girl’s bloodied hand. 

The girl giggles and responds to her cute and caring boyfriend. 

“ It’s okay Eren, I’m okay. Really. I’ve been through much worse pain.”

“ You kiddin’ me kid? Of course we forgive you. I could have let my little sister get killed by my hand or one of these guys. I hope you forgive me to lil’ sis.” Eld tells Y/n as he smiles at her and places a hand on his hip. 

“ Brother Eld!” Y/n cries out as she rushes over to Eld and hugs his waist. She cries into his chest as he nervously laughs and tries to comfort the girl.

“ We have to make spur of the moment decisions okay? Make the best call we can with what we know. It’s our job to keep you in check!” Oruo tells Eren.

“ The fact is we were scared.That’s no excuse, I know. You’ve every right to be upset. We know how much Y/n means to you yet we were willing, ready to kill her to off you for the safety of our own lives and others. But- All that aside, we’re doomed if we can’t trust one another. Just as you are if you can’t trust us.” Petra says as Eren looks at everyone who has serious faces, including Eld as he still has an arm around Y/n who has died down from her crying into his chest and loosened her grip on hugging his waist. She then stops wailing and let's go of Eld and walks over to her teal eyed handsome boyfriend. ( MHM -^-) 

“ Eren. What she's trying to say is, and what it is I’m asking of you. Trust us!” Y/n’s voice is heard as an echo as reality kicks in back to the Levi squad riding on horseback, away from the Female Titan, as Eren had tried to transform. He then looks down to Y/n’s bitten hand and sees her bite. The reinforcement scout comes behind the Female Titan with their blades out as she runs covering her nape looking back at the scout. 

“ Eren! C’mon! Make up your damn mind!” Levi shouts back at Eren.

“ Eren! I know you’ll make the right choice!” Y/n yells over to her boyfriend as she sends a gust of (e/c) flames at the Female Titan and distracts her from swatting the Scout. 

“ Ugh. I’M WITH YOU!” Eren shouts out as Captain Levi looks back at him. Everyone of the Levi squad looks over at Eren including Y/n. 

“ NO!” A loud male scream is heard as the Female Titan still grabbed a hold of the scout and smudged him roughly against the thick tree’s, killing the poor man. The Female Titan then looks forward and continues to run after them. 

“ DAMN YOU BITCH!” Y/n yells out at the Female Titan, upset she couldn’t save another one.

Eren faces back forward from the now dead man and closes his eyes shut. 

‘ Forgive me!’ Eren yells in his mind as his face turns into one of a frustrated one. 

The Female Titan then picks up speed and dashes towards the Levi Squad, hot on their tail.

“ Target is accelerating!” Gunther shouts. 

“ Just keep moving! We’ll outrun the bitch! Y/n, slow the bitch down! No shifting!” Levi Commands.

“With pleasure sir.” Y/n says in a dead serious tone that sends shivers down everyone’s spines as she turns slightly to get a glimpse of the Female Titan and gives her a dead serious glare. 

‘ Outrun it? Are you kidding me?’ Eren thinks as he looks over at his girlfriend who is now standing on her horse's saddle and shooting explosions, fire and ice, anything she can to slow the Female Titan down. 

‘ We keep riding with our backs to her like this, We’ll be crushed before we know what hit us!’ Eren continues to speak in his mind. 

‘ No. We’re at death’s door. We’ve seen our comrades die left and right. And we're still moving forward. They trust the captain, and he trusts them. That’s what this is about. That’s why they can all keep moving. I-I need to be a part of it. I need to trust them, like Y/n trusts me!’ Eren yells in his mind as he looks up to see the Female Titan reaching her hand down to grab Eren as he panics. 

“ Y/N, NOW!” Levi shouts over to Y/n to which she nods.

“ WITH PLEASURE SIR!” She screams back as she jumps high off her horse and shoots ice at the Female Titans legs and feet.

The scouts ride past some who hide behind wooden structures as the Female Titan stops running due to the ice and stays put. The whole Levi squad then gasps as they watch with wide eyes. The Female Titan looks over in front of her at Y/n who is still in the air from using one for all to jump, as the Female Titan’s eyes are wide. 

(Do not worry! Wilder/your horse was not harmed in the making of this fanfic!)

“ FIRE!” Commander Erwin yells as he points his blades at the Female Titan. 

“Meiji Kūkan-tekina Mahō Kuse sen Chēn! (Mage spatial magic quirk, a thousand CHAINS!)” Y/n yells out as she directs her arms in front of her and thousands of chains shoot out from portals and attack the Female Titan as weapons of arrows blast at the Female Titan from all over.

The Levi squad continues to ride as smoke is seen behind them rising from the weapon blasts, and where Y/n previously was. Eren peeks over his shoulder and yells, “Y/N!” 

“ Everyone hitch your horses a bit further on. Switch to ODM gear. I have to break away for a little while. Eld’s in charge ‘til i get back.” The captain speaks up as he stands on his horse’s saddle.

“ Tuck Eren somewhere out of sight and away from both the Female Titan and Y/n. And see to my horse.” Levi orders as he takes off using his ODM gear. 

Eren watches him as his mouth is agape and his eyes are wide.

‘ Wait, what? They’re going to take her alive? Seriously?’ Eren asks in his mind as the Female Titan is seen with wires all over her body including Y/n’s chains as she still covers her nape. Eren then looks over at all his squad mates.

“ So what do you think of us now, Eren? We managed to outsmart the damn thing!” Gunther yells out to Eren.

“ Let this be a lesson to you, greenhorn! Don’t ever underestimate the Scouts! Never again! Agreed?” Oruo shouts out to Eren as Petra has a wide open mouthed smile. 

“ Agreed!” Eren responds as his face is filled with amazement. 

* * *

Captain Levi is seen zooming to Erwin up to a high branch as he lands next to him. 

“ She’s not putting up much of a fight.” Levi tells Erwin.

“ That’s no reason to let our guard down.” Commander Erwin tells Levi.

The Female Titan moves a little causing creaking noises to come out from the machines, she is surrounded by a few scouts on the ground who also are protecting Y/n who has her right arm outstretched over at the Female Titan with a dead calm and serious look. 

“ Good work leading her here. I’m more than a little impressed.” Erwin compliments Levi.

“ We couldn’t have without the rear contingent whose lives brought us time. This belongs to them. Including Y/n, she was a major help and aspect. I don’t intend to ever forget that.” Levi tells Erwin sternly. 

“ That so?” Erwin asks with a calm face.

“ Yes.” Levi responds. 

“ Because of their sacrifices, we can expose whoever this really is.” Levi tells Erwin as the Female Titan shakes a bit and her eyes are widened. 

“ Ten to one they’re in there pissing themselves right about now.” Levi bets with the Commander as Aizawa and All Might zoom over on their gear.

“ I’ll take you on that.” Aizawa tells Levi as all four of them glare over at the Female Titan.

The Female Titan is seen with her eyes still wide and her pupils shaking along with her body, perhaps in fear. 

  
  
  
  


_**To be continued. . . .** _


	23. Chapter 22 - S1- Erwin Smith/The 57th Expedition Pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing needed to say! But just to ENJOY! ( :D

Narrator’s P.O.V.

* * *  
  
  


The Female Titan is seen shaking as she clenches her teeth together and her pupils shake, most likely in worry and fear. All sorts of wires, chains and wooden objects are seen digging into her skin, successfully trapping her and immobilizing her.

“ An abnormal? No, she’s more like the Colossal Titan. *Gasp*What about Y/n?- Wait, so does that mean Commander Erwin was-?” Eren thinks out loud as he is interrupted.

“ Hey! Snap out of it, runt! Your girl’s fine!” Oruo yells from Eren’s right side.

“ You can puzzle it out later. Right now we need you focused on pushing ahead!” Petra yells from Eren’s left.

“Right!” Eren responds quickly as he faces forward and rides on with the Levi squad. All except his dear Y/n.

* * *

  
Back with the Female Titan, Commander Erwin, Eraser Head, All Might and Captain Levi are seen standing on the same branch. Aizawa and Toshinori are wearing their own custom made Scout uniforms. They have the UA symbol on the back of their capes and jackets. They had told their students to wear the uniform with the Scout Symbol for the mission. But in reality, it was part of the plan to fool and lure the Female Titan without her catching on to something, or more someone. Captain Levi takes his left blade out with his right hand as he stares down at the Female Titan protecting her nape.

“ Not quite yet, Levi. A little more insurance. Second and third waves-FIRE!” Commander Erwin shouts out as he again thrusts his blade out as he shouts his command. On que the scouts fire the wire shooting cannons.

“ All reserves!” The commander shouts again as he looks over at Aizawa.

“ Now Shota.” Erwin tells Aizawa as he nods his head. He then jumps off the branch and zooms over to Y/n.

“ L/n, now!” Aizawa yells at the (h/c) female as he passes by and goes back over to the commander.

“ RIGHT!” Y/n responds as she lifts her left hand and shoots it forward. But nothing came out. Her chain spell, it wasn’t working?! But how?!

“ I said NOW!” Aizawa repeats as he shouts at her again.

“ I’m sorry sensei! I-it won’t work! My mage quirk isn’t working right now!” Y/n shouts shakily as she stares at her left hand. She looks up to see that her chains from her right hand that are still tightening around the Female Titan as a bright (e/c) glow emitted from them as they coil around their victim. 

“ What?! But how?!” Aizawa shouts in disbelief.

“ I-I don’t know!” Y/n shouts back.

“ Don’t worry about it kid! Just focus on the chains you have now!” Aizawa yells as he looks over at Erwin and shakes his head left to right.

“ Why won’ t you work-!” Y/n shouts at herself as she looks at her left hand angrily but pauses and realizes something. Something she forgot the doctor told her when she first got her quirks.

* * *

(Your P.O.V.)

“ You were blessed with two quirks my dear.” The old blonde lady said as she gave a sweet smile.

“ Two doctor?” Mother said in disbelief.

“ Yes, mam. And you said you weren’t born with one correct?” The old doctor asks mommy.

“ Oh, correct. I’m quirkless. You see, in my family, our quirks skip generations of our children. We aren’t sure why but it’s so. My father has a Shape shifting quirk such as my daughter, but as I'm his first born with my mother, let’s just say any one of my parents' quirks were gifted to my younger brother, it skipped my younger sister, and I’m guessing went to my daughter as she’s my first born.” Mommy explains to the doctor. 

“ I see. How strange. Well you’re daughter certainly is a unique and special one she is.” The doctor said as she looked back at some computer documents.

“ Excuse me Doctor, but what are her quirks exactly?” Mommy asks.

“ Well, her first quirk is from your father, from what you just informed me. It’s called Shape Shifting. From the records and DNA samples I have here, she is a specific kind of shifter. She can only turn into animals. It seems any of her choosing and her imagination comes up with. But again only animals. She has an unlimited amount of time to stay in a shift. But the disadvantage is that if she does not have enough nutrients, vitamins, proteins or energy, she will detransform from the shift. She needs all that to stay in a shift. The other is blood loss. If she loses too much blood from future tragesties, then she will not be able to shift or will detransform from the shift.” The doctor tells my mom.

“ I see. And the other?” Mommy asks.

“ The other is a rare one. I have seen similar cases in the line of my work but this one is quite extraordinary. It’s called Replicate Plagiarism. What it is and does is that she can copy someone's quirk and use it as her own, but can only do so if she digests the DNA of the quirk user. She will then gain the latter’s quirk, but she does not take or steal it. The original user of the quirk will still have theirs and soon, so will she. The quirk user does not lose their quirk or amount of power. Nothing changes but the fact that she will now have it to.” The doctor tells me and my mommy.

“ I see. How wonderful! Isn’t that right my lovely one!” Mommy turns to me and gives me a bright and happy smile with tears in the corners of her eyes. I then hug her waist and smile up at her. 

“ Of course it is mommy!” I tell her. 

“ One more thing.” The doctor said.

“ If the original user of the quirk your daughter contains dies, she will no longer have the access and ability of that quirk. It will act as if she never had that quirk and just disappear out of nowhere. It will just stop working and she will no longer be able to use it. It kinda seems like foresight doesn’t it.” The doctor told us as she chuckled softly but my eyes widened.

* * *

Those last words from the doctor echoed in my mind. I then looked up to Aizawa as he got the feeling and looked back down at me. He noticed the tears at the corners of my eyes as my mouth was agape. My eyebrows were up in shock and my tears uncontrollably fell. Although no sobs left my mouth, it was only my tears that fell. I knew, I knew, my grandmother is now gone. Aizawa then understood as he looked over at Toshinori and he got the message. Of course they knew how my quirk worked, it was part of their jobs to know. But now wasn’t the time to dwell. There was a mission at hand that we have to see through in order to survive. 

* * *

Beyond the tall and enormous trees, the sound of distant cannon fire is heard as the newbies and other Scout members perch on tree branches from the edge of the forest. Small and average size Titans are seen clawing at the trees or walking around under them. One has figured out how to climb as he breaks a piece of wood from the tree and gripps onto it as he grunts and closed mouth smiles up at Christa.

“They, uh-They’ve figured out how to climb.” Christa says as she looks over at Nanaba.

“ I can see that. Well, if they make it up this far we can always go up a little further, I suppose. Anyway. I doubt we’ll be here much longer. I suspect the order to withdraw will be coming any minute.” Nanaba says.

“ What makes you say that?” Christa asks.

“ Those explosions just now?” Uraraka adds as she stands next to christa. 

“ I hope everything’s alright in there.” Christa says as she looks into the forest. 

“ Me too.” Nanaba agrees as she looks into the horizon. 

* * *

“Mikasa. You think that’s cannon fire or what? I mean, nothing else makes that kind of racket right? Or maybe that ash blonde guy, Bakugo.” Sasha asks Mikasa as she’s crouched on a tree branch as she looks over at Mikasa with fear in her eyes. Mikasa just side glares to her left as she thinks.

* * *

‘If that’s the case, why didn’t we see them bring any cannons in?’ Reiner thinks.

“What the hell’s with all the noise? Seriously. Gimme a hand here Bertholdt. You happen to see what tree Christa scuttled up?” Ymir says as she looks over at Bertholdt. 

“ Sorry. I don’t have a clue.” He responds.

‘Nothing makes sense anymore. What are we even doing here? I just wanna go home.’ Connie says as he whines and leans against a tree and looks up into a whole between the tree leaves and into the sky.

“ Tch! When the HELL am I gonna BLOW SHIT UP ALREADY?!” Bakugo whines out loud.

“ Can you be any more of a nuisance?” Todoroki asks blankly.

“ HAH?! WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY HALF-N-HALF?! SAY IT AGAIN I FUCKING DARE YOU! I’LL KILL YOU SO FUCKING BAD PRETTY BOY!” Bakugo shouts as his eyes go solid white and he shouts at the top of his lungs.

“ Okay, I’d like to see you attempt that.” Todoroki said in a bored and calm tone.

“ I’M GONNA KILL YOUUU!” Bakugo yelled as his yell can be heard for miles through the terrain. 

* * *

“ Whaddya say we get outta the way?” Jean shouts over at Armin and Midoriya as he jumps off the branch and uses his gear. Armin and Midoriya nod as they follow Jean and away from a Titan who had learned how to climb and was close to the three boys on the tree. The Titan continued to try and climb his way up the tree.

“ Ugly bastard is really gettin’ the hang of it. At this rate, he’s gonna try his hand at buildin’ a damn tree house.” Jean says sarcastically as he is now on a different tree and a higher branch.

“ The alarming thing is that this shows that they can learn. Not a pleasant thought.” Midoriya says. 

“Of course, they probably all develop at different rates.” Armin adds.

“ Yea, your most likely right.” Midoriya agrees as he looks over at the Titan.

“ Hey, Armin. They want us keeping these Titans outta the forest right? I think I just figured out why. We’re here to lure that Female Titan into a trap. C’mon, I mean, why the hell would Y/n be put onto the Levi squad and the rest of her classmates go solo and away from their teachers. They don’t know much on how to survive or kill Titans, nor have they encountered Titans as badly as we have and they get sent to go solo? Eraser Head and All Might are put onto the Erwin squad last minute and so does Y/n onto the Levi squad and I’m sure it’s not because of that suicidal bastard,but the rest? What else could it be.” Jean says as he turns his face back to Armin from giving him his back and looks over to Armin and Midoriya. Armin gasps as Midoriya contemplates.

“ Yeah, that’s right. I wouldn’t think of another reason why we were separated when it comes to that. Also given the circumstances of us not being from this world originally...” Midoriya agrees as he looks down to his feet and thinks hard for any other reason. He then goes onto his rambling state freaking Armin out.

“ It’s like you said. There’s a person inside it steerin’ the thing.” Jean says as the scene looks back at the Female Titans state and fades into showing Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Eraser Head and All Might as they still stand and look down at the Female Titan.

“ Commander Erwin wants to find out who.” Jean says as Commander Erwin has a determined but pondering expression as he looks down intensely. 

* * *

“So that was the plan from the start?” Eren’s voice is heard as horses are seen tied to a tree.

“ We weren’t flying by the seat of our pants? Look, I’m not complaining. I get keeping it from me. But, come on! Keeping you guys in the dark? You’d think you’d earned a little more trust right?” Eren says as he sweat drops. The Levi squad are now on ODM gear as they perch on tree branches. 

“ Damn you're annoying.” Oruo says as he has an annoyed expression on his face.

“ I hope you’re not suggesting the captain kept the plan from us because he thinks we’re a liability!” Petra says sternly as she swung down one of her baldes angrily at Eren. 

“ I’m sorry, but I am! There’s just no other way it makes sense!” Eren tells Petra what he thinks as Oruo only gets all the more angered.

“ Grrrr-Enough of this!” Oruo yells as he turns around and faces Eren as he points his blade at the brunette teal eyed boy.

“ Petra! Knock the teeth out of his skull!” Oruo yells as Eld leans against another tree trunk and crosses his arms over his chest as he scowls at Oruo. 

“ Look I hate to say it, but he’s got a point.” Eld speaks up as he still scowls at Oruo.

“ Huh?” Oruo says at the sudden comment from Eld.

“ For being as supposedly instrumental to the plan as we were, the Captain didn’t give us much to go on.” Eld says as he looks at Oruo and Gunther crouching on another tree branch behind the annoyed man. 

“ So what?” Gunther asks as he’s still crouched. 

“ That means he doesn’t trust us. Kind of a big deal. C’mon, you guys. Think about it. How did Y/n know what to do when the Captain gave the order “Now!”? Why would she know of the plan but not us? I mean, maybe Eren isn’t the only one who can change Titan wise. Maybe someone in the regiment’s a Titan spy.” Eld tells the squad as he explains his thoughts out loud. 

* * *

“ It’s the only way all the pieces fit. You with me?” Jean says as he looks over his shoulder and asks the two smarties. 

“ Yeah.” Midoriya says as he nods and has a determined expression.

“ Best explanation.” Armin adds as he also nods and looks forward away from Jean and Midoriya next to him. 

* * *

“ A spy? Are you sure about that?” Gunther asks with an unconvinced expression.

“ Well, no. But I’m sure the commander believes it. He’d have to. And I’ll wager you anything the only people in the know on this were the survivors from five years ago, and the Pro heroes Eraser Head and All Might. Not to forget, one especially special girl.” Eld says as an image of the survivors comes to mind combined with Eraser Head, All Might, and Y/n L/n.

The people he has in mind are Commander Darius, Commander Erwin, Nanaba, Levi, Hanji and Mike and five others plus Eraser Head, All Might and Y/n L/n.

“ Of course. That’s got to be it.” Gunther agrees.

“ I concur whole-heartedly. Hear that, Snivel-drop? There was a good reason.” Oruo says sternly as he looks over to Eren and Gunther follows Oruo’s gaze to the brunette boy who looked back at them nervously or sadly.

“ Right. Yes. A perfectly good reason.” Petra also agrees and adds.

“ Uh.” Eren lets out as he’s speechless but also pondering.

“ It’s the best way of narrowing down the list of suspects to a manageable number. Shiganshina’s probably when the spy got in.” Petra concludes.

“ So, you think this person’s responsible for killing Sawney and Beane?” Eld asks as he looks at Petra with a serious and questioning glance.

“ Possibly. In fact, after it happened, the commander asked me this odd question.” Petra says as Eren remembers something that had happened before he met his “soulmate”.

* * *

Flashback

(Eren’s P.O.V.)

“ What is it you think you see?” Commander Erwin asks as he grips both my shoulders from my left behind me and stares seriously in front at the scene.

“ Who do you think the real enemy is here?” Erwin continued.

* * *

“ So that’s what he meant. Of course.” Eren says as he came to the realization.

“ If we’d known the answer to that question, he probably would’ve let us in on what was happening today. Though, there again, I really don’t think any of us could’ve.” Eld adds as he brings his hand up to his chin and thinks more into it.

“Speak for yourself, my friend. I knew. I just decided to keep my own counsel. Doubtless you appreciate the reason for my silence.” Oruo then speaks and tries to act cool.

“ Which would be?” Petra asks, being unconvinced. 

“ Oh, come now. Surely you all know? Dear oh dear. Perhaps I’ve said too much already. Well one day when you’ve reached my level of expertise…” Oruo says as Petra has an annoyed expression.

“ Look, we all get that you like to pretend you’re Captain Levi. But that’s not how he sounds.” Petra says harshly.

‘If we pull this off, we might learn what Titans are all about. But, even for that... Was it worth letting so many people die? And Y/n. Why did-’ Eren thinks as he gets flashbacks of all the people he had seen get killed by the Female Titan. Eld then interrupts his thoughts as he talks to the brunette.

“ You think the commander was wrong to leave us out of the loop?” Eld asks Eren as he has a serious expression.

* * *

A loud thud is heard as the ground shakes intensely due to the Titan who was climbing the tree up to Jean, Armin and Midoriya earlier falling all the way down onto his flat ass. Jean, Armin and Midoriya peer down at the fallen Titan with serious glares on their faces. 

“ Well he certainly wasn’t in the right. Why put so many of our lives at risk just because one of us can’t be trusted? Hell, we could’ve smoked out the spy. Maybe save some good people.” Jean says as Midoriya and Armin have a flashback of Ness being happy with his horse Charlotte and when Ness got killed by the Female Titan. Midoriya also thinks of his teacher when he was fighting against a Titan that had ambushed him and his class. Before Aizawa left to the Erwin squad without his kids knowing of course. 

“ No. He did what was necessary.” Armin says in a stern but serious tone.

“ W-what? Armin-” Midoriya lets out as he is interrupted by Jean.

“ Are you seriously trying to defend him? Do you know how many of us died so the commander could play intrigue?” Jean says in a kind of angry tone. 

Just from below the three boys the Titan from earlier is slowly trying to get up from it’s fall.

“ Of course I do. All I’m saying is it’s easy to judge in hindsight. At the time though, there was no way to know how things would turn out. He’s a commander, not a soothsayer. He had to act on what he had. Period.” Armin says as Jean stands shookith by his words along with Modiriya who is still rambling and wasn’t listening to a goddamn word Armin said. 

The road was filled with blood. It was splattered and leaked from the dead bodies of fallen scouts and some horses as Armin continued to talk.

“ He had to choose, a handful of us, or all of us?” The bowl cut blonde continued. 

“ What would you have done? He made a decision. He sacrificed a hundred lives for the good of mankind.” Armin continued to speak of the commanders intentions as he looked at Jean with a serious look.

* * *

“ Eren, I can understand why you still have your doubts, but in time you’ll come to realize, just like we all did, why Erwin Smith was entrusted to lead the Scouts and carry humanity’s hope.” Eld tells Eren.

“ Or why even someone as cagey as Captain Levi can trust him.” Petra adds with a happy expression on her face.

“ Indeed. Live long enough and you’ll understand the weight of it.” Oruo says as he chuckles at the last bit. Eren looks down as his eyebrows are knitted together as he thinks.

* * *

“ I may be naive but, there’s one thing I know beyond all doubt. Genuine harbingers of change must be able to do what others won’t dare. Sacrifice their heart. Accept the burden of doing the unspeakable. Whether we like to admit it or not, the fact is this: To rise above monsters, we have to abandon our humanity. That’s the irony, really. If you can’t let it go, it’s not worth holding on to.” Armin continues to rant as Midoriya speaks up.

“ I got it!” The green haired boy shouts excitedly as he hits his bottom of his closed fist into his flat hand.

“ Huh?” Jean says. 

“ Commander Erwin had to act fast on the only knowledge he had and had no choice but to sacrifice the lives of others in order to unmask the Titan shifter. Therefore the only ones he could trust were those who were in the regiment before Shiganshina fell. Now because of that, he has to limit his options down to a few, so he had to choose between all of us or some. When it came to those who died they were either the spy which most likely they weren’t or innocent lives that played the part of ponds to get to the king. If this was all for the sake of discovering who the Female Titan is, then he believed the cost of his comrades will be worth it if it means they would have taken a huge step forward to victory. Is that right?!” Midoriya shouts as he asks for his friend's confirmation. 

Jean and Armin look back at their friend and each other as Jean facepalms his face and leans his head back and grunts. 

“ Did I get that right or wrong?..” Midoriya says as he slowly starts to turn into a sad puppy from being a happy one. 

* * *

“ Fire!” The commander shouts as he points his blade at the Female Titan. Just then a cannon is triggered as a female scout covers her ears from firing it and it shoots more wires into the Female Titans rear.

“ Poor thing. Can’t so much as bat an eyelash, can we? Must be terribly frustrating. Get used to it, my dear. Heh. Biology can often times be a curse. Case in point, the more your wounds heal, the stiffer your joints become.” Hange says as she giggles while holding a handle that triggers the weapon wire shooting cannons. 

“ Now what in the world is the hold-up on the extraction of our esteemed guest? It won’t get any easier. Strike while the iron is hot, I say!” Hanji says as two scout members are seen going in to slice the Female Titans' nape, as they go in she hardens her skin into ice like crystal and shatters the scout members blades. Just so happened that Captain Levi was one of those scouts who tried to slice her nape, and boy did he get angry. Mike, the nose sniffing, mute guy was also the other Scout member who tried to slice the Female Titans' nape and went back to Commander Erwin as he showed him his broken blades and shakes his head.

‘An impressive ability. So she can harden her skin to protect portions of her body.Similar to the one who rushed Wall Maria. The armored Titan, I believe they called him. The question is, how many blade strikes would it take to finally ship our way through? Too many, in any event. Time is short.’ Erwin thinks as he watches the Female Titans skin unharden/decrystallize itself. The commander then raises his hand as a Scout member then zooms down to the commander.

“ Yes, sir?” The male asks. 

“ Prepare an artillery round. Bring the boy. I want her hands blown off.” Commander Erwin commands as he has an intense and intimidating look.

“ With all due respect, Commander, there’s a risk if we use the cannons and that boy. The hands will get blown off for sure but whatever’s beneath them will too, sir.” The Soldier states as he brings his hand up and points towards his ear. 

“ A fine point, soldier. Which is why you’ll aim as carefully as the young boy will and sever them at the wrists.” The Commander says as he walks over and places his hand on the soldiers shoulder. 

“ On my signal I want an all-out salvo. Bring the boy now.” Erwin commands as the soldier obeys.

“ Yes, sir!” The soldier says as he takes off on his gear and does as told.He goes down to the ground and signals the scouts who control the cannons as they nod their heads and prepare. The soldier then uses his gear again and flies off into another direction to complete his other order.

“ Knock knock. We know you’re in there. Why don’t you make this easy and come on out. Stop wasting our time.” Captain Levi says as he stands on top of the Female Titan who does nothing but stare down at the ground before her.

“ Seriously, what can you hope to gain by stalling? If you’re thinking we’ll let you go, we won’t. If you’re thinking about trying to escape, don’t. All you should be thinking about are the good men you killed today. Heh. Not that you would. That’s not your style, is it? Remorse. You enjoy killing.” Captain Levi says as the Female Titan still does nothing. The captain then takes a step forward as he looks down at the Female Titan in somewhat disgust and seriousness.

“ Which means we have something in common. ‘Course, I enjoy killing Titans.” The captain continues as he tilts his head to his right a bit. 

“ But it’s a start. I’m sure we can still find some middle ground. Oh that’s right. While we’re on the subject, let me ask.” 

“ You’re okay with me cuttin’ your limbs off at the joints, right? I mean they’ll grow back. I’m talking about your actual body. Don’t want you dead just yet.Timing wouldn’t work.” Captain Levi continues as he gives the Female Titan the most threatening glare that makes any and everyone piss their pants if he gives you it.

The Female Titans eyes shake in fear as she opens her mouth and lets out a loud roar causing wind to blow by and blows Y/n away and into the dirt. She still holds onto the chains as much as she can. Everyone around covers their ears as Y/n covers both her ears with her left arm as it looms over her head reaching her other ear as her arm presses against her left ear. You would think she'd be used to loud yells and screams with both Bakugo-....and especially Present Mic as her teacher.... But guess not... The Female Titans roar can be heard and felt to the edge of the forest. The people who weren’t near were frightened by the sudden Titan roar. Except and of course Mikasa. 

“ Nicely done. I almost lost my composure.” Levi tells the Female Titan as he uncovers his ears.

“ Were those like, death throes or something?” Moblit says as he uncovers his ears.

“ Y/n! Just hold those chains a little longer kid!” Aizawa yells down to his problem child.

“ A-alright! I’ll keep trying!” The girl responds as she gets back up and focuses again and tightens the chain around her neck.

“ They’re coming. I can smell them.” Mike tells Commander Erwin as he zooms over to him.

“ From what direction?” Erwin asks.

“ From every direction. Fast. Dozens.” Mike responds with a distraught expression. The commander's eyes widen as he quickly turns over to see Titans approaching. 

“What the hell is this? They-They’re all going in!” Jean says as he watches the Titans run into the forest. 

“ Why are they ignoring us all’ve a sudden?” He continued. 

“ Oh no.” Ymir says as she watches with Bertholdt.

“ You-You tellin’ me they’re all Abnormals?!” Connie shouts as he and another scout member follow after them on their gear.

“ Who cares? Concentrate on pushing em’ back!” The soldier says.

“ ENGAGE!” An elite yells as the soldiers take off and chase after the Titans. 

“ What’s going on over there?” Mikasa says as she takes out her blades and begins to walk away.

“ Wait! Please! I know that sound. It used to haunt my sleep.I’d hear it from the forest in the dead of night.” Sasha says as she continues to ramble and Mikasa argues back with her. Mikasa then thinks to herself.

‘ Eren’s in the center rank, I think. That’s what Armin said.’ 

“ Faster on the artillery gentlemen!” Erwin shouts as he points his blades out to them.

“ Here they are. First wave’s closing from the east, and coming in fast!” Mike says in a deep tone as he looks over at the direction of the Titans with an angry glare. 

“ Wagon defense squad! Intercept, now! Y/n! Don’t let go of those chains!” Commander yells.

“ I’m TRYING!” The (h/c) hair girl shouts back as her left arm holds her right as her eyes close.

‘ _It’s as if she is fighting against something fighting back or like a game of tug of war, although the Female Titan isn’t fighting back, so why is she acting like she is?’_ All Might wonders as he watches his student carefully.

Scout members then charge past the Titans trying to gain their attention but the Titans just run by them.

“ What’s going on? Damn things passed right by us!” A Scout with goggle glasses shouts as he turns and watches the Titans run by him.

“ Three Titans have broken through!” A soldier yells.

“ Captain Levi!” Another soldier yells.

“ PROTECT Y/N! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, DON’T LET THEM GET TO HER!” Commander Erwin shouts at the top of his lungs as he orders his Scouts. 

“ Hey! What did you do? You called some friends didn’t you?” Levi says as he stomps on the Female Titans head.

“ OH SHIT!” Y/n’s voice is heard as she shouts as a Titan charges towards her. Captain Levi then goes for the other two as he slices their nape and kills them. The other Titan doesn’t notice Y/n as he continues to run at the Female Titan. 

“ HOLY SHIT-”Y/n’s shout is overpowered by a loud explosion. Y/n looks over to her spiky ash blond friend that had blown the nape of the Titan in mid air. He found it easier and faster if he blew their nape off instead of slicing it. He then zooms down over to the (e/c) eyed girl and turns as he takes his blades out. 

“ Don’t worry dumbass! I got ya covered!” Bakugo yells over to the girl as he smirks cockily. 

“ Thanks boom boom boy!” The girl smirks as she shouts back at the ash blonde. 

She then turns back around to focus on her quirk. The last bit of the quirk she will be able to use.

“ Oi! Watch it! Don’t fucking call me that shitty woman!” Bakugo retorts. 

“ Just focus on protecting me already!” Y/n yells back.

“ I already am shitty Angel-face!” Bakugo yells back as he zooms off and slices two more Titans' napes and goes back to Y/n.

“ HAH HAH HAH! DID YOU SEE THAT! My first two ODM kills! HAH HAH HAH! I’m doing better than you Angel-face!” Bakugo yells pridefully.

“ Oh yeah?! I’ve already killed five Titans before we arrived at the forest so hah!” 

“ HAH?! OH YOU WANNA-” Bakugo is interrupted.

“ More Titans approaching!” All of a sudden a Titan that broke through went straight to the Female Titan and bites her leg. Commander Erwin watches curiously and confusedly.

‘It ignored us and went straight for her?’ He thinks as his attention is caught again and he sees dozens of Titans surrounding and coming for the Female Titan.

“ The enemy is bearing down from all directions!” A soldier yells.

“ All hands, commence combat! Help protect Y/n L/n!” Commander Erwin orders.

“Defend the Female Titan at all costs!” He adds as his scout members use their gear and do as ordered. Aizawa and All Might bring out their blades as they also join in the fight. Their quirks wouldn’t exactly work well in this situation so they're forced to go to the scouts method. Getting down and bloodied. 

Blood is spilled from everywhere. Titans' napes are being sliced left and right. Titans are tearing apart the Female Titan as they get ahold of her. Dozens of Titans go down by Scouts as Bakugo helps and slices some as his blades break and he switches to his quirk for a bit. He’s careful not to harm his now comrades as he continues to protect his-*COUGH* Y/n. Even though dozens of Titans are being killed, there’s just that many more that are still getting to the Female Titan. War cries and grunts are heard from scouts as they continue to slice Titan napes and the sound of tearing flesh is heard as a Titan rips off the Female Titans arm and another breaks her jaw. Commander takes in a breath as he shouts again.

“ All hands, withdraw! Bring back Y/n! Y/n, you may deactivate your quirk, now!” Erwin shouts as he catches his scouts attention. 

“ Redeploy the formation! Return to Calaneth District!” He orders as all Scouts and Aizawa and All Might are now perched on trees. 

Bakugo puts his new set of blades away as he quickly goes to Y/n and picks her up bridal style and takes her to a high branch quickly, not letting her go from the position. 

“T-thanks Baku.” Y/n says as she looks up at him and gives him a sad and tired expression.

“Oi, you alright shitty woman?” Bakugo asks, and even though his words seem harsh, his tone is the complete opposite, and the (h/c) haired girl in his arms knows that.

“Y-yeah just tired…” Y/n replies as she averts her eyes. A bad habit of hers when she lies. And he knows it.

“ Bullshit. Don’t do this shit now L/n, you know I hate it. Spit the fucking truth and now.” Bakugo says in an angrier tone than before. He just hated when she lied and kept shit from him.

“ Alright, fine.. I-I’ll tell you later..Promise. Right now I should focus on the mission and not let myself get distracted..Is that fine, Baku?” Y/n says, then asks in a saddened tone. She’d have to explain her loss to Bakugo later, because now's not the time to dwell and mourn.

“...Whatever, but you better fuckin’ mean it when you say “promise” fuckin’ beasty.” Bakugo says as he gives her a stern look.

“ Yeah, yeah, I do. Now put me down please… Imma frow up..” Y/n says as she quickly places her hand over her mouth as she gags in her mouth.

“ACK! FUCK NO! NOT ON ME! NOT AGAIN SHITTY WOMAN!” Bakugo screams as he throws the girl (ACCIDENTALLY!) out of his arms and the hell away from him. He’s been in this situation many times where she uses a quirk for too long when she’s already being drained of her energy level. But yet he always stuck by her side anyway. Yes he was pissed off as hell that she barfed all over him, but knowing that he’d get to spend more time with her and cared for her made it worth it.

Titan bodies are seen evaporating and steaming on the ground and Titans continue to eat the Female Titan. Everyone watches in disappointment and exhaustion as they pant from all the work they did. Levi is near the commander as he hangs from a wire attached to the top of the tree as he pants.

“ We’ve been bested.” Erwin says as Aizawa and All Might join them. Levi wipes some steaming blood off his face as he looks over at the commander.

“ Oh, don’t give me that crap. Not now, not yet.” Levi says in somewhat of a desperate voice.

“ Think about it. The enemy was prepared to make sacrifices. Enormous ones. So committed to maintaining her secret, she would rather let herself be cannibalized than exposed.” Erwin says.

“ That whole song and dance in the courtroom, and this is what we’ve got to show for it. We scurry back now with our tail between our legs, Eren’s right back in chains, or worse, Y/n and the others will be taken from us to those damn cowards!” Levi tells Erwin in an upset tone. 

“ We’ll jump off that bridge when we come to it. Right now our only concern is getting back without sustaining further casualties. However we can.” Erwin says.

‘This steam isn’t helping matters. Smoke signals aren’t likely to cut through the murk.’ Commander Erwin thinks as he gets a flashback of the Colossal Titan.

“I’ll gather up my squad, and I’ll take Y/n with me still.” Levi tells the Commander.

“Not yet, Levi. First Replenish your blades and your fuel.” Erwin tells Levi.

“ I can deal with what I’ve got. We’re running against the clock as it is. Why? I should go get Y/n-” Levi was interrupted. 

“ Because I said. That’s an order.” Erwin says as he gives Levi a look.

“ Whatever you say, sir.” Levi says in a sarcastic tone as he looks away from him. 

“ I trust you implicitly.” Levi tells Erwin as the Commander looks at him then looks away. 

* * *

Navy blue smoke is seen going off into the sky for scouts all over to see. 

“ Withdraw? I guess we’re done here. We return to HQ on horseback.” Nanaba orders.

“ Understood!” Christa says right away.

“ Yes, mam!” Uraraka also replies.

* * *

“ Hold on. You tellin’ me it’s over? “ Jean says as he sees the smoke.

“ I wonder if Y/n is okay.” Midoriya mumbles as he watches the smoke.

* * *

“ Ah! Thank god!” Connie says relieved. 

* * *

‘I don’t like this. Ereh.’ Mikasa thinks.

* * *

“ That’s our cue. Alright, let’s saddle up! We’re going home!” Gunther says as he tells the rest of the Levi squad. Eren has a shocked look on his face as does Petra, but Oruo looks like he’s trying to shit while he’s confused about what he’s reading in the Newspaper as he sits on a thick tree branch.

“ I get to see Y/n now!” Eren shouts excitedly as he jumps up and throws a punch in the air.

“ Chop-chop, runt. One would think you’d be beside yourself to get an eyeful of who’s driving that gargantuan harpy.” Oruo says as Eren and Petra look back at him as he breaks Eren’s happy attitude. 

A hand knocks on a gas tank as the squad refills their gas tanks.

“ You really think they found out who it is?” Eren asks. 

“ Of course, all thanks to you!” Petra says in a cheery voice.

“ I didn’t do anything.” Eren replies.

“ You learned to trust the fellow members of your squad. That’s big.The sort of thing that turns out well for everyone involved, actually. A lesser man in your dilemma probably would’ve buckled. Then where would we be?” Petra tells Eren as he just stares and blinks at her.

“ Oh, please. Why don’t you stroke his forehead while you’re at it. We’d be exactly where we are now without of course having had to endure his incessant whining. Don’t wait for me to decorate your path in pink and white rose petals. Survive the journey home and I might be persuaded to respect you. The mission isn’t over. Not ‘til we’re through the gates. Do you understand?” Oruo gives off a speech.

“Yes, sir. I completely understand.” Eren replies in a bit of a sarcastic tone. 

“ Oruo! Petra! I gotta hand it to ya both. For someone who wet themselves first time out, you’ve come a long way.” Eld shouts as he flies on his ODM gear as he looks back. Immediately after Eld speaks Petra screams.

“AHHHH! I THOUGHT WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!” She screamed with a mix of angry, shocked, surprised, embarrassed and nervous expression.

‘ Woah. Seriously?’ Eren thinks as he wears a shocked expression.

“ HAHAHA! So Y/n was right! Oruo really did wet his undies! HAHAHA!” Eren shouts out loud as his shocked expression turns into one of laughter.

“ Relax. Incidentally, I’ve never once pissed myself in battle-” Eld says as Oruo interrupts.

“How dare you! I have the highest kill-count of anyone on the damn squad! ARGH! Imbecile! And don’t bring up that other time Eren! Your girlfriend is a liar!” Oruo shouts.

“ Oh yeah, is she now?! You wanna hide that stain behind your kill-counts, be my guest!” Eld shouts back at Oruo protecting his “Lil’ sister” before Eren tries to defend his “wolfy”. 

“ Shut your whole!” Oruo shouts back.

“ So did it, like, rain down on everyone midair or what? I’m sure Y/n would like to know.” Eren says as he gives a devilish smirk at the last part to Oruo.

“Enough! No one cares who pissed who’s pants! Focus on the job at hand! For the record, my shorts’ve always been dry. You can tell Y/n that later.” Gunther shouts as he has a proud smirk at the last part.

A soldier who wears the green scout cloak and a hood over their head seems to be toggling something. They then point a smoke signal gun and shoot off a green smoke signal. 

Gunther who’s ahead of the Levi squad notices as he hears the sound and follows it to the visible green smoke above the trees.

“Huh? Must be a signal from the captain himself. Stow the chatter ‘til we’re home! We’ll rendezvous with Levi shortly.” Gunther tells the squad as he uses his gear to land on a tree branch as he covers his left ear and fires a green smoke signal. The soldier from earlier who still wore their hood over their head is seen from a bit of a distance from the squad as they purposely drop their smoke signal gun and it hits the ground. The soldier then uses their ODM gear as they zoom away to their destination with the hood still over their head. 

* * *

“ Green smoke signals?” Y/n says as she looks up into the sky and observes the green smoke.

“ Yeah looks like. Were the fuck are they coming from though?” Bakugo responds.

“ I don’t know.. I’m not liking this Baku. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi are here, and if they're here, then who would be firing a green smoke signal and why?” Y/n adds as she still watches the green smoke nervously and puzzled.

“ Hmm, how the fuck would I know.” Bakugo responds as he looks over at his best friend.

“ Oi, you alright angel-face?” Bakugo says as his facial expression shows uninterested but on the inside he’s concerned as hell.

“ ...Yeah. Just, curious, is all…” Y/n says as she continues eyeing the smoke until both her and Bakugo are called over by Aizawa. 

* * *

A group of horses are seen riding towards the exit of the forestas Commander Erwin leads. 

“Erwin. Why bother having him replenish? There’s no time,” Hange asks as she looks back.

“ We saw the Female Titan get eaten. Did we actually see the person inside suffer the same fate? I didn’t.” Erwin replies as he faces forward ahead of his horse.

“ Indeed.” All Might adds as he remembers when he and the others killed dozens of Titans only to retreat and watch the remaining Titans eat the Female Titan without seeing them eat a human person that controlled it.

*Gasp* “You mean?” Hange says as she gasps.

“ Yes. Your hypothesis is correct. This isn’t over. We’re dealing with someone like Eren. Someone who regenerates in and out of Titan form. Suppose that person equipped themselves with ODM gear in advance. Suppose further that they’re also disguised in one of our uniforms.” Erwin says as Aizawa and All Might don’t like hearing that.

“ What?!” Aizawa yells.

“ That means you sent both young Bakugo and young L/n over there knowing that the person who holds the Female Titan ability is out there disguised as one of you?!” Toshinori shouts as worry is laced in his tone and etched on his face.

The soldier from earlier is now seen nearby Gunther and the Levi squad as Erwin continues to talk and describe his hypothesis. 

“ _What would be their next move?”_ Erwin continued. 

“Captain Levi?” Gunther says in a questioning tone as he noticed the Soldier within the trees.

“Wait, that-That’s not-Oh shit!” Gunther says out loud as the soldier takes a sharp right turn on their gear with their blades out and flies over to Gunther as they slice him. The rest of the Levi squad all gasped as they watched the scene ahead of them.

“Gunther! You okay?! What happened?!” Eren shouts as he sees Gunther hanging from his wire attached to a tree still. 

“Talk to me!” Eren shouts as he zooms down to Gunther. Once Eren sees Gunther fully he gasps in shock. There hangs Gunther, eyes wide and bloodied as he hangs limply by his still attached wire, as he’s now deceased.

“ _How do you ferret out the enemy?.._.When they’re one of your own?” Erwin continued as his voice laced over the current scene of the Soldier continues to follow the Levi Squad. . . .

  
  
  


**To be continued . . . .**


	24. Chapter 23 - S1 - Crushing Blow- The 57th Expedition, Pt.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say but HAPPY CHAPTER FRIDAY! 
> 
> I love this chapter tho btw! By far my fav! (:>
> 
> ~  
> . .  
> ( V ) 
> 
> ENJOY THIS SAPPY CHAPTER! ):,D

Narrator’s P.O.V.

* * *

“When the Colossal Titan breached the wall and disappeared. Theoretically, whoever was inside had ODM gear. They would have used it in escape before the steam cleared.” Erwin states, as him, All Might, Eraser Head, Hange, and Mike are seen riding ahead of the group behind them on horseback. 

“ So you believe it’s possible the same happened here?” All Might asks as he looks over to the commander in his scrawny and boney form. His custom made U.A scouts uniform on and a little baggy on him. 

“ Precisely.” Erwin responds. 

“ Well, I don’t see how sir. Based on Eren’s condition when he emerged from Titan form, I think it’s safe to assume that something like that is highly unlikely.” Hange says as she looks over to the Commander. Just then a memory of Eren (Ereh) is flashed as he first emerged out of his Titan form for the first time. He shoots his head back with his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape.(SO MOTHA FUCKIN SEXCY! :P)

“His equipment was broken. Parts of his uniform was missing. More importantly, Eren was so spent he couldn’t even stand on his own two feet without assistance.” Hange reminds the commander as the flashbacks of the events stop. 

“The Female Titan’s ability to summon reinforcements was unlike anything we’ve encountered before. Our failure to anticipate that factor cost us the operation. Evidently, there are different levels of mastery to the Titan ability. We were naive to think that a mere novice like Eren would set the standard. If we’re to stop this enemy, it’s clear now that we’ll need to broaden our way of thinking, and use what seems to be a miracle to help guide us for as long as they are accompanying us.” The commander said as All Might and Aizawa nodded their heads and turned away from him as they continued to ride forward.

“ That’s what us Heroes are supposed to do, not to mention that we're here for. We agreed to help when we should have just helped without agreeing and signing a little stupid contract.” Aizawa said. ( Not a real contract here, metaphorically)

“ Leave the dirty work to us Heroes Commander. We’ll show you what the words “Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!” truly means!” All Might says in an intimidating and prideful tone. 

* * *

A soldier on a horse is seen as he rides over a hill with a few flowers here and there. 

“ So If we’re goin’ home, that means the operation was a success right?” Jean asks. 

“ I hope so.” Midoriya adds as he worries for his friends.

“If that is the case, then that might mean they’ve already discovered the Female Titan’s identity.” Armin adds.

“ I wouldn’t mind knowin’ that myself.” Jean adds, of course in his annoying sarcastic/joke-full tone. 

“Still, I’m impressed with the commander. How’d he know she’d come after us once we took Eren beyond the wall? Or was it Eren she was after?” Jean adds.

“ Think about it. During the Trost invasion, did it strike you odd the way the Titans suddenly halted their advance midway through?” Armin added to Jeans questions. 

“Huh?” Jean let’s out.

“You know, I’m just gonna stay out of this conversation since I wasn’t even here for it.” Midoriya mumbles to himself as he continues to ride on with his new friends.

“They must have intended some purpose when they destroyed the front gate, but they never made a move on the inner gate. Nor did they interfere with Eren when he sealed the breach.” Armin continued as Jean listened, until Armin brought up this idea that also caught Midoriya’s interest. 

“ Whoever called off the attack saw Eren transform. It means the enemy is one of us.” Armin concludes.

* * *

The anonymous soldier then comes back and swishes their blades as Gunther swings back and forth limply. His now dead body swings on his still attached wire as Eren looks at him from a few feet away. He stays still with his wires attached and holds him in mid air. 

“GUNTHER!” Eren shouts loudly as he still stares at the dead soldier.

“ Go kid! C’mon!” Oruo shouts at Eren as he flies by him and grabs him as he carries Eren off with him. 

“Keep moving!” Oruo shouts at Eren again as he throws him into the air. Eren then re attaches his wires as he flies through the air again.

“ ARGH! We-We’re just leaving him?!” Eren shouts as he looks back at Gunther, but the unknown soldier comes into Eren’s view, blocking his sight of Gunther. 

“ Who is that?!” Petra yells out.

“ Keep ‘em away from Eren!” Eld shouts to the squad.

“ Damn it! Hey, Eld. What’re we doin’, huh?!” Oruo shouts over at Eld.

“ There isn’t time to get the horses. Make for HQ at full speed!” Eld shoots at the group as he zooms away quicker than he was before. The squad obeys his orders as they fly away faster with the anonymous soldier still hot on their trail. 

“ Is that the Female Titan? Or did she have an accomplice?” Oruo says out loud. 

“Damn! Whoever it is, they’re gonna pay- Even if it’s the last thing I do!” Petra shouts with anger laced in her tone as she turns and faces the unknown killer as she continues to use her gear. 

_‘ The Female Titan? No! That can’t be right! I thought we caught her! I thought Y/n caught her! Wait-Y/n-!’_ Eren thoughts halted as he watched the soldier disappear behind the trees they flew by. The rest of the Levi squad wear expressions of anger and confusion as they lost the anonymous killer. 

* * *

_“We have to consider that if the enemy was still able- bodied when they escaped, then it’s entirely possible they can make the Titan reappear as well.”_

* * *

The commander’s words are heard as an echo as if on cue, orange/yellow golden lightning strikes and hits the center of the forest. The Levi squad turn their heads as they fly just ahead of the strike.

“ I hate being right.” Oruo says in an upset tone.

“ No time to lose! Move it! She’s coming for us!” Eld shouts as the Female Titan is seen with burning ashes around her as she looks up and glares at the Levi Squad. She then bolts straight for them at top speed. 

“What did you do with Y/n?! Damn you! Not again! I’ll kill you! I swear I will!” Eren shouts angrily as he turns to face the Female Titan while still using his gear. 

“ No don’t!” Eld shouts as he looks over at Eren. 

“We’ve got this! The three of us can handle her! You get back to base! Go! Now!” Eld shouts at Eren, as the brunette looks back at Eld worriedly and ponders over the order with his thumb near his mouth. 

“This enemy forces us to rethink everything we’ve learned. What seems the most logical strategy might prove to be the worst course of action. Mark my words. The time will come, when risking everything is the only choice left to us." The commander's voice is heard overlapping the current scene.

“I can fight her too!” Eren shouts back.

“ Just go! This is our best course of action! We can not afford to put you at risk!” Eld shouts at Eren, yet again,* insert exhausted sigh for Eld*.

“Have you learned nothing?! After all this, you still doubt our skills?” Oruo raises his voice as he speaks under Eren. 

“Is that true, Eren? I thought you had faith in us. That you trusted us!” Petra shouts with being offended by her tone. 

“ And unless we can take that risk, humanity in this world can never win.” The commander speaks from another side of the forest.

Eren then puts his hand down and he turns away as he rushes away with the gear.

‘ _Y/n, I’m so sorry...Forgive me, but I must put my faith in them first, but once I get the chance, I’ll come and find you. That I swear on my life!’_ Eren thinks as he continues to rush using his gear. 

“ I have faith in the Levi Squad! Good luck!” Eren shouts at the top of his lungs as he leaves the Levi Squad behind.

The said group then smirks and nod their heads as they turn and face the Female Titan. Eld leads the attack as his charges first with Oruo behind him and Petra following him. Eld then flies above the Female Titans head as he war cries and looks down at her. She then quickly swats at Eld but he dodges her hand mid air and attaches his gear to a tree behind him and uses it as he flies backwards and away from the Female Titans hand. Just then both Oruo and Petra attached their wires to the Female Titans face as her eyes widened. They both go in to slice her but it wasn’t her nape. Eren gasps as he sees the Female Titans eyes were the ones to get slices instead of her nape as blood gushes out from them. She then falls back slowly and leans against a tree as she covers her nape. 

‘ _We’ve blinded her! That should give us at least a minute before she can regenerate_!’ Eld shouts in his mind as he watched from above.

‘ _We’ll finish her well before then!_ ’ Petra also shouts in her mind. 

‘ _To hell with capturing you!_ ’ Oruo shouts in his mind as he gives the Female Titan an angry glare.

‘ _We’re gonna kill you! You better hope you haven’t killed my lil’ sister you bitch!_ ’ Eld shouts in his mind as he gives the Female Titan the angriest glare he could muster. 

‘ _We’re gonna carve you up!_ ’ Petra shouts as she also looks at the Female Titan with an aggressive look. 

‘ _We’ll make you pay, bitch!’_ Oruo says as he looks at the Female Titan with anger and determination in his eyes. 

The three remaining Levi Squad members fly around surrounding the Female Titan. 

‘ _Covering your neck isn’t gonna save you!_ ’ Eld yells in his mind as he takes his slicing position.

Oruo and Petra both swing by each other as they go up in the sky in a knocked over turtle-like position. They then go back forward at incredibly fast speeds and slice her arms, as Eld comes out from nowhere matching their speed and slicing open under the Female Titans armpit. 

‘ _We’ll just keep slicing those shoulders ‘til your arms are worthless!_ ’ Eld shouts in his mind to the Female Titan. 

‘ _Trust me, we know what we’re doing. No mercy!_ ’ Eld yells in his mind again as he shoots off from a tree and slices both of the Female Titan’s arms and cuts them up.

Once Eld backs off Petra and Oruo join in and tag team the Female Titan. 

‘ _We’ll cut you to ribbons!_ ’ 

‘ _Lop off your arms!’_

‘ _Send you to hell!’_

The three of the scout members go all out as they continue to cut the Female Titan’s arms mercilessly until both her arms finally give out and fall limply from protecting her nape. 

“They’re down!” Oruo shouts. 

“Now go for the neck!” Eld orders firmly as his face has an intense and dead angry look.

“Take out the muscles supporting her head!” Oruo adds as he readies his blades. 

“Let’s chop our way to the nape!” Petra shouts as she gives an angry glare and charges forward. 

All three of the Levi squad members are seen charging in at the Female Titan as they use their gear. From a far distance Eren is able to see everything as he continues to leave but turns his head and observes their fight. 

‘ _They-They’ve got her totally overwhelmed! They’re so good. They pulled off a coordinated attack without even saying a word! It must be the trust they have in each other as teammates. That’s how they’ve survived this long. It’s how they’re able to stay strong even after losing Gunther.’_ Eren talks in his mind as he gets a flashback of the Levi squad excluding the Captain and his girlfriend. They smile and talk to each other so happily and cheerfully just like class 3-A does. 

_‘Gotta keep going! I have to have faith that the right choice is to keep moving without looking back. Just like Y/n said. I’ll make the right choice! I’ve gotta trust her judgement and I’ve got to lay my trust in them. I understand that, now! I’ll leave now and come back later fully prepared to find my Y/n. And I won’t stop till I do!’_ Eren thinks as he continues to swing around on his ODM gear. 

“Truth is, I don’t know which is better. I never have. Should I go out on my own? Or should I put myself in the hands of my comrades? Either way, there’s no guarantee.” Eren’s face then turns into a shocked one as he replay’s the moment of Captain Levi’s words in his mind. Eren then looks back over at the Levi Squad and Female Titan. 

“Say goodbye to your nape-!” Eld yells, when suddenly the Female’s Titan opens wide and she quickly bites down on Eld, blood gushes out as his arm flies off to somewhere.

The Female Titan then chomps down as the other half of Eld’s body falls down to the ground. Oruo and Petra watch in horror as they see one of their closest comrades get eaten instead of murdered like Gunther. 

“ELD!” Petra screams.

The Female Titan then spits out the other half of Eld’s body out as blood still oozes everywhere with her eye still wide. Eren shrieks as he watched Eld get chomped down on. His eyes widen and his mouth opens wide as if he was to scream bloody murder. He then detaches his gear and reattaches it as he lets out a small horrified yell and rushes back to the squad of two remaining soldiers. 

Petra then falls toward the ground as she watched in horror and quickly attaches her gear to a tree and flies right above the ground. 

“How?! She can see again?! That’s impossible! It hasn’t even been thirty seconds!” Petra shouts as she looks back at the Female Titan with fear and confusion etched on her face and written in her eyes.

The Female Titan looks up at Petra with her right eye opened wide as the other is still closed. 

“Only one eye?! She channeled her energy into one eye to grow it back quicker?! How can she do that?!” Petra shouts as she rambles on.

The Female Titan then faces towards Petra as she charges her with her arms limp at her sides still. 

“Petra! Pull yourself together!” Oruo shouts as he follows from above. 

“PETRA!!!” Oruo shouts with all he’s got as the Female Titan closes in and steps on Petra as she screams and squished her against a tree. 

Eren continues to watch as he lets out a scream of horror and agony. 

Oruo’s face went from dreadful to pissed as he attaches his wire to the nape of the Female Titans neck.

“Now...DIE!” Oruo shouts as he charges at her nape and slices, but the Female Titan hardens her nape quick enough into an unbreakable crystal like substance.

Oruo only shattered his blades and shaved off some of the crystal but not leaving a scratch on her nape. 

“What the hell? My blades weren’t able to-” Oruo says as he’s in denial and shock but only gets kicked from behind by the Female Titan as more blood is gushed out as he flies into a tree and splatters his blood on it and another as he passes by the other. 

The Female Titan then crouches down to the ground as her arms are still limp by her sides. Eren continues to maneuver on his gear until he’s right on top of the Female Titan. He looks down at her and wears the most horrified/ agonized expression.

‘ _I’m gonna. . ._ ’ Eren thinks in his mind as he looks at Eld’s and Petra’s dead bodies. 

“I’m gonna. . . ” He repeats as tears well up in his eyes as he looks at Oruo’s dead body. 

“ ** _-KILL YOU_**!” Eren screams with anger laced in his tone as he bites into his hand hard. Just as the brunette had done so orangey golden lighting strikes down from where Eren was and then appears a 15-meter Titan in midair. The teal eyed Titan’s eyes are more towards the green side now as it’s pupils are dilated to a cat eye. It raises its head up towards the sky as it lets out a loud roar as it glides on the grass.

* * *

From all over and throughout the forest the loud roar can be heard. Heads are turned toward the direction of the noise to the center of the forest. The commander, Hange, Mikasa and others turn their heads over to the noise from a distance. 

“ That’s Ereh!” Mikasa shouts as she takes off and into the direction of the loud roar, leaving Sasha and Hagakure behind. 

* * *

“ Keep going slow poke-” Bakugo was interrupted by the loud and sudden roar.

Y/n quickly stops from hopping on branch to branch to exit the forest. They were first told to follow the captain but their orders were changed suddenly. They were to leave immediately by gear and they were doing just that, until the sudden and oh so familiar roar caught their attention. 

“ What the hell was that?” Bakugo breathes out as he stopped swinging on his gear from branch to branch and stopped as he hung from his wire as his feet touched the tree trunk and his hand pressed against it. He looks over to the direction of the noise and pouts. 

* _Gasp_ * “ _**EREN**_!” Y/n shouts as she quickly takes off toward the noise.

“W-wait- IDIOT! Wait up! Don’t use up all your gass already dumbass! Oi! I said wait up!” Bakugo yells as he follows after Y/n and tries to catch up to her incredibly fast speed on her ODM gear. 

* * *

‘ _That roaring. This isn’t good._ ’ Captain Levi thinks as he changes his direction and maneuvers himself as he takes a sharp left and goes towards the center of the roar. 

* * *

  
The Female Titan still crouches to the ground as she looks forward and watches with a wide eye and a small lip curved smile. She watches Eren’s Titan form charge at her as he continues to roar. He claws at the air as he makes his way to her and he continues to roar at her with his mouth opened wide and his eyes glowing a bright green hue, clouded with nothing but agony, anger and vengeance. 

Eren charges at the Female Titan with his right fist in a punching position as he swings his arm around as an attempt to punch her. The Female Titan swished out of the way and dodged his punch. She then hops over to her left and then at Eren’s Titan and kicks him in his stomach as they both move back. Once they stop from the momentum of the kick Eren throws another punch at the Female Titan but she leans back and away from it and dodges another one of his blows. But the Female Titan leans far to back as she hits a tree and her eye shakes. Eren’s Titan form pants as he gets in a fighting stance. The Female Titan walks calmly away from the tree and in front of Eren as her body still steams. Eren then goes in and throws a barrage of punches as the Female Titan dodges every one quickly. Eren then lands a hit that causes the Female Titan to roll to the ground. She then gets up and naruto runs away. Eren’s Titan form continues to growl as he throws punches and chases after her. 

* * *

“Y-Y/n? What the hell are you doing here brat?” Captain Levi asks as Y/n had caught up to him. 

“Sir, It’s Eren! I know that roar was his!” She responds with a worried expression. 

“ Tch. Whether it's him or not your orders were to leave, not protect him. My Squad has that job already occupied and under control.” Levi responds as he gives her a blank expression. 

“ I-I’m sure they do sir! I have faith in them but they could also use all the help they can get! Don’t forget you hand picked me to be a part of your squad for this mission, so let me be a part of this! Let me help!” Y/n argues.

The captain contemplates a bit before sighing in defeat and he looks forward. 

“ Alright then, I don’t think even I can stop you from going to that damn brat. Be quick and sharp-eyed.” Levi tells the girl as he takes the lead.

“ Yes sir! Thank you Cap!” Y/n responds happily as she follows.

“ You shit head! I fuckin’ told ya to wait dumbass!” A loud shout is heard from behind as suddenly Bakugo is in front of Y/n.

He looks back facing her as he continues to go forward on his gear. 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t wait for you to catch up. Captain let us tag along so be quick alright.” Y/n tells Bakugo as he swings on his gear and is a little behind the (h/c) haired girl now instead of in front. 

“ Oi! What the fuck you trying to say hah?! That I’m slow-” Bakugo was interrupted.

“Now's not the time for petty arguments! If you want to tag along with me then get your mind out of the clouds! Even the elites get killed out here by doing everything right. If you don’t want to end up like them and get back to your world safely then pay attention damn brats!” The Captain scolds the two as they shut their mouths and look forward, following him. 

After a few more minutes of flying around from tree to tree the tree, they had flown into something terrible.

Y/n gasps as tears brim at the corners of her eyes. Bakugo’s eyes widen as he follows after Y/n and looks at her with concern. He knows how much they meant to her too. Captain Levi was the first to pass by Gunther’s dead and hanging body. The captain only looks forward with a black clouded face. Y/n stares at Gunther with wide eyes as she shakes her head and closes her eyes, not wanting to believe what she’s seen. Bakugo’s focus goes from the dead body to Y/n as they continue along. The next body they came across hurt Y/n the most. 

“No…. _ **ELD!**_ ” Y/n screamed as she used her gear to swing down to the ground. When her feet touched the bloodied grass she lost her footing and slipped, causing her to roll onto her shoulder as she continued to uncontrollably roll three more times before stopping. 

“L/n!” Bakugo shouts as he quickly goes after the (e/c) girl. 

The (h/c) haired girl gets on all fours and looks at the ground for a few seconds as tears clouded her vision before looking over at Eld’s body. She then quickly gets up as she slips a bit but recovers and rushes to Eld’s body.

“ Oi! What on earth are you doing?! Don’t-” Captain Levi was interrupted by the crying girl.

“ Go ahead! We’ll catch up Cap! Just go! She needs to do this!” Bakugo shouts back at him as the Captain stiffens in mid air a bit and nods his head at the ash blonde boy and continues on. 

“L/n!” Bakugo shouts for the girl again as he rushes to her side. 

“Eld..Wake up...Please...Please wake up...Big brother please...I-I need you to help me remember. ..You told me you’d make me a fine Titan killer. .. The best after you… Please...You-you said you’d be with me all the way and help guide me till I get back to my world...Remember?... Or was it just a lie?... _**ELD! ELD** **WAKE UP DAMN IT! PLEASE!”**_

The poor crying girl screams and pleads as she shakes the left over of Eld’s body. She then gets flashbacks of all the times they had together. 

* * *

  
( (Y/n) / Your P.O.V.)

“ _Look at it this way, it’s a lot better to find out now than in the field. Back to the drawing board, huh?”_ Eld says as I rush over to him and hug his neck as I cry out loud. 

“ELD!!! BIG BROTHER!!! HALP ME!” I Cried as I tightened my hold on Eld.

“ _First off, I’m flattered. Second, I’m not your brother. Third, No get off me. And finally, You must learn your actions have consequences._ ” Eld says calmly as he pries my arms off him and speaks with his eyes closed. 

“ Wait but-AHHHH RUN BAKU, TODO!” I say, then shout as I see the Captain running behind Bakugo and Todoroki with his blades out. I then ran over to save my friends and away from Eld.

* * *

“ _You kiddin’ me kid? Of course we forgive you. I could have let my little sister get killed by my hand or one of these guys. I hope you forgive me to lil’ sis.”_ Eld tells me as he smiles at me and places a hand on his hip. 

My face turned into a surprised expression as my hand bloodied from biting it. His words and acceptance of being my elder brother kicked in and my eyes began watering. 

“ Brother Eld!” I cried out as I rushed over to Eld and hugged his waist. I cried into his chest as he nervously laughed and tried to comfort me.

* * *

“Urgh! I can’t do this crap! I give up.” I shouted as I threw my blades on the floor and pouted. 

“D _on’t get so worked up about it kid. You messed up once, big deal. You're new to this so you shouldn’t expect yourself to be amazing with the gear and blades on your first try. Think of it this way, outta the ten Titan dummies and the millions of chances and tries you have to slice their nape, the only one that matters is the final kill. That one out of the billion is the only one that matters. So no matter how many times you fail you have that many more chances to try and get that one kill again. So don’t get too down on your first try kido. Just simply try again till you get it right and perfect it.”_ Eld tells me. 

His voice, his demeanor and attitude reminds me exactly of Hawks, the pro I’m interning for along with Tokoyami. Eld's voice was calming but also pumps you up along with his words. Just like Hawks. That’s probably why I was so close and attracted to Eld the most. He always had this big brother vibe that comforted me in a way. Kept me from going sane like my friends do,since I see them as family. Eld was the only other person aside from Eren that brought that same comfort. Of course I still care for the other scouts and Levi squad, but Eld was different, more understanding and patient. Caring. 

“ HAI!” I shouted as I got up and grabbed my blades to try again.

* * *

_“Atta girl! Much better!_ ” Eld praised me as he ruffled my hair.

“ Arigato! It was all thanks to you Eld!” I replied with a bright smile.

“ _Oh don’t give me too much credit. How bout this. You guys had like mentors back in your world right?”_ Eld asks.

“Yeah, why?” I responded. 

_“Well, how about I become your mentor for killing Titans and becoming a Scout. I can help train you. What do you think about that kid?”_ Eld says with a wide grin and a fist on his hip.

“Wait really?! Yes! Thank you! That’d be amazing Eld!” I shouted as I jumped happily over to Eld and hugged him.

“ _Alrighty then. Now from now on, It’ll be my new job aside from being a fully fledged Scout to make you a fine Titan killer. You’d become the best after me! The finest Titan killer yet!_ ” He responded as he placed a hand on my head and looked down at me with a smirk.

“REALLY?!” I squealed 

“ _Yup! I promise that I’ll be with you all the way and help guide you till you make it back to your world. ~~I promise~~ on my life!_” His words echoed.

“ _I guess you can think of me as your Elder brother. Ha! Get it? My name is Eld and Eld is in Elder brother? Ha Ha Ha!_ ” His laugh echoed in my mind as I smiled slightly at the noise.

* * * 

_I then opened my eyes and had seen his spirit doing the Scout pledge. He placed his closed fist against his heart and saluted me. He was wearing his green cape and his Scouts uniform. He gave me a genuine smile as he turned around, his back facing me as he showed me the wings of freedom on his green cape, but still looked behind at me. He smirked at me and nodded his head as he walked off into a bright light that blinded me as I closed my eyes. When I opened them again he was gone. . . ._

* * *

( Narrator’s P.O.V. ) 

“No...Why? Why? _WHY?!_ Why’d he have to go?! Why’d you leave Eld! _ELD WHY?!_ You promised me you mother trucker! You promised me brother! Damn you!.... I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you…” The (e/c) girl cried out as a heavy river of tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

“ Don’t be so damn hard on yourself. This wasn’t your fault idiot. Don’t blame yourself-” Y/n interrupted Bakugo.

“ But it is! It-It is… Why else would he be dead…” 

“ Because he fought his hardest to try and make it to see his little sister again, but in the end, was overpowered…” Bakugo replied.

He looked down at Eld’s face. Bakugo crouched down and sat on his knees on the ground with Y/n as reached his right hand to Y/n’s back and drew comforting circles, soothing her as her back relaxed. 

“Don’t say things like that.” She cried as a loud sob escaped her lips and she wiped her face.

“...My bad…” Bakugo responded. 

He was trying. He was really trying to help comfort her but he didn’t know how. Usually it was her to always comfort Bakugo in his time of need. But this time, it was her that needed it the most. He then remembered all the times you comforted him as he tried to mimic your actions which caught you off guard. He had gently held your head and brought it into his chest carefully. He didn’t want to try and hurt you anymore than you already were. He then stroked your hair and back as your eyes were wide. You were shocked to say the least. This wasn’t a thing Bakugo did, like ever. 

“W-what are you-” You began but was interrupted.

“Shhh! Just-shut up dumbass! And deal with it. Let me try and be here for you alright shitty woman?” Bakugo responded with a bright red hue covering his face.

You smiled and giggled as you felt his heartbeat beating rapidly against his firm chest. Bakugo placed his face in your hair and laid his head on yours. You then placed your hands on his back as your arms hugged him from under his armpits and you fisted his cape, crying loudly into his built chest. 

After hearing his rapid heartbeat for a while you calmed down and your sobs began to quiet down and cease. Bakugo closed his eyes relaxing into the moment but still being aware of any Titans. He then felt you shift underneath him as he leaned back to see your tear stained face that pained him. He watched your eyes as he followed them to Eld’s half torso body. He watched as your shaking hand and fingers reached over to Eld’s face as you stroked it, getting blood on your hands in return. Not like you cared though. 

You smiled as you still held onto Bakugo with your other hand and laid your head against his shoulder. His face was shocked at first and then relaxed as he barely smiled and placed his head on yours. He continued to stroke your back and hair as he watched you mourn in your own way. He then watched as you brought two fingers over Eld’s half lidded eyes and you carefully closed them for him. You turned your head away for a second before turning back to Eld. You reached your head down to Eld’s forehead and gave it a long peck, before leaning back and away. It was your way of saying goodbye to him.

“Thanks Eld, for being the best Elder brother I never had.” You said as you chuckled and wiped your remaining tears away.

Bakugo let go only to lift you from under your armpits as he stood up and brought you up with him. 

“ So...What do you want to do now? It’s your call, I’ll follow you wherever.” Bakugo said as his face was more saddened than his usual angry scowl.

“ Even into a Titans mouth?” You asked jokingly, trying to lift the sappy mood giving Bakugo a grin as a single tear rolled down your face.

“Yeah, whatever dumbass. Even into a damn Titans mouth. . . . Better be a hot Titan woman’s mouth tho-” 

“I’m seriously gonna kill you one of these days!” You interrupted him as you slapped his arm.

“ Ahh shesh! It was a damn joke woman! Ha ha ha! Damn! But for real, _I would_.” Bakugo says. As he looks at you seriously. 

“ Well, If you don’t mind. . . _I’d like to pay a bitch a little visit_.”

* * *

Captain Levi left the wailing girl to grief as he continued forward with clouded black eyes. He flew over Oruo’s dead body but nonetheless he continued on. He then stopped and hung on his wire as he looked down at a dead Petra who laid slumped against a tree. He looked down at her and blinked slowly as he looks into her dead eyes that looked up at him. 

“WHY?!. . . . .ELD! WHY?!” 

Hearing the (h/c) haired girls screams and cries from a small distance made the pain on the inside even worse for the Captain. As he passed his squad mates deceased bodies.

* * *

The Titan fight continues on as Eren throws more punches at the Female Titan that she continues to dodge. The Female Titan then slips and falls back as she dodges another punch from Eren. Eren then quickly gets on top of her and pins her shoulders down and growls. He then puts his arm back and closes hi shand into a tight first as he looks down at the Female Titan below him. 

‘ _I made the wrong decision when you came after us. I made the choice to trust my lovers words and my teammates. And it got them KILLED!’_ Eren says angrily in his mind as he gets flashbacks of the Levi Squad members dead bodies and has a flashback of Y/n’s sweet and bright smile that she gave him over and over everyday.

He then howls loudly and throws his fist down quickly but only makes contact with the hard ground as the Female Titan quickly moves her head to the right and dodges his punch. Eren’s punch was so hard it broke his entire right arm the flesh broke and his bone was visible. His fingers had broken off and dripped blood. 

‘ _I should never have left it to them. I should have fought her from the very start! I could have protected Y/n. I-It’s all my fault. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER!_ ’ Eren shouts in his mind as he roars again and throws a left punch down at the Female Titan again as he misses.

He had punched the ground so hard his entire left hand breaks off and hangs onto the rest of his hand only by a strand of flesh. He looks down at the Female Titan who stares back up at him with a shaky eye. 

‘ _I should’ve-I should’ve changed into a Titan back then. No. Even earlier than that. I should’ve fought back! I shouldn’t have let my sweet Y/n do it for me! And with Captain Levi there. We would’ve beaten her! Even with Y/n! We could’ve captured this monster!’_ Eren continues to shout in his mind as he remembers Captain Levi’s words. 

‘ _It was- It was my choice. And because of that choice, my squad-mates are dead. My dear Y/n is missing still. She could be- All of them are gone. And I’m to blame. No. More than anything, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!’_ Eren shouts in his mind as his Titan eyes blink rapidly as if he was about to cry and he roars loudly at the Female Titans face as she tries to lean away from him. 

‘ _I’m going to rip you to shreds! Once my hands heal.I’ll tear you apart! PIECE BY PIECE! Then I’ll devour you! You’ll regret crossing paths with **my soulmate**!’_

Just then the Female Titan's other eye opens wide as her legs hug Eren’s waist and she grabs his arm. Eren throws another punch and grabs onto her as she kicks him off of her. Eren is then thrown into a tree as the Female Titan stands in a lounge position and looks back at Eren only to get punched in the face. Blood spurted from her mouth as Eren went in for another hit. The Female Titan dodges and rolls onto the ground as she takes Eren down with her. The Female Titan falls back down onto her flat ass as Eren continues to roll. He then got up and roared extremely loud as the Female Titan looks up at him with wide eyes. Eren throws another punch but she dodges. 

After another barrage of punches the Female Titan crystalizes her left arm and punches Eren’s mouth. Her eyes widen as he grinds his teeth up against it and throws a punch to her stomach. Eren had punched the Female Titan so hard that she flew up into the air and landed against a tree. Eren charges at her once again as she quickly runs away and Eren knees the tree instead of her. The Female Titan then stops as she sighs and turns to face Eren. Eren leans against the tree as he breathes heavily and looks over at the Female Titan with a broken jaw. Eren’s Titan and human eyes widen as he notices something familiar. 

He then speaks in his mind as his word gets cut off including his hand, the top half of his head, and the tree he was leaning against as the Female Titan inhumanely fast struck him. Eren’s Titan head flies off as his Titan body slumps to the ground as steam emites from his neck. The Female Titan then looks down at Eren’s headless Titan body and walks over to him. She then grabs his shoulders and crouches down to his level as she opens her mouth extremely wide, to the point her flesh rips allowing her mouth to open wider.

“Eren, no!” Mikasa screams as she arrives and witnesses the Female Titan about to rip Eren’s nape. 

She then moves quicker on her gear over to Eren as she suddenly halts and gasps.

_‘ **No. You. DON’T!’**_

Just as she’s about to bite down a loud growl was heard from behind her as a giant leopard pounced on the Female Titan’s back and the leopard bit down on the Female Titans' nape. The leopard claws at the Female Titans back as it sinks her long and sharp claws into her as blood gushes out. The feral growls of the giant skinny and long tailed wild cat were loud and aggressive. The leopard pulls and tugs at the flesh as the Female Titan’s eyes widen and her eyes shake as she tries and pries the unknown creature off her. She then gets a hold of the leopards neck and grabs it as she throws it off of her and to a tree.

As the leopard is thrown it maneuvers itself with its paws in front of her as she crouches on the tree trunk and ounces off it to another tree. The leopard pounces from that tree onto another, then another, then another at quick speeds. The Female Titan turns her head towards the direction of the huge creature as it continues to pounce off the surrounding trees in a circular motion. Then suddenly she loses sight of the leopard as she continues to look around for the huge cat rapidly and eagerly. Then as she begins to look above her, her entire face is clawed as the Female Titan gushes out blood from the scratch attack and she backs up covering her face. The leopard ferally growls louder as it roars and charges at the Female Titan as its tail swishes and flows in the wind as it runs. 

It pounces again but it gets punched by the Female Titan on the shoulder as she guessed where the attack would come from. The leopard gets flown back only to land on its four paws on a tree trunk and it pounces again as it bites down on the Female Titans arm and drags her to the ground. The leopard continues to drag the Female Titan as it pulls its head back and throws it forward along with the Female Titan as she gets thrown into a tree, breaking it. The leopard pounces at it again but the Female Titan opens one of her eyes quickly as she tries to grab the leopard but her entire arm is blown off followed by a loud explosion. 

“ Don’t you dare lay a single FINGER ONE HER!”

The spiky ash blonde haired male yells as he uses his gear to help propel him forward and across the Female Titan as he uses explosions as he zooms across from her burning and exploding her skin. As the smoke clears the Female Titan is revealed with her crystalized skin on her right arm that wasn’t blown off as she protected parts of her body from the explosions. 

“What the-? DAMN YOU!” Bakugo yells as he uses his gear again and propels himself forward followed by a blast as he throws another at her face and he flies by.

As the boy comes back around the Female Titan had quickly gotten up and tried to grab Bakugo with her right and attached arm but is stopped by a huge jaw with large sharp teeth that bites onto her hand and clenches down on it. A loud crack sound echoes the ears of the creatures and living beings nearby. 

_‘I won’t let you harm anyone **ELSE THAT’S DEAR TO ME! For as long as I live and am walking on this earth of your world, I WON’T LET YOU HARM ANYONE THAT I LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU BITCH! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART! YOUR TITAN BODY AND HUMAN ONE!’**_

Y/n screams in her mind angrily as her screams of anger and declaration of war comes out as extremely loud and ear piercing roars/snarls/growls. More or so roars. Y/n then snaps her jaw down hard as more blood gushes out from her mouth and the Female Titans wrist. The Female Titan begins to try and crystalize her wrist but the ash blonde boy stops her from doing so. 

“FOCUS ON ME TO BITCH!” He yells as he uses his gear to fly all around her as he throws explosions after explosions all around her body at quick speed.

Faster than 100 mph. He shouts war cries as he goes from her head all the way down to her legs and all the way back up within seconds, throwing nothing but his explosions. Surprisingly not damaging his outfit or gear. He also makes sure he very carefully misses exploding Y/n as she successfully tore off the Female Titans hand. The leopard then hops back as its body faces away from the Female Titan but her head is facing her. Y/n looks the Female Titan dead in the eyes with an intense and angry glare in her eyes as her pupils constricted into even more slim cat like eyes.

The leopard's eyes narrow down to barely open slits as her snout crinkles as she growls with the Female Titans hand in her mouth as blood flows out of it. The leopard has blood all over her beautiful coat and snout but she pays no mind to it. The leopard then bites down on the Female Titans hand, crushing it as more blood gushes out from it. The Female Titans eyes widen at the sight. Her pupils shake and her body does the same. Bakugo retreated to a branch as his arms were pulsing in pain and he grew tired. Exhausted even. He pants as he leans against the tree, trying to regain his strength and breath, as he stills watches and observes the remaining right. He grabs both his arms as he grits his teeth, trying to avoid the aching pain of over using his quirk without his grenade gauntlets. Mikasa also continues to watch from a distance, amazed by her future sister in law. ( ;P ) 

The leopard then lets go of the steaming hand in her mouth as she licks her chops clean of the blood that would evaporate soon. The leopard then lunges at the Female Titan as the Female Titan jumps out of the way only to regret her quick thinking. As the Female Titan jumped away the leopard swiftly jumped in front of her, guessing her next move only to be right, as she beat her and was in front of the Female Titan and jumped up from under and bit down onto the front of her neck. The sudden action and weight caused the Female Titan to stumble back as she fell on her flat ass and hit another tree.

The leopard began scratching at the Female Titan as much as she could from as far as she could reach as she kept her jaws clenched on the Female Titan. Just as the two different sets of eyes who watched believed the girl was winning, the tables had turned. The leopard was then thrown off the Female Titan and far as the leopard was thrown into more than two trees as the impact caused them to break. But the strength and speed the giant leopard was going caused her to continue to fly into tree after tree breaking them but never stopping from flying and hitting another tree. 

“ **AAAHHHHH! Y/NNNNN!** ” Bakugo shouts for the girl as if he’s in physical pain. His head and eyes follow the giant leopard as if he’s in slow motion while he continues to shout and his eyes widen. 

“No!” Mikasa gasps. 

The Female Titan gets up from slumping against the tree as she calmly walks over to the leopard laying limply on the ground with giant splinters piercing its skin. Blood spilling from the open wounds. Blood spills from the leopard’s open and slightly panting mouth. The Female Titan then lifts the leopard from the back of its neck as if it was a kitten and its eyes were barely opened. She lifts it up high above her head as she peers up at it and looks at it questioningly for a good while. The leopard’s mouth was agape and her tongue was out. The beautiful leopard almost seemed to be already dead. Which is what horrified the exhausted boy even more. 

“ **Y/N! NO! STOP!** ” Bakugo yells with tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. He tried to move but his legs didn’t budge. He stood still. The world around began turning black. All that was left was him, in the black abyss. His eyes widened in horror. Much to his dismay Y/n had de-transformed from her leopard shift revealing her true identity. (C/s) smoke surrounded her, then evaporated. 

The Female Titan’s eyes widened as she held the (h/c) haired girl by her (h/c) hair. Her clothes were torn to shreds, nearly no clothing on her. But it can be imaged as the Scout regiment uniform. Her gear was missing though. Her ripped and torn clothing covered nothing of the girl's body, revealing every inch of her (s/c) skin. But not like it mattered. She was powerful. Powerful enough to give the Female Titan a definite run for her money. The Female Titan then smiled slightly as she opened her mouth wide enough and brought Y/n above her widened mouth, as if she was going to drop her in it. Y/n blinked and opened her eyes as she realized what was going on. Her faint screams of her reality kicked in as she slightly woke up from her drowsy state and screamed. Her scream was then cut off as the Female Titan dropped Y/n and she fell into her mouth. When Y/n was just in her mouth the Female Titan snapped her mouth closed and gulped. Or at least, seemed to have.

Bakugo’s eyes, if even possible, widened even more as his tears uncontrollably fell. His red irises shook violently in his sockets. He slumped to his knees and hunched over. His hands out in front of him propping his body up. His whole body shook as he looked down at the tree branch he was on as drops of tears fell, darkening the wood. He continued to shake violently as he threw his head back and brought his body up as he slightly leaned back and let out a loud and pained scream. He screamed to the top of his lungs and for as long as his vocal cords allowed him. His screams echoed throughout the forest as a sudden giant gust of wind blew by and throughout the forest. 

* * *

It reached all the way to the Commander as All Might and Aizawa were riding alongside him. The wind only happened to blow through Aizawa’s tied up hair, untying it and letting it loose. His long hair flowed in the wind as he felt the aura of it along with hearing a barely audible scream. All Might’s wild and crazy hair flew through the wind wildly two as he also barely heard the faint male’s scream. The two men then shared the same look, their eyes slightly widening, as they both shared the same thought. . . 

* * *

At the edge of the forest the echo of the scream was followed into the wind as it reached the ends of the trees and to a boy who stood calmly and still, with a dual hair color of red and white. As he felt the sudden breeze he turned around and looked into the forest. The gush of wind blowing through his red and white locks, making his hair fly all over the place wildly but cutely. The wind mixed the boy’s hair color, as he covered his eyes and closed them to protect them from the wind. Only for a second before opening them again, at the sudden noise of a faint but somewhat familiar scream. It wasn’t a girl scream. No. It was the scream of a crying and pained boy. The slightest pitch of it he knew all too well. He lived with it for two years. But throughout those two years not once has he heard him scream like that, not even with “Deku”, not even when _she_ was taken from them. . . 

He put his arm down from his face as it fell limp to his side. He then let go and dropped his dual blades as they fell and hung from the wires of his gear. The two mismatched color eyes widened as he looked deep into the forest as the wind died down and returned his hair to normal. 

“T-Todoroki-kun?” 

The dual haired boy ignored the call from the short green haired boy as he continued to contemplate. 

“ I-Is there something wrong? A-are you okay?” The freckled bean asked.

“. . . ~~Yes~~. . . No. . . I-. . I’m not sure if I’m the one who’s alright or not…” He responds. 

“W-what do you mean by that Todoroki-kun?” 

“. . . I- I’m not sure. . . I just feel like-. . .” He paused.

“Like?” Midoriya edged on. 

“ I’m. . . Empty. . . Lost. . . Confused. . . And pained. . .” 

* * *

The Female Titan then walks over to Eren’s steaming Titan body calmly and crouches down to his level. She then chomps down on Eren’s Titan nape and rips it off as Eren is seen popping out with Titan flesh attached under his widened eyes. 

“ Y/n-”Eren tries to say something but is interrupted. 

*Gasp* “ Eren! NO!” Mikasa shouts as she tries to go after Eren again but stops and gasps.

The Female Titan then chomps down and around Eren as he stares at nothing with wide but pained and saddened eyes. The Female Titan then rips off more of Eren’s Titan nape as she leans her head back. Eren’s human legs and gear can be seen poking out from her mouth as Mikasa hovers in the air as her wires are attached to the tree branches. The Female Titan leans her head back even more as she swallows him in her mouth entirely. Mikasa’s eyes widen and her pupils dilate in absolute terror at the sight before her. The Female Titan then wipes her mouth and goes on her merry way as she runs off. 

“N-No. Wait, I-Y/n. . . Ereh. .*Gasp*” Mikasa mumbles as her eyebrows furrow up in sadness and her eyes are wide in disbelief. 

“ Please, you can’t leave me. Not again.” Mikasa says in a timid and soft voice as her eyes water. Then suddenly she turns into Yandere mode and her face turns into a murderous glare as she grunts angrily. She clutches her blades in her hands as she takes off on her gear and flies off after him.

“Give him back. Do you hear me?! ~~Give~~ ~~_them both_ ~~ ~~back~~!!!” Mikasa shouts as she follows the Female Titan at top speed and she covers her nape as she notices the raven haired girl.

Mikasa then twirls in the air as she slices the Female Titans face around her cheek bone. Mikasa then war cries as she continues to slice the Female Titan from all over. The Female Titans eyes widen when Mikasa slices her nose. Mikasa then gives the Female Titan an angry glare with blood all over her eyes and forehead as she shouts.

“Give _~~t~~ hem _ BACK!” She screams as she slices behind the Female Titans knee as she immediately goes down. Mikasa yells again as she goes for the Female Titans hands that cover her nape but she crystalizes her hands before she can slice them. Mikasa retreats back to a tree as she looks down at the Female Titan. 

“My blades didn’t even break the skin.” Mikasa says with wide eyes as the Female Titan looks over to her. 

“He’s still alive. ~~She’s~~ still alive. And I’m coming for him- ~~them~~. Just hang on Eren! ~~Y/n~~!” Mikasa says loudly as she gets rid of her broken blades and replaces them with new ones.

“I know you’re ~~both~~ in there. And after I kill her, I’ll carve out her insides, and pull you ~~both~~ out again. I swear I will. Just hang on a little longer. Don’t give up Eren, ~~Y/n~~. Never give up!” Mikasa continues to ramble as the Female Titan punches towards Mikasa as she dodges and falls down but recovers her fall as she uses her gear and flies off.

The Female Titan runs off again as Mikasa only gets angrier. 

“Get back here-!” Mikasa says as she’s cut off by someone who carries her away. 

“What?” Mikasa says as she looks over at Captain Levi angrily. 

“We’ll stay back for now.” Levi tells the raven haired female as he’s also carrying an ash blonde boy who looks like he had just given up on life.

“ Tch. Get a hold of yourself already brat. You're a grown enough man. Hold the emotions for later and focus on the task at hand.” Captain Levi says as he “tries” to encourage the broken boy.

He drops his head even lower, his ash blonde spiky locks covering his eyes as he nods his head. He then grabs his hilts and uses his gear as he flies in the air with his wires and follows the Captain. The three then follow the Female Titan from afar. 

“ Maintain current distance. She’s slowed down a bit. Those fights wore her out, too. It looked like she swallowed Y/n and she may have bitten the entire nape off of Eren’s Titan form. It’s unlikely they survived.” The Captain tells Mikasa as she looks away from Levi and forward with a deadly glare.

Bakugo only looks ahead of him at the Female Titan with mixed emotions. His face clouded with black as his spiky hair continued to cover his crimson eyes. He continues to stare at the ground as he looks back up again, with the deadliest and most determined glare ever. . . .

  
  
  
  


> _**To be continued. . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I Know the Todoroki scene might not make sense but overall Midoriya went back to get the rest of his classmates who's orders where to continue protecting the forest from any more titans entering until the commanders squad and support squads and the supplies wagon exits. So midoriya went back to help and he found todoroki on the tree branch and joined him near by.
> 
> Just to clear it up! ): }

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like if its confusing let me know. I´ll try to clear it up as much as I can!. :)


End file.
